


Trade all my tomorrows for just one more yesterday

by SheenaKazia



Series: Not all things heal with time [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Betrayal, M/M, Redemption, Regrets, Too many second chances, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Dogamy - Freeform, Underfell Dogaressa - Freeform, Underfell Doggo - Freeform, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Mettaton, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Alphys - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Underswap Undyne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 49
Words: 100,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaKazia/pseuds/SheenaKazia
Summary: A much abused Underfell Sans trades places with the overly adorable Underswap Sans. While UF Sans struggles to overcome his fears and insecurities US Sans has his core belief challenged. Everyone can be a good person if they just try. Even this fallen Papyrus can be good . . . Right?





	1. This town ain’t big enough for two of us

**“G-Grillby s-stop!”** the squat little skeleton cried from beneath the bar counter. His tiny form jarred between two bar stool. Pathetic little hands pulling his too big black coat tighter over his battered frame. **“B-Boss pl-please! . . . It's not what it looks like”**

_Crash!_

A second table was now in pieces as the two titans of Snowdin clashed. Red cringed as Grillby pulled a rather large chunk of wood from his side. Liquid fire magic burning the piece of table and his clothes as it poured from the wound. Still the fire elemental climbed back to his feet, purple flames sparking with irritation and fear.

 **“COME ON GRILLBY IS THIS REALLY THE BEST YOU CAN DO?”** The tall dark skeleton purred one long sharp bone in each hand as he slowly circled his prey. His red eyelights a deep maroon color that flickered with the thrill of the hunt. **“YOU'LL HAVE TO TRY AND LOT HARDER THAN THIS IF YOU WANT TO TAKE AWAY WHAT'S MINE”**

“ . . . Sans is not yours, Papyrus! He's not just some piece of property that you can claim! Or abuse!” Grillby growled in, what was for him, a loud voice. “ . . . I won't let you keep doing this to my fri- nrrghk”

He cut off coughing as a pointed bone struck him through the chest, missing his soul by less than the thickness of a sheet of paper. He could feel his soul brush the bone as it pulsed in his chest. His breathing became weighed and and heavy. Both hands clutched the place the bone had entered his body.

 **“FRIENDS HUH? AND WHAT EXACTLY IS THE POINT OF CALLING HIM THAT? ALL HE'S DONE IS SIT THERE AND COWER AS I KICKED YOUR ASS”** The tall skeleton asked as walked forward taking hold of the bone stuck through Grillby. **“HE'S COMPLETELY WORTHLESS, I HONESTLY DON'T GET WHY YOU EVEN BOTHERED PROTECTING HIM”** He shoved the bone the rest of the way through Grillby’s chest. He smirked widely as the fire elemental screamed, falling to his knees. The once pointy end of the bone had burned down to a fragile mess that shattered inside the elemental before the broken blunt end pierced through the other side. **“HE WON'T EVEN BOTHER TO TRY AND SAVE YOU. HE'S JUST GOING TO WATCH AS I DUST YOU”**

“ . . . Of course he won't fight! You've beaten the shit out of him God knows how many times” Grillby scrambled to get hold of the bone trying to pull it out. He pushed it six inches back and Papyrus’ face split into a terrifying grin that even the devil couldn't make. For the first time in his life Grillby knew what the cutting grip of the cold felt like. Fear froze his soul dead in his chest sending a shudder all the way through him.

 **“THIS HAS BEEN FUN, BUT”** Papyrus twisted the bone dragging another scream from Grillby, before pointing it at the elemental’s soul. **“IT'S TIME TO SAY GOODBYE”**

His hand was yanked back by two boney little hands. Sans was looking up at brother full on begging his brother **“S-Stop! P-please B-B-Boss please s-stop! Th-this is my f-f-fault I sh-shouldn't have told him a-anything! Pl-Please don't k-”**

Papyrus kicked brother to floor digging the heel of his combat boots into his sternum. Sans cussed and whimpered as pressure was added to his already bruised ribs. **“DO NOT TOUCH ME YOU DISGUSTING MUTT”** Papyrus snarled as Sans squirmed underneath him. He pressed down harder listening careful as Sans ribs gave under his weight with a slight crackling sound.   **“I SHOULD DUST BOTH OF YOU AND BE DONE WITH THIS”** He jammed the bone down hard when Grillby tried to get to his feet again. **“BUT I THINK I KNOW A BETTER WAY OF DEALING WITH THIS, SO SANS UNLESS YOU WANT MY TO KILL YOUR** **_FRIEND_ ** **HERE YOUR WORTHLESS ASS IS HEADED STRAIGHT HOME AS SOON AS LET YOU UP, UNDERSTOOD?”**

 **“y-ye*cough* y-yes B-B-Boss”** Sans wasted no time crawling for the door. He dragged himself along the floor until his legs felt stable enough to walk with.

 **“YOU'RE HONESTLY THE MOST PATHETIC MONSTER IN THE WHOLE UNDERGROUND”** Papyrus snarled at his brother before turning a sharp tooth grin on Grillby. **“NOW TO MAKE SURE YOU NEVER CROSS ME AGAIN”** He summoned a second bone in his free hand and in a split second slashed Grillby open from the top of his right shoulder, down to the bottom left side of his abdomen. **“GOOD THING YOU'RE A FIRE ELEMENTAL THAT WOULD HAVE KILLED A NORMAL MONSTER”**

Both bones disappeared and Grillby slumped to the floor his molten fire magic spilling out onto old wooden floor. He watched with blurry eyes as the two skeletons left. Sans catching a knee to the face when he tried to run over to help him. “. . . Just go friend. . . I'll be fine”


	2. I know I’m bad news

Sans clutched his ribs as he scurried to the house he shared with his brother. The tall skeleton following closely behind as sneer permanently etched on his face.

 **“I-I-I'm s-sorry B-Boss I-I d-didn’t th-think h-he’d a-attack y-ya”** Red apologized as they reached the front door. No sooner had Sans turned the doorknob than his brother clouted him on the back of the head. **“B-Boss”** he yelped and fell face first into the door.

Papyrus slammed the door open forcing Sans to stumble hitting the floor with a loud clatter. Sans cast a quick look at brother before a clawed hand wrapped around his spine. A small sob left his mouth as his brother kicked the door shut behind them. **“B-Boss pl-please I-I'm s-sorry! I n-never a-asked h-him t-to d-do th-that!”**

 **“SHUT YOUR WORTHLESS MOUTH!”** Papyrus growled sitting on top of his brother so he couldn't get away. **“YOU'RE NOT SORRY. THAT'S THE SECOND TIME I'VE HAD TO FIGHT FOR MY LIFE IN THAT GOD AWFUL PLACE! AND ALL BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR FILTHY MOUTH SHUT”**

Sans just whimpered as his face was shoved roughly against the carpeted floor. Papyrus chuckled lightly before ripping Sans coat off him. **“YOU MUST REALLY WANT ME DEAD. YOU HATE ME, DON'T YOU WHELP?**

 **“Papyrus no! I have never wanted you dead! I lo-ahhhhhhhhhh!”** Sans broke off with a loud scream as razor sharp claws cut deep grooves into the back of his skull.

 **“DO NOT CALL ME THAT! SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU SHOULD NEVER REFER TO ME BY NAME!”** Papyrus snarled tearing Sans’ shirt in half, so he could dig his claws into his brother's scapula. Sans’ scream jumped up pitch and hands desperately trying to find anything to use as purchase, to ground himself against the pain. **“AFTER EVERYTHING YOU HAVE CAUSED YOU DARE TO TRY AND SAY ANYTHING TO CONTRADICT MY WORDS? ALL THE FIGHTS I'VE BEEN THROUGH TO KEEP YOU PATHETIC AND LAZY ASS ALIVE? ALL THE SHIT YOU AND YOUR SEPTIC MOUTH HAS STIRRED UP! BROTHER, YOUR WORDS RING HOLLOW WHEN MATCHED UP WITH YOUR DEEDS”** Papyrus growled carving a deep groove down Sans’ humerus. **“YOU'RE LAZINESS AND WEAKNESS HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT TROUBLE FOR ME AND IF LETTING YOUR ASS DUST WOULDN'T BE SEEN AS WEAK I'D HAVE KILLED YOU MYSELF A LONG TIME AGO! YOU DESERVE SO MUCH WORSE THAN WHAT I'VE DONE TO YOU!”**

 **“I-I kn-know, B-Boss”** Sans sobbed. His brother’s words cutting deeper than his claws. **“I-I f-failed y-you a-again. S-sorry”**

 **“OH YOU'RE NOT SORRY YET, BUT YOU WILL BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU”** Papyrus promised while cracking one of the phalanges on his right hand. Sans stopped screaming after the tenth bone was shattered in his hand and went completely numb by the time Papyrus moved to his radius. Sans just lay there resisting only when the pain became too much for him to remain still. This was his fault! He deserved it.

 **“I-I’m s-sorry B-Boss! I-I'm s-so s-sorry!”** Sans sobbed over and over again until his throat could no longer form the sound needed for the words to heard. Papyrus grew bored after Sans slipped into silence. He sighed and stood up. Leaving his brother broken on the floor he headed into the kitchen. Sans lay gasping and struggling as he tried to pushed himself as quietly as he could he into sitting position cradling half of his right hand against his chest, while picking up the rest of it off the floor. The broken little bones damaged enough to fall from the magic to held him together, but not enough to dust him, never enough for that.

Once he had all the broken pieces in his left hand he limped his way to the bathroom where he sloppily wrapped right hand. Trying to wrapped the delicate little bones left handed ended up being too difficult, so he did the best that he could and prayed Grillby would be able to help him tomorrow. With his wounds mostly taken care of, he stumble his way to his bedroom and collapsed halfway to his mattress.

Papyrus snarled as he walked into the living room and a puddle of marrow staining the carpet. He went back into the kitchen and grabbed a rag. **“OF COURSE HE LEAVES A MESS WHEREVER HE GOES! HE WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS TOMORROW”** Papyrus hissed as he finished cleaning the carpet and threw the cloth in the dirty laundry. A part of him was tempted to go drag his brother out bed and punish him now, but Sans would be more fun to deal with tomorrow when he had healing wounds to pick apart. It was with that thought that Papyrus climbed the stairs and entered his bedroom. He sighed as he remembered the guard reports captain Undyne had stuck him with compiling. Well he was in for a long night.

The morning found him asleep at his desk. His arms were pillowing his head and the finished report was securely enveloped in a black folder. He smashed the button on his alarm before standing up and popping his back with a loud crackle. He growled and went to drag Sans out of bed. He froze when he slammed open Sans door. Curled up his brother's mattress was an even _smaller_ skeleton wearing baby blue nightwear.

 **“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”** He yelled throwing the intruder against the far wall with red magic. The small intruder yelped as he was slammed against the wall. Wide blue eyelights met narrowed crimson ones.


	3. Anything you say can and will be held against you

He stared wide eyed at the darkly dressed skeleton standing in front of him. He reminded him of his brother, but there was no way his brother could look this terrifying. Papyrus was laid back, lazy was a more accurate description of his brother, but he was kind! The very picture of patient, and understanding, but this skeleton was dark, with an angry scowl on his pointy teeth and furry in his red eyelights.

“P-PAPY!”  He cried out praying his brother was nearby and would come save him. His ears processed a strange crunching sound before his eyes recognized the glowing red bones that had pierced the drywall behind him. The dark skeleton looked pissed as hell.

 **“THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?”** he snapped crossing the room with long quick strides. The blue skeleton yelped as the dark skeleton pressed a sharp bone spike against his throat. **“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?”**

He squirmed trying to lift his hands to push the weapon away from his throat. “I DON'T KNOW! I WAS IN MY BROTHER'S ROOM WHEN I FELL ASLEEP AND WHEN I WOKE UP I WAS HERE! NOW WILL YOU PLEASE PUT ME DOWN?” He asked trying to stay brave, and not let his fear show through. The darker skeleton smiled his eyes shining with malicious intent.

 **“OF COURSE I CAN PUT YOU DOWN”** He purred watching in disbelief as the smaller relaxed even started to smile, before he was thrown to the floor. He chuckled at the sharp cry the smaller one voiced when his skull connected against the floor.

“WHAT WAS THAT FO-AHHH” He screamed as a heeled boot was dug into his hand. The dark skeleton loomed over him adding more weight to the runt’s hands cracking the delicate bones.

 **“YOU SAID TO PUT YOU DOWN,”** The darker skeleton smirked as he summoned a long bone in his hand. **“AND I'M MORE THAN HAPPY TO GET RID OF THE WORTHLESS TRASH IN MY HOUSE”**

The little ones eyes went wide as realized what this skeleton meant to do. “WAIT! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE HAVE SOME MERCY!” He pleaded cringing into the floor when the attack was pressed against his sternum with enough pressure to make his ribcage creak. A strangled sob left the little skeleton as his ribs titered on the point of breaking.

 **“GOD YOU'RE EVEN MORE PATHETIC THAN MY BROTHER. WHICH MEANS THERE'S NO REASON FOR ME TO SPARE YOU! HIS WORTHLESS ASS WAS ENOUGH OF A HANDICAP”** He growled lifting the bone intending to kill the little skeleton. The blue skeleton started rattling his bones he was shaking so hard.

“PLEASE DON'T! I'LL DO ANYTHING!” the blue skeleton cried his free hand grabbing the bottom of his soon to be executioner’s pants.

_Crack!_

The bone slammed into the ground next to the little skeleton’s head scraping his cheek as it went. The darker skeleton had a wicked mirth in his eyes, chuckling as he spoke. **“SO YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING TO STAY ALIVE HUH? AND WHAT IF I HAD YOU SWEAR THAT TO ME, HUH?”**

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” The little one tilted his head in confusion, but didn't try to escape when the darker skeleton freed his hand to drag his little body up so they were at eye level.

 **“I MEAN IF YOU WANT ME TO SPARE YOUR LIFE YOU WILL GIVE ME A BINDING OATH TO DO ANYTHING I SAY”** To emphasize his point he pushed one of the smaller skeleton’s ribs until it threatened to crack.

“OKAY! OKAY! JUST STOP HURTING ME!” He cried trying to pry the hands away from him. The dark skeleton dropped the tiny skeleton at his feet and gave him an excepting look. With a shudder the tiny skeleton dropped to one knee and summoned his baby blue soul. He held it gently in his left hand while his right was placed over his chest. “I, SANS OF SNOWDIN, SWEAR ON MY SOUL TO FOLLOW EVERY AND ANY ORDER GIVEN TO ME BY. . . ERRR”

 **“PAPYRUS”** The tall skeleton said when the smaller one paused. The smaller one looked shocked, but continued on.

“BY THIS RED COLORED PAPYRUS. _I BIND MYSELF TO THIS OATH SO THAT I SHOULD NEVER FALTER, LEAST DEATH CLAIM ME FIRST”_  the baby blue soul pulsed and shuddered as the weight of the magic oath chained it down. The darker Papyrus couldn't believe how stupid this little ‘Sans’ was. There wasn't a monster in the whole underground who would put himself into the position this little skeleton just put himself into. especially not at this Papyrus’ _mercy._

 **“GET ON BOTH KNEES WHELP”** He ordered watching as the  the runt did as he was instructed. **“MY FIRST ORDER IS THAT YOU WILL NEVER TRY TO ATTACK, KILL OR COMPROMISE MY HEALTH OR WELL BEING IN ANYWAY”**

The little monster nodded though he genuinely looked confused. Why would that be necessary? He'd never try to hurt anyone. He shifted uneasily wanting to nurse his injured hand but not wanting to look like he wasn't paying attention to the dark skeleton.

 **“SECONDLY YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE THE HOUSE FOR ANY REASON. YOU ARE TO REMAIN OUT OF SIGHT AND MOST IMPORTANTLY OUT OF MY WAY. I WILL NOT TOLERATE SLACKING AROUND SO WHILE I'M GONE TO WORK YOU WILL CLEAN THE HOUSE UNTIL IT'S SPOTLESS”** The dark skeleton ordered before turning to leave the runt a wicked smile on his face. **“AND FAILURE TO MEET MY STANDARDS WILL RESULT IN HARSH PUNISHMENT.”**

He laughed as he left enjoying the idea of having his own little slave for a bit. No doubt the runt would get annoying after a time, but he'd just report him to Asgore or kill the runt himself. Either way he was going to have his fun with this little skeleton.


	4. The devil I knew (honeymustard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I didn't set this up earlier but the names for the skeletons are as follows.  
> Swap sans - Berry  
> Swap Papyrus - Stretch  
> Fell Sans - Cherry  
> Fell Papyrus - Fell
> 
> I call Stretch his nickname right off the bat because his nickname was given to him before the story begins.

Stretch groaned quietly reaching out for his little brother. He'd had another screaming nightmare and Sans being the sweet brother that he was had not only woken him up from it but had also decided to stay with him so he wouldn't have another . . . But where was he? Stretch opened his eye sockets and stared in disbelief at the clock. 10:47 A.M. Since when did his brother ever let him sleep in past nine? Something was wrong.

He shot up in bed and had one foot on the floor before he noticed there was someone else in his room. The tiny skeleton shifted under his black coat a tired moan escaping him. “Where is my bro?” Stretch grabbed the little skeleton in blue magic and threw him against the wall. The smaller skeleton screamed both in fear and pain. Stretch walked up to the skeleton hands glowing deep honey color. “I'm not asking again. Where. Is. My. Little. Brother.”

 **“I-I swear I don't kn-know! I-I’m sorry B-Boss!”** the shorter skeleton cried red eyelights shrinking in fear. The rude awakening left him disoriented and terrified. He had answered without even processing what the taller skeleton had asked.

“Boss, what the hell did . . . You. . . Just . . . Holy shit!” Stretch exclaimed unintentionally dropping the short skeleton. Red yelped but didn't dare move. “Sorry, what the happened to you?” Stretch demanded kneeling next to him one hand reaching for the poorly bandaged hand. The red little skeleton didn't know how to answer that question. If he answered that question and his brother found out he'd get the worse beating of his life, but this was a version of his brother, meaning not answering could also get him beaten. He started trembling quickly trying to decide which was the more bearable option. Stretch made the choice for him.

“Hey, calm down, you don't have to tell if you don't want to” Stretch said trying to calm the stout skeleton. Carefully he pulled the coat sleeve away from the injured arm. “Damn” he muttered before getting to his feet. “You don't have to talk, but you do have to stay put till I come back”

The shorter skeleton pulled his sleeve back down as soon as this new Papyrus had left. **_What am I waiting for? What's he going to get? Could I escape from him. . . No if I get caught he'll do even worse to me._ ** He thought to himself shaking and trying to ignore the ache in his bones, which was only going to get worse. He jumped as the tall skeleton walked back in with a white box.

“Sorry for being rough with ya. Didn't realise ya were injured” Stretch said getting down next to him again. The short skeleton flinched as his injured arm was taken by the tall skeleton. “and you really don't know what happened to my bro?”

 **“n-no s-sorry”** he cringed back into the wall waiting for the anger.

“I see” Stretch sighed and started unwrapping the injured hand. “This is bad” he said summoning up healing magic. There was no way this was an accident. The breaks in the bones were perfectly spaced apart from each other, and there was a lot of them. “There’s no way I can heal all of this in one go, sorry bud”

 **“i-it’s fine you don't n-need to heal i-it”** he stammered trying to pull his hand back, but Stretch either didn't notice or didn't care. He kept his grip on the tiny hand after healing what he could. Grabbing a small bottle from the white box he poured some disinfectant onto the breaks mumbling a low apology when the shorter skeleton winced.

“Okay, I'm done cleaning it, I'm just going to bandage it okay?” Stretch said not really paying attention to whatever answer the little skeleton answered. “What's your name by the way? I'm Papyrus, but thanks to my bro most people call me Stretch”

 **“S-St-Stretch?”** the little skeleton asked raising a brow bone, before realising that he might anger this skeleton by questioning him. His brother hated questions.

“heh, yeah no one can _stretch_ a break as long as I can.” He said with a good natured chuckle trying to get the little guy to relax. “And your name is?”

 **“S-Sans”** He answered nervously. Stretch sighed and muttered something under his breath that he didn't catch.

“Mind if I give ya nickname since Sans also happens to be my brothers name?” Stretch said as he finished wrapping the bandages on the red skeleton’s arm and hand.

 **“N-No Sir”** the red skeleton answered quietly certain he didn't really have a choice. Stretch hummed to himself as he climbed to his feet.

“Okay, I'll call ya Cherry” Stretch informed the newly dubbed Cherry. “Now, why don't you climb in the bed? You need the rest. I'll bring up the breakfast”

Cherry wanted to protest the nickname, but didn't dare regardless of how stupid it was. He sat silently on the floor even after Stretch left. He was sure that the invitation to the bed was a trap and that he'd be beaten if he actually touched it. So he stay on the floor absolutely terrified for what was to come. His brother was the devil he knew, but Stretch, he knew nothing about. He shivered trying to hide himself in his oversized coat. He couldn't shake the feeling he was in for a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. They will probably get longer once I finish my other story and finals are over. This one will also get the every Friday update promise *once my other one is finished*


	5. See how dirty I can them (Edgeberry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell being a dick. 
> 
> That's the summary for the whole chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapters now! This is now the main story. (It'll start updating every Friday starting 1st of May)  
> Also tell me if you'd rather each chapter be split between honeymustard and edgeberry or one chapter for each side.

The short blue skeleton sprung to his feet as the dark papyrus left the room. His head hurt from the being slammed against wall . . . And the floor . . . But! it was isn't anything the Magnificent Sans couldn't handle! He headed into the bathroom to bandage his hand. He noticed a box on the counter labeled _Sans’ Shit._ He frowned at the profanity, but took some of the gauze after gingerly washing his hand. He would replace the gauze before the Sans of this house returned.

Once he had his injuries taken care of he walked out and straight into the dark skeleton. He bounced right off the black armor and fell to the floor with an _OOF!_ followed by a yelp when he was kicked out of the other's way. **“I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY WAY.”** He growled before stepping in the bathroom.

The blue skeleton rubbed his ribs as he climbed to his feet. He wanted to tell the dark skeleton off for being so needlessly rough but it seemed weird to call him by his brother's name. He was leaning against the stair rail when the dark skeleton left the bathroom. “DO YOU MIND IF I GIVE YOU A NICKNAME? IT SEEMS WRONG TO CALL YOU BY MY BROTHER'S NAME.”

The dark skeleton looked at him like he was insane. The little blue skeleton looked at him with giant blue saucers for eyelights. He rolled his eyes not amused by the display. **“AND WHAT WOULD YOU CALL ME ANYWAY?”**

“HUH?” the blue skeleton brought a hand to his chin thinking about it for a second. He was honestly stumped for a moment until he remembered an image from one off his brother's mythology books. “CAN I CALL YOU FELL?”

 **“FELL? THAT'S NOT EVEN A NAME.”** The dark skeleton scoffed. The blue skeleton pouted puffing his cheeks out a little.

“I WAS THINKING LIKE A FALLEN ANGEL. YOU KIND OF REMIND ME OF ONE” He explained crossing his arms. “I JUST SHORTENED IT DOWN TO FELL”

Fell’s face darkened as he considered the new name. The smaller skeleton started to regret saying anything when Fell’s red eyelights narrowed at him. “IT WAS JUST AN IDEA. I CAN THINK OF A NEW ONE IF YOU DON'T LI-”

 **“NO, IT'S A MORE APT DESCRIPTION THAN YOU KNOW”** Fell said cutting him off with joyless a chuckle. **“IF WE ARE DOING THE WHOLE NICKNAME THING BASED OFF OF THINGS WE RESEMBLE I'LL CALL YOU BERRY”**

“BERRY?” he asked surprised that Fell had come up with that. “WHY BERRY?”

 **“BECAUSE YOU'RE SOFT LIKE ONE AND WOULD CRUSHED JUST AS EASILY IF YOU WENT OUTSIDE”** Fell answered before heading down stairs. Blue wanted to complain about the assumption that he was weak, but Fell had already left out the front door. Berry sighed and headed downstairs to see where he should start with the house cleaning. He decided on the kitchen. Half the food in the fridge head rotted so he pulled everything out so he could bleach the shelves. He found it odd that all the rotten food was shoved to one side with empty takeout boxes and all the good food was on the other. It seemed almost intentional. He quickly tossed the rotten food into the trash can and found the bleach under sink.

He crinkled his nasal aperture at cobwebs and grime in that cabinet. The whole kitchen needed to be deep cleaned. He took a few moments to find the mop, scrub brush and a sponge before he went to work. The fridge was pearly white, floors scrubbed till they gleamed and every speck of dust and grime was polished away by the time he was done. Once he was satisfied with the kitchen he moved on to the living room. The living room wasn't as bad as the kitchen had been, but a dusting and deep carpet clean were definitely top of Berry’s ‘to-do’ list. He scrounged up some furniture polish and a soft cloth to wipe the TV screen with.

By the time three rolled around Blue had the entire down stairs spotless, just as Fell had asked. The Magnificent Sans would never disappoint, especially when it came to cleanliness! He bounced as he walked making his way up to the bathroom. He started with the shower, then mopped and then moved to the sink. He was mildly shocked when opened the vanity shelf behind the mirror. All three shelves were filled with all kinds of pill bottles. “WOZIERS, I WONDER IF HIS BROTHER HAS A POOR CONSTITUTION LIKE ME?”

Berry had been thinking while he was cleaning, and he fairly sure this had to do with ‘resets’ and ‘timelines’ his brother was mumbling about. Berry really didn't understand much about the topic but he figured Fell was another version of his brother so he must be good! “HE MUST REALLY CARE ABOUT HIS BROTHER! KEEPING SO MUCH MEDICINE AROUND, IN CASE HE GETS SICK! HE IS A GOOD BROTHER, JUST LIKE PAPY!”

He had just finished in the bathroom when he heard the front door slam open. He pulled off the rubber gloves and tossed them in the trash on his way out. He was almost to the stairs when he heard Fell’s voice.

 **“HOW THE FUCK . . .”** Fell gawked at the living room. It hadn't been this clean in years. Minus the scratches on the veneer all the furniture looked like new. The carpet was clean and smelling of lavender.

“HI FELL!” Berry smiled as he bounced down stairs energetically. Fell raised a brow bone at him. If he had just deep cleaned the living room he'd exhausted and grouchy . . . Well more grouchy. Berry looked ready to run a marathon. “SORRY, I THOUGHT I'D HAVE ANOTHER HOUR BEFORE YOU CAME HOME. I HAVEN'T STARTED DINNER YET, BUT IF YOU WANT TO SIT DOWN I CAN HURRY AND MAKE SOMETHING UP.”

Fell snorted, ignoring Berry and walked into the kitchen. Everything was sparkling, the little shortie even managed to clean the glass cover for the light bulbs. Everything was perfect except one thing. **“BERRY? WHY IS THERE A TRASH BAG SITTING BY THE BACK DOOR?”**

“BECAUSE I CAN’T GO OUTSI-” Berry cut off when Edge tossed him into the wall above the garage. He squealed has landed on the thin plastic. His impact tearing the bag open. The slimy and rotted food squishing into his tiny joints. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR!” Berry cried as crawled out of the garbage dripping foul smelling fluids onto the once clean floor.

 **“YOU LEFT IT OUT, I THOUGHT THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED.”** Fell answered with smirk on his face. **“IF YOU DON'T LIKE SWIMMING IN THE TRASH, NEXT TIME THROW IT IN THE INCINERATOR”** He pointed to a small metal door besides the broom closet. Berry just stared at little door. He had noticed it while cleaning, but had no clue what it was. **“NOW I EXPECT THIS MESS TO BE CLEANED UP BY THE TIME I GET OUT OF THE SHOWER”**

“WAIT! LET ME WASH THIS STUFF OFF FIRST!” Berry cried as Fell turned to leave. The dark skeleton laughed and called over his shoulder.

 **“YOU CAN WASH UP AFTER THAT'S ALL CLEANED UP”** With that Berry was left alone in the kitchen. He quickly gathered the trash into into a new bag and dragged it to the incinerator. He yanked on the handle but it wouldn't open. He checked for signs that it was locked but couldn't find any. He planted his feet against the wall and tugged with all his strength. The metal groaned as it slowly began to open. Blue huffed and gave one more tug. That did it. With a shriek the metal door came open tossing Berry onto the floor.

He laid there dazed for a moment.He could already feel the bruises forming on his bones from being tossed around so much. Once he had refound his bearings he climbed up and tossed the bag into the metal chute. A faint hiss traveled up as the garbage met its fiery end. Blue tried to shut the metal door but he couldn't get it to budge, and now he had no way to get added leverage. After trying everything he could think of Berry moved on to sweep and mop. The grim that had wormed its way into his joints was turning cold and sticky, making this whole thing much worse. He returned to metal door once everything else was done. He tugged and pushed, but couldn't get it to even move an inch. Until it just suddenly slammed shut nearly catching Berry’s fingers inside.

 **“GOD YOU ARE EVEN MORE  PATHETIC THAN MY BROTHER”** Fell said from above him. Berry blinked up at the taller skeleton. He hadn't even realised that Fell had come in. He pouted a little as Fell removed his hand from the metal door. Berry had tried everything to get that thing closed and Fell closed it with one hand! **“GO TAKE A SHOWER YOU REEK”** Fell barked pulling food from the fridge.

Berry didn't need to be told twice. He dashed for the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes as soon as he locked the door. He hopped in the shower turning the water on full blast. “HOLY CROW! THAT'S COLD!” Berry yelped as icy water pelted him. He jumped out of the spray waiting for it warm up. After a couple minutes he realized that there was no more hot water. Fell had somehow used all of it. He whimpered moving under the spray long to get his bones wet, before stepping out of the water and rubbing soap into the joints and spaces between his bones. Once he was sure he was sure the soap had removed everything he climbed back in washing the bubbles off with as much speed as he could.

His bones were rattling by the time he climbed out of the shower. He had toweled himself off before realising he had made a mistake. He had forgotten to grab a change of clothes. Nervously he poked his head out of the door. “FELL?”

 **“WHAT?”** The dark skeleton snapped from the living room a plate of food on his lap. Berry blushed bright blue embarrassed by what he'd have to ask next.

“I D-DON’T HAVE A CHANGE OF CLOTHES” He answered gripping the door tighter. Fell rolled his eyelights before going back to his food. Berry shifted slightly the cold was starting seep into his damp bones. “COULD YOU GRAB ME SOME?”

 **“YOUR FUCK UP NOT MINE. IF YOU WANT CLOTHES GO GET SOME OUT OF MY BROTHER’S ROOM, RUNT”** Fell growled starting to get irritated.

“FELL PLEASE! I CAN'T JUST WALK OUT WITH NO CLOTHES ON!” Berry whined, pressing Fell’s last nerve.

 **“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WILL KILL IT YOU TO SHUT UP!”** He snapped using his red magic to yank Berry out of the bathroom. In a panicked move Berry dropped the towel he had wrapped around his tiny body in order to catch him on the banister of the second floor. To his horror the towel slipped away to the floor as Fell glared up at him. **“ACK! NOT WHAT I WANTED TO SEE!”**

Fell tossed him down the hall at the same moment Berry gave a startled squawk. Berry landed in a crumpled heap in front of the sans’ of this world room. Without bothering to stand Berry crawled inside blushing bright blue and tears running down his cheeks. He grabbed a pair of black basketball shorts and a red sweatshirt and threw them on. Both of them were too big for him and nearly drowned, but he didn't really care. He crawled onto the lumpy mattress curled into ball. _“_ PAPY WHERE ARE YOU, BROTHER?” He cried missing his brother and the soothing smell of honey and cigarette smoke. “PLEASE COME FIND ME”


	6. Hopes and nightmares (Honeymustard)

_ Ring ring ring!  _

Stretch sighed when he saw Alphys’s number, but answered his cell phone. Years of practice of dealing with the loud lizard demanded that he held the phone away from his skull.

“Stretch? Where is Sans?” Alphys bellowed into the the phone. Even with the phone a good six inches away, she was loud enough to make his ears ring (if he had ears). “He didn't report for sentry duty, and neither did you!”

“Sorry Al, Sans is sick and I've been staying with him to make sure he rests. I'll head to my post in a moment.” Stretch said casually, not minding the lie. He didn't want to try and explain different universes to Alphys; Undyne maybe, but Alphys didn't have the attention span. She'd just label it ‘Nerd Stuff’ and god only knows what would happen to Cherry. Alphys was more of an attack first ask questions if they survive kind of gal. He was fairly sure Cherry’s nerves wouldn't be able to handle that right now.

“Tell him I say to get better!” she roared, making it sound like more of an order that concerned sentiment. 

“Will do, Alphys. Gotta go, talk to ya later”  _ after my hearing recovers.  _ He thought to himself as he hung up. For the life of him he couldn't understand why his brother like hanging around Alphys. They were polar opposites. Alphys was loud, aggressive, and reckless. His bro on the other hand, gentle and a pacifist, almost to the point of being naive. He wasn't even sure Sans could hurt someone to save his own life. 

God, he needed to find his baby bro. He didn't like the implications of this red Sans being here. He was pretty sure that meant his brother was wherever Cherry was from. Not good. The only solace Stretch really felt was that at least his brother would be with another Papyrus. Any version of himself would protect a Sans, so his brother was good hands. At least, that's what he was trying to convince himself. Cherry was in pretty bad shape, so that world was clearly dangerous. 

“Enough pessimism” Stretch said to himself before focusing on getting breakfast. He grabbed last night's leftover tacos from the fridge and tossed them in the microwave. Once they were warned up Stretch headed back up to his bedroom. He frowned when he found Cherry still sitting on the floor. “any reason ya didn't climb on the bed?”

Before Cherry could answer, Stretch picked him up off the floor, having placed the tacos on the night stand. His soul seized in terror, waiting for the pain. It never came. Instead he was put on the mattress rather gently actually. His brother had never been that gentle, even before . . .

“Hey, you okay? Hey dude, you here?” Stretch asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. Stretch had one arm out towards him a plate and taco in hand. Red stared at him like Stretch had suddenly grown a third arm and was waving it around shooting lasers out the finger tips. “It's just food. You need to eat something.” 

**“Wh-why do you c-care?”** Cherry asked, gingerly taking the plate from Stretch’s hands. 

“Because you look like you have already had the shit beaten out of you, and if you're anything like my bro, then you also have a weak immune system. I would rather not watch a monster, especially one that looks like my little bro, get sick and dust” Stretch answered, munching on his own taco. Only after Stretch motioned for Cherry to eat, did the little skeleton start cautiously on his own food. Once Stretch was done, he climbed to his feet and stretched his back. 

“I'm going to work now. I would like you to stay here and rest, okay?” Stretch asked heading for the door. “I'll be back at one with lunch. Anything you want?” 

Cherry shook his head and watched as Stretch left. Once he heard the front door close he relaxed a little. This new Papyrus confused the hell out of him. Starting with his relatively easy going nature, then the kindness he was giving him so freely. He wasn't used to it. It had been so long since his brother had cared for him, or showed concern for anyone. His little brother hated him, but Cherry didn't blame him for it. How many times had he taken for granted having a caring brother. He never even realized how good he'd had it till his lost that caring person in his life. 

He shook his head and stumbled downstairs. He froze when he saw the living room.  **“W-Wow, and I th-thought my brother w-was O.C.D.”** Cherry muttered to himself. The living room was spotless and everything gleamed like new. There wasn't a single nick on coffee table or a speck of dust to be found in the entire space. He pulled his coat around him tighter, this Papyrus was more of neat freak than his brother. He carefully made his way over to the kitchen and found it nearly as clean, just the two plates they had just used sitting in the sink. He washed the two dishes ignoring the way the soap and water burned his injured hand. 

**“Wh-What do I d-do? Wh-what do i d-do? I h-have to get b-back. P-Paps can’t b-be on his o-own. Not in th-that hell hole”** He said, throwing the dishes in the drying rack and shuffling into the living room. He sank down on the carpet, resting his chin on his knees. He had always theorized that there were different universes and timelines, but he never imagined he'd be torn from his home, leaving his younger brother alone to fend for himself. **“G-God I am the worse br-brother ever aren't I-I?”**

It was with those words that Cherry drifted off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ It was dark.  _

 

_ Completely dark. _

 

_ So, so very dark.  _

 

A creeping kind of black that slithered around in front of his eyes. The lightlessness clutched and clawed at his bones unwilling to release is prize. It shrieked violently as he struggled to free himself. The blackness turned into stinging hornets filling his skull with a buzz and endless stabs of pain. Still he fought on. 

When the light finally acknowledged him, it was with a solid smack across his face. Everything flared white and a soft hissing sound squeezed between the buzzing remains of the darkness. The two entangled into a war creating a messy combination of muted colors. Mostly a dingy brown, like chocolate smeared against concrete. He struggled to focus as two flashes of brighter colors danced in front of him. A vibrant red and a sparkling blue danced, coming together and separating over and over again bringing new sounds into his overcrowded skull. 

**“. . . -ANS”**

“Ru-. . . Ge-. .”

**“FILT- . . . -KASS”**

At first the new sounds only confused him. They didn't make any sense. It wasn't till he noticed the bright violet next to him that he realized the sounds were fragments of words. 

“. . .ca- . . . Hea. . . me?” the violet asked. He struggled to find his throat but couldn't find his throat. Another shirking sound shattered through his skull as the blue was stabbed through by red. 

“y. . . Son . . . Bitch”

**“I WI. . . KILL . . IF Y. . . EVER TOU. . . BROTHER AGA”**

He kept his vision locked on the two moving colors. His soul started beating frantically in his chest as he watched the two colors tangle with each other. They were tearing pieces off one another splashing the brown in their brighter colors. He found himself practically consumed by concern for all the spilled red. It was gnawing away inside his skull till it was his only thought. When he was sure he would disappear under the demand of this concern, the red finally pinned the blue down. 

“Spa- . . . Mercy”

The red backed away leaving the blue shifting slightly in all the brown. Ice was crawling over his bones as the space between the two grew wider. The blue sprung at the red, and at the same time Cherry found the will to summon an attack.

Blue struck red.

Cherry struck blue

And a new sound joined the mix. 

**_CR_ ** _ A _ CK!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Fuck!” Cherry heard Stretch yell as he was startled awake. The hoodie wearing skeleton was curled into a tight ball a few feet in front of him, his hands pressed into his skull. Honey colored marrow was dripping to the floor. “Goddamnit!” 

Stretch kept a constant stream of curses flowing from his mouth as marrow pooled on the carpet. Cherry watched with dazed confusion until he noticed the red magic wreathing his hands. The pieces started clicking together. His magic was active. Stretch was hurt. His magic was active. He had hurt Stretch. He was going to pay for that. Stretch was going to make him pay this.  **“O-Oh n-n-no.”**


	7. I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way. (Edgeberry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell and Berry make a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments or critiques. I'm always looking to improve.

**“RUNT, IT'S TIME TO GET UP! I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I WON'T TOLERATE ANY SLACKING OFF!”** Fell growled all but kicking his brother's door down. Berry yelped jumping slightly. He stared at the taller skeleton for a second before putting his hands on his hips a stern look of disapproval on his face.

“FELL! DON'T JUST BARGE IN! WHAT IF I HAD BEEN CHANGING?!” Berry demanded. He was still slightly mad about Fell knocking his towel off of him last night. 

 **“DID YOU JUST TRY TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?”** Fell growled. His skeletal fingers twisted into the baby blue bandana that the shorter skeleton always wore around his neck. Berry choked hands scratching at Fell’s wrist as he was jerked up to the other's eye level. The soft fabric placing a frightening amount of pressure on the little skeleton’s cervical vertebrae. **“I WILL NOT BE ORDERED AROUND BY ANYONE** **WHO LOOKS ANYTHING LIKE MY** ** _PATHETIC_** **BROTHER! I WILL DUST YOUR SORRY ASS IF YOU EVER TRY TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO AGAIN!”**

“O-OKAY! PLEASE JUST LET ME GO!” Berry cried. No sooner had the last word left his mouth than the fabric slid away from his neck. He crashed into the floor quickly springing into a sitting position. His hands flew to his throat. The small white fingers brushed against the tender bones of his neck. Just bone. No bandana. “HEY! MY BANDANA!”

 **“I THINK I'LL KEEP IT, AS PUNISHMENT”** Fell said smirking at the horror that plastered itself across Berry’s face. His blue eyelights going wide and his mouth falling open. Fell laughed as the shorter skeleton leaped at him reaching for the annoyingly bright fabric.

“GIVE THAT BACK!” Berry screamed as Fell grabbed him by the back of his shirt, holding him away from the bandana. Fell’s expression darkened and he tossed Berry against the wall.

 **“WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT TRYING TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!”** He snarled crossing his arms. Berry pushed himself up on shaky arms.

“GIVE IT BACK! MY BROTHER MADE THAT FOR ME! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT TO ME!” He said struggling to get to his feet. Everything was wobbling and his head was spinning.

 **“IS THAT SO? IT’S IMPORTANT TO YOU, NOW IS IT?”** He purred an evil smirk creeping up on his face. **“THEN I KNOW EXACTLY HOW YOU PUNISH YOU”** He turned and left and the room, bandana still in hand. Berry followed him on unsteady legs. He barely made into the hall by the time Fell hit the stairs. Berry’s soul was beating frantically in his chest as he made his way down the stairs Fell’s red scarf vanishing into the kitchen.

_KREEECH_

Blue made it to the kitchen doorway in time to see a flash of blue fall into the incinerator. Fell laughed at the keening cry the shorter skeleton made as he slammed the metal door shut. **“I’D SAY NEXT THINK TWICE ABOUT ORDERING ME AROUND, BUT THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME.** **_YOU WILL NEVER TRY TO ORDER ME AGAIN!”_ **

Berry shuddered as the weight of Fell’s order landed on his bones. The smaller skeleton had big tears streaming down his face, little sobs shaking his tiny frame. “WH-WHY? WHY ARE *sniff* YOU S-SO MEAN TO M-ME?”

 **“BECAUSE YOU REMIND ME OF MY WORTHLESS BROTHER”** Fell answered kicking Berry out of the way as he went to return to his bedroom. Berry stayed curled on the floor. His battle body was the last thing Stretch had put any real effort into. Once the nightmares started Stretch just couldn't seem to find the energy or motivation to do much anymore, but seeing his little brother in the outfit he had made for him always made him smile. It meant so much to Berry to see that smile. It seemed like the only thing that made his brother smile some days.

Berry stayed curled on the floor for a long time, a constant stream of tears falling from his eye sockets. He missed his brother, and missed him a lot . . . _Oh! Maybe that's why Fell is being so mean to me!_ Berry thought as realisation hit. _If I look as much like Fell’s brother as Fell does to mine, then being around me must make him miss his brother more!_

Berry was proud of this theory; it made sense to him. It might be hard for Fell especially since Berry was wearing his brother's clothes. He crawled to his feet slowly finally deciding to get started on his chores. Maybe he could find a way to make this easier for Fell. He pondered as he worked. When five struck he still had no ideas and no clue how to make things better. “Maybe if I asked Fell how I remind off his brother? Is there something I do that reminds him? Or is it just how I look?” He asked himself as pulled some hamburger out to defrost.

_BAM!_

He jumped when the front door slammed open with an ear shattering sound. _That had to have put a hole in the wall._  Berry thought heading towards the sound. He made into the living room as the door was slammed shut with an equal amount of force. He could make out Fell cursing under his breath as the taller skeleton stepped into the living room. Berry gasped as he got a good look at the side of Fell’s skull. There was a fracture that ran from the top of his skull all the way down to the end of his mandible.

“HOLY CROW!” Berry exclaimed dashing over and grabbing Fell’s hand. “YOU SHOULD SIT DOWN. I'LL GO GRAB THE FIRST AID STUFF”

He pushed Fell into the couch with more force than the half dazed skeleton thought he had. Fell growled as he watched the tiny skeleton dart up the stairs. However before he could climb to his feet again Berry was barreling back down the stairs taking them in about two leaps.

“HERE FELL, I GRABBED A PAINKILLER AND AN ANTIBIOTIC. PLEASE, GIVE ME A SECOND TO GO GET YOU A CUP OF WATER AND SOMETHING TO CLEAN THAT WITH” He said placing the two pills down on the coffee table. He hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a rag out of a drawer by the oven and filled a cup and bowl with water. He quickly made his way back to Fell careful not to spill a drop as he went.

 **“BERRY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?”** Fell snarled as the shorter skeleton set the bowl on the table and offered him the glass of water.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I'M GOING TO HEAL THAT FOR YOU. IT HAS TO HURT” Berry answered putting the glass on the table as he climbed up next to Fell on the couch.

 **“YOU CAN'T HEAL ALL OF THIS IN ONE TRY, SO WHY DID YOU FORGET THE GAUZE?”** Fell demanded as the little skeleton started wiping at the marrow on his skull. Berry had a intense look of concentration on his face that caught Fell off guard.

“IT IS PRETTY BAD, BUT IT DOESN'T LOOK WORSE THAN WHEN UNDYNE BUSTED HER ARM IN ONE OF HER EXPERIMENTS” Berry said confusing Fell on multiple levels.

 **“UNDYNE? DOING EXPERIMENTS?”** Fell questioned. The fish monster breaking her arm Fell could believe, but doing experiments? Had this little guy even meet Undyne?

Berry nodded rinsing the rag in the bowl and finished wiping at the injury. “WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?” He asked as he carefully examined the crack. The widest part was a good four inches long an inch wide and perfectly straight, before tapering off into the thinner twisting cracks. He started healing the wound his magic quickly knitting the bone back together and encouraging it reform. Fell snorted like he had just asked a stupid question.

 **“SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL ME”** He answered and watched as what was clearly horror splashed itself across Berry’s face.

“WH-WHY WOULD SOMEONE DO THAT?” Berry asked unable to imagine why someone would try to kill Fell, or anyone else for that matter.

 **“BECAUSE THEY WERE A WORTHLESS DUMBASS, WHO THOUGHT THEY STOOD A CHANCE AGAINST THE VICE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD”** Fell answered rolling his eyelights at Berry. The smaller skeleton was gawking at him, disbelief still the strongest emotion on his face. **“DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK THE BASTARD DESERVED IT”**

“WAIT? YOU KILLED THEM?” Blue squeaked, shaking slightly. Fell almost laughed thinking that Berry was scared  of him; however as the tears started falling silently down his cheeks he heard Berry mutter “THAT POOR MONSTER” under his breath.

 **“YOU FEEL BAD FOR THE MONSTER THAT TRIED TO KILL ME?”** Fell demanded as Berry finished healing the crack. Fell kept his shock hidden. That had been a good sized crack, and even the medic for the royal guard hadn't been able to even begin healing the bone. Healing magic was a relatively weak magic and couldn't do much. But Berry had somehow healed the entire crack in one session. There was still a thin gray line where it had been the worse but that would disappear with time.

“OF COURSE!” Berry said breaking Fell out of his revelry. The shorter skeleton jumped off of the couch to pick up the bowl. “I DON'T CONDONE THE KILLING OF ANYONE! THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO KILL YOU, BUT DON'T YOU THINK YOU TWO HAVE TALKED IT OUT OR SOMETHING?”

Berry was cut off by the fact that Fell was now dying with laughter. The taller skeleton couldn't believe how naive and foolish Berry was. Like He honestly thought any of monsters in the entire underground would like to sit down and talk about their problems instead of cracking a few skulls and dusting the weaklings.

“WHAT? HE DESERVED A CHANCE FOR MERCY!” Berry said putting his hands on his hips and giving Fell a stern look.

 **“YEAH AND WHY IS THAT?”** Fell asked still laughing. **“AND THOSE DUMB SHITS, WON'T TRY TO** **_‘TALK THINGS’_ ** **EVEN THEY AREN'T THAT STUPID”**

“EVERYONE DESERVES MERCY BECAUSE EVERYONE BE BETTER, CAN BE GOOD” Berry said determination shining on his eyes. “AND THEY MIGHT TALK THINGS OUT IF YOU GAVE THEM THE CHANCE!”

 **“EVERYONE CAN BE GOOD? GOD WHAT DELUSION ARE YOU LIVING IN?”** Fell said his laughter finally dying. Berry was serious. **“NO ONE WOULD TALK GIVEN THE CHANCE. THE LAW THIS WORLD LIVES BY IS KILL OR BE KILLED. NO ONE SHOWS KINDNESS TO ANYONE AND THERE. IS. NO. MERCY.”**

“BUT THAT'S NOT TRUE.” Berry was looking at him like he  had missed something obvious. “YOU'VE SHOWN ME BOTH MERCY AND KINDNESS”

 **“WHAT?! I'VE DONE NO SUCH THING!”** Fell replied certain that there was a few screws loose in Berry’s head.

“YES YOU HAVE. WHEN YOU FIRST FOUND ME IN YOUR BROTHER'S ROOM YOU LISTENED TO ME AND SPARED MY LIFE AND HAVE BEEN KIND ENOUGH TO LET ME STAY HERE” Berry pointed out. Fell’s expression flickered for a second, but was gone before Berry could recognize it.

 **“I SEE YOU'VE MISUNDERSTOOD. I DIDN'T SPARE YOUR LIFE OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART.”** Fell growled as he sat up grabbed Berry by the front of his shirt. **“I SPARED YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE AMUSING SINCE MY USELESS BROTHER DECIDED TO DISAPPEAR ON ME.  THAT'S THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE STILL ALIVE RUNT; BUT PERHAPS IT WAS A MISTAKE. MAYBE I SHOULD CORRECT THAT MISTAKE”**

Berry screamed as Fell grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully near the point of breaking. “I D-DON'T BELIEVE TH-THAT!” He cried and Fell dropped him to the floor. Berry trembled as a long red bone materialized in the dark skeleton’s hands. It posed directly over Berry’s ribcage. “Y-YOU WOULDN'T K-KILL ME. . . WOULD Y-YOU?”

 **“YES I WOULD”** Fell answered flatly.

“EVEN AFTER I HEALED YOU?” Berry asked shocking Fell. Was he really going to try and hold that over his head. The next words that left Berry’s mouth absolutely stunned Fell. “THAT'S HARDLY FAIR. I DON'T EVEN HAVE ENOUGH MAGIC LEFT TO SUMMON A SINGLE ATTACK”

Fell just stared at the little skeleton, who just admitted to leaving himself defenseless for Fell’s sake. He sighed and dispelled the attack. **“GOD THEY'D DUST YOU IN TEN SECONDS IF I LET YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE”**

“THAT'S NOT TRUE!” Berry said climbing to his feet.

 **“WANT TO BET?”** Fell asked a dark smile creeping on his face.

“YEAH, I'LL TAKE THAT BET!” Berry said crossing his arms.

**“FINE THEN, TOMORROW YOU'LL GET TO GO OUTSIDE AND WE'LL SEE HOW LONG YOU LAST WITH THOSE PACIFIST IDEAS OF YOURS.”**


	8. LOVE gets in the way of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short I've been very busy at work and had a hard time with this chapter anyway.

“Shit! Don't just stand there!” Stretch yelled still trying to stop the marrow from flowing down onto his hoodie. “Grab my phone! Call Undyne!”

**“O-Okay”** Cherry stammered before hurrying over to the coffee table and grabbing Stretch’s phone. He froze for a second when he opened it and saw the lock screen. It was a picture of Stretch and a smaller blue skeleton with big eyelights and a bright smile.  _ Was this his Sans?  _ Cherry wondered before bringing it over to Stretch.  **“Wh-Whaz the p-password?”**

“1105” Stretch hissed he had his hoodie sleeve bunched up against his eye socket still curled in a ball. Cherry nodded quickly unlocking the phone and scrolled through the contracts till he found Undyne’s number. 

“H-Hello? S-Stretch? What's u-up?” a gentle voice stammered from the other side of the phone. Cherry paused thinking he had dialed a wrong number. It sounded like Undyne sort of, it was pitched slightly higher and the stutter was new. “H-Hello Stretch?”

**“Um . . . Is th-this Undyne?”** Cherry asked nervously. 

“Y-Yes it i-is, who am I t-talking to?” Undyne asked a slightly peeved. “D-Did Stretch g-get drunk at Muffet’s a-again?” this wouldn't be the first time Stretch gave her number to someone once he got hammered at the little café in Snowdin. She sighed about to hang up. 

**“N-No! W-Wait!”** Cherry cried trembling.  **“H-he’s hurt. T-Told me to c-call you.”**

“What!” her panicked exclamation made Cherry flinch. “Wh-where is he? How badly is he hurt? What happened to him? Where is Sans?” She rambled off questions faster than Cherry could even answer. When she quickly hung up it felt like the only thing he managed to tell her was that they were in Stretch’s house in Snowdin.

**“Wh-Where do you k-keep the first aid s-stuff?”** Cherry asked extremely nervous. He was sweating bullets under his jacket. Stretch pointed upstairs with a shaking hand.

“Bathroom above the towel cabinet.” Stretch answered his voice wavering slightly. Cherry nodded teleporting up to the bathroom he quickly spotted a wicker basket filled with gauze and other medical stuff. He grabbed it quickly warping downstairs. 

**“C-C-Can I see it?”** He asked terrified that Stretch was going to beat him senseless once he was close enough to get his hands on him. Stretch nodded slowly a quiet whimper leaving his throat. Cherry felt sick to his non-existent stomach as he got a good look at Stretch’s face. A long crack ran from his left eye socket through his nasal cavity down the right side of his jaw. Honey like marrow was the only color on the pale skeleton’s gray face. It covered the bottom half of his skull grotesquely.  **“F-Fuck”**

Cherry didn't even know where to begin treating  _ that _ .  **“Th-Think we c-can get ya t-to the c-couch?”** He asked trying to think of anything that could help. Stretch slowly climbed to his feet. Cherry could see the taller skeleton trembling with effort to stay standing. He cringed when Stretch's hand wrapped around his shoulder. He froze waiting for the pain.

“Aren't we moving to couch?” Stretch asked swaying slightly and using Cherry to keep his balance. 

**“Y-Yeah”** Cherry choked out leading Stretch with as much care as he could.  **“I d-don’t know wh-where I should st-start.”** He admitted fiddling with a roll of gauze.

“Don't worry, Undyne will be here in a minute and she'll fix it up” Stretch replied talking some gauze and pressing out against his face to slow the marrow flowing down his face. His hoodie had a dark evergrowing marrow stain on the front. Cherry yelped when someone pounded on the front door.

“That'll be Undyne.” Stretch said climbing to his feet, though his knees threatened to give out beneath him. He had grab the couch arm to stable himself.

**“Wh-What are y-you doing?”** Cherry hissed as Stretch stumbled towards the door. 

“Answering the door. Undyne can be . . . Skittish around stranger” Stretch answered before grabbing the doorknob. Cherry raised a brow bone at him. Undyne skittish? In what universe was that possible?  

“O-Oh my g-god!” he heard Undyne gasp as Stretch opened the door. “Wh-what happened to y-you?” She demeaned wrapping Stretch’s arm around her shoulders and helped him back into the living room. She froze when she saw Cherry. The smaller skeleton was watching her apprehensively, almost like he thought  _ she _ was dangerous. “Ummm St-Stretch, explain?”

“This is my friend Cherry” Stretch answered taking a half step forward. Undyne gaped at him eyes bugging at of her head. “He's not from around here”

“Is h-he . . . Are y-you from another t-timeline?” She stammered turning to Cherry. The smaller skeleton flinched before nodding hesitantly. “D-Don't worry S-Stretch will look after y-you until we c-can get you h-home ch- . . . D-Did he give y-you that n-nickname?” Cherry gave her another small nod and Undyne smack Stretch on the shoulder. “R-Really Stretch? If y-you had given me s-such a stupid n-nickname I'd have g-given you worse th-than a cracked sk-skull.” 

Even though the smack had been light and playful Stretch nearly fell over. He was too light headed and his legs were shaking. Undyne gasped quickly ushering him to the couch. “G-Grab me a b-bowl of water pl-please Ch-Cherry?”

Cherry scurried into the kitchen and ripped cabinets open until he found one filled with bowls. He grabbed a medium-sized bowl and a rag before filling it with water. He hurried back into the living being careful not to spill any water onto the floor. 

“Th-Thanks” Undyne said grabbing the rag as soon as he was close enough to do so. She whipped at Stretch’s face. Cherry watch in stunned amazement as her hands were framed in green magic. Stretch’s face started healing right before his eyes. Only a small crack under Stretch’s eye socket remained when she pulled away. “S-Sorry I'm not as g-good at healing as S-Sans is”

**“H-How is that p-possible?”** Cherry stammered staring at Stretch’s face in a disbelieving expression.  **“H-Healing magic is pr-pretty much useless. H-How did you heal so m-much of it?”**

“H-Huh? Healing m-magic isn't u-useless. It's e-effectiveness is based o-off of the l-level of empathy th-the m-monster casting the h-healing spell is c-capable of f-feeling” Undyne explained missing the way Cherry’s face fell at the explanation.

**“Th-Then why did things e-end so badly th-then”**  Cherry muttered to himself too softly for the others to hear. 


	9. I don’t have the right name, but I've twice the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit on the long side. (Sorry there's not much consistency in chapter length) this one and the next chapter are both going to be Edgeberry.  
> Special thanks to Flaming_Awesome_Dragons for beta reading this for me.

Berry was up early. Fell was going to let him outside today and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Fell had been hurt something awful yesterday. Plus, the taller skeleton seemed convinced that there was no good in the monsters he walked amongst. He believed that violence was the only way to deal with them, but Blue was certain that wasn't case. Anyone could be good if they were given the chance. He'd just have to give them the chance to be good, to show kindness did exist.

 **“YOU MUST BE PRETTY EAGER TO DIE.”** Fell taunted from behind Berry, making the shorter skeleton jump. Fell was leaning against the stair rail, watching Berry with a hawk like focus. **“YOU WON'T MAKE IT TILL FIVE O'CLOCK ON YOUR OWN.”**

“YOU SHOULDN'T UNDERESTIMATE THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!” Berry said, sounding a lot braver than he felt. Fell shook his head before standing up straight and walking over to him. Berry sunk into himself just a little as Fell towered over him.

 **“** **_YOU WILL NOT REFER TO YOURSELF AS SANS. IF ANYONE ASKS YOU ARE BERRY. YOU ARE A COUSIN OF MINE. THAT IS ALL. AM I CLEAR?”_ ** Fell ordered. Berry shuddered under the weight of the new order but nodded. Fell grunted seemingly satisfied with the response. **“NOW TO HIDE THE TRUE COLOR OF YOUR MAGIC”**

Berry yelped as he felt his soul get gripped in Fell’s red magic. Fell’s magic was cold as death as it wormed its way through Berry’s magic forcing it to take on a reddish purple color. He was shocked by the coldness of Fell’s magic. When he would train with his own brother, his magic was warm, almost hot and the same was with Alphys. The lizard monster's magic was not as warm as Papy’s, but way warmer than this. It was like being thrown into an ice bath. It seemed. . . unnatural for magic to be so cold.

**“THERE. YOUR BRIGHT BLUE MAGIC WOULD HAVE LANDED YOU A ONE WAY TICKET TO ALPHYS’ LAB. THIS REDDISH COLOR SHOULDN'T DRAW ANY UNNECESSARY ATTENTION TO YOU.”**

“O-OH THANKS I GUESS. WHY IS GOING TO THE LAB A BAD THING?” Berry asked tilting his head slightly.

 **“BECAUSE YOU'LL WIND UP BECOMING ONE OF HER LITTLE TEST PROJECTS. SHE'LL STICK YOU FULL OF THOSE GOD AWFUL CONCOCTIONS SHE MAKES IN HER LAB TILL YOU EITHER DUST OR MELT INTO A FORMLESS BLOB. THAT I'LL HAVE TO TOSS INTO THE ABYSS AT THE WATERFALL DUMP.”** Fell growled lifting Berry so they were at eye level. **“AND I WOULDN'T APPRECIATE THE EXTRA WORK.** **_SO KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT ABOUT WHATEVER HOLE YOU CRAWLED OUT OF.”_ **

“O-OKAY” Berry nodded. _Geez, Fell is really giving me a lot of orders._ Berry noticed, looking at the darker skeleton. Fell hadn't dropped him yet. He squirmed as Fell looked him over his crimson eyelights seeming just slightly softer than Berry had seen before. _Is he worried about me?_ No sooner had the thought popped in his head then Fell dropped him.

 **_“YOU ARE TO BE BACK HOME BY FIVE._ ** **IF YOU MAKE IT BACK HOME BY FIVE YOU WIN OUR LITTLE BET, BUT DON'T EXPECT ANY HELP, YOU'RE COMPLETELY ON YOUR OWN  ONCE YOU STEP OUT THAT DOOR. I'M FAR TOO BUSY TO BABYSIT YOUR PATHETIC ASS.”** Fell growled, heading for the front door as Berry climbed to his feet. He shuffled nervously as he followed Fell to the door. The taller skeleton walked out the door without so much as glance at Berry as he walked out in the direction of his sentry station.

Berry paused at the door glancing out at this _unfamiliar_ Snowdin. Right of the bat Berry could already tell this was different from his Snowdin. The conifer trees that surrounded the house were gnarled and a muted gray green instead of the lush vibrant green that he'd always known. He hesitantly headed out shuddering as he was assaulted by a frigid gust that nearly knocked him down.

Still he huddled in on himself and ventured further into town. It was very disconcerting when the first building he came to was the library though the sign and been vandalized with paint and so it was hardly readable. He paused and thought about going in when a long sharp whistle sounded behind him. “Hey Sans”

He looked over his shoulder and saw a rather unattractive fish faced monster watching him. The monster’s expression shifted from snide disgust to shock back to disgust.

“What, did Papyrus find himself a new bitch?” He snarled, walking over a little closer. His eyes roamed over Berry with a calculating glint in his eyes. “Hahaha you seem even weaker than Sans! There's no way your Papyrus’ property! Even he wouldn't keep trash like you around.”

“EXCUSE ME! I'M NOT ANYONE'S PROPERTY. HOW DARE YOU INSINUATED SUCH A THING!” Berry said a bit shocked and insulted that this monster had jumped to such a conclusion. However instead of getting an answer the monster leaped at him dagger like claws extended. Berry staggered backwards barely dodging out of the other's attack.

“Well if you're not Papyrus’, then there's no reason to pass up on such a golden opportunity.” The fish face purred prowling forward.

“WH-WHAT DO YOU M-MEAN?” Berry demanded dodging another strike. “WHAT D-DO YOU WANT FROM ME.”

“Easy, you look a lot like Sans and I know that half of Snowdin would love to fuck up Sans, but since that bastard brother of his set him off limits. We all will have to make do with a Sans look-a-like.” He answered, trying once again to get his claws into Berry.

“B-BUT I DIDN'T D-DO ANYTHING TO YOU!” Fish face just laughed and slashed at Berry again. Large heavy arms wrapped around Berry’s tender spine drawing a sharp squeak from him. His head whipped around to see a large grizzled bear monster yanking him off the ground.

“Good job big guy” Fish face smirked as the bear grunted throwing the still squirming Berry over his shoulder. The bear's shoulder covered Berry’s entire middle section. “Let's break us a bitch”

Again the bear just grunted in response following fish face. Berry flailed desperately trying to escape when a flash of red caught his eyes. He looked up from the brown fur to lock eyelights with Fell. The dark skeleton was leaning against a tree on the far side of the road watching as Berry was dragged away. Berry froze for a second. He couldn't believe Fell was just watching. _Maybe it's because our bet is going?_

“FELL! PLEASE! HELP ME!” He cried kicking his legs trying to wiggle free. A deep cackling sound hit his skull with stunning force. He felt his whole brain stall as Fell started laughing at him. He barely registered as Fell waved a hand at him and walked the other way. He was walking the other?

He turned away?

Was he going to get help?

**Was he abandoning him?**

He was just looking for a more strategic opening to save him.

**He was going to let Berry die.**

He would help him.

**He was laughing at him.**

He was stopping to talk to some of the royal guard dogs. . . Wait! Where are they all going?

He was leaving Berry alone to die!

Berry shrieked in horror as Fell and three of the dogs disappeared down the road. He struggled blindly gripping mangy fur trying to use it as leverage to pull himself free. The bear roared and clomped Berry on the back of the skull hard enough to bring stars to his vision just before he blacked out. He came back around a couple minutes later.

He felt a sharp tug on his wrist and something coarse and fibrous twisting into the little bones. His eye sockets shot open to fish face’s chest pressed against his skull. The horrible smell of fish slime, sweat and grease filled his nasal cavity. He all but choked on the wretched smell and cringed backwards into something rough and uneven.

“Oh good, you're awake now” fish face breathed in his face as he backed away. Berry scrunched his nasal aperture against the rotten smell invading the empty cavity of his skull. His eyelights darted up to his hands. They were both tied above his head to a twisted tree branch with a thick length of rope.

“WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Berry stammered noticing that his shirt was missing. His pearly bones made the snow around them seem gray and dull. Fish face scraped the edge of a knife along Berry’s bottom most rib.

“I gotta make sure you don't give my clients any trouble, plus I gotta make ya look a little more like Sans” he gestured to a small group of monsters standing not far away. They all were watching him, whispering and pointing at him every so often. Without any warning he dug the knife into Berry’s rib ensuring it cracked before moving up to the second rib. Berry screamed and cried as the slender bones were cracked under the blade. “where the hell have  you been hiding that you have to scars of any kind.”

“PL-PLEASE S-STOP!” Berry begged trying wiggle away from the knife. “ST-STOP OR P-PAPYRUS IS G-GOING TO BE RE-REALLY MAD.” Berry lied, hoping that would stop the monster.

“You already said you weren't Papyrus property. A cold hearted bastard like him couldn't give a damn about someone else. Heh, unless there's some sort of benefit for him” Fish face laughed, not looking the least bit frightened. “Papyrus is worst monster in the entire damn underground. His own brother didn't mean a damn to him.”

“THAT’S A LIE!” Berry growled giving fish face his best intimidation face.

“He beat the shit out of him publicly on a daily basis and dusted him when he got sick of him.” fish face snarled, digging the knife into Berry’s sternum dragging another pained cry from Berry. “And to top it off, he's the king’s personal assassin. He murdered my gillfriend  and both of monster kid’s parents. And that's who he killed in Snowdin alone.  I'm not counting the poor souls he drags to Alphys’ Lab only to dump down the fucking waterfall at the dump. So tell me on which two points am I lying?”

“HE'S GOOD! HE WOULD NEVER DO THOSE THINGS” Berry said, the strong belief of the first statement carrying over and hiding his doubt for the second part. Fish face turned red with slashing the knife across Berry’s entire ribcage.

“Do Not Defend That MotherFucker!” He yelled over Berry’s scream of agony. The small skeleton had giant reddish purple tears streaming down his face and mixing with the marrow flowing from his open wounds. His arms burned as he pulled against the rope binding his arms with everything he had. The delicate bones of his wrist threatened to break under the tension. “That bastard just left you! He turned and walked away _knowing_ what we were going to do to you!”

“TH-THERE *gasp* IS ST-STILL GOOD IN *gasp* IN HIM I KN-KNOW IT!” Berry struggle to get the words out. His injured rib cage protested any sort of movement, making breathing a laboured process.

“There is no damn good in him!” Fish face snarled his hand reaching inside Berry’s chest and ripped his soul out roughly. Berry nearly passed out as his soul was forcefully removed from his chest. Blinding white pain shot through his whole body. A monster's soul, being the very culmination of their being, is extremely frail. The strongest monster would dust with even the slightest damage to their soul. Fish face tightened his grip on the little soul. Berry’s whole head spun as the pain somehow increase. The edges of his vision were starting to blur. He could vaguely hear a loud screeching sound. It keep going and going without end, grating and horrible. It was when fish face smashed him across the face that he realized it was him making the sound.

“shut the fu-” Fish face cut off going rigid a split second before a bright flash of violet engulfed him taking him with it as it disappeared. Berry went limp as his soul achingly returned to its place in his ribcage. He was vaguely aware of someone running over to him. He didn't recognize the voice that spoke to him.

“ . . . Sans! . . . What?! You're not Sans.” The monster spoke the same bright violet that made fish face disappear.

“Nuhuh. . .BerRY” His words slurred together as he slipped out of consciousness. The last thing he was aware of was the rope holding his arms up mercifully releasing him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Berry groaned as he finally started coming around. He wasn't sure where he was. He was laying on something soft. His fingers rubbed against the soft fabric his mind slowly piecing together that he was in a bed. His eye sockets flew open as he open as that fact clicked into place. He tried to push himself up, terrified that one of fish face’s clients had decided to take him.

“AHHH” he cried falling flat onto his back. His ribcage burned but worse than that, his soul was screaming in his chest. He held his breath some part of his head telling him it would help.

“. . . Sorry I tried to heal what I could, but there was a lot of damage.” A soft voice said from his right side. “. . . I'm glad you're finally awake.”

“GRILLBY?” Berry asked, in quiet disbelief. He only knew of one fire elemental and that was baker that lived in Hotland. Where was he? Why was Grillby in Snowdin?

“. . . Yes, and you are?” the fire elemental inquired tilting his head slightly. This Grillby certainly looked different than the one he was used to. For starters, this one was purple and when he spoke some sharp fiery fangs glinted in the firelight.

“I . . . I'M BERRY” He stumbled over his words for a second unable to pull the words he'd originally wanted out. Fell’s order binding his tongue. Grillby noticed but didn't press the little skeleton.

“ . . . Would you like something to eat? You've been unconscious for over seven hours.” Grillby asked. He was hoping this skeleton would have answers as to what had happened to his friend and that the little one would give him answers once he was feeling better.

“THANKS BUT I'M NOT HUNGRY” Berry answered closing his eyes and carefully rolling onto his side. “I'M JUST TIRED”

“ . . .I understand. How is your soul?” Grillby asked concern bleeding into his soft voice. Unlike wounds to the body, damage done to a soul couldn't be undone with healing magic or sometimes even time couldn't undo those kinds of wounds. Wounds to the soul could haunt a monster for the rest of their life.

“IT'S FINE.” Berry answered quietly hoping to keep the lie out of his voice.  Grillby nodded before excusing himself. Berry closed his eyes thinking that he might actually go back to sleep when he heard a door slam open, along with the panicked jingle of a bell, but above the rest of it he heard the one voice he didn't want to hear.

**“GRILLBY WHERE IN THE FUCK IS HE?”**


	10. Letting people down is my thing baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half is the same events as the last just from Fell’s point of view. The second half is Fell being a dick.

Fell walked out the front door, feeling Berry’s nervous gaze on his back. A small part of him hoped the little idiot would back down and stay inside. That piece died once he heard Berry’s timid steps creek on the porch stairs.  **_WELL, THIS LITTLE FUCKER IS ON HIS OWN._ **

He walked in quick, intimidating steps. Most of the other monsters were scurrying out of the way, to give him a wide space. All the monsters hated him, and in Snowdin, they also feared him. Seven of its residents had bitten the dust at the business end of one of his attacks. He was stopped in front of Grillby’s, but only because the bartender was standing in front of his bar with folded arms. 

“ . . . You killed your own brother?” Grillby questioned, his voice seething with disgust. Fell laughed, not giving a damn about what this coward thought about him.

**“OF CROUSE. I GOT SICK OF ALL THE SHIT HE PUT ME THROUGH. I'M BETTER OFF WITHOUT HIM. AND ONCE I POINTED THAT OUT HE WAS PRACTICALLY BEGGING FOR IT”** Fell mocked, enjoying the way Grillby’s flames sparked in hatred as he glared at him. 

“ . . . You're the worst kind of monster” Grillby snarled. 

**“THAT PRETTY RICH, CONSIDERING THE FACT YOU TWO MADE ME THIS WAY.”** Fell answered with dark eyelights. 

“. . . Don't even bother pulling that bull on me. You may have had Sans convinced it was his fault you're such an ass, but I won't buy it. You made your own choices and your own mistakes. No one forced you to do anything”

**“YEAH MY BIGGEST MISTAKE WAS SAVING YOURS AND MY BROTHER'S SORRY HIDES”** Fell growled, hands clenching into tight fists. He was seriously tempted to finish what had been started the other night and kill the fire elemental. 

“ . . . And mine was not letting your pathetic ass dust when I had chance” Grillby said, turning away from the skeleton in front of him. 

**“I'M NOT GOING ARGUE THAT”** Fell said, trailing off at a high pitched  scream. Grillby’s neck almost snapped with how fast it whipped around. Papyrus laughed and started in the direction of the sound fairly sure he knew what that sound was.  **_HE DIDN'T EVEN MAKE IT FIVE MINUTES! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!_ ** He thought to himself with another cackle. He headed towards the library when that he caught sight of Berry. The smaller skeleton was squirming in the arms of a large bear monster led by that ugly fish monster that dwelled around Grillby’s bar. 

“FELL! PLEASE! HELP ME!” Berry cried as their eyelights met. Fell smirked and waved his hand at Berry. Berry was the one who said anyone could be good. Well Fell was going to see if he could find the good in those two useless drunks. Besides, those two were the weakest monsters in Snowdin, and once Berry realised he was wrong he could easily kill them. He turned and walked away, one hand lightly tracing the gray line under his socket. Anyone with enough to magic to heal a wound like that could easily take out those two drunks. It was then he noticed three of the dogs walking towards Grillby’s. 

**“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING AWAY FROM YOUR STATIONS! YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO GET YOUR SORRY FLEA BITTEN HIDES BACK THERE BEFORE I DUST YOU. I TAKE ONE GODDAMN DAY OF LEAVE AND YOU ALL THINK YOU CAN SLACK OFF!”** All three dogs ducked their heads and headed back to the forest. Fell close on their tails making sure they went back to their posts. All growling under their breaths about the being caught trying to take a longer break. 

**“HONESTLY WHAT WERE THEY THINKING.”** Fell snarled to himself as he started tracking Berry and his captors. He wanted to see Berry’s face when he finally had to give up that foolish ideal. The tormented trees shuddered around him as the winds yanked and shoved against them. The icy wind blew against those maimed trunks with the same chilling force his soul beat against his scarred chest. He quieted his footfalls as the first voices came to him. 

“ . . .ster kid’s parents. And that's who he’s killed in Snowdin alone.  I'm not counting the poor souls he drags to Alphys’ Lab only to throw them down the fucking waterfall at the dump. So tell me on which two points am I lying?” fish face’s voice demanded. There was no doubt who they were talking about. Fell was the only monster who would ever take on disposal of the amalgamates.  Then to his surprise Berry’s voice answer without a trace of doubt. 

“HE'S GOOD! HE WOULD NEVER DO THOSE THINGS” 

Fell could not believe that he was hearing the skeleton right. God, Berry was even stupider than he had originally thought. He leaned forward into a tree, watching the scene before him unfold. The two arguing back and forth, all the while fish face kept hitting Berry, but the little skeleton never fought back.  No it was almost the opposite. Berry just kept egging him on by defending Fell. He never tried to hurt or kill his tormentor. Fell’s claws were digging into the tree bark with every passing second.  **_HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE AND LET HIM DO THIS?_ ** Finally, fish face lost his temper and struck Berry across the chest. 

“That bastard just left you! He turned and walked away  _ knowing  _ what we were going to do to you!” He screamed at the little skeleton. Fell ripped a large chunk of bark from the tree, his magic eye flaring to life. The bastard was lucky Berry had not dusted under that blow. He froze when he a weak but determined voice squeaked up.

“TH-THERE. . . IS ST-STILL GOOD IN . . . IN HIM I KN-KNOW IT!” Berry panted before screaming as something was ripped from his chest. Fell’s eyelights locked onto the upside down heart shaped object in fish face’s hands. It was Berry’s soul. They had ripped Berry’s soul out. 

Fell was seeing red as the thought echoed in his skull. His own soul started burning like a cold fire in his chest. His magic stirred and without a conscious command to do so a bone struck through fish face’s center making his body go rigid a second before a purple fireball also struck him. Fell watched as Grillby ran over to Berry before turning and trapping the four other monsters in a cage of bone.

“. . . Papyrus? What are you doing here?” The fire elemental asked. Fell didn't even glance in their direction as Grillby scooped Berry off the ground. 

**“GET HIM OUT OF HERE.”** Fell ordered as Grillby climbed to his feet and started for Snowdin. He was half across the clearing when Fell called over his shoulder.  **“OH AND IF ANYTHING ELSE SHOULD HAPPEN TO HIM. I'M TAKING IT OUT ON YOUR HIDE TEN FOLD. NOW GET”**

Grillby nodded before dashing away with the injured skeleton, more than slightly confused. Fell on the other hand, continued towards his captured prey. 

“Hey, we didn't do anything. Let us go” one of the monsters said and to his surprise, the bone cage fell away. Fell smirked at him the wicked glint in his eyelights colder than a Snowdin night. 

**“OF COURSE. YOU WEREN'T INVOLVED DIRECTLY”** Fell purred summoning a long sharp bone in his hand as he stopped his approach.  **“THAT'S WHY YOU GET A TEN SECOND HEAD START BEFORE I DUST YOUR WORTHLESS ASSESS.”**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grillby’s bar was unusually empty considering the hour, but he wasn't the least bit shocked. News had gotten around pretty quick that Fell had started a hunt and the tall skeleton wasn't known for his discretion. He wouldn't distinguish between his target and the poor soul who got in his way. The residents of Snowdin had long since learned to hide themselves away once Fell started to hunt. After the incident with monster kid's parents, no one risked crossing the skeleton. Monster kid’s folks had crossed paths with Papyrus while he was hunting another monster and he dusted them for wasting his time. 

“ . . . God he's turned into such an asshole” Grillby said to himself as he polished the glass cup in his hand. He sighed looking in the direction of his little guest. “. . . And why the hell did he put in the effort to save you, but his own brother he could just . . .” 

Grillby slammed the glass down on the counter at the same moment Fell all but kicked his door down. Grillby shivered as Fell walked towards him. The skeleton’s eyelights were out and the healing crack had reopened. Deep red marrow dripping down his face and grey dust covered the jet black armor.

**“GRILLBY, WHERE IN THE FUCK IS HE?”** Fell snarled. Grillby stared at Fell trying to figure out what Fell’s angle was. 

“. . . I don't suppose you would let him sleep if I told you he wasn't awake, would you?” Grillby asked, grabbing the next glass to polish.

**“WHERE IS HE.”** Fell snarled, coming to stand at the bar. They glared at each other for a moment. 

“. . . Why?” Grillby asked breaking his gaze. “. . . Why did you save him when you never would have for Sans’s sake?”

**“YOU HAVE JUMPED TO A WRONG CONCLUSION.”** Fell answered with a smirk.  **“I DID IT BECAUSE I WANTED AN EXCUSE TO HUNT. I'VE BEEN TAKING OFF DUTY FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS AND NEEDED SOMETHING TO DO. I WOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN A DAMN IF THEY HAD JUST DUSTED HIM.”**

“You really are a special kind of fucked up. You know that right?” Grillby asked, his flames crackling in his disbelief.

**“YES I'M AWARE. NOW BERRY. WHERE IS HE?”** Fell demanded, irritation bleeding into his tone.  **“STOP WASTING MY TIME.”**

Grillby sighed and headed towards the back door, splitting the fire curtain open so Fell could walk through. “. . . He's sleeping in my guest room.” He pointed a flaming hand to the second door on the left.

Fell grunted and headed to the room. To Grillby’s amazement, Fell opened the door softly. He didn't think that the skeleton could do anything less than slam the poor things off their hinges. The taller skeleton stepped inside to find the smaller skeleton sitting up looking at him. The wide purple eyelights shining with a lot of emotions. Sadness, betrayal . . . And hatred? 

**“DID YOU HAVE A FUN LITTLE OUTING TODAY?”** Fell taunted as he walked closer. Berry clenched his teeth his tiny hands, crumpling the blankets in their grasp. 

“YOU LEFT ME!” He accused, glaring at Fell. The taller skeleton laughed and sat on the foot of the bed. 

**“I WARNED YOU. I DIDN'T SAY YOU'D BE ON YOUR OWN FOR THE HELL OF IT.”** Fell answered, ignoring the way Berry tried to crawl away from him.  **“THERE WAS NO REASON FOR ME TO GET INVOLVED.”**

Berry stayed quiet for a long a time before asking. “WOULDN'T KEEPING ME AROUND HAVE BEEN A REASON?” He heard Grillby chuckle under his breath, but it sounded anything but amused. In fact the elemental almost looked sad. 

**“NO, IT'S NOT. YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY BROTHER. THERE'S ZERO REASON FOR ME TO RISK MY LIFE FOR YOU. YOU'RE PRETTY MUCH WORTHLESS TO ME.”** Fell answered flatly. Berry’s mouth dropped open. It hurt him down to the core of his soul to hear that from someone who looked so much like his brother. It was almost like his own brother had said those words. He moved one have to clutch at his bandaged ribs. His soul was thumping painfully in his chest. 

“THEN WHY BOTHER COMING BACK FOR ME?” Berry muttered, looking down at the blanket. 

**“BECAUSE NOW THAT MY BROTHER IS GONE YOU GET TO BE MY NEW TOY”** Fell answered, standing from the bed.  **“NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED, WE ARE HEADING HOME.”**


	11. Just breathe everything will be ok  (honeymustard)

“Hey Cherry aren't ya hungry?” Stretch asked, looking down at the little red skeleton as he poked a fork at his the pasta on his lap. 

**“N-Not really. I ate th-this morning so i-i’m good.”** Cherry answered. He kept his eyes averted from the taller skeleton, mostly out of fear and shame but also because Stretch had removed his shirt and jacket to wash them, and was now bare chested. He couldn't believe that Stretch was just going to give him a second meal after cracking his skull open. He was acting like It was nothing, like it was in endless abundance and there was nothing to worry about, It had to be a trap. Some way to punish him. 

“Dude, you need to eat more than once a day. It's not healthy to skip meals all the time.” Stretch chastised before popping another bite of saucy noodles in his mouth. “And that's coming from a guy who eats take-out on a daily basis”

**“B-But I-I’m small so I sh-should get the s-smaller portion of f-food”** Cherry replied, still not eating anything. His soul panged softly in hungry waves and the rich scent of spices was cruel. 

“There's plenty of food, no need to worry about it. My baby bro went shopping the day before yesterday. It'll be another two weeks before we even start running out of anything,” Stretch’s answer shocked him. How could they be so well off? Was this skeleton more powerful than he thought? Being able to gain a reputation strong enough that his brother could just go and get so much food . . . Wait baby brother?

“ **Y-you’re not the youngest?”** Cherry asked, instantly regretting asking the second the words left his mouth. He was going to piss this Papyrus off and get his skull cracked to match Stretch’s. He cringed into the couch, the noodles falling off his lap and flopping onto the floor. 

**_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_ ** He just made a mess and this Papyrus was an even bigger neat freak than his own bro. He was so dead. 

“Whoa, calm down little guy. What's got you so frightened?” Stretch said, reaching a hand out to comfort him till the smaller flinched rattling harder as his hand drew nearer. Stretch sighed and dropped his hands. “I'm not going to hurt you. . . I would  _ never  _ hurt you.”

**“B-But I hurt you earlier a-and I just insulted y-you a-and you have g-given me food a-a a-and”** Cherry couldn't finish his sentence, his breathing too wild and unsteady. He couldn't breathe. Everything was blurring and his ears were ringing. He couldn't think straight. An angry swarm of hornets had been stirred up inside his skull. 

“Hey, Hey I'm not holding that against you. You didn't mean to hurt me and you haven't insulted me. Just breathe, okay.” Stretch said, sliding closer to him and putting a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.  “Hey, come on, you're safe with me. I'm really not gonna hurt ya, and I'm too lazy to threaten ya. I'm just a pile of lazy bones. Nothing to be scared of, so please just breathe.”

Stretch’s words fell on deaf ears. Cherry was gasping and his eyelights were hazy and unfocused. Panicking and not fully thinking things through, Stretch pulled Cherry into his chest and wrapped his arms around the shaking skeleton. To his shock, Cherry’s tiny little fingers gripped his exposed ribs. His voice was rougher from his own fear making it pitch different than normal.  “Cherry. . . Sans please breathe for me. Please take a deep breath.” 

He took a slow deep breath holding it for a second before letting out go, making an example of himself for Cherry. “Just breathe. That's all I'm asking for”

To his relief Cherry dragged a stuttering breath in and held it for a second. Stretch gently rubbed his back trying to calm the little skeleton when he heard a quiet whimper escape from behind the pointy teeth. 

**“I-i’m so** *gasp* **s-sorry Boss”** it was quiet. Stretch barely could make out the words and still they left a dark and heavy weight on his soul. Cherry had pleaded the same thing when Stretch had attacked him this morning. 

“Shh, it's okay. You're okay.” Stretch comforted, deciding to press for information at a later time. Right now, Cherry needed to calm down, not get stressed out. Slowly, Cherry started to breath normally still cuddled up against Stretch’s chest. “Are you alright now?”

Instead of giving a verbal response, Cherry had instantly disentangled himself from Stretch, the taller skeleton letting his drop as he backed away.  **“S-S-Sorry”**

“Stop apologizing. You haven't done anything wrong.” Stretch said with a heavy sigh. Cherry shuddered pulling his arms around his knees. Hesitantly Stretch reached out put a hand back on Cherry’s shoulder. “Hey I'm not mad at you calm down. Please, it sucks to see someone who looks like my bro so upset”

**“Y-you don't h-hate him?”** Cherry asked, looking at Stretch with weary eyes. Stretch raised an eyebrow at him.

“Of course not. I love my bro, I could never hate him.” Stretch said, keeping his voice soft. He gently pulled Cherry back towards him. “Why would you think that?”

**“C-Cause my brother h-hates me.”** Cherry stammered, tensing but not fighting Stretch. The taller skeleton wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. 

“I'm sure that's not true. There's no way your brother hates you” Stretch said, rubbing his back in long slow soothing strokes. 

**“He h-hates me.”** Cherry whimpered, one hand touching his bad hand.  **“He's b-been very explicit a-about that f-fact.”**

“What?” Stretch asked, noticing the way Cherry messed with the bandages on his hand. “Wait . . . Did he do that to you?”

Cherry nodded, squeezing the injured bones till they were screaming.  **“I f-fucked up and d-dragged him into a-another fight.”**

“That's no excuse for abusing you. How many of these scars are from him?” Stretch asked, with poorly hidden anger. Cherry shrugged.

**“Not any m-more than I deserved”**

“No one deserves this! How could you think any of this is okay? He's a real piece of shit if could even  _ think  _ about hurting his own brother! ” Stretch snapped, giving Cherry a hard look which was met with a harsh glare from the little skeleton. 

**“I f-fucking deserve it! He p-paid for m-my goddamn mistake!”** Cherry snarled, looking threatening for the first since Stretch had met the little skeleton.  **“So Don't You Dare Shit Talk My Brother!”**

Stretch sighed. He wouldn't convince Cherry in one night that what his brother was doing to him was wrong, and pushing it now would only drive the little one to defend his brother more fiercely. “Fine then, how about we drop the . . . Oh my god!” 

Stretch suddenly jumped to his feet, pushing Cherry off his lap with little warning. The smaller skeleton cringed at the sudden explosion. “Is my baby bro with that son of a bitch!”

**“D-don’t call my . . . Oh shit”** Cherry cut off as Stretch's entire sentence clicked into place. His mind wandered back to the picture he'd seen on Stretch’s phone. The one of him and his brother. A blue little skeleton with starry eyes and just his appearance screamed innocence. If his brother ran into that little skeleton.  **“Shit I'm s-sorry dude.”**

“if he's hurt my bro in any way I'm going to kill him” Stretch snarled, pacing the living room. Cherry frowned and looked at the coffee table trying to pick his words carefully. 

**“Your b-bro is probably d-dead”** Cherry trembled as the words left his mouth. It was so much more true than he wanted to think. 

“What?!” Stretch stopped his pacing and looked at Cherry as if the little skeleton had spoke in a foreign language.

**“M-my world lives by th-the law kill or be k-killed. If my b-brother woke up to a s-stranger in his house. . . And I d-don’t want to th-think about what h-happen if someone else f-found him”** Cherry said with a small shudder. There were so many creeps that lived in Snowdin. Grillby was the only decent monster in that hell hole. 

“He's dead?” Stretch asked, his eyelights hazing out a little. “He can't be!” Stretch whined falling to his knees and whimpering. “I can't lose him! Not again!”

**“W-What?”** Cherry climbed to his feet but paused. He had no clue what in the hell he was supposed to do. Timidly he approached Stretch. The other hardly seemed aware of his presence.  **“H-Hey maybe I-I’m wrong. My b-bro might not h-have hurt him. Y-Your bro might h-have talked his way o-out of trouble. O-or maybe my fr-friend found him. G-Grillby wouldn't l-let something happen t-to him.”**

Stretch nodded, though he didn't look the slight bit relieved. “If . . . If he's with your brother . . . Would he have beaten my bro?”

**“ummm. . . I d-don’t think so. You're b-bro hasn't earned his wr-wrath like I h-have. He should b-be safe with h-him.”** Cherry’s answer only added to Stretch’s skepticism.

“That's if he didn't kill him the second he saw though right?” Stretch asked with a slight edge to his voice. “I've gotta go get him. I can't leave him there.”

**“I c-could help if y-you like. I used t-to study this s-sort of thing. . . And I n-need to get back t-to my bro.”** Cherry said, worry and concern etched into his expression.  **“Th-the sooner the b-better.”**

Stretch didn't like the idea of Cherry going back to a brother that beat the hell out of him and had him convinced he deserved it. He did not like it one bit, but he  _ had  _ to save his own bro. “Fine, I'll talk to Undyne about getting spare parts from her” he agreed, standing up.  _ Just please don't let me be too late.  _


	12. Don't mind me, I'm just a son of a gun (Edgeberry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those interested this is one of the songs that motivated this story. (There's like five songs in total)  
> https://youtu.be/cBY5TV6pgwc

Berry stumbled choking as Fell caught him by the back of shirt. The move stopped him from face planting in the snow, but he was so sore! Fell let him go as soon as he was steady on his feet again.  **“CAN'T YOU STAY ON YOUR GODDAMN FEET.”** The darker skeleton snarled as he continued forward. 

“SORRY” Berry grumbled under his breath. His whole body ached and he was having a hard time coordinating even just his slow steps. He was actually surprised Fell hadn't just left him and headed home at his own pace. He yelped quietly as he stumbled again. A wave of gratefulness ran through him that the town seemed completely empty right now. No one was around to him trip and stumble. It was embarrassing! 

He paused trying to get his balance back when something struck him as odd. This was normally the busiest time of day for Snowdin. Where was everyone? It was like everyone had just disappeared. 

“UM FELL?” Berry’s words were met with a grunt of acknowledgment so he continued. “WHERE IS EVERYONE?”

**“NYEH HEH HEH. DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT.”** Fell answered his smirk crawling up a couple of inches. Berry frowned. He had the distinct feeling that Fell knew exactly what was going on. His soul gave another painful throb in his chest, stealing his breath and dropping him to his knees. 

**“BERRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”** Fell asked exasperated. The little skeleton couldn't pull the breath in to answer him. He rattled softly as his soul continued to throb in his chest. He flinched when Fell walked over to him. He honestly expected Fell to kick him or something.  **“YOU TRULY ARE AN IDIOT”**

Suddenly Berry was snatched off the ground and being carried in Fell’s arms. He gasped and clawed at Fell’s chest. The sudden movement jostled his tender bones. His fingers leaving a trail in the fine gray powder that coated Fell’s armor. Berry froze as he felt the smooth powder beneath his hand. “F-FELL WHAT ARE YOU COVERED IN?”

**“IF I TELL YOU, YOU'LL FREAK OUT, SO MAKE SOMETHING UP IN THAT OPTIMISTIC HEAD OF YOURS”** Fell growled and Berry gasped. Apparently he wasn't that naive. He squirmed trying to get out of Fell’s arms.  **“STOP MOVING DAMNIT!”** Fell snarled squeezing his arms till Berry gave a pained cry and stilled himself. He closed his eyes as silent tears ran down his face. He stirred a little when a rush of warm air brushed over them. They were home.

He sighed and tried to push free of Fell’s hold. His eyes snapped open when Fell’s arms didn't give. In fact the other skeleton barely paused long enough to lock the door before heading up the stairs. “FELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” 

His question was ignored. The taller skeleton didn't say a word as he carried Berry into the bathroom. He set the smaller skeleton down on the toilet lid before leaning and looking Berry over. Something about it reminded Berry of how that group of monsters had watched as fish face had beaten him back in the clearing. 

**“TAKE THAT DAMN BAR TENDER’S SHIRT OFF”** Fell growled as he removed his gloves and the metal armor pieces from his arms. Berry gawked at him. He hadn't even noticed that he was in a different shirt than the one he had put on this morning. He jumped when he heard the faucet start to run. His eyes were locked on the usually covered bones. Both of Fell’s arms were covered in crisscrossing scars. He followed the line of scars down to where his clawed hands were hidden in soapy water. 

**“I SAID TAKE THE DAMN SHIRT OFF”** Fell’s snarl broke Berry’s chain of thought. Fell grabbed some gauze and a couple bottles from the shelf of the medicine cabinet. Berry nodded and carefully undid the buttons on his borrowed shirt. Fell tossed the fabric out of his way as he crouched down in front of the little skeleton. With practiced carefulness he undid the bandages on Berry’s ribs. 

Berry gasped as the bandages pulled slightly at his ribs. Fell grabbed a dry rag from a nearby drawer and rolled it into a tight cylinder and handed it to Berry. “ **STICK THAT IN YOUR MOUTH”**

“WHAT? WHY?” Berry asked looking at the rag in the palm of his hand.

**“BITE IT. I AM GOING TO SEAL THAT WOUND ON YOUR RIBS AND IT'S GOING TO HURT LIKE A BITCH”** Fell warned grabbing a red bottle off of the counter. Berry quickly realized he wasn't going to have a say in the matter and stuffed the cloth in mouth as Fell started wiping off his top most damaged ribs. He whimpered then screamed when liquid fire was poured into his bones. He tried to wiggle away but Fell easily held him in place while he continued to work. Sans screamed himself hoarse but nothing he did seemed to even impede Fell’s progress down his ribcage.

**“THAT'S GOING TO LEAVE ONE HELL OF A SCAR.”** Fell said as he pulled away from the gasping skeleton. The binding agent Alphys had made for Fell was still dripping off Berry’s bones in reddish brown drops. 

“N-NO MORE. PLEASE” Berry whimpered softly not daring to breathe in anything more than shallow gaps. Fell rolled his eyes and turned to grab a couple of bottles off the counter. 

**“I'M FIXING YOU UP NOW BEFORE IT BECOMES A HEADACHE. YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE PAIN I'M NOT SOME SUPER HEALER LIKE YOU.”** Fell growled quickly treating the more minor injuries. To Berry’s relief he just used antibiotic cream and bandages for the rest. 

“WHY EVEN BOTHER. I THOUGHT I WAS JUST A TOY TO YOU.” Berry whimpered as his soul pinged sorely at the memory. 

**“NYEH HEH. DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF.”** Fell laughed shaking his head.  **“AS IF SOMEONE WAS PATHETIC AS YOU COULD OFFER ME ANY REAL AMUSEMENT. I ONLY SAID THAT TO PISS THAT HOT HEADED BASTARD OFF.”**

“THEN WHAT AM I TO YOU?” Berry asked not sure he wanted to know. 

**“CHEAP HOUSEKEEPING.”** Fell answered without a drop of hesitation. Berry crumpled pressing on hand into his chest. 

“THAT'S ALL I AM TO YOU?” He whimpered and he heard Fell huff. 

**“OF COURSE. I'VE KNOW YOU WHAT TWO OR THREE DAYS?”** Fell growled putting two of the bottles up.  **“WHAT THE HELL COULD YOU SAY I MEAN TO YOU IN THAT SHORT OF TIME?”**

Berry didn't answer. He wasn't sure how to answer him. He watched Fell fiddled with bandages on his hand. “I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN TO ME . . . BUT I KNOW I WANT YOU TO LIKE ME” Berry admitted. 

**“DON'T HOLD YOUR BREATHE. I DON'T GET ATTACHED TO PEOPLE. EVER.”** Fell warned as finished wrapping Berry’s hand. The smaller skeleton sighed then stiffened as his soul pulsed painful for a couple seconds.  **“WHAT'S THE MATTER NOW?”** Fell growled looking at the trembling pile of bones in front of him. 

“S-SOUL HURTS.” Berry answered nervously. He jumped a little when he opened his eyes a little to see Fell glaring at him with no eyelights. 

**“SHOW ME YOUR SOUL”** Fell demanded in an iron flat voice. 

“WHAT NO! I'M NOT GOING TO JUST SHOW YOU MY SOUL!” Berry cried before flinching into the back of toilet as Fell loomed over him. One didn't just show someone there soul. Even in Berry’s world it was a stupid risk. Something only done with someone you trusted completely.

**“I SAID** **_SHOW ME YOUR DAMN SOUL”_ ** Fell ordered forcing Berry to summon his soul. The baby blue soul floated weakly above Berry’s ribcage. The smaller skeleton whined and looked away. Fell’s eyes quickly fell on the darker splotch of blue on Berry’s soul. It had been bruised.

Fell’s eyelights burned with something more than furry for a brief second then they went cold as he put the last bottle on the counter not bother to pull anything of its contents out. Instead he pulled another bottle out from a small pouch attached to his belt. He took out two pills and handed them to Berry.  **“SWALLOW”**

“FELL WHAT ARE TH-” The glare Fell gave him had the little skeleton popping the pills in his mouth without finishing the question. Fell climbed to his feet and pointed to the shower.

**“GO GET CLEANED UP”** Fell snapped before stomping out of the bathroom. Berry sat for a moment thoroughly confused and more than a little scared. He had never understood the expression ‘if looks could kill’ but after seeing Fell that angry. . . Well maybe he could now. He jumped when he heard what sounded like the front door slam shut. 

Carefully Berry dispelled is soul and headed out to get a change of clothes. Fell wasn't in sight when he went into the hall. The small skeleton wondered where he had gone as he retrieved fresh clothes and went back to the bathroom. He grabbed a fresh rag and ran some hot water from the sink. He didn't feel like taking an actual shower right after Fell had changed his bandages, so he carefully cleaned himself with the rag. He scrubbed as hard as he dared trying to get the dust off his bones. 

As bad as it had hurt Berry was glad Fell had managed to seal the slash in his ribs. He had never had a good immune system so he got sick easily. A wound like that getting infected would probably have killed him. He sighed. He couldn't understand Fell at all. Everyone seemed to believe he was a murderous jerk, and even Berry had to admit he had a bit mean streak, but why had Fell bothered to help heal him? That didn't seem like something anyone would have expected from him. 

“I SHOULD PROBABLY START DINNER, SHOULDN'T I?” Berry asked himself wanting to avoid the Fell’s wrath.  He carefully redressed himself. He was borrowing Fell’s brother's clothes again. They were a little too big on him but he usually had to adjust any clothes he got back home so it wasn't a surprise. 

The strong smell of spices and tomatoes hit his nose as he walked out of the bathroom. He froze for a moment before making his way down to the kitchen. Fell was standing with his back to Berry. The taller skeleton had changed out of his armor for the first time that berry could remember. He was in a simple black shirt and soft black pants. 

“UM DO YOU NEED ANY HELP?” Berry asked awkwardly. Normally having nothing to do would be driving him up the walls, but right now all he wanted to was curl up and sleep till his body stopped hurting.

**“NO. NOW GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN”** Fell growled as he put a tray of bread in the oven. Berry turned but stopped as he remembered something that he'd wanted to ask before. 

“I WANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING. YOUR BROTHER. . . YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM . . . RIGHT?” Berry asked. Fell froze. Berry instantly regretted saying anything even with his back to him he could tell Fell was pissed.

**“NO I DIDN'T KILL HIM.”** Fell growled lowly. The flat and ice cold tone sent a shiver down Berry’s spine.  **“BUT I WILL IF I EVER SEE HIS WORTHLESS ASS AGAIN.”**

“THAT'S NOT FAIR! I WASN'T BROUGHT HERE BY CHOICE SO MAYBE YOUR BROTHER DIDN'T LEAVE BY CHOICE EIT-” Berry cut off with a yelp as several bones slammed into the wall behind missing him by less than an inch. 

**“MY** **_BROTHER_ ** **IS THE REASON YOU'RE HERE!”** Fell shouted as he glared at Berry. The smaller skeleton quivered as the darker skeleton continued in a slightly quieter voice though no less venomous.  **“HE'S GOT SOME SORT OF MACHINE IN THE BASEMENT AND AS FAR AS I CAN TELL IT'S SOME SORT OF TRANSPORTER OR SOME SHIT. THE LAZY ASS PROBABLY GOT IT WORKING ONCE HE REALIZED I WAS DONE SAVING HIM FROM ALL HIS FUCK UPS. SO HE JUST TRADED PLACES WITH YOU.”**

“WH-WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?” Berry whimpered quietly. 

**“HE WAS AFRAID I'D TRY TO COME AFTER HIM IF HE LEFT ME WITH NOTHING I ASSUME. BUT JOKES ON HIM. I'D HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF IF HE HAD JUST LEFT.”** Fell growled though he didn't look quite as angry.  **“I WAS ALREADY SICK OF ALL THIS SHIT.”**


	13. Pulling out their fragile teeth And clip their tiny wings (Edgeberry)

“HUH? SICK OF WHAT, FELL?” Berry asked, taking a half step towards the taller skeleton. Fell however pulled the bread and a casserole dish full of lasagna out.

 **“I'VE GOT REPORTS TO FINISH. YOU EAT, CLEAN UP, GO TO BED, AND DO NOT DISTURB ME,”** Fell ordered, avoiding Berry’s question as he left the kitchen. Worried blue eyelights followed Fell’s departure. He hadn't meant to upset Fell by asking about his brother. But he'd wanted to know if he really had . . . And if he hadn't, why had he told everyone that he had?

Berry sighed and grabbed a plate, putting some of the lasagna and bread on his plate. He sat down and munched on his food. Fell was so confusing. This morning, the skeleton seemed worried for Berry, this afternoon he didn't care if Berry died or not. This evening . . . Why was he trying to take care of Berry? Why had he been so furious over seeing Berry’s soul was bruised? He was just _cheap housekeeping_ wasn't he?

Berry was still a little mad that Fell had forced him to show his soul. Even if Fell hadn't touched it. He stared at his plate of food. The food was actually pretty good, but what about the monster that made it? Normally Berry would never question such a thing. . . However, he had never met any monster with such a casual disposition for violence. That group of monsters had passively watch fish face hurt Berry and who knew what they had hoped to get out of being there. Someone just yesterday had clearly tried to kill Fell, and Fell seemed to have a bit of killing streak himself. The taller skeleton was also pushy, cruel, and completely uncaring for anyone else's feelings.

Yet, he tried several times to warn Berry about going outside. He let Berry stay in his house and treated Berry’s wounds. He took the time to cook the food tonight, even though he had work to do. The taller skeleton also made sure Berry made it back, even going as far as to carry him home.

Berry shoved his plate away and dropped his head on the table. He couldn't figure Fell out. Since their brief conversation this morning, he had the growing suspicion that Fell was hiding something from him. Plus, all that stuff about his brother. Did he really think his own brother would something that awful? Berry wasn't sure he _could_ believe that any version of himself would such awful things. Dragging someone into this miserable place and especially abandoning his own brother.

**_I WAS ALREADY SICK OF ALL THIS._ **

Fell’s words echoed in his head. It was the first time he had heard Fell _not_ sound angry, instead he just sounded tired. Fell sounded completely exhausted when he had spoke those words. The kind of weariness that haunted his own brother after a particularly bad night, when the nightmares hit harder than normal. . . Did Fell also have nightmares? Was that what he was sick of?

Berry’s eyes drifted closed as he pondered. His bones ached and his soul screamed for rest. He tried to fight it to keep a hold on his train of thought, but everything went up in smoke and he fell asleep right at the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fell dropped his book onto his desk. His skull was throbbing and his hand cramping from the pages of notes he'd written. It was long after midnight and he still hadn't heard the little runt come upstairs. **“PERHAPS IT'S TIME FOR A BREAK.”**

Fell shoved himself away from the desk and stretched his back, the scarred vertebrate clicking and catching on the other's nicks. He hissed as he stood and walked to the door. A part of him wondered what Berry was up to. The twerp had to be hurting and tired. Like he was. Fell thought as he made his way downstairs. The sight in the kitchen gave him pause.

Berry had fallen asleep at the kitchen table with a half eaten plate of lasagna in front of him. Fell sighed. Of course he hadn't followed one of his orders. He moved over to the counter and grabbed some tupperware containers and put the food away. He cleaned the table off and washed Berry’s plate, before turning to address the little skeleton. Part of him thought about kicking the chair out from under him, no one should look that damn peaceful. Even in their sleep.

 **“WORTHLESS LITTLE SHIT”** Fell growled as he picked the little skeleton up and carried him to his brother's bedroom. Berry shifted slightly in his sleep cuddling closer to Fell’s chest.

“PAPY, I MISSED YOU” he muttered in his sleep. Fell blinked realizing that Berry was referring to his own brother. Fell had realized that Berry was another Sans pretty quickly, but he had never given any thought to the idea of there being another Papyrus that was Berry’s brother. Did they care for each other? Or was this Sans as pathetic as his own brother.

He scowled when he noticed that his brother only had a mattress on his floor. Still he put the smaller skeleton down with care. The slash on his rib cage may be sealed, but it could reopen if he wasn't careful.

With a sigh Fell pulled out the bottle from before and put two pills down on the night stand. Alphys was not going to like him running out of these so quickly. He only hoped she wouldn't report him to captain Undyne about it. His clawed fingers found an old wrapper his brother had left lying around. The filthy pig. And wrote a short message on the cleaner side.

 

**_TAKE THESE AT EIGHT A.M. SHARP. DO NOT CROSS ME ON THIS._ **

 

With that, he left the little skeleton and went into his own bedroom. He looked at the book on his desk and heavily considered returning to his studying. With a sigh, he flicked the lights off and climbed into bed. Tomorrow would start early and ugly. He glared at his clock, only four and half hours left until he needed to be up. He sighed and pulled his red comforter over his shoulder before slipping into a light and restless sleep.

Too soon, the wailing of his alarm clock jolted him awake. He growled wordlessly as he pounded the damn thing into silence. He lumbered around his room and gathered his armor before grabbing the pill bottle and swallowed two of the white capsules. He was going to run out of these pretty soon, with Berry needing them. He frowned, not looking forward to that conversation with the freak in the lab coat.

He headed downstairs and threw the coffee pot on. His eyes flicked to the clock above the stove. 5:03. He still had an hour before he had to leave. He fished out some lasagna from last night and grabbed a cup of black coffee before heading back up to his room. He ate cold food while reading from his book. It was a thick medical book he had taken from the library some time ago, but had long since stopped using it . . . Until recently that is.

When six o’clock came around, Fell’s dishes were in the sink and the tall skeleton was on his way to Hotland. But, before he met with Alphys, he had a couple of stops to make. The first being a woshua and Aaron that lived on the border of Snowdin and Waterfall.

 **“OPEN THE DOOR! OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”** Fell shouted, slamming his fist on the door hard enough to rattle the glass on the door. He heard a muffled commotion on the other side of the door. He sighed, summoning a bone attack as a brawny voice called through the door.

“We'll have the money next week. Just give us a damn bit of time.” The Aaron yelled just before Fell shattered the door. Both woshua and Aaron stumbled to the ground turning white with fear. “god please” Aaron muttered, trembling in fear.

“Please we almost have the money we got over seven hundred G please just a little more time, please.” Woshua begged as Fell stepped into their little shack like house. The dark skeleton smirked at them.

 **“UNFORTUNATELY FOR YOU. THE KING HAS BEEN VERY CLEAR ABOUT STAYING CAUGHT UP ON TAXES. THOSE WHO FALL TOO FAR BEHIND WILL PAY THEIR DUES THROUGH OTHER MEANS.”** Fell chided. Aaron jumped at woshua cracking, the glass like dome around it's head, but before he could kill the other Fell threw him off the other with red magic. **“NONE OF THAT NOW YOU'RE BOTH NEEDED ALIVE.”**

Fell clicked a magic restraining collar around the dazed woshua before turning to Aaron, another collar in hand. A monster without magic was as good as dead, plus, with no magic, they stood no chance at escaping from Fell and his red magic. **“ALPHYS WILL BE PLEASED TO WORK WITH YOU BOTH.”**

Aaron and woshua both looked at each other in silence as Fell dragged them from their house. Aaron muttered softly to the sobbing woshua. “I'm sorry. I tried. I tried, I really did.”

To which the woshua only replied “I know.” The smaller monster didn't seem the least bit upset about the other trying to kill him. Fell didn't blame him, being crushed by Aaron was by far the better way to go than what they’d face in Alphys’ lab. He dragged them through Waterfall, collecting three other monsters. One of the bastards actually managed to kill himself before Fell could stopped him. The rest paid for that via Fell’s frustration and sharpness the rest of the way to Hotland. Every single one of the five carried cuts and bruises from the dark skeleton.

 **“FINALLY”** Fell snarled as he dragged the little group into the steel building. A Moldbygg tried to run. Fell smashed the stupid thing against the ground with red magic. It whined as blue gray ooze seeped from its flower shaped head. None of the others dared to try an escape as Fell dragged the limp monster through the sliding doors of the lab. They all knew Fell could beat a monster within an inch of their life and never kill the poor sucker. He had done it before on several occasions.

He led the group down a side hall lined with small cells. The last bit of flimsy hope died as they were shoved into separate cells to be examined later. A magic barrier sealed the monsters inside like a caged animal.

“O-Oh new souls gr-great!” Alphys cheered as she walked up to the nearest monster. She frowned as she examined the woshua Fell had detained first. “Wh-What have I said a-about being un-ne-necessarily rough on m-my subjects, P-Papyrus?”

 **“I'LL GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT WHEN THEY STOP TRYING TO DUST ME OR THEMSELVES.”** Fell growled, folding his arms across his chest. The lizard huffed angrily and continued down the hall checking all the monsters squinting through her cracked glasses. Her frowned deepened when she came to the concussed Moldbygg laying on the floor.

“F-Five? I thought th-there was supposed t-to be six?” Alphys asked, smirking when Fell’s scowl deepened.

 **“ONE OF THE FUCKERS MANAGED TO OFF HIMSELF.”** Fell snarled, hands twitching with the suppressed urge to strangle the lizard in front of him. Especially once she started laughing.

“Wh-What happened to that p-perfect record of y-yours?” She cackled, clicking her claws together. “Of c-course the quota could st-still be met . . . If you re-reconsidered.”

 **“NOT HAPPENING YOU TWISTED BITCH. I'M NOT LETTING YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME OR MY SOUL.”** Fell snarled. Every single time he spoke with this freak, she seemed determined to get him on one of her stretchers.

“Aww b-but there's so m-much that could b-be learned from a m-monster like you. No o-one has ev-” she cut off as a bone sprung from the ground and pressed against her throat.

 **“I SAID** **_NO FUCKING WAY!_ ** **NOW YOU EITHER FOCUS ON THE TASK AT HAND OR ASGORE IS GOING TO NEED A SCIENTIST. WHICH IS IT GOING TO BE?”** Fell snarled, eye glowing with crimson wisps. Alphys sighed, not the least bit intimidated by the dark skeleton.

“F-Fine hall ‘C’ n-needs to be _cl-cleared_ out.” Alphys relented, turning to more closely examine her new specimens. “You kn-know where the b-bags are.”

 **“ALSO I'LL BE NEEDING A REFILL SOON.”** Fell growled. Alphys raised a scaly brow at him before falling into a wild cackle.

“O-Oh really? You should h-have enough for another t-two weeks.” She taunted.

 **“WELL I'M HERE NOW. I MIGHT AS WELL SAVE MYSELF THE TRIP AND GET IT NOW”** Fell crossed his arms sorely tempted to just dust her and deal with whatever consequences followed. The lizard smirk at him not buying his bluff.

“I d-don't have any at th-the moment but I'll h-have some more in a w-week or so. You'll j-just have to l-last.” Alphys said pulling a notebook and pen from her dusty lab coat.

Fell grunted in response as he left the sadistic little nut to her newest victims. He grabbed a high durability rubber like bag from one of Alphys’ piles of junk before heading into the hall with a giant ‘C’ painted over the entryway.

Inside, the seven residents had melted into three amorphous shapes. Fell sighed, grabbing the first blob in his red magic and throwing it into the bag. The thing hissed and screamed twisting in the bag blindly, trying to hit the skeleton. Fell simply held the bag in his magic and moved on.

Once all three were stuffed inside the bag Fell headed back towards Waterfall, Levitating the bag a safe distance away. Several monsters watched him go by with vicious contempt in their eyes. Many thought that the disposal of the amalgamates was cruel. But they didn't know that the amalgamates couldn't be killed. The high levels of determination that melted their bodies refused to let their souls shatter. Letting them have free roam would be disaster and Fell wasn't about to let that happen. Especially since he'd dragged a good share of those monsters into that fate.

 _“spa . . ._ ** _mer . . ._** _re . ._ ** _.cy”_** one of amalgamate’s mixed voice cried as Fell approached the roaring edge of the abyss. Bits of trash were falling into the black void. **_“_** _Ple . . ._ ** _Do_** . . .ase . . . ** _not . . ._** _Let . . ._ ** _Kill_**. . . **_U_** _s_ _. . . Live”_

 **“YEAH RIGHT”** Fell nearly laughed as he threw them as far into the abyss as he could. **“GOOD RIDDANCE.”**


	14. Spiders and bears (honeymustard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like everyone deals with stretch by smacking him

Cherry was elbow deep in wires, lying underneath the machine in Stretch’s basement. The taller skeleton was inside it, working on the wires in the roof of the chamber. Cherry still couldn't believe how . . . Mellow this Papyrus was. Nothing seemed to really piss this guy off. Expect the idea of his brother getting hurt. Cherry was fervently praying that his brother hadn't done anything to Stretch’s little brother. Though admittedly, he wasn't that hopeful. His brother wasn't that discriminatory with who he used violence on, only the degree of violence changed. 

“Hey Cherry? Wanna come with me to get some lunch?” Stretch asked as he climbed out of the machine. Cherry froze for a second. Did he really have a choice? No. He didn't want to just use Stretch. With a shaky sigh Cherry untangled himself from the wires and stood up. 

**“S-Sure. I'll c-come along”** He answered, hunching in on himself as Stretch led the way out of basement. Stretch yawned, lifting his arms up over his head as they made it outside. Cherry had been shocked that the Snowdin air was so peaceful the first time he came outside. No chilling wind, no dust stained patches of snow, and no crudely made icicle weapons. What the hell was going on in this place? 

“Hey, Cherry? Did you have a place in your Snowdin that you liked to eat at?” Stretch asked, looking down at the little skeleton. Cherry jumped, not expecting Stretch to start talking so casually. Did he want to draw attention to himself? 

**“Y-Yeah my friend G-Grillby  has a b-bar there.”** He said quietly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his coat.  **“H-He would let me st-stay at his bar and sl-sleep since h-home . . . W-wasn't usually th-the best p-place”**

Stretch frowned but bit his tongue. Cherry hated him bad mouthing his brother and he really didn't want to start that fight right now. 

“Huh, Grillby in Snowdin that sounds so weird.” He commented, fishing a pack of cigarettes from his hoodie pocket. “The Grillby here hates the cold. Though it's funny you two are friends in your world because the Grillby here has an obvious crush on my little bro. Too bad he's never picked up on it. My bro I mean.”

**“Wh-What? Grillby has a cr-crush on your little br-brother?”** Cherry asked, shocked. 

“Yeah, he's always giving Sans stuff on the house and shit when he comes by. Even asked me what Sans’ favorite drink was.” Stretch said with a low chuckle. “Too bad the poor soul is too shy to just ask. My brother would jump out of his skin if someone asked him on a date.”

Stretch walked on a couple more steps before he realized that Cherry had froze.  **“D-did you just m-make a joke?”**

“Oh shit. Sorry you probably hate those kind of jokes huh?” Stretch asked, pausing with a cigarette halfway to mouth. It took Cherry a couple seconds to process what Stretch just said. 

**“Wh-What no. I just th-thought you’d, I m-mean my b-bro hates them. S-so I kinda expected y-you to hate th-them as well.”** Cherry stammered, wringing his hands together nervously. 

“Nah, I like them a skele-ton” Stretch answered, bringing the cigarette to mouth. Cherry gawked at the sight. His brother would never in a million years smoke. Stretch noticed his look. “Umm, want one?” He offered holding out a cigarette to the little skeleton.

**“S-Sure”** Cherry said, timidly taking the offering. Stretch retrieved a black lighter from hoodie and lit his own before leaning down to light Cherry’s. Cherry stiffened, flinching slightly, though Stretch pretended not to notice. 

“Just don't smoke in the house. It will drive my brother up the walls.” Stretch warned as they started forward. Cherry nodded, though he couldn't help but notice that Stretch’s bro sounded a lot like his own brother. More so than Stretch himself. 

**“Wh-What's your bro l-like?”** Cherry asked, looking at the snow.

“My bro? Well he's awesome. Heh heh, though my opinion might be biased.” Stretch answered with a grin. “He's energetic, loud, and can be a tad bit naive, but he is also kind, patient and understanding. He's also a determined pile of bones. He's been training for three years to get into the royal guard. He can heal just about anything, and he can find good in even the worst people. He firmly believes ‘Anyone can be a good person if they just try’ and I'll be damned if I haven't seen him pull the good out of some of the shittiest people I know.”

**“h-he sounds like m-my bro.”** Cherry said, a sad smile pulling at his lips.  **“H-He used to al-always say that th-things could get better if w-we would just try. He th-thought if he tried to be g-good and f-fair with others, l-live by example, th-things would get better. It w-was his reason for w-wanting in the guard. H-He wanted to be a h-hero someone others c-could look up to and r-respect.”**

“Doesn't sound like he's that way now.” Stretch said as he opened the door to his favorite place in town. Cherry shook his head, then choked as he looked up. The small skeleton staggered backwards slamming into the wall of the little café. “What's wrong Cherry?”

**“M-M-Muffet! You t-took me to M-Muffet’s?”** He hissed in panic. The spider lady had froze seeing the two skeletons enter. 

“Hey, calm down. Muff is really nice and she's one of my closest friends. I told her about you yesterday and she wanted to meet ya” Stretch said trying to subdue Cherry’s panic before someone got hurt. “Muffet wouldn't hurt a soul. I promise you're safe here.”

Cherry trembled looking between Stretch and Muffet. He couldn't believe Stretch was friends with this venomous widow. Muffet was the most dangerous monster in Hotland. She used her spiders to spy on others, and once she found their weakness, she'd hold it over their heads and use them till they had nothing left to offer . . . Besides nutrition for her pet. 

“Poor Dearie. Stretch, is there anything I can do?” Muffet asked, tilting her head. Stretch shook his head, waving her off with one hand. 

“Cherry calm down. Or someone might get hurt again and I know you don't want to hurt anyone. So please just breathe.” Stretch reached out, placing his hands on Cherry’s shoulders. The tiny bones jolted under Stretch’s hands. Stretch watched patiently as Cherry sucked in a deep breath. “You're safe. No one is going to hurt you.”

Cherry nodded, letting Stretch drag him away from the wall. Muffet gave him a cautious smile, trying to seem as nonthreatening as possible. “Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, Cherry. Stretch had told me that you came from . . . An unpleasant background. But I really didn't mean scare you.”

**“Umm, I-it’s fine.”** Cherry said as Stretch took a seat across the bar from the purple spider monster. Wordlessly, she handed him a honey bottle and the taller skeleton started sipping on it. 

“Is there anything I can get you dearie?” Muffet asked, looking at Cherry, a pair of hands clasped in front of her while the other polished a glass. “would you like a milkshake or honey like this bonehead?” Stretch rolled his eyelights at her. 

**“I-i’m good”** Cherry said, but Stretch quickly called him out. 

“Cherry, we came here for food so just let her get something for you.” Stretch pointed out before motioning for him to sit down next to him. Reluctantly, Cherry sat down next to the taller skeleton. 

**“D-Do you have any m-mustard?”** Cherry barely whispered. 

“You drink mustard?” Stretch asked in disbelief. Cherry didn't even have time to get flustered before Muffet smacked Stretch on the back of the head. 

“You've got no room to talk mister bear bottle.” She chastised pointing at the honey in Stretch’s hand. Stretch grinned, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Better than being mister bare bottom.” Stretch said, chuckling.

“sorry honey, no one's interested in your boney hide.” Muffet teased back as she grabbed a bottle of mustard from under the counter. 

“Aww, too bad I was trying to get by on my good looks” Stretch spoke around a sip of honey. 

“explains why you're not even skin and bones. No one's paying to see your smart ass. Though I know a couple monsters that would pay a few G to put a paper bag over your skull?” Muffet offered as she handed the mustard to Cherry. 

“What? no offers to tape my mouth shut?” Stretch asked. 

“Oh no, the whole town would pay for that, but we all know there's no chance of escaping your awful puns.” Muffet replied. Cherry couldn't believe the light hearted banter going on between the two. It reminded him of how he and his own Grillby were. He chuckled despite himself and threw in his two cents worth. 

**“H-His humor is k-kinda skeletal isn’t i-it?”** Cherry asked before popping the cap off his mustard and dragging a small sip on the condiment. Both the other monsters gawked at him before they both groaned. 

“I thought you'd be on my side” Stretch said, and at the same time Muffet whined. “not another punny skeleton.”

Cherry offered a nervous smile and she shook her head, giving both of them a tuna sandwich. Stretch started on his as soon as it was set down. Cherry checked his for any signs that it had been tampered with or poisoned. He took a timid bite once he deemed it safe and listened to the other two chatter back and forth. He relaxed slowly enjoying the feeling of safety he felt with Stretch and the warm atmosphere of Muffet’s café.

**_If we find out how to get back to my world, maybe I could bring my bro back here. Undo some of damage I've caused . . ._ ** Cherry’s thoughts trailed off as the picture of his brother furious with gleaming red eyelights jumped to the front of his mind. **_If he doesn't dust me on sight._ **


	15. Motives (Edgeberry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread by  
> Flaming_Awesome_Dragons  
> Thank you so much!

Berry whimpered when the shrill cry of the alarm clock went off. He nuzzled down deeper into the blanket, trying to go back to sleep. His soul was still throbbing in his chest and, for the first time in his life, he couldn't find the will to get up in the morning. Every bone had a dull ache at the joints. Still the alarm was still screaming at him.

“UGH, IT'S JUST FOR A FEW MORE MINUTES.” He reasoned with himself as he crawled out of bed to shut the clock off. He blinked in surprise when he found Fell’s note instructing him to take two more of the white pills from yesterday. He picked the little pills up and turned them over in his hand. He had no clue what they were. Fell had never told him. Uncertainty crawled along his bones. He really didn't want to take these without knowing what they were, but the thought of dealing with Fell if he found out that Berry had ignored his orders. . .

With a sigh, the little skeleton swallowed the pills and turned to crawl back in bed. He froze as he pulled the blanket back. He didn't remember coming upstairs last night. Or putting the food up. Had he even done one of the things Fell had asked of him? And how had he ended up in bed? Fell wouldn't have carried him to bed, would he?

Berry shook with confusion. Fell had to have carried him up here, but he hadn't followed any of Fell’s requests. The taller skeleton wasn't going to let that go unpunished.

“MAYBE IF I GET THINGS DONE HE'LL GIVE ME A BREAK?” Berry asked himself, deciding to get up now so he could get as much done as possible. He stumbled his way down to the living room. He noticed Fell’s dirty footprints from yesterday straight away. The taller skeleton hadn't taken the time to remove or clean his boots before stamping through the entire house. _Muddy_ spots were now surely stains in the red gray carpet. Berry shuddered, trying banish all thoughts about the stains containing any amount of monster dust.

He grabbed a scrub brush and started cleaning the stains on his hands and knees. Whimpers dying on his tongue as he tried to keep quiet as he worked. The dull ache in his joints became more bearable as he moved, though the fatigue was going nowhere.

Once the stains were as clean as he could get them, he scrambled to his feet, trying to decide what he should next. He sat down on the couch, dropping the scrub brush on the coffee table. He still needed to clean the kitchen. He had seen Fell’s dishes in the sink and he himself hadn't eaten yet this morning. He was hungry, but god he was so tired. He sighed and closed his his eyes, trying to find the resolve to get up and finish his chores. He just needed to get up and clean the dishes. Just the dishes.

The next thing Berry knew there was a loud bang echoing through the house. He jumped, disoriented. The lights glowed dimly through the heavy curtains covering the living room window. Too dimly.

“Oh No! What time is it?!” he squeaked to himself. He had slept the whole day away! Fell was going to be ho-

 **“IT'S SIX THIRTY- THREE”** Fell answered, mostly focused on taking his boots off. Berry’s soul pounded against his ribcage as he thought of having to deal with the darker skeleton’s disappointment and aggression. **“DID YOU REALLY FALL ASLEEP ON THE COUCH?”** Fell asked with a raised brow bone as he walked into the living room.

Berry yelped as he stepped back, stumbling and falling into the couch behind him. Fell rolled his eyelights and continued through the room, pausing when his bare foot brushed a damp spot in the carpet. He looked down noticing the stains had been almost completely erased. **“YOU CLEANED THE FUCKING CARPET?”**

Berry nodded, panic gripping his soul. Fell sounded anything but pleased. The taller skeleton pitched the bone between his eyes before sucking in a deep breath and went upstairs without another word. Berry stared after him worrying about what Fell was up to.

He knew Fell had been unimpressed with his cleaning job, but maybe if he got the kitchen cleaned before Fell returned he would go easy on him. He shuffled into the kitchen and ran some water in the sink. He quickly but thoroughly cleaned the dishes in the sink.

Once that was done, he pulled a cook book down from off of the bread box in the corner. He flipped to a parmesan chicken recipe. Certain that he had everything he needed to make this dish, he filled a pot with water. While the water started  to boil, he gathered the ingredients. Basil, chicken, penne pasta. He placed each item on the counter as he went down the list. He huffed as he looked up at the the can of tomato sauce sitting on the third shelf of one of the higher cabinets. He stretched, reaching for the can. He carefully stepped on the handle of a kitchen drawer and his fingers could _almost_ brush the side of the can.

The drawer creaked under Berry’s weight and he prayed the handle would not snap off. He stretched a little harder when a clawed hand grabbed the can at the same time another hand grabbed the back of his shirt. He was pulled off the drawer and back to the floor.

 **“SHOULDN'T YOU BE TAKING IT EASY? OR AT LEAST NOT ATTEMPTING TO DESTROY MY KITCHEN WITH YOUR VERTICAL CHALLENGES?”** Fell hissed as he put the can on the counter. Berry jolted. He really didn't think he could take Fell’s usual method of dealing with him. Not today. Not right now. **“YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT. SIT DOWN.”**

“B-BUT I WANT TO C-COOK!” Berry whined, not even processing the words that left his own mouth till Fell straightened up and gave him a cold look. _OF STARS WHY DID I JUST ARGUE WITH HIM!_ Berry thought panicked but Fell shrugged his shoulders and ripped a drawer open. Berry flinched as Fell pushed something down counter at him. Berry warily looked down at whatever Fell had shoved at him.

A can opener?

He stared at it for a moment before gingerly picking it up. His eyes darted to Fell who was in the act of picking up a knife. Berry stepped back half a step freezing when Fell grunted.

 **“DO WANT THE CHICKEN DICED OR IN STRIPS?”** Fell’s words left Berry reeling. Had Fell just . . . Was the other planning to cook with him? Berry timidly grabbed the tomato sauce off the counter as he answered.

“D-DICED” Berry answered, watching as Fell opened the chicken package and began to cut with a practiced ease. Berry quickly opened the sauce and poured it into another pan. Silence haunted the two skeletons until Fell suddenly spoke up.

 **“THE RECIPE DOESN'T CALL FOR THYME”** the taller skeleton pointed to the herbs Berry had been about to drop in the sauce. Berry’s hand wavered for a second as he spoke.

“S-SORRY I JUST USUALLY ADD IT TO G-GIVE THE SAUCE A LITTLE EXTRA KICK.” Berry answered and was about to take his hand away when Fell shrugged.

 **“GO FOR IT THEN. YOU DON'T SEEM TOTALLY INCOMPETENT IN THE KITCHEN.”** Fell replied, shoving the chicken at him and adding the noodles to the now boiling water. Berry was stunned. That was closest thing to a complement he'd ever gotten or heard come out of Fell’s mouth. A chair groaned as the taller skeleton sat down at the table.

Berry keep his eyelights locked on the sauce as his mouth spoke words that he was sure he was going to regret.

“I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE MAD AT ME. . . BUT YOU'RE NOT. WHY?”

 **“WHY WOULD I BE MAD AT YOU?”** Fell asked, clicking his claws on the wooden table. His four claws matching up perfectly with well worn grooves in surface. The product of years of dealing with the dark skeleton’s nervous habit.

“BE-BECAUSE I SLEPT ALL DAY! I D-DIDN’T GET ANY CHORES DONE.” Berry answered, hands trembling as he stirred the sauce. “YOU SAID Y-YOU'D HAVE NO TOLERANCE FOR SL-SLACKING OFF.”

Fell sighed and put a little emphasis into tapping of his fingers as he thought. **“I'D HARDLY SAY YOU'VE DONE NOTHING TODAY. I'M SURPRISED YOU MANAGED TO DRAG YOUR ASS OUT OF BED, LET ALONE CLEAN THE CARPET AND DISHES.”**

Berry froze. That was definitely not the answer he expected. He finished preparing the food, covering the chicken noodles with sauce and cheese before putting it in the oven and setting it to broil. “WHY THOUGH?”

**“MOST MONSTERS EITHER FALL DOWN, OR DUST IF THEIR SOUL IS DAMAGED SO-”**

“THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!” Berry snapped, suddenly angry. He turned and glared at the darker skeleton. He felt like Fell was just yanking him around like he was just an idiot. “THAT KIND OF THING DOESN'T SEEM TO MATTER TO YOU IN THE LEAST. SO WHY ARE YOU TAKING IT EASY ON ME TODAY? I DON'T NEED YOU TO CODDLE ME!”

Silence burned the air. Berry gasped as he realized what he'd just said. Hadn't he been praying all day that the taller skeleton would give him a break? And he revived exactly what he wanted and was mad about it? Fell barely gave him half a second to regret his words before the taller skeleton pounced. His clawed phalanges wrapped tightly around Berry’s cervical vertebra as he slammed the tiny skeleton into the cabinet. Fell glared at him holding him so they were eye to eye.

 **“DO YOU** **_WANT_ ** **ME TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU?”** Fell snarled, tightening his grip until the little bones threatened to crack in his hands. Berry’s brain shut down. The pain was too much for him to think straight. All he could do was squirm and desperately try to claw Fell’s hand away from his neck. **“I'VE** **_TAKEN IT EASY_ ** **ON YOU TODAY BECAUSE YOU PROVEN YOUR NOT JUST SOME WEAK SPINED LITTLE RUNT THAT'S JUST GOING TO BE ADDED TROUBLE TO MY LIST OF SHIT I'VE GOT TO DEAL WITH. IN FACT AS LONG AS YOU STAY IN THE HOUSE YOU'RE BENEFICIAL.**

**“SO YES I'VE ELECTED TO SPARE YOU TODAY, AND OVERLOOK SOME THINGS! BUT DO NOT FUCKING TEST ME. NEITHER KINDNESS NOR UNDERSTANDING ARE IN MY NATURE. SO KEEP THAT IN MIND.”**

Berry’s vision was blurred and starting to darken when his feet hit the floor. He crumpled to ground gasping weakly. Fell grabbed him by the front of the shirt and leaned him against the bottom cabinets. Berry whimpered at the unwanted contact. Fell ignored the little whine and pulled the food out of the oven.

 **“GO SIT AT THE TABLE.”** Fell barked as he grabbed the two plates from the drainer and plated the food. Berry didn't move. He was still staying to breathe normally. Fell sighed and put the  food on the table before picking Berry up and dropping him in a chair.

“I COULD HAVE WALKED.” Berry grumbled, rubbing at the bruises on his neck. His soul pinged sharply at the reminded that his bandana was gone.

 **“SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR FOOD.”** Fell growled before taking a bite of his own food. Berry didn't move. He made no attempt to even touch his food. Fell growled under his breath before speaking to the smaller skeleton. **“ARE YOU GOING TO EAT YOUR FOOD ON YOUR OWN OR AM I GOING TO HAVE TO ORDER YOU TO?”**

“I'LL EAT” Berry mumbled, picking up his fork. The smaller skeleton looked so defeated and downtrodden his eyelights small dots instead of vibrant rings. The way he pushed his food around his plate was completely lifeless. Fell watched the pathetic display a couple minutes.

 **“I'LL** **_TRY_ ** **TO KEEP MY TEMPER IF YOU KEEP YOURS.”** Fell finally offered. The little skeleton looked up at him shocked.

“YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HIT ME ANYMORE?” Berry asked hope stirring in his voice.

 **“I NEVER HAD ANY INTENTION OF HITTING YOU TODAY”** Fell snarled rolling his eyelights. **“AND IF YOU HAD LET ME FINISH TALKING YOU'D HAVE KNOWN THAT. I WAS GOING TO SAY MONSTERS WITH AN INJURED SOUL FALL DOWN MORE EASILY THAN NORMAL, AND WHILE I HAVE NO RESERVATIONS ABOUT KILLING. BREAKING SOMEONE IN SUCH A WAY IS PATHETIC. AND I HAVE NO DESIRE TO BE INVOLVED IN SUCH BEHAVIORS.”**

“OH, I'M SORRY FOR SNAPPING AT YOU THEN. I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHY I DID. IT'S SO UNLIKE ME” Berry admitted, bringing the first bite of food to his mouth.

 **“IT'S A SYMPTOM OF AN INJURED SOUL. THINGS LIKE FATIGUE, PARANOIA, MOOD SWINGS ARE SOME THINGS THAT CAN SPRING FROM THAT KIND OF INJURY. AND I'VE ALREADY NOTICED THOSE THREE IN YOU.”** Fell said before returning his attention to his food. Berry silently wondered if paranoia could be caused from the bruise on his soul or just from living with Fell. Still, he kept his mouth shut and started eating his own food. Halfway through dinner, Fell suddenly spoke.

**“WHAT'S YOUR BROTHER LIKE?”**

“PAPY?” Berry asked, shocked by whatever train of thought was going through Fell’s head.

 **“ASSUMING THAT'S THE NICKNAME YOU'VE GIVEN YOUR BROTHER, YES.”** Fell answered, fixing his eyelights on Berry.

“PAPY IS . . . WELL HE'S TALL AND A BIT ON THE LAZY SIDE. BUT HE'S EXTREMELY PATIENT AND KIND.” Berry smiled as he spoke. He was actually proud of brother. Part of him wished that he hadn't nagged him so much. “HE ALWAYS LISTENS TO ME EVEN WHEN I KNOW HE'S NOT THE LEAST BIT INTERESTED IN THE TOPIC. HE SPENDS TOO MUCH TIME AT MUFFET’S CAFÉ IN TOWN. HE SMOKES AND GETS DRUNK FROM TIME TO TIME. BUT HE ALWAYS DOES HIS BEST TO MAKE ME HAPPY.  . . EVEN WHEN IT TAKES EVERYTHING HE HAS JUST TO CRAWL OUT OF BED.” Berry’s smile started to falter just a little as he kept talking. “HE ALWAYS PUTS ME FIRST. TRIES TO BE THE BEST BIG BROTHER HE CAN. HE TRIES TO HIDE WHEN HE'S HURTING SO I WON'T WORRY. . . HE HAS REALLY BAD NIGHTMARE ON A WEEKLY BASIS AND SOMETIMES HE DOESN'T ALWAYS REALIZE HE'S WOKEN UP FROM THEM.”

 **“WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?”** Fell asked tilting his head slightly.

“ONE TIME HE WAS SCREAMING IN HIS SLEEP AND I RAN INTO HIS BEDROOM TO WAKE HIM. . . HE DIDN'T RECOGNISE ME WHEN HE WOKE UP” Berry sucked in a sharp breath, shuddering with the memory.

“I HAVE _NEVER_ SEEN HIM SO TERRIFIED . . . OR ANGRY. . . HE SUMMONED ONE OF HIS BLASTERS AND . . .” Berry dropped his fork and tucked his knees into his chest. He didn't say anything for a long time and when he did it quiet almost a whisper.  “KNOWING THAT SOMETHING COULD HURT THAT BAD I SWORE TO MYSELF I'D NEVER USE VIOLENCE ON ANOTHER SOUL.”

Shock plastered itself all over Fell’s face. **“HE BLASTED YOU WITH A BLASTER AND YOU SURVIVED?”**

“YEAH, BUT I DON'T THINK PAPY HAS EVER FORGIVEN HIMSELF FOR THAT.” Berry admitted, pulling on the sleeve of his borrowed shirt. “THOUGH HE MADE ME PROMISE NOT TO TRY AND WAKE HIM UP IF I'M WEARING STRIPES. IT'S THE ONLY THING HE'S EVER TOLD ME ABOUT HIS NIGHTMARES.”

 **“HE SOUNDS LIKE ONE HELL OF A BROTHER. COULD PROBABLY GIVE MINE A RUN FOR HIS MONEY”** Fell growled.

“NO HE'S NOT A BAD BROTHER AT ALL!” Berry cried defensive of his brother. “PAPY IS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME. AND HE NEVER FAILS TO TAKES ME TO SEE THE STARS WHEN I'M UPSET. . . HE'D DO ANYTHING FOR ME IF I'D ASKED HIM.”

 **“THE STARS?”** Fell asked confused. Berry stared at him like he was missing something obvious.

“YEAH THE STARS IN WATERFALL. I LIKE TO WATCH THEM.” Berry explained as he loosened himself from his curled ball. “WHEN I LOOK UP AT THEM I FEEL SO HOPEFUL. IT'S LIKE . . . I DON'T KNOW I JUST FEEL LIKE FOR A FEW MOMENTS I'M NOT IN THE UNDERGROUND.”

Fell nodded but didn't say anything. Wordlessly, he stood up from the table and grabbed the dishes. Berry watched as Fell cleaned the dishes, not daring to speak. When Fell finished the dishes he put two more pills on the table and headed for his bedroom, leaving Berry to put the food away.

“GOODNIGHT FELL.” Berry called after the taller skeleton. His words were met with silence, but Berry could feel a difference in the air. But whether it was a good thing or not, Berry wasn't sure.


	16. Ice and sugar flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the last chapter were meant to be one chapter and I'm probably going to merge them back later but for now they are two different chapters. (That will change tomorrow night)
> 
> 16 and 17 are now merged into the one chapter they were intended to be

Fell sighed. This was so stupid. He was standing in a clearing filled with thorny echoing blood red flowers. The hisses and dying voices of several monsters lingering in the air. Fell looked up at the black lightless ceiling. The crystals that had once glowed on cavern's roof had long since fallen into disrepair.

Fell had never once seen them shine. The last monster who knew how to maintain the glittering magic contained in the crystals had been murdered decades before Fell had been born. Still he wondered how they looked when they were shining if they could make someone forget they were trapped in this hellish prison. Even if it was for just one moment.

It had been three days since Fell and Berry had talked at dinner, and still Fell couldn't get that conversation out of his head. The smaller skeleton couldn't be more opposite from his brother . . . Or himself. To have so completely forgiven his brother after something like that. Fell could never have forgiven his brother for that, at least not anymore. But that wasn't the end of the tiny skeleton’s shocking behavior. Berry seemed to hold no grudge against Fell for anything he'd done. The little skeleton didn't even blame him for his soul getting injured.

 **“B-Boss why'd ya d-do it? Was I th-that bad of a br-bro?”** An all too familiar voice sounded behind him. Fell whipped around to distinguish the flower that had caught his brother’s voice. Instead of a flower Fell found instant irritation. Standing in his usual torn striped shirt and dirty trousers was monster kid. The brat was grinning at him.

 **“Wh-what’s the matter B-Boss?”** Monster kid asked in a perfect impression of Fell’s sans. “You look like you have seen a ghost.”

The kid yelped as Fell tossed him high in the air with his magic, then slammed him back down hard. Fell smirk at the racking coughs and gasps the little monster made as he tried to catch his breath. Fell walked over and stepped on his ribs making the task of dragging air to his lungs even harder.

 **“UNLESS YOU'RE IN SOME GREAT HURRY TO JOIN YOUR PARENTS IN HELL, I’D SUGGEST YOU LEAVE ME ALONE.”** Fell snarled digging the heel of his boot into the twerp’s spine. **“YOU HAVE USED UP THE LAST OF MY FUCKING PATIENCE. NOW UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO DUST YOU. YOU WILL GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND STAY THAT WAY.”**

With that he tossed the brat twenty yards down the clearing and into the water. He watched as the kid sputtered frantically trying to get to dry land without arms. Fell barked a harsh laugh before turning and leaving the brat to drown. It was one less problem if the kid was gone. Though Undyne would probably knock a chunk out of his skull for it. She had been very clear that Fell wasn't to kill the brat. It was the only reason the kid wasn't dust.

Fell wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck as he walked into the thundering downpour that drenched most of waterfall’s inhabitants. The heavy drops of water hitting his skull with a constant _thawk._ Fell grimaced as a flash of magical electricity sparked across one of the puddles covering the floor. It lit the entire room in a brief blinding moment of white light. A stripped wire that had once brought power from core to the inhabitants of waterfall; now only made crossing the room a deathtrap for most.

Fell lifted the dangerous wire out of the water with red magic. He quickly crossed the room before releasing the wire back into its watery light show. The wire hissed angrily as it reconnected with the water as he headed out of waterfall. Fell’s long strides quickly devoured the distance between himself and home.

Before he returned however he needed to pick some things up. He crossed town with the leery and fearful gazes of the other monsters following his every move. He shoved the battered door of the store open. The god awful thing screaming at the hinges. . . Or was that one of the bunny children?

The two bunny sisters were shouting by the cash register. One of the smaller  children was screaming for its mother's attention. Fell slammed the door shut with enough force to rattle the rickety old building. Everything fell quiet as the group recognised the dark skeleton. The inn keeper gathered her four children close to her as Fell grabbed his groceries. She darted from the store as soon as he was no longer by the door.

Fell grabbed his usual groceries; bread, milk, eggs, various canned goods and a few dry cooking ingredients. The store owners whiskers twitched nervously as Fell brought everything to the front. Fell fished out his wallet as she rang him up. She was almost done when something caught his eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fell opened the door with more care than he normally would. The eggs he was carrying were liable to break if he didn’t. He slipped inside and was about to kick the door shut when he heard Berry. The smaller skeleton was singing. His voice was a soft tenor and full of emotion.

 _“FOR ALL THE BLESSINGS LIFE HAS BROUGHT,_  
_FOR ALL THE SORROWING HOURS HAVE TAUGHT,_  
_FOR ALL WE MOURN, FOR ALL WE KEEP,_ _  
_ THE HANDS WE CLASP, THE LOVED THAT SLEEP.

 _THE NOONTIDE SUNSHINE OF  PAST,_  
_THESE BRIEF, BRIGHT MOMENTS FADING FAST,_ _  
_ THE STARS THAT GILD OUR DARKENING YEARS”

The subject of the song was deeper than Fell thought the peppy skeleton could appreciate. Though it was a far cry from the dreary and melancholy war marches that passed for music in this world. Fell quietly shut the door and removed his shoes. He padded softly towards the living room, leaning against the door frame.

Berry had his back to the taller skeleton as he dusted the furniture. The little skeleton was doing better the bruise on his soul having shrunk a little over the last few days. He was back to ensuring the house was spotless when Fell came home, and in an unusual tradition the two cooked dinner together every night since they had talked.

Those times were insightful. Berry loved to babble about his friends and brother. To Fell the place Berry described as home had to be some made up fairy tale, a fantasy paradise the other had dreamed up. But the fact Berry showed up with no scars and an unbelievably trusting nature were convincing evidence to Berry’s case.

Fell listened carefully to Berry’s stories, trying to imagine the world Berry’s words painted. It was too bright too colorful. Still he listened, though much to Berry’s annoyance Fell never offered up any of his own stories or gave any information about himself. The little skeleton had tried several times to get Fell to talk but the other never did. He either distracted Berry by asking a question or out right refused to participate.

“FELL!” Berry yelped dragging the darker skeleton from his thoughts. The smaller skeleton had finally noticed his appearance in the room. Fell smirked and continued to the kitchen.

 **“NICE SINGING VOICE”** Fell said as he started putting the food away. Berry pouted but followed Fell into kitchen.

“YEAH RIGHT, I ALREADY KNOW I'M NOT THE BEST SINGER” Berry muttered looking down at floor.

 **“COMPARED TO THAT TRASH METTATON CALLS MUSIC YOURS AT LEAST ISN'T A FORM OF TORTURE”** Fell said making Berry blush. He never sang in front of anyone. As far as Berry knew Fell was the first soul to hear him sing, and he was saying it was not horrible. . . Which coming from Fell was a real compliment. Berry had already noticed that Fell though loud didn't talk unless he had something to say and an adequate job didn't require commentary from the dark skeleton. Poorly done jobs or above average jobs were the only things Fell commented on.

“THANKS. . . WANT HELP PUTTING THINGS AWAY?” Berry asked trying to calm the blush on his face.

 **“NO I'VE GOT THIS GO FINISH IN THE LIVING ROOM.”** Fell growled as he threw the bread in the bread box. Berry nodded and left the dark skeleton alone. Fell usually needed some space when he came back from work. He was still strung up from whatever he did at his job and normally took a shower first thing. Honestly Berry had expected Fell to leave him to put the food away since Berry had to stay inside all day, while he worked.

Berry finished dusting the living room. He smiled proud of his work and was about to head for the laundry when Fell walked out of the kitchen.

 **“I'M TAKING A SHOWER, WHY DON'T YOU START MAKING WHATEVER IT WAS YOU WERE PLANNING”** Fell said heading upstairs. The taller skeleton grabbed a clean pair of clothes and headed into the bathroom. He stripped out of his armor dropping the half frozen pieces of metal to the floor. He didn't look in the mirror as he turned the shower on to full blast.

Steam quickly began to rise from the water pouring into basin. Fell crawled in hissing as the hot water hit his icy bones and flowed along their scared surfaces and dripped onto each other as well as his soul. Fell’s magic was cold even to himself, but he'd long since forgotten what it was like to be warm naturally, plus he was skeleton so it's not like the cold mattered to him. He had no skin to freeze, no organs to warm, nothing for the cold to harm. It was just a discomfort. That was all.

He slid down the wall and rested his head on his forehead. He needed to hurry and wash dust out of his joints or Berry was going to have the cooking finished before he could help, and admittedly he didn't want to leave Berry with no hot water to shower with. He groaned at his stupid predicament. His life would have been so much easier if fish face had just killed the midget, but no. The bastard couldn't even do that right! Dealing with people was such a pain if you actually had to be careful! He took a couple moments to collect the motivation to move, then took the bar of soap off its little holder.

Standing up he grabbed a sponge and rubbed it against the bar until it was covered in lemon scented bubbles. Scrubbing himself with quick precise movements, he worked the bubbles into the little natural crevices and scared trenches all over his body. His fingers ghosted the top edge of the scar the ran diagonally across the back of his rib cage. It was always the hardest to keep clean. First off it was on his back. second off it was the deepest scar on his body. It had even removed the part of his vertebrae that stuck out from the bone leaving a deep gash across three of the vertebrae.

Fell sighed and washed the scar off as quickly as he could before climbing out of the shower. The cold adamantly greeted him once he was no longer in the protection of the hot water.

No big deal.

He was used to it.

He dried himself and dressed quickly before heading downstairs. He found Berry by the stove stirring a pan full of hamburger beef. The little skeleton was humming under his breath as he stirred. Fell came up behind him leaning over his head to see what he was making.

 **“SO WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU WERE COOKING?”** Fell asked causing the little skeleton jump. His skull bumped Fell’s ribcage and he dropped his spatulat to rub the bottom of his skull.

“FELL! PLEASE DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!” Berry whined as he resumed stirring the meat. Fell chuckled and stepped back.

 **“DON'T BE SO EASY TO SNEAK UP ON”** Fell teased as he grabbed a block of cheddar Berry had put out next a cheese grater. He shredded the cheese while Berry pulled tortilla shells from the oven. Fell stared at them in confusion. Berry had intentionally hung the shells between the metal poles of the cooking rack. They had now baked into a hard ‘U’ shape. **“WHAT ARE WE MARKING?”**

“MWEH HEH HEH! IT'S A SURPRISE!” Berry said smiling and moved closer to Fell. The taller skeleton watched as Berry started dicing up a couple of tomatoes. He was anything but happy with that answer. Nothing good ever came from a surprise. Ever. And if it had been anyone except Berry; Fell wouldn't have gone with it. But he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Berry would never try to hurt anyone. No matter what. So with a sigh he dumped the shredded cheese into a bowl and grabbed a couple of plates from the top cabinet.

Berry was as but vibrating with excitement. He quickly loaded the ground hamburger into the shells and put tomatoes and cheese on the sides. He handed a plate to Fell and headed for the table. “NORMALLY I'D USE MORE TOPPINGS BUT THIS IS WHAT WE HAD.”

 **“UH-HUH”** Fell muttered eyeing his plate. The two of them sat down and Fell watched as Berry made his food. The little skeleton put some cheese on then tomatoes and lastly another layer of cheese. Fell followed suit and took a bite of his food. It was fairly good. Definitely different from what he normally cooked.

“WELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK?” Berry asked half excited half terrified. He was worried Fell wouldn't like it. The darker skeleton rolled his eyelights at Berry before swallowing his food.

 **“ITS TOLERABLE.”** Fell said as he took another bite. **“THOUGH I MIGHT HAVE GIVEN IT A HIGHER RATING IF I KNEW WHAT THE HELL I WAS EATING.”**

“IT'S CALLED A TACO. IT’S MY SIGNATURE DISH!” Berry said smiling as took another bite of his taco. “IT WAS THE FIRST DISH I TAUGHT ALPHYS TO COOK. YOU KNOW IN RETURN FOR ROYAL GUARD TRAINING.”

Fell nodded. Berry had spoken many times about how Alphys was the head of the royal guard where he was from and how he had offered to teach her to cook in return for training so he could one day join the royal guard. Berry seemed to honestly believe the lizard was his friend. But Fell hadn't missed the fact that Berry had far more cooking than training stories. Fell had the sneaking suspicion that Alphys had no intention of letting Berry join the royal guard. How could she when Berry himself refused to fight?

“FELL ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Berry suddenly asked. Fell tapped his fingers on the table and nodded. “ARE YOU SURE? YOU LOOK EXHAUSTED.”

 **“I'M FINE. FINISH YOUR FOOD”** Fell snapped before realising that Berry had already finished his tacos. He sighed and got up from the table and placed his dishes in the sink. **“I SAW SOMETHING INTERESTING AT THE STORE TODAY”**

“WHAT DID YA SEE?” Berry asked tilting his skull eyelights shining with curiosity. Fell chuckled and grabbed a paper bag from off the top of the fridge. It was the a perfect hiding place. Berry was too short to see anything up there. Fell placed the bag in front of the shorter skeleton. Berry looked at the bag then back at Fell. “IT'S NOT SOMETHING I NEED TO WORRY ABOUT IS IT?”

 **“NO IT'S NOT”** Fell assured him as he leaned against the wall. The smaller skeleton hesitantly reached on the bag. His boney fingers brushed something hard and smooth. It rounded over and down in a dome. He hooked his fingers under the lip of the dome and pulled it out of the bag. He stared at the object in his hands. The dome he had felt was a plastic case that protected a small little cake. It was covered in white frosting and light blue sugar flowers as well as one other topping.

“BLUEBERRIES!” Berry gasped his eyelights changing into stars. He beamed at it, before looking up at Fell, who looked shocked. “WHAT IS IT?”

 **“I NEVER KNEW YOU COULD CHANGE THE SHAPE OF YOUR EYELIGHTS”** Fell said his lips curling up into something just shy of a smile. He had never seen a skeleton change the shape of their eyelights before. The one time he had seen Berry’s eyelights as dots instead of rings, he'd have thought they had just shrunk to small to tell that they were rings. . . If he had given it thought then.

“MWEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE I CAN DO THAT. I,THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, HAS PERFECT COMMAND OVER MY MAGIC!” Berry announced puffing his chest out and making the stars in his eyes spin.

 **“OF COURSE, WHAT WAS I THINKING”** Fell said slight sarcasm in his voice. Berry rested his head on the table so he could better look at the little decorations. His eyelights sparkling as they roamed over the little cake. Fell never would have imagined the little cake would have made Berry so happy.

“IT'S SO PRETTY! I WAS STARTING TO THINK THERE WAS NOTHING IN THIS PLACE THAT WASN'T EDGY” Berry said the smile on his face dropping a little. He ran a finger along the bottom of the dome as if trying to decide rather to take the lid off or not. “IT LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING I'D SEE IN MUFFET’S CAFÉ.”

Fell didn't say a word. He didn't know what to say. Berry was homesick and probably missing his worthless brother. What could he say about that? Sorry my piece of shit brother dragged you into this hell hole and stole everything you knew, but you'll be safe you just can't go outside or have any real freedoms because you might try and sabotage me if I did that? Fell snorted at the idea while Berry gingerly lifted the lid off.

“DO YOU WANT A BIG PIECE OR A LITTLE PIECE?” Berry asked as he stood up to retrieve a knife. Fell raised a brow bone at him. The taller skeleton had had no intention of having some of the cake. But before he could refuse Berry’s offer the little skeleton seemingly read his mind. “PLEASE! SHARING IT IS WHAT MAKES CAKE SO GOOD.”

 **“FINE, A SMALL PIECE”** Fell said as berry cut the cake into eight equal proportions. He put Fell’s slice on a plate and followed him into the living room. Fell sat down and flipped the tv on. Berry sat down on the other side of couch, making sure that there was a good yard of space between them before turning his attention to the tv as well. A racing contest was on, one where the desperate souls who were part of the show tried to make their way through an impossible obstacle course as quickly as possible.

Right off the bat a small monster was being filmed as it lay screaming in an ever expanding pool of it's own blood. It's face and right shoulder were mangled beyond recognition, but going off the gray brown color of it's fur and tiny body Fell was guessing out was the mouse monster he was supposed to get tomorrow morning. In a last ditch attempt to pull itself out of it's dept the stupid thing and agreed to become a plaything for Mettaton.

Fell scowled as the camera suddenly cut to the red and gold robot. His four arms all resting on his hips as he talked down on the little monster. He didn't give a damn about anything the robot said he just hated the robot. Mettaton was obsessed with Fell and like Alphys it was for all the wrong reasons. Mettaton simply wanted Fell because he wanted a powerful monster to have as of one his toys.

After precisely 315 words too many from the robot the cameras cut back to the other contestants. In the background Fell could make out the dust and mangled rags of the mouse monster. Well that was one name he could cross off his list tomorrow. Another monster soon followed suit when the floor of the obstacle course split open dropping it into a spike filled pitfall.

He jumped when something slammed into his side. The force knocked his plate off his lap.  The cake splattered all over the floor. Tiny hands wrapped around his ribs. He looked down sharply growling at the little skeleton hiding itself in his side. “PLEASE TURN IT OFF! PLEASE! PLEASE!”


	17. Here for ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working a lot. (50 hours this week) and depending on my schedule for 5th and 6th i might miss next week's update. I'm so sorry but i just haven't had time. I work twelve hours yesterday (Thursday) and ten the day before. I will try my best to another chapter ready in time but if it's a day or two late don't freak out.

He was sitting at their ruined kitchen table. The one that came with the house when they moved in. One leg was broken and his little brother had taped it back together not long after. He had chattered excitedly about how they would get new furniture once he was a full guard member and was paid a full salary. 

Honestly, he didn't know how they were going to make it until then. Bills laid scattered around the crumbling tabletop, all demanding money. He'd done the math a dozen times more, and still didn't know how to pay all of the bills and keep him and his brother both fed. And god knew Paps wouldn't let him go with any less food than himself. His little bro was adamant that everything be shared evenly. He sweared Papyrus could tell if he skipped a meal just by looking at him. 

He dropped his head against the table, groaning. How was he going to make this work? He was working three jobs; a feat only possible because of his teleporting magic being so sought after, and he still couldn't make ends meet. The fact Papyrus made it into guard training helped, but he would rather Paps had not joined. His bro was too soft and kind to be a part of that group of thugs. 

**“S-SANS?”** an unusually quiet voice called as the younger skeleton brother entered the house. He snapped his head off the kitchen table. The older skeleton quickly shoved the papers into a pile and called back to the other.  

**“I'm in the kitchen, bro”** He still felt a thrill at being able to say that they had a kitchen. . . Even if they had nothing to put in it. He heard his brother's feet shuffling timidly outside in the living room. 

**“P-PROMISE YOU WON'T GET UPSET.”** His brother called back. It sounded like his bro was hiding behind the doorway. He immediately hopped to his feet. 

**“Paps? What's wrong?”** He demanded, heading towards his bro. Said bro squeaked and started backtracking. They both froze when he finally could see his younger brother. Papyrus’ skull had a long, dark bruise on the right side and ice covered his bones from water that had frozen to him on his trek home.  **“What happened to you?!”**

The younger skeleton stiffened and backed into the wall. He was trembling and his bones rattled softly against each other.  **“BR-BROTHER PLEASE DON'T GET MAD. IT WAS JUST TRAINING”**

**“Don't get mad? Half your face is bruised!”** He snapped and younger skeleton slid to the floor and broke down sobbing.  **“Whoa. Paps don't cry. Let me look at you. I'm not mad at you, bro. I promise.”**

The smaller skeleton didn't say anything. He just kept crying into his boney hands. Sans grabbed his brother's shoulders and pulled him into him.  **“Come on papyrus, you know I'm always gonna be here for ya. Just breathe and tell me what's wrong so I can help.”**

**“O-OKAY.”** Paps hesitantly agreed, clinging to his brother's embrace.  **“KELPLER WAS IN CHARGE OF TRAINING TODAY . . . AND HE WANTED TO SEE IF A SKELETON NEEDED AIR OR . . . IF WE COULD”** The little skeleton gasped panic building back in his eyes.  **“IF WE COULD GO UNDER WATER INDEFINITELY. I THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO DROWN ME!”**

His little bro broke down, barely breathing between the powerful sobs that shook his small body. Sans was seeing red at that name. He knew Kelpler. The bastard bullied Grillby around and threatened to extinguish him whenever Grillby asked about getting paid for the drinks and food the bastard took. Of course Paps had to put up with him. Kelpler was the vice captain of the guard after all. 

He pulled him closer when everything went black. He was disoriented when the colors came back. He was starting at a pitted brown surface. Confused he lifted his head up and stared at the kitchen. Where was Paps? What happened?

**“S-SANS?”** The call was  _ exactly  _ like before. It was quiet and timid and full of worry. Sans hurried to his brother and found the smaller skeleton peering through the front door. Some of the fear and pain on his little bro’s face melted as soon and they met each other eyes.  **“D-DON’T GET MAD. PLEASE IT WAS JUST TRAINING.”**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cherry stiffened as he jolted awake. His sockets wide open but completely devoid of light. He shivered as something light softly patted the top of his skull. 

“You okay Cherry?” Stretch asked, looking down at him. Cherry and Stretch had been watching TV, but Cherry had fallen asleep around one in the morning. Now his skull was lying on Stretch’s lap, with the taller skeleton stroking his head trying to calm him down. “Sorry, didn't realise you were having a nightmare. I'd have tried to wake ya.”

**“it w-wasn’t a nightmare. . . N-Not till the e-end.”** Cherry said sitting up. Stretch watched him and thought carefully before asking. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Stretch asked, his shoulders creaking as he stretched them above his head. Cherry shook his head pulling his knees into chest. 

**“Y-Ya wouldn't underst-stand.”** Cherry explained, looking down at the carpet. He  _ did  _ want to talk about it. But he had no clue how to broach the subject with anyone. The few times he had dared bring it up with his brother in the early days everything had reset, and then later his brother had refused to listen to any excuses. 

“Try me. I want to help ya” Stretch insisted, grabbing Cherry by the shoulders to keep him from running away. “I'll listen to whatever it is.”

Cherry looked away, absentmindedly chewing on the space between his ulna and hand. The conflict in his face had Stretch pulling him into another embrace. “Please let me help. This is the third nightmare you've had this week.”

Cherry gave in with a sigh. He moved his chin to his kneecaps and looked at the easy going skeleton.  **“I-I was dreaming about the first t-time things went backwards. Th-Things reset.”**

Cherry had expected confusion in Stretch’s face, or worst case, for Stretch to think he was crazy. But horror was not what he expected. The taller skeleton went completely rigid, honey colored eyelights freezing into hard amber. 

“You . . . You're the one that remembers the resets?” Stretch asked quietly. He had been thinking Cherry’s brother had turned cruel from living through reset after reset, but if Cherry was the one who remembered the resets, then he didn't know what to think. How long had Cherry really been living in that shit hole of a universe, with a brother that beat the crap out of him? 

“Oh god. I'm so sorry for you” Stretch said rattling ever so slightly under his hoodie. Cherry was frozen in place. He'd never expected Stretch to have lived through the resets. . . Or to look so messed up at the mention of them. This world was basically candy land incarnate. They sat mute for a while, until Stretch gave a shaky smile and tried to tease him. “Looks like Cherry.exe has stopped working.”

**“Wh-What the hell, Stretch?”** Cherry said, but the taller skeleton just shrugged, trying act like nothing had just happened. Stretch climbed to his feet his eyes dulling as he lit a cigarette. 

“Why don't ya go to sleep, I'm gonna work on the machine.” Stretch said taking a drag of his cigarette. Cherry frowned as Stretch headed for the the front door.

**“St-Stretch? It’s f-four in the morning. Ya n-need some sleep.”** Cherry insisted, grabbing the other’s hoodie sleeve. Stretch sighed but sat back down, a bit of ash falling on his hoodie.  **“I-I thought your br-brother hated you smoking in the h-house.”**

“he does. But I need to save my bro before that becomes a problem. I'll just crash later.” Stretch said, pulling himself free of Cherry’s grip. Cherry stayed on the couch. Over the last few days, Cherry had come to feel a lot safer around the taller skeleton, but he was still terrified of him. More accurately terrified of what would happen when Stretch lost his temper. He shrunk into the couch as Stretch walked out the front door. 

He frowned to himself. He was admittedly worried about Stretch now. At the mention of the resets Stretch had seemed close to falling apart. The look in Stretch’s eyes was haunting familiar. It was the same look Cherry had that seen look in the eyes of  _ toys  _ that had been broken and trained for a less than desirable audience. Plus his brother was missing . . . Wait! Cherry shuttered as new thought came to mind. 

Everything in this world seemed reversed from his. Locations, social norms, and personalities. What if Stretch’s brother also remembered the resets? What if this Sans was like his own little brother? Had something happened to turn their relationship as toxic as well?

Cherry’s marrow boiled at the thought of that blue skeleton hurting Stretch in anyway. He looked too innocent to really fit the script but what else could have Stretch so shaken. Cherry shuddered. His brother not remembering the resets had been both a blessing and curse. Going through the same shit over and over again had been exhausting; never knowing which time was going to count had driven him nuts, but his brother remembering every time he failed? Every time he didn't do the right thing? That would have been so much worse. 

He climbed to his feet. He needed to talk to Stretch. This world was too soft for Stretch to have done anything to deserve that kind of treatment. He slipped outside. He followed Stretch’s footprints around back to his lab. Years of living with a target on his back had him clinging to the side of the house and peering around the corner before fully committing to going around.

When he entered the lab he found Stretch sitting in front of the machine, surrounded by blueprints and notes.

**“H-Hey Stretch.”** Cherry called, making the taller skeleton jump. He continued forward while Stretch turned to look at him. 

“You really should try to sleep.” Stretch sounded less concerned and more like a child trying to avoid an unwanted conversation. Cherry walked over to him shuffling his hands. 

**“I w-wanted to ask ya s-something.”** Cherry sat down next to Stretch as he spoke. Stretch sighed, but remained quiet. Cherry fiddled with a loose piece of paper, trying to find his words. 

**“I-I was just w-wondering if your bro . . . H-He's never h-hurt you, has h-he?”** Cherry asked sweating bullets. He knew he could seriously offend Stretch by asking this but he could not just say nothing. 

“What! No!” Stretch immediately denied jumping to his feet. Cherry flinched seeing the anger in Stretch’s eyelights. The taller skeleton glared down at him. “My bro wouldn't hurt a fly! He hates any sort of violence! He'd never even think of hurting someone!”

**“S-s-sorry! Sorry! S-sorry!”** Cherry shuttered as tried to hide inside his black coat. Stretch yelling didn't sound any different from his own brother. Hidden in the darkness of his coat, he completely forgot that he was in another world far away from the wrath of his younger brother's temper. He just kept chanting apologies over and over again, hoping to pacify his brother.  **“S-sorry! sorry s-sorry sorry. B-Boss I'm so s-sorry. Sorry s-sorry sorry!**

Stretch froze when he heard Cherry frantic apologizing, though one thing stuck out to him. He kept apologizing to some ‘Boss’. He watched the little skeleton tremble under his coat before realising that Cherry was not here. Mentally, he was back in that hell hole. 

“Cherry. Hey Cherry calm down man. You're safe.” Stretch walked closer but froze when Cherry’s voice only picked up speed and jumped in pitch. The smaller skeleton rattling harshly. “Sans! Stop it! You're fine!”

Cherry jolted, his head popping out of his coat. He stared around the room, eyelights shrunk down to pin points. His gaze followed the tangle of wires and loose metals. Slowly the reality started to click back into place.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya” Stretch soothed as he sat down on his knees. Cherry lowered his head, embarrassed by his episode and by Stretch himself. The taller skeleton was kneeling in front of him, and while he was sure it didn't carry the same connotations here as it did where he was from, it still made him awkward. 

The only times Cherry knew of monsters willingly kneeling in front of another monster was a royal guard to a higher ranking guard or the king, or a broken bitch to her more aggressive clients.

“Sorry. I promise I'll keep my temper better, it's just” Stretch spoke up breaking his train of thought. Cherry watched as Stretch seemed to deflate. “My bro isn't the one who's ever hurt someone in this house. I . . . I couldn't . . . He's too good to have anyone think those kinds of things about him.”

**_“Y-you_ ** **hurt h-him?”** Cherry’s asked shaking a little. 

“Not on purpose. . . Or at least I didn't know it was him. I thought he was that damn brat!” Stretch growled. 

**“B-Brat? Ya mean th-the kid?”** Cherry asked raising a brow bone at him.  **“Why w-would ya wanna h-hurt ‘em? The r-resets were awful b-but not bad enough to kill them over.”**

“Maybe that's how you see it. . . But it was that awful for me. I’ve lost count of times that little demon dusted  _ everyone _ in the underground. And then they started targeting my little bro just to get at me.” Stretch growled, looking pissed as hell. Cherry just gawked at him. 

**“Th-They killed everyone?”** He whispered, shocked. 

“Over and Over again.” Stretch answered simply. He picked up a paper and started folding and unfolding corner as he spoke “They didn't do that in your universe?”

**“N-No. They never k-killed.  They were too w-weak. Half the t-time they never m-made it out of the r-ruins alive and they n-never made it to W-Waterfall.”** Cherry said with a shudder. After seeing his brother murder the kid the first couple of times, Cherry stop watching. The kid hadn't stood a chance, and his brother was ruthless. More often than not, his brother skewered the kid before they made it to the first trap.  **“B-Boss m-made sure th-they never did.”**

“Boss?” Stretch asked skeptically. 

**“M-My bro. I'm not s-supposed to call him by name or brother.”** Cherry explained, crumpling into himself a little. 

“He's a real prick isn’t he?”

**“I t-told you I d-deserve it!”** Cherry growled. Stretch rolled his eyes. 

“Don't feel like arguing with ya so how's bout you hand me that wrench” Stretch asked as he shoved a metal panel out of his way. Cherry frowned. Stretch was good at shutting his emotions off. Too good. Probably from god knows how many resets of emotional targeting. 

**“H-how’s about we g-go inside and r-rest?”** Cherry asked, grabbing Stretch’s hand and short cutting to Stretch’s bedroom. The taller skeleton had been letting Cherry borrow this room and he slept in his brother’s room. Before Stretch could complain Cherry sat on the bed and pulled him down with him. 

“What? We sleeping in the same bed?” Stretch asked with a raised brow bone. Cherry huffed and rolled his eyelights.

**“H-How the hell else am I-I going to make s-sure you don't sneak out?”** Cherry growled, his older brother instincts kicking. Stretch looked too much like his brother and he was too kind for Cherry to let him hurt himself. He prayed that he didn't get himself hurt. 

Stretch sighed but laid down, making certain Cherry had enough room as well. The smaller skeleton laid down curling into his coat while Stretch reclined on his back. Cherry fought off sleep until he heard Stretch’s soft snoring. He relaxed a little and started falling asleep when Stretch rolled over. He bit back a yelp as Stretch’s arm was flung over his tiny frame. He hissed as he tried to slid out from under Stretch’s arm without waking him up. Stretch didn't wake, but Cherry didn't get free either. 

He gave up with a sigh and resigned himself to his fate. Curling back into his coat Cherry prepared to go sleep. A small part of him admitted, it was nice to have someone he could be close to again.


	18. The isolation or death

“PLEASE! PLEASE TURN IT OFF!” Berry begged, flinching at the sudden scream from the TV. Fell snarled, knocking Berry off the couch. 

**“DO. NOT. FUCKING. TOUCH. ME.”** Fell growled, staring down at the little skeleton. Fell despised having anyone in his personal space. How the hell could he defend himself from an attack if he let others that close?  His brother was the only person he had ever let get close to him, and that had been a disastrous mistake. Berry whimpered, covering the place where his ears would be.  **“PATHETIC. YOU'RE SCARED AND YOU'D NEVER END UP THERE IN A MILLION YEARS.”**

“I'M NOT SCARED!” Berry replied, glaring at Fell. “IT'S JUST . . . THOSE POOR MONSTERS.”

**“THEY MADE THEIR OWN CHOICES. THEY KNEW THEY'D MORE LIKELY THAN NOT END UP DUST IF THEY WENT TO METTATON. THE BASTARD CASHES OUT ON THE WEAK AND DESPERATE.”** Fell growled, but flicked the TV off.

“WAIT! THAT'S NOT ACTED?! THOSE MONSTERS THEY...” Berry choked on his emotion like out was physical obstruction. His hands covered his mouth as sobbed. “THEY *hic* THEY ARE REALLY DE- *hic* DEAD?”

**“WHY THE FUCK WOULD THEY FAKE IT? THE MORE FUCKERS THAT SURVIVE THE MORE MONEY THAT CHEAP ASS BUCKET OF BOLTS HAS TO PAY OUT FOR PARTICIPATION.”** Fell snarled. Berry sobbed, curling in on himself. Berry couldn't believe that the monsters here watched each other get dusted for entertainment. Berry had never even seen someone dust before coming here. And this was their idea of a good show. Fell turned to get a rag to clean the cake off the floor when Berry spoke.

“IT'S NOT FAKED AND  _ YOU  _ WATCH IT? YOU WATCH THESE MONSTERS GET SLAUGHTERED?” Berry’s tone turned into an accusatory disbelief the more he spoke. “HOW COULD YOU FIND ANY AMUSEMENT IN THIS? IT'S SO TWISTED! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

All of Fell’s attempts to hold his temper went to hell. Before Berry could blink, he was airborne, landing across the room in a dazed heap. The side of his face was burning from the impact of the blow. He had no clue what Fell had hit him with, and he wasn't given time to think about it. Fell dragged him into the air, digging his claws into the enamel like coating on Berry’s cervical vertebra. Fell’s claws cracked and flaked of the protective layer off the bones leaving the tender under surface exposed to the air.

**“THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT,  IT’S THE WAY THIS WORLD FUNCTIONS! YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE FOOLISH IDEALISM THAT HAVE NO PLACE HERE!”** Fell screamed in his face, crimson eyelights burning with anger.  **“HOW CAN YOU STILL HOLD THOSE PACIFIST IDEAS AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? WAS YOUR SOUL GETTING DAMAGED NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU TO REALISE THAT THIS. IS. NOT. YOUR. WORLD.”**

Fell dropped Berry back to the floor. Berry grabbed at his neck, trying to get his breath back when he heard Fell hiss under his breath.  **“THOSE PACIFIST IDEALS WILL GET YOU KILLED”**

Berry would have denied that, but Fell had been walking away as he spoke and he wasn’t sure if Fell had said something else. The darker skeleton’s voice had dropped so quiet that Berry wasn't even sure he had heard right, but it almost sounded like Fell had added an  **_“OR WORSE”_ **

The dark skeleton slammed his bedroom door with a deafening crack. Berry slowly sat up, rubbing his neck. He glared at Fell’s door. He couldn't believe Fell actually enjoyed watching  _ that.  _ Berry refused to accept that was okay in any world. He struggled to his feet and went to get a rag. He paused when he noticed a small list on the arm of the couch. It held names and types of monster on it.

 

Darren - mouse monster, brown grey fur, resident of Snowdin, owes 1257 G  **(DECEASED- METTATON’S SHOW)**

Aurron - Bull snake red scales, resident of Hotland, owes 1289 G

Woushly- Brother of Woshua. Green base and rubber dinosaur in head dome, resident of New Home owes 1365 G  **(RIGHT ARM IMPAIRED - METTATON’S SHOW; SKILLS -ADEPT WATER MAGIC)**

Frostdrake - purple monster with a snowflake shaped face, last reported sighting Snowdin forest- river headed towards the river mouth, owes 1787 G (extremely dangerous, Killed two guards wanted dead or alive) Bounty 2500 G

 

Berry flipped the page to find even more names next to all of them in Fell’s bold handwriting. The back of the list read collected or deceased- Mettaton almost uniformly except of one name next to it read. 

Valcin- Volcano monster, resident Hotland. Owes 1245 G  **(DECEASED- THREW ITSELF INTO A POOL OF WATER NEAR THE BRIDGE SEED ROOM. INNER FLAME EXTINGUISHED)**

 

Berry was shocked at the injuries monsters suffered for the robot's hands. Why was Fell keeping track of who died and who was injured? And what did collected mean? Berry badly wanted to believe it meant the money owed, but he had sinking feeling that wasn't the case.

He sighed, putting the list back where it belonged and headed for the kitchen. He grabbed a rag out of the drawer. Throwing the rag into the sink and flipping the faucet on, Berry quickly soaked it. The logical part of his brain was torn. He was mad that Fell had hit him again, but Fell hadn't broken his deal either. Berry lost his temper first. But how could he not? The only thing on the TV was broadcasted murder. How was he supposed to ever be okay with that? 

He stared at the water running while he thought. He couldn't justify why anybody would want to watch that. It was too cruel. With a heavy sigh, he shut the water off and headed back for the living room. 

His eyes were trained on the dripping rag in his hand, so he jumped when a clawed hand covered his. The tips scraped lightly against his wrist making him shudder. Startled he looked up at Fell as the darker skeleton took the rag out of his hand. 

**“I'LL CLEAN IT UP. BUT FIRST”** Fell leaned down, brushing a finger along Berry’s cheek and ending at his chin, applying a light pressure. The smaller skeleton was so shocked that he didn't even fight when Fell tilted his head up. **“HOW'S YOUR NECK?”**

“HUH?” It was the only response Berry could immediately come up with. Wasn't Fell furious with him? The taller skeleton dropped a little lower to get a better look at Berry’s neck. Berry shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't that he was scared of the darker skeleton, right now anyway, but for some reason he was hyper aware of the fact Fell’s face was inches from his. 

**“DAMN. THAT'S GOING TO LEAVE ONE HELL OF A BRUISE.”** Fell sat up, brushing the left side of the shorter skeleton’s face. Berry flinched at the light touch. The bones on that side of his face were extremely tender.  **“THOUGH YOUR FACE ISN'T GOING TO LOOK MUCH BETTER.”**

“WHAT'S . . . UP WITH YOU?” Berry asked, carefully choosing his words so he didn't set the tall skeleton off again. Fell stiffened before ripping his hand away. Berry almost whined at the lost of contact. Even though it had stung a little at least it had been a kind touch; something Berry hadn’t had since he woke up here. Fell avoided most contact and it was so different from what Berry had always known. He had never gone a day in his life without a some sort physical contract with one of his friends, normally his brother. Living with Fell reminded him a how a test rat might feel locked inside a glass cage. 

No affection. No company. No love. 

Sure, Fell let him run his mouth and talk while they cooked, but Fell didn't listen. He didn't care about what Berry was saying. He always kept a yard or more of space between them. He never commented on anything, and usually only asked a question if it was about what they were cooking or to avoid answering a question directed at himself.

To top matters off Berry was literally trapped in the house. Fell had ordered him the first morning after he had been hurt to - “ **_STAY INSIDE, OUT OF SIGHT, AND UNHEARD”_ ** meaning Berry couldn't even peek outside the living room window, because he might be seen. This house was all the world he was allowed and it was a small world. 

“WHA-” Berry started to ask but Fell cut him off. 

**“I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU. MONSTERS WITH A DAMAGED SOUL ARE MORE LIKELY TO FALL DOWN OR DIE.”** Fell snarled, turning and picking up the larger pieces of cake putting them back on the plate. 

Berry stared at him, confused. Slowly however, something started to click into place. Cautiously, he walked closer and picked up the plate when Fell had picked up the biggest pieces. “YOU WERE WORRIED . . . ABOUT ME?”

**“WHAT?!”** Fell jolted, before glaring over his shoulder at the shorter skeleton.  **“NO I WASN'T. I DON'T WORRY ABOUT ANYONE OTHER THAN MYSELF.”**

Berry frowned a little. “THAT SOUNDS PRETTY LONELY TO ME.”

Fell stopped moving half way through rubbing the stain out of the carpet. When he spoke, it was in a quiet but certain voice.  **“BETTER LONELY THAN DEAD”**

“I’M NOT SURE I AGREE WITH THAT” Berry stepped closer to Fell, though he didn't try to touch the dark skeleton. “WHAT'S THE POINT IN LIVING A LIFE IF YOU HAVE NO ONE TO SHARE IT WITH?”

**“WHAT'S THE POINT IN WASTING ALL YOUR TIME GETTING ATTACHED TO SOMEONE, WORRYING ABOUT THEM, WHEN IT IS INEVITABLE THAT THEY WILL LEAVE YOU, ONE WAY OR THE OTHER?”** Fell countered as he resumed cleaning frosting out of the carpet. 

“YOU JUST SAID YOU'D PREFER LONELINESS TO DEATH. BUT THAT COUNTER MAKES IT SOUND LIKE YOU'RE AFRAID TO BE ALONE TO BEGIN WITH” Berry replied, yelping when Fell sprung to his feet. 

**“I’M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING! AND I'M SURE AS HELL NOT AFRAID OF BEING ALONE!”** Fell snarled, throwing the cloth on the table and heading back up stairs slamming his bedroom door. Berry was starting to wonder if Fell had ever had to replace the door frame to his bedroom. 

Berry looked up at Fell’s room. “I THINK YOU'RE LYING FELL, TO BOTH OF US.” He yawned and went upstairs to shower. He grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom. Sitting on the counter were two more white pills. Fell had fallen into the habit of leaving them on the bathroom counter before heading out for work and after he showered. Berry still didn't know exactly what they were, but he figured they were some kind of pain killer.

He swallowed them and climbed into the shower. He showered quickly, whimpering when the water ran over the bruising bones. He felt a little better once he was all clean. Slowly, he trudged over to his borrowed room. With another yawn, he climbed onto the mattress pulling the thin blanket over his tiny body. Sleep came quickly, but it didn't bring pleasant images with it.

 


	19. I didn't want to lose you by what i did caught in the gray. (Edgeberry)

Fell tapped his pen against the top of his desk. The metronome like tapping the only sound he made. The expression on his face was one of irritated boredom. His skull tilted ever so slightly, listening to the small pitter-patter outside his bedroom door. He sighed and laid the pen down as the footsteps made a fifth pass in front of the door. It was one in the morning, what the hell was Berry doing up at this hour?

 **“BERRY IF I CONTINUE TO IGNORE YOU WILL YOU KEEP PACING OUTSIDE MY FUCKING ROOM?”** Fell finally yelled. The smaller skeleton squeaked in alarm before timidly pushing the door open. Fell froze. He never allowed anyone his bedroom. Not even his own brother had EVER been allowed in. Their rooms were their private space. Something they'd never had before buying the house.

“SORRY, I JUST. . .” Berry’s voice was rough and uneven. Fell immediately climbed to his feet, feeling something was wrong. He briefly wondered if someone had broken into the house or tried to and scared the tiny skeleton. Berry peaked into the room bright blue tears were running down his face. “HAD A BAD DREAM AND I WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE OKAY.”

Fell raised as brow at him as he walked completely into the room.

 **“YOU HAD A NIGHTMARE? AND CAME TO CHECK IF I WAS OKAY?”** Fell asked incredulously. Berry nodded pulling on the hem of his shirt. Fell rolled his eyelights but sat back down, flipping close a worn old notebook. **“HOW DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE?”**

“YOU WERE IN THE DREAM.” Berry said quietly. Fell turned and watched as the little skeleton came closer.

 **“I WAS IN YOUR DREAMS NOW WAS I?”** Fell asked wondering what the dream version of himself had done to upset the little berry.

Berry nodded shifting his weight weight from one foot to the other. “YOU WERE . . . ON THAT SHOW. . . THE ONE FROM EARLIER. . . AND YOU D-DIED.”

Fell snorted shaking his head. He doubted that useless bucket bolts could come up with something to kill him. **“I WOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT IT. I'D SOONER STARVE TO DEATH THAN MAKE MYSELF ONE OF METTATON’S BITCHES.”**

Berry nodded but didn't seemed cheered by his words. The smaller skeleton walked a little closer and Fell pulled out his notebook full of reports from the little shelf on his desk. “CAN I STAY HERE FOR A LITTLE WHILE? I WON'T BOTHER YOU I PROMISE.”

Fell snorted. He highly doubted that but still he grunted and pulled his black folder and started compiling the next report he owed Undyne. Berry moved to the bookshelf pulling a book out named _Scruffy Bunny_ he climbed onto Fell’s bed and started reading. Berry was a little surprised that Fell even had this book. He assumed it was a childhood book like fluffy bunny was for himself. Fell just didn't seem like the type who would keep an old book around.

Fell wanted to complain about Berry just getting on his bed. He just couldn't. Berry had been upset, and over his death. Though Fell had to wonder if Berry had felt any relief at the thought of his death. He sighed and started tapping his pen against the desk again.

Fell suppressed a groan when he pulled out this week's reports from the dog pack. He supposed the unintelligible scribbles that covered the first page were meant to be letters. Perhaps they were; if he squinted and didn't look too closely he could almost make out Doggo’s name in the top left corner. Why did he always wait till the ungodly hours of the morning to start this shit? He snorted it was a rhetorical question. He already knew the answer.

He sighed and struggled through the first dozen lines of the report. **_JUST GET DOGGO’S DONE TONIGHT AND THAT WILL BE ENOUGH._ ** Fell told himself when the headache kicked in. He tapped the pen on the desk with a little more force as the night dragged on.

Three o’clock greeted the skeleton and he chucked the pen at the wall. He had finished Doggo’s report and was halfway through lesser dog’s but he'd had enough of reading this crap. Dogaressa was the only one in the pack with decent penmanship. Lucky she normally wrote her husband's reports to. Couldn't let the poor bastard think for himself now could she? Fell thought with disgust.

Fell stretched out his back and reaching his arms behind his head. His shoulders and spine popping with an eerie crackle. He straightened up when he heard a soft whimper. His head whipped in the direction of the sound. A pointed bone attack summoned and ghosting behind him, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

However instead of an adversary to face, he found a whimpering pile of bones on his bed. Berry. He had forgotten about the little skeleton. He sighed and pushed the little skeleton over so he could climb in his own bed. He was mildly shocked that Berry didn't wake but didn't concern himself with it. He grabbed the little throw off the end of the bed weighing it in his hand for a moment. He made a half-assed attempt to cover Berry with the little blanket, before crawling under his own blanket.

Berry whined again rattling quietly his tiny hands clenching reflexively on the fabric of Fell’s comforter underneath him. Fell watched with morbid fascination as Berry struggled with whatever demons were fighting in his sleep. The tiny skeleton was breathing in quick shallow breaths. His whole body twitching with both hands laid out in front of him. The slender bones clicking in a quiet hush as his hands clenched and unclenched. His small whimpers muffled a little by the pillow partially covering his mouth. His face scrunched up in fear. Fell vaguely remembered how peacefully Berry had slept the other night, and how he thought no one should look so peaceful. Well he much preferred that sight to this.

He decided to wake the little skeleton when his eyes went back to the hands extended between them. **_REACHING?_ ** He thought to himself. Stretching his hand out with the caution of someone offering steak to a starving dog beast, Fell touched the tips of his razor sharp claws to Berry’s soft smooth phalanges. He ignored the way his own hand trembled slightly. To his relief the whimpering quieted as he traced the paltry bones down to the palm of Berry’s hand. He jumped when Berry’s hands clamped down around his one, making the bed creak at the jerky movement.

“DON'T GO” Berry whimper still asleep as he vainly tried to pull the stock stiff skeleton closer. Fell very nearly ripped his hand away at the unexpected move, and would have if not for the desperate pleading tone in those two whispered words. It sounded so wrong coming from Berry’s mouth. So he was frozen, hating the close contact, but unwilling to move away if it meant keeping blue quiet.

His eye lights peered down at the cause of all the tension. Two minuscule little hands that couldn't even wrap around the entirety of his own hand. There was an inch of space between the perfectly smooth bones, an inch of scarred tarnished bone. It looked so wrong next to the almost glowing white of Berry’s bones. His bones looked grey compared to Berry’s, like all the dust on his hands had dulled and darkened him inside as well as outside.

His thoughts were interpreted by a small sigh from Berry. The smaller skeleton finally falling into a deep enough sleep that neither dreams or nightmares could follow him. Fell pulled his hand away careful not to wake the little skeleton. Still nervous and stiff Fell drifted off into an uneasy and light sleep. He did not dare turn his back on Berry but did not like his back facing the door much more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Berry woke slowly. He opened his eyes thoroughly confused. Where was he this time? This ceiling was even more unfamiliar than the one he was slowly growing used to. He turned his head trying to figure out where he was this time. He paused at what he saw. The back of a scared skull took up most of what he could see. But that only led to more questions like; Why was Fell sleeping next to him? Why was he in Fell’s bed? How long had they been sleeping?

He tried to remember what had happened last night to have him in Fell’s bed. He remembered having the nightmare and coming into Fell’s room. He must have fallen asleep on the bed.

A cold breeze sent a small shiver up his back. His feet were freezing. He shifted trying to kick the blanket over his feet. Suddenly there was a flash of color and heavy pressure added to his neck. He panicked his hands shot up trying to pry the hands away from his screaming cervical vertebra. Fell was crouched over the top of him, hands wrapped vice like around his throat. Berry choked unable to even squeak with Fell’s hands were so tight around his throat. The already abused bones strained against the magic holding them together.

Fell’s eyelights burned wildly in his sockets. Berry’s struggles weakened as his vision started to fade to black. His attempts to pry Fell away from his neck ended when he lost the feeling in his arms. They fell limp, resting at his sides.

 _FELL IS GOING TO KILL ME THIS TIME._ Berry thought to himself when the pressure on his neck suddenly disappeared. He gasped trying to drag air back into his lungs. He trembled as tingly waves of numb broke into the beginning of feeling. First in fingers then his hands and the feeling slowly crawled back into his arms. Everything was still back though. He couldn't see! He started to panic gasping in shallow breaths.

BAM! BAM!

Berry jumped at the loud sound. His eye sockets shot up. He released a small sigh of relief when he realised he could still see. His brain was so frazzled he had been unable to tell his eyes had been closed. He waited a few more minutes for the feeling to mostly return to his legs. He crawled off the bed and nearly collapsed. He squeaked and caught himself on the desk. His head was spinning dizzyingly.

With a deep breath he let go of the desk and shuffled out of Fell’s room. Terrified he scurried to his room. The door shut behind him with a quiet click. He slid to the floor rattling as he broke down sobbing. Fell tried to kill him. Fell had legitimately tried to kill him. And he had no clue or why he stopped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the monsters of Snowdin were clinging to the buildings keeping their eyes down. Fear thickly painted the air, too much so, even constant wind was powerless to lessen the choking scent. In other words today was a bad day.

Two piles of dust laid a couple yards from the skeleton’s house. The poor souls had been digging through the trash on the side in hoping for some food when Fell stocked out of the house. The skeleton’s eyelights burning brightly in his sockets and scowl on his face. He had dusted the two as soon as he saw them and marched off towards his post. The blood soaked bones lingering with the rest of the gore splashed on the snow and house for a few moments after as their creator left them to shatter.

None of the residents dared be anywhere near the dark skeleton on the best days and on days like this the other side of the underground wasn't far enough. Several noticed the marrow dripping from Fell’s hand through the way he kept clenching his fists indicated that he hadn't even noticed the long crack running through his metacarpal.

Fell was almost through the shitty town when someone crossed in front of him. He glared at the monster before him but didn't attack. It was the storekeeper and she was holding something against her chest. Fell noticed her shaking and was about to snap at her when spoke up.

“I . . . Brought something for you . . . Or your little friend.” She said and Fell raised a brow at her. “The one you saved the other day. I saw you take him home from Grillby’s . . .” She paused when Fell’s glare only darkened. “Anyway you bought that cake yesterday and. . . Well it doesn't seem like something you'd normally buy, so I thought it was for him. . . And I know you prefer to make your own food so I thought you might want this.”

She unfurled her arms and offered Fell a thick royal blue book. Gold letters on the cover claimed it to be _GRANNY PLUM’S PROFESSIONAL GUIDE TO PERFECT PASTRIES AND DEVINE DESSERTS. _ Fell flipped the book open surprised the pages were in fairly good shape. He turned his gaze back to the bunny. **“WHY GIVE ME THIS? TELL ME THE REAL REASON.”**

“Consider it a thank you.” She said swinging one of her ears. “You always shop at my store even when it would be easier for you to grab something from Mettaton or Gursen on your way home. And you never try to steal or cheat me.”

 **“BUT WHY THIS?”** Fell remained skeptic. He closed the book and offered it back to her, but the bunny folded her arms behind her back and took a deliberate step back. She looked terrified but determined.

“Because you've been alone for far too long and I'm hoping . . . that this skeleton is better than that worthless brother of yours.” The storekeeper huffing with half hid anger. “And I know being personable is . . . hard for you. I'm hoping this will be something that makes it easier.”

 **“ALONE TOO LONG? MY BROTHER HASN’T EVEN BEEN GONE THAT LONG.”** Fell grunted but placed the book in the dimensional pouch on his side. Alphys made one for all the officers of the guard, with it one could store much more than the little bag looked capable of. The storekeeper nodded her before speaking.

“You're only kidding yourself with that and we both know that. You've been on your own for a while now.” the bunny said giving Fell a knowing look, before turning to return to her shop. “Take care of yourself Papyrus.”

Had anyone been close of enough to hear the exchange they would have been shocked at the casual conversation the storekeeper had with Fell. No one talked with him if they didn't have to and no one dare address him without the honorific title of vice captain or guard if they planned to live.

Fell headed towards his station still pissed as he tugged on his scarf finally catching sight of the crack in the bone just below his pointer finger. He sighed and ripped the corner off his scarf and tied the scrap around the little fracture. The blood red scarf matched the marrow clinging to his bones.

The dark wood of his sentry post came into sight as he rounded the last turn on his path. He instantly regretted taking watch duty today. He would rather be out collecting taxes or something, anything else really. Time at his post meant time to think and today that was last thing he wanted. He paced in front of his post trying to focus on his surroundings, trying to not think about this morning’s events.

 **“DAMNIT!”** Fell snarled kicking the side of his station, cracking the paneling. He had been so foolish! He should have woken the little brat up last night when he first found him asleep! Should have sent him away! Fell slammed his fist on the counter top. What happened this morning was unacceptable! Not because he had hurt Berry, but because he was not in control. He needed to be in control at all times; of himself at the very least. But this morning he hadn't been.

He had rolled over in his sleep putting Berry behind him, but he had not released that. When he felt something shift behind him, he panicked. If it had been anyone else anyone at all Fell would be dead right now and he knew it. Anyone besides Berry would have used their magic to kill Fell. He hadn't even used his red magic to protect against a counter spell. He was honestly surprised Berry hadn't used his magic to get Fell off of him or do anything to hurt him. He nearly let Fell kill him . . . Was it really just because of those pacifist ideals of his? He couldn't be that delusional he just couldn't.

Fell sat at his post when he could no longer ignore the heaviest problem this morning brought with it. Had everything Fell been working for just been undone permanently?


	20. The damage is damming me down (Edgeberry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry honeymustard fans, but don't worry I have a chapter written that is Cherry and Stretch and more! here is the question though; do you guys the end of this Edgeberry scene or honeymustard to break it up?  
> Clarified version i have another Edgeberry chapter written and I have a honeymustard chapter which do you guys want next?  
> please tell me in the comments.

It had been hours since Berry had ran away from Fell’s room. He sorely wanted to stay hidden in this room away from the dark skeleton. Away from the pain. But he had already ignored the cleaning today, he doubted Fell would be happy to find nothing done and no food cooked. So with great reluctance he crawled out into the hall.

He relaxed a little when he realised that Fell wasn't home yet. Maybe he could get dinner cooked before Fell got home. He hurried down the hall and came to an abrupt halt at the bottom of the stairs.

He gazed at the two deep black holes smashed through the drywall. When had that happened? He tilted his head, confused. His brain failing to connect the loud bangs he'd heard this morning with the holes or Fell’s bad mood.

He hurried into the living room, praying Fell didn't decide to blame him for the holes. When he stepped into the kitchen, he walked up to the sink and started the water. The sink was about a quarter full when he noticed there were no dishes. None in the drainer either.

Berry shuffled over to the fridge. He pried the old door open to find everything _exactly_ like he'd left last night. No one had touched it. Fell hadn't taken anything with him to eat before going to work. Berry frowned. That was unlike the dark skeleton. Fell was creature of strict routine. He never deviated from his set pattern. But . . . he had today?

Berry bit his boney lip as unease started gnawing at his bones. He turned and started grabbing the ingredients used to make spaghetti. His eyes landed on the remains of the cake Fell had brought him yesterday. It was the first kind thing Fell had gone out of his way to do for him.

No, that wasn't true. Fell had carried him back here when he'd been hurt and Fell let him stay here. There were good things that Fell had done for him, but there were also bad things. He stared down at the water boiling on the stove. He was so conflicted about this.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_ the sound of something hard tapping wood.

 **“YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PUT THE NOODLES IN ONCE THE WATER BOILS.”** Fell said from the doorway. Berry jumped at the unexpected appearance. He whipped around to face Fell unintentionally, flinging uncooked noodles all over the kitchen. He yelped and backed into the stove, bruising his spine against the metal edge. Boiling water leapt out of the pot and onto his back, ribs and left arm.

Berry screamed stumbling away from the stove and tripped on his own feet. He braced himself for impact with the floor but it never came. Instead he fell into something closer than floor. He opened his eyes and turned to stone. He had fallen into Fell. The tall skeleton was on his knees one arm wrapped around Berry’s waist to keep him on his feet.

 **“GODDAMNIT BERRY! BE CAREFUL.”** Fell snarled, using his claws to cut Berry’s shirt off him. He hissed when the hot water dripped onto the crack in his finger but didn't stop till he had tossed the steaming shirt across the kitchen. Berry whimpered but couldn't cover himself. The burns on his back hurt too much. He was set down on the kitchen table like a porcelain doll.

 **“SIT STILL.”** Fell growled, moving over to the sink. He ripped a couple of drawers open, but couldn't find a rag big enough to cover Berry’s burns. Feeling like he needed to hurry, he stripped his own shirt off dishevelling his scarf a little in the process. He shoved the shirt under the cold water. Once it was soaked, he pulled it out and returned to Berry. He paused for half a second when he saw the smaller skeleton had tears running down his cheeks.

Berry was looking at the floor so it wasn't till Fell’s feet came into view that he realised the skeleton had returned. His head snapped up at the same moment Fell pulled his shirt over Berry’s head. Berry yelped as the wet cloth touched the burned bones. He shivered as the ghosts of the last time he had been burned dance over his bone.

 **“HOPE YOU'RE READY TO MOVE.”** Fell warned before scooping Berry up off the table. The little skeleton clung to Fell, too shocked to process who was holding him. He was just glad to be held. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the searing pain on his scapula, humerus and spine.

The shirt had helped some but was nowhere near cold enough to suck all of the excess heat from his bones. He stirred slightly when he heard a loud creak. A musty mold like smell hit his nose.

His eyes opened to a dimly lit room with cement walks and half rotted shelves. Fell grunted but walked over to a clean looking steel basin. **“DID YOU BURN YOURSELF LOWER THAN THIS?”** Fell asked touching a few vertebrae lower than he had he seen burns on, which also happened to be the vertebra right above the waistband of his shorts. Berry blushed and shook his head.

 **“GOOD. CAN YOU STRIP YOURSELF OR DO YOU NEED HELP?”** Fell asked as he grabbed a bottle off the glass shelf. Berry watched as Fell poured a dark syrup coloured liquid into the tub and turned the water on. He was so mesmerized watching the water, he missed Fell’s question. The dark skeleton shook him lightly. **“BERRY?! CAN YOU UNDRESS YOURSELF?”** Fell repeated himself once the little skeleton was looking at him.

“Y-YES” Berry squeaked, mortified. Fell nodded and put him on his feet. The little skeleton blushed and turned away from Fell as he tried to pull Fell’s shirt off. He whimpered trying to force his arms up over his head. Fell sighed and kneeled next him.

 **“HERE TUCK YOUR ARMS INSIDE AND TRY TO TAKE IT OFF THIS WAY.”** Fell said pulling the collar of the his shirt down over Berry’s shoulders. He stretched the shirt passed its breaking point the seams tearing open, but Berry’s shoulders remained untouched. Fell frowned though, as his hand brushed by one of the burns. A noticeable amount of heat still radiating off of the slender bones. **“FUCK, I'D HOPED THESE WOULD HAVE COOLED MORE.”**

“IT'S FINE FE- _AAAHH_ ” Berry gasped as Fell dumped ice water down his back. perhaps dump was the wrong word since it never stopped. _WHERE IS HE GETTING SO MUCH OF IT FROM?_ He tried to step away but Fell wrapped an arm around the bottom of his spine pinning him in place.

 **“STOP SQUIRMING. I HAVE TO TAKE THE HEAT OUT OF THESE BURNS FOR THE MEDICINE TO WORK.”** Fell snapped. Berry pouted and was about to complain when something clicked in his brain. The cold running down his back was feather light and twisting around his bones instead of simply running down towards floor. He turned his head slightly and gasped. Flickers of red dance across his back stealing a bit of heat with every flick of flame like mana.

“YOU'RE TRYING TO HEAL ME?” Berry asked confused. Fell snorted and shook his head.

 **“HARDLY. EVEN OUR BEST MEDIC WOULDN'T TRY TO HEAL THIS.”** Fell answered moving his focus from the burns on Berry's spine to his shoulder. **“JUST FIGURED MY MAGIC WOULD BE BETTER THAN AN ICE PACK. IT'S COLDER THAN ONE.”**

Fell snorted, looking mildly humored about something. Berry fell like he was missing something. He turned his head a little more searching for Fell’s eyelights. “WHY IS THAT?”

 **“HUH?”** Fell asked meeting the sapphire rings gazing back at him. The black pupils at the center of each ring were so dark that they held their own gravitational pull. Fell almost couldn't look away.

“WHY IS YOUR MAGIC SO COLD?” Berry insisted. Fell chuckled lowly and briefly. At first Berry thought Fell laughed because Berry was being ignorant of something common in this dark world; but the more he replayed that quiet sound in his head the less amused out sounded and the more flat it seemed.

 **“EASY COLD HEART, COLD MAGIC.”** Fell answered, the tips of his claws running down Berry’s arms. The smaller skeleton shivered and he wasn't sure if it was Fell’s touch or his words that had put the tremble through his bones. **“MY SOUL TURNED TO ICE A LONG TIME AGO.”**

“WHY? WHAT HAPPENED?” Berry asked, wondering what could have happened to Fell to turn him into such a cold person, colder than ice.

 **“I REALISED HOW UGLY AND CRUEL THIS WORLD REALLY WAS. HOW BEYOND REDEMPTION** **_ALL_ ** **OF ITS RESIDENTS ARE.”** Fell snarled, pulling away from Berry. His eyes were glowing like dying embers as he finished speaking. **“AND I WAS NO EXCEPTION TO THAT FACT. I'D RATHER BE COLD AND NUMB THAN THE WARM HEARTED FOOL WHO GETS HIMSELF DUSTED TRYING TO BE SOME DAMN OPTIMIST.”**

Fell turned away from Berry folding his arms over his chest. The thick folds of his crimson scarf were covering the top of his rib cage. His spine was hidden behind one of the tails of the red fabric. **“FINISH UNDRESSING AND GET YOUR ASS IN TUB.”**

Berry stared at Fell for a moment before he complied. He carefully pushed his shorts down with just his right hand. It took him a little bit of time but he eventually wiggled out of the black shorts. He climbed into the dark murky water hissing slightly at the cold slightly thick liquid that filled the basin. It was squishy and also fluid. He didn't like it . . . Until the first bit of burned bone made contact with it. Almost instantly the pain was  numbed away.

He sighed when he sunk the rest of way into the tub. His bones couldn't be seen from within the murk. A small clicking sound ticked next to him. It pinged through the metal basin, drawing his eyes towards the source. Fell was leaning with his back against the tub. Berry blushed bright blue at the reminder; Fell was in the room while he was completely bare boned. Honestly, he had no clue why it bothered him. Fell wouldn’t be interested in looking at someone as pathetic as he seemed to think Berry was. Berry tried to tell himself that was a good thing. It still bothered him. Which reminded him.

“FELL . . .” Berry started fiddling with his hands under the water. He didn't want to hear this answer. It was going to crush what little hope he had left. Cut the last sting of Berry’s moral belief that there was good in everyone. It would shatter the only way Berry had ever looked at the world. It would ruin him, but he needed to know the answer. For some reason he couldn't explain even to himself he cared about how the dark skeleton thought about him. “AM I THAT OPTIMISTIC FOOL?  . . . THE ONE YOU'D RATHER BE DUST THAN BE?”

Fell snorted and Berry felt like he was about to shatter. Could feel it down to the center of his soul. The sharp sparks that echoed his quickening pulse.

 **“AS IF I'D LET THOSE BASTARDS KILL YOU.”** Fell snarled, surprising Berry out of his despair. Fell had clearly misunderstood Berry’s question, thinking the tiny skeleton was worry about a repeat of his last venture outside. **“YOU ARE MINE. AND NO ONE DARES TO STEAL** **_ANYTHING_ ** **FROM ME.”**

Fell looked over his shoulder at Berry, eyes glowing seriously. **“IF I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FOOL I WOULDN'T PUT FORTH THE EFFORT TO KEEP YOU AROUND. A FOOL WILL KILL YOU FASTER THAN BAD LUCK OR POOR TIMING PUT TOGETHER.”**

“THEN WHY? . . . THIS MORNING? WHAT DID I DO?” Berry asked, feeling confused by Fell’s answer on several levels.

 **“NOTHING. THAT WAS A . . . MISTAKE ON MY PART.”** Fell answered, looking away from Berry. **“I LET YOU GET BEHIND ME. I . . . DON'T TRUST . . . ANYONE BEHIND ME IF I'M NOT SURE I CAN'T KILL THEM BEFORE THEY CAN KILL ME.”**

Berry turned his head slightly. He could hear Fell’s struggle for his words. Like he couldn't find the ones he needed. “WHY THOUGH? I’D NEVER HURT YOU THOUGH. I CAN'T REMEMBER I'M BOUND.”

 **“NYEH, YOU ONLY GET BACKSTABBED ONCE . . . IF IT DOESN'T KILL YOU, THEN YOU'LL NEVER LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN.”** Fell answered, deflating in on himself. The tail of his scarf shifted with the new position, revealing part of the long scar on his back. Berry noticed it with a small gasp. He reached, without thinking, to get a better look at the scar when a few drops of cold liquid dripped onto Fell’s back. The dark skeleton shot to his feet with a sharp gasp. Berry cringed back into the tub his hand inches from getting impaled on red bone spikes. **“DO. NOT. FUCKING. TOUCH. MY. BACK.”**

Berry stared up at Fell, though the skeleton was blurry and hard to see. In fact it was hard to breathe. Like something had been tied around his ribcage crippling his air intake.

 **“STOP CRYING, I DIDN'T HIT YOU.”** Fell snapped, dropping his face even with Berry’s. **“** **_YOU WILL STOP CRYING AND GET YOURSELF UNDER CONTROL.”_ ** He ordered when the smaller didn't pull himself back together. Berry’s breath caught in his ribs and he curled into himself. Like the order had attached string to all his bones and they were all being pulled towards his center of mass.

 **“STOP FIGHTING IT AND JUST RELAX.”** Fell sighed half irritated half concerned. **“IT WASN'T MY INTENT TO HURT YOU. IT'S AN INGRAINED REACTION TO ANY SORT OF THREAT BEHIND ME.”**

“B-BUT I'M A N-NOT A THREAT.” Berry choked out, still unable to uncurl himself. He was shaking and his soul was beating erratically beneath his sternum.

 **“TRUE, BUT YOU'RE THE FIRST THAT COULD BE SAID FOR, WHILE THERE ARE HUNDREDS OF OCCURRENCES TO THE COUNTER.”** Fell said reaching over Berry and grabbing another bottle. Berry was going to get himself dusted because he couldn't relax. . . Not around Fell. **“YOU CAN ARGUE WITH ME LATER, BUT FOR NOW** **_SLEEP._ ** ”


	21. A wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is honeymustard I PROMISE and it'll be out on Saturday for those of you who love those lazy skeletons

“GHH” Berry moaned weakly as he started coming around. He shuffled stiffly, trying to hide his face in the pillow under his head. His bones ached dully. He could feel the burns on his already frail bones . . . as well as something else? A light pressure against his good shoulder. It rubbed down his humerus and then back up following the edge of his scapula and repeated it's path. Berry melted, relaxing into the gentle touch. The stress gathered magic started to ebb away.

**“BERRY? ARE YOU ALRIGHT NOW?”** Fell asked, softer than he thought the dark skeleton was capable of. Berry’s eyes snapped open to a wall of dark red. A handful of seconds later, he recognised the faded couch cushion. He was laying on his stomach on the couch.  **“BERRY? ARE YOU AWAKE?”**

Fell sounded close. He turned his head to find the other skeleton sitting by his head. The taller skeleton had a hand on his back? Before Berry could question it Fell snapped it back to his side. Berry shuddered as he glanced up at the dark skeleton. 

Fell sighed, looking away from Berry. He stood up leaving Berry alone on the couch.  **“I CAN SEE YOU DON'T WANT ME AROUND; SO I'LL JUST TAKE MY LEAVE OF YOU NOW.”**

Fell headed into the kitchen. Berry carefully sat up and looked down at himself. The first thing he noticed was the fact he was wearing new clothes, well new shorts. He was shirtless. Fell had dressed him? His face burned bright blue at the thought of Fell having to dress. He shook his head and focused on taking inventory of himself. The burns on his back were visible and covered in a greenish salve. He shivered slightly as he became more aware of the cooling mint like feeling the green coating had. He slowly rolled his neck trying to test how sore it was. It throb a little but not anywhere close to what he was expecting. His brushed his fingers against the tiny bones. Some powder  coated the bones and when he pulled his fingers away he found a reddish brown substance on the tips. 

Fell had not missed a single thing when he'd treated Berry's wounds . . . Again. Berry sat back down on the couch and pulled his knees into his chest. Fell was too confusing. It was giving him a headache! One moment he didn't care what happened to Berry the next he was doing everything he could to put the little skeleton back together again. Berry felt maybe that wasn't entirely true. Fell had admitted he hadn't meant to hurt Berry the last time. He just couldn't stand having people behind him.

 

**_YOU ONLY GET BACKSTABBED ONCE._ **

 

Fell's words echoed inside his head. Even Berry, who had not grown up this miserable place knew why backstabbing someone was so completely damaging. It violated one's sense of safety, being struck from behind, because it was either unexpected or from . . Some . . . One. . . You . . . Trusted. Berry gasped as that clicked into place. Alphys had always warned him about getting too close to people too quick. She'd always meant it in the sense of getting taken advantage of sort of way. But Fell . . . Had someone he trusted done that to him?

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. That scar of Fell’s back was awful. The wound that left it must nearly killed the dark skeleton. It had killed Fell’s faith in others; Berry realised as the tears finally escaped down onto his cheek bones. He remembered Fell’s first order, it took on a new meaning now. From the moment Berry had been introduced into the taller skeleton’s life he had fully expected Berry to try and hurt him. He had no faith in people. . . But how could he truly care for someone he couldn't trust? Berry knew that answer. 

Fell couldn't.

Fell couldn't truly care for someone, if he was always holding himself back, always waiting for them to turn on him, to hurt him. Berry shook his head wiping the tears off his cheeks. He stood up and moved towards the kitchen. He peaked inside expecting to find Fell by the counter cooking or perhaps by the cutting board dicing vegetables. That was not what he found. 

Fell was sitting at the table. His skull laying on his arms, face hidden against the tabletop. Berry frowned. A small part of his brain noticed that Fell had sat in a chair facing his back away from the door.

“FELL?” He asked tentatively. The dark skeleton sighed heavily before pushing himself into a sitting position. Berry took a deep breath to calm his nervous before walking over and sitting across from Fell. Berry noticed the way his crimson eyelights tightened, the only indication of Fell’s shock.  _ HOLDING HIMSELF BACK.  _ Berry thought to himself.

“FELL, YOU'RE WRONG ABOUT ME.” Berry stated simply. He already knew questions would get him nowhere with the skeleton, if he wanted a conversation. So maybe assumptions would. 

**“AND HOW AM I WRONG ABOUT YOU?”** Fell countered looking as if the conversation held no interest to him at all; except Fell didn't usually humor this kind of conversation. So Berry did know he was intrigued at least. 

“I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU, OR TRY TO LEAVE YOU.” Berry answered locking gazes with Fell. “I DON'T KNOW WHO HURT YOU LIKE THAT BEFORE, BUT I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ANYONE!”

**“AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT ANYMORE THAN I DID WHEN MY OWN BROTHER PROMISED ME THE SAME THINGS.”** Fell asked, tapping his fingers against the table.  **“PROMISES LIKE I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE. YOU WON'T HAVE TO BE ALONE. OR I'LL ALWAYS HAVE YOUR BACK MEAN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO ME. THE ONLY PROMISE I'LL TAKE WITH ANY DEGREE OF SERIOUSNESS IS A DEATH THREAT.”**

“F-FELL . . . MAYBE YOUR BROTHER WOULD HAVE KEPT THEM, MAYBE HE TRIED AND YOU PUSHED HIM AW-” Berry cut off with a squeak as Fell stood up slamming his fist into the table. 

**“I DID NOTHING TO PUSH THAT BASTARD AWAY!”** Fell yelled eyelight flaming brightly. Berry cringed into the chair rattling loudly against the wooden chair. Fell glared him a moment before stalking away. He pause at the doorway long enough to add one more comment.  **“AND FOR THE RECORD, MY BROTHER DIDN'T WALK AWAY FROM ME. HE WALKED RIGHT OVER THE TOP OF ME”**

Berry froze. He hadn't expected that. He had known there was strain between Fell and his brother’s relationship, but what did that mean. His Sans had gone right over the top of him? Berry sighed slumping against the tabletop. He needed to think of something . . . Anything that would get Fell to trust him. Fell had successfully locked himself in a system of isolation and Berry just knew it was hurting the dark skeleton as much as the other convinced himself it was his own protection. Berry just needed to figure out how to break it . . . Or break in at the very least. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_GOD I HAVE FUCKED UP! HOW HAS EVERYTHING TURNED SO WRONG! HE IS TOO GOOD AT READING PEOPLE!_ ** Fell cursed under his breath. Fell’s constant footfalls carving a hole through the carpet in his bedroom.  **_HOW DID I LOSE CONTROL OF THIS SITUATION?! HOW COULD I LET BERRY GET TO HIM LIKE THIS?!_ **

Fell slammed his claws into his bedroom wall, leaving ragged trenches behind.  _ Great  _ a second wall he'd have to repair. His scowl deepened as he looked at the wall. His temper was getting harder to swallow down. How long till he . . .

**“NO! I CAN HANDLE THIS! I AM STILL IN CONTROL.”** Fell snarled at himself, turning away the damaged wall. He just need to proceed with more caution. He needed to put more distance between himself and Berry. He had underestimated Berry and now his experiment had taken a dangerous turn. He needed to think of how to continue his tests on the little skeleton but from a safer distance. 

He had allowed the physical barrier to slip and now Berry had more knowledge than he had ever wanted him to know. How could he be secure in his dealing the smaller skeleton when Berry was getting just as much out of this as he was. If he couldn't accomplish his goals with Berry from a distance both physically and emotionally that Fell felt was safe, well . . . he could always kill the brat.

**_BRAT! THAT'S ALL HE IS! WHAT THE HELL MAKES HIM THINK HE CAN TELL ME WHAT I'M THINKING?!_ ** Fell jumped when his alarm clock went off informing him that it was 4 in the morning. Time for guard duty. Something he could deal with exactly like he wanted to. But it also meant he had been up pacing the whole night. Great.

He sighed, today was going to be a long day. He quickly changed into his armor and made his way down stairs. He grabbed some food out of the fridge and went out the door. Fell growled to himself. Things had changed in the last few days. He had let too many things slip, allowed too much. But just as things had changed before, he was going change things again. Berry would not get the best of him twice. 

 


	22. Regrets and time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last four charters were proofread by Flaming_Awesome_Dragons. . . She proofread all of them in three days for me. She's awesome and catches most of my type-o' s. Thanks!

Cherry woke to the smell of honey and smoke wrapping around him. He sucked in a deep breath, holding it until the tremble in his bones disappeared. Stretch’s arms tightened around him, pulling him closer to the tall skeleton. The two had started staying together in the same room for the last month, since Cherry first dragged Stretch into his room. To Cherry’s surprise, Stretch had put up literally no resistance. He said “If it helps ya I see no problem with it.” It worked out for both of them.

Not being alone after their nightmares helped a lot, though Cherry felt more like a burden to Stretch. The taller skeleton was clearly in a better mental state, despite the hell he had face. He rarely shut down emotionally unless the topic of the resets was directly involved, while Cherry still broke down into a panicked mess at any unexpected or loud noise. Still, Stretch kept him around and kept a lazy smile painted on his face through all of Cherry’s problems.

“You okay Cherry?” Stretch asked with a surprisingly clear voice for someone who should have just woke up. He looked over his shoulder back at the hoodie loving skeleton. Though at this exact moment, the said skeleton was only wearing a ratty old tank top.

 **“H-Have ya even sl-slept at a-all?”** Cherry stammered, trying to give Stretch a hard look. The taller skeleton nodded stretching his arms above him.

“Yeah, woke up about ten minutes before you.” Stretch answered, sitting up. The torn blanket shifted off both of them as Stretch lumbered out of bed. Cherry really envied the way Stretch could just drag himself out of bed. He always said it was just to make his little bro happy, and that he was really understanding, even though Stretch had by no means explained anything about the resets. All his brother asked for on the worst days was that he get out of his bedroom. Stretch could drag himself out of bed, for his little brother. Cherry wished he could say the same; but he couldn't. After everything that happened, there were days he still could not drag himself out of bed.

“Come on, let's get some grub, I'm starving.” Stretch said, carrying Cherry out of bed. The little skeleton clung to the broad shoulders in front of him. This always made his soul stop beating in his chest. His brother never carried him anywhere. . . unless you count dragging his drunken ass back from Grillby’s. But Stretch had zero reservations about simply picking him up and taking him with him.

 **“S-So what are w-we doing for f-food?”** Cherry asked as Stretch took a shortcut to the kitchen. He set the little skeleton down at the kitchen table, before turning and grabbing cereal and milk.

“This will have to do, I'm not a cook like my little bro.” Stretch admitted, sitting across from Cherry. Cherry grabbed the box of cereal and fiddled with it in his hands foot a moment. He needed to ask Stretch something.

 **“Sp-speaking of l-little brothers”** he started and the tremble in his hands steadily increasing when Stretch’s expression darkened. The cereal fluttered noisily inside the box as he continued. **“I w-would like to br-bring my bro h-here, if we f-figure out how t-to get b-back to my w-world. Try to -”**

“Hell. No.” Stretch answered in two clipped words. Cherry jumped, fear building in his non-existent stomach. “After seeing what the bastard has done to you, after everything _you_ have told me he's done to others; why would I want to bring him here?”

Cherry looked at Stretch, a bit angry, but only because he felt so helpless. He could see why Stretch wouldn't want his brother living here. Stretch had lived with killers before, but Cherry wanted . . . No, needed to believe that his brother could go back to his old self if he just lived somewhere safe, maybe they could even repair some of the damage done to their relationship. But not if Stretch wouldn't let his brother live here.

 **“H-How bout cause ya s-said you'd never kick m-me back out into th-the hell hole that w-was my world?”** Cherry offered, desperate to get his brother here. **“Or d-does that offer only st-stand if I a-abandon my b-bro?”**

“Cherry, don't” Stretch sighed and rose from the table. Cherry flinched into his chair as Stretch walked around to his side of the table. He clenched his eyes shut waiting for the blow, but it never came. Instead he felt a soft tug on his skull making him look up. “I'll think about it.” Stretch promised once their eyelights met. “But I don't know how you can ask me something like that, when that bastard is the reason you can't have _me_ approach you without having a panic attack. I can't even imagine how terrified you'd be if he was actually here, and honestly I don't want to see you like that.”

Something soft pressed against the top of Cherry’s skull, but before he could process that or Stretch’s words the taller skeleton sighed from above him and shortcutted away with a “I'll see ya after work.” leaving a very flustered Cherry. His brain was slowly knitting things together, things that honestly shouldn't have taken this long to notice.

Stretch’s kind patience, his fretting over Cherry even though his own brother was in fair greater danger, giving in to Cherry’s request that they at least sleep in the same room. . . The only reasons he didn't want Cherry’s brother here was he had done to him and what he _could_ do to him; nothing about what his brother could have done to Stretch’s brother. Lastly, he was 97% sure that Stretch had just kissed his forehead.

Was Stretch falling for him? He couldn't! He didn't even know Cherry! He had no clue how badly Cherry could mess things up. . . Mess someone up. He'd never told Stretch about that, never mentioned anything about his biggest regrets. No one could want him around if they knew the things he'd done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Regrets**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **“SANS WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP!”** The loud and annoying voice of his brother screamed at him. He grunted and lifted a drowsy socket to look up at his brother. It was the tenth or eleventh time this scene had been reset. He lifted his chin up onto his arms not even bothering to eye the dent in his brother’s armor, or the deep bite marks in his brother’s bones. **“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING? SLEEPING AT YOUR SENTRY STATION! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?”**

Sans shrugged and grabbed a bottle of his mustard alcohol mix and took a sip. His brother just gawked at him. He couldn't believe Sans was drinking on the job. **“It’s not like it matters anyway.”**

 **“SANS, DON'T SAY THAT! OF COURSE IT MATTERS. NOW PUT THE MUSTARD AWAY BEFORE YOU GET IN TROUBLE!”** His brother said, reaching for the bottle when Sans slapped his hand away. Papyrus yelped snapping his hand back with pain, shocked. The blow hadn't been light and it had landed right over a second bite on Papyrus’ hand.

Sans wiped red marrow off the ends of his fingers. He knew he had slept through Papyrus fighting off greater dog’s attempt to sneak up and kill him. He didn't appreciate the act. The most tolerable timelines were the ones where he was killed off early on and spared all the reloads. How long would that damn weed keep this up before it realised that this was a hole full of aggressive fucks beyond redemption?

 **“SANS! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?”** Papyrus demanded, resting his hands on his hip. He looked up at his brother and sighed. The weed always said that Papyrus was a saint and that if one of the monsters down here had that much good in them then there had to be good in the rest of them. The idea was laughable at best.

The weed was right about one thing though, his brother was a saint. Papyrus could easily bolster his position in the guard if he were more aggressive, if he'd kill instead of always thinking there was a way to get a better outcome. And to his credit, Papyrus had yet to be wrong. The younger skeleton could read just about anyone, always get them to be at least halfway civil.

 **“SANS?!”** Papyrus grabbed Sans’ face and made him look at him. Concern was burning brightly in his eyelights as he looked down at his brother. **“WHAT'S WRONG?”**

Sans shoved his brother away with an anger that honestly scared Papyrus. He'd only seen that anger pointed at others; Sans never got angry at him. **“Nothing is wrong! Fuck off and leave me alone!”**

Sans hated seeing that look in his brother’s eyes. It was like he was pitying him! Papyrus had no right to pity him! Papyrus had it fucking easy! Time only seemed to move in a straight path for him. Sans leaped from his station and glared at his _younger_ brother. **“I'm a goddamn adult Papyrus! I don't need you to baby me! I'm not you! I don't need to be told if I'm doing a good job or not! Cause guess what. I. Do. Not. Care. Just stay out of my business.”**

 **“I'M S-SORRY BROTHER.”** Papyrus said taking a step back. **“I DIDN'T MEAN TO BABY YOU. SORRY. I AM JUST WORRIED ABOUT Y-”**

 **“Well stop. It is not wanted or needed!”** Sans snarled, turning away from his brother and gathering a shortcut before snapping over his shoulder. **“I'll be at Grillby’s don't bother me”**

With that, he left his brother alone, deep in the forest, and wounded.

**_Regret_ **

Sans stumbled out of Grillby’s bar completely drunk. He was mildly shocked that no one had tried to kill him. In a clearer mind set, he might have realised the apprehension hanging in the air, or even the collective sadness that thickened the usual despair of the icy town. Instead he was clueless to any trouble, until he walked inside his house to find the store keeper kneeling on his couch next to Papyrus.

The taller skeleton was gripping the couch cushions, whimpering as the bunny monster dabbed medicine into a cut running straight through his right eye socket. It was too clean and straight to be anything other than an intentional cut. “hush papyrus, I'm almost done.”

 **“TH-THANK YOU . . .”** Papyrus said, looking to his right and growing more nervous. Sans frowned his drunken mind thinking Papyrus was ignoring him.

“Calm down Papyrus. I've already told you. Your vision will return to that eye once this heals up a little bit.” The bunny chastised, carefully moving Papyrus’ skull around  to ensure the wound was fully covered in medicine. “I'm going to cover this up now. Sans if your drunk ass can focus you should pay attention so you can help him.”

Sans bristled at the tone but Papyrus spoke first. **“WHILE I APPRECIATE THE HELP, MISS STORE KEEPER. I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TALK DOWN TO MY BROTHER.”**

She sighed and patted Papyrus on the top of his skull. “Of course not, sorry Papyrus. I'm going to wrap this now okay?”

Papyrus nodded and she started wrapping gauze and bandages around his skull, covering the wounded socket. The bunny wished papyrus a goodnight and walked out without so much as glancing at Sans. He huffed locking the door behind her. **“Stupid bunny bitch.”**

 **“BROTHER?”** Papyrus’ voice was usually quiet as he turned his good eye on Sans. He grunted in acknowledgment, but headed for the kitchen. He reached inside the fridge for another bottle mustard.

THUMP.

Lazily he turned his head to find Papyrus clutching the doorframe and visibly light headed. His good eye socket scrunched up and his claws cutting into the wood. Sans actually panicked a little seeing his brother like this. He dropped the bottle on the counter and hurried over to him. **“Shit Paps take it easy.”**

He steared Papyrus towards his room. The taller skeleton needed the help more than Sans thought. They were both panting by the time they reached Papyrus’ bed. He helped Papyrus down and was about turn away when he was pulled down onto the bed.

 **“BROTHER PLEASE! NO MORE FALLING ASLEEP AT YOUR STATION”** Papyrus begged, looking his brother in the eyelights with tears in his one good socket. **“KELPLER PROMISED NEXT TIME HE WOULDN'T JUST CUT OUR EYE OUT, HE WOULD KILL US IF HE HEARD OF ANYMORE INFIGHTING AMONGST THE GUARDS.”**

Sans pulled his brother into him. He never should have left Papyrus alone in the woods. Never should have gone and drunk himself off his ass. Kelpler would never dare cross him sober. The bastard only dared lay a hand on Papyrus when he was sure Sans was fully intoxicated. It had been that way ever since Sans had damn near dusted him for nearly drowning Papyrus. **“I promise bro never again”**

 **“THANK YOU BROTHER!”** Papyrus sighed in relief slumping against him. Sans shifted filling the guilt start to cut through the waning alcohol in his system. He shuddered when everything shot black. Time settled back placing him in the kitchen with the bottle of mustard.

He stared at it for a moment, he could still feel the guilt building up on him. He tightened his hold on the bottle. The mustard was going to be key to his survival tonight. He turned to face his brother who still leaning against the door frame. However by the time Sans turned around Papyrus had opened his eye again.

 **“YOU'RE GOING TO DRINK MORE?”** Papyrus asked in disbelief. Sans shrugged and took a step forward. To his surprise Papyrus took a step away from him. **“WELL, PLEASE DON'T STAY UP ALL NIGHT. YOU'VE GOT SENTRY DUTY TOMORROW AND I DON'T WANT TO CATCH YOU SLEEPING ON THE JOB. . . I'M TIRED GOODNIGHT BR- . . . SANS.”**

Sans froze. What was that about? He wondered, but Papyrus had dragged himself out of sight before he could ask. Papyrus had hurt his head maybe he just couldn't think straight? He figured that made sense taking a deep drag of mustard. Papyrus would be fine. They'd talk tomorrow, if everything didn't just reset. That is what he told himself as he grabbed a second bottle from the fridge and shuffled up to his room. He finished the first bottle and started fighting to open the second, missing the almost silent sobs coming from his brother’s room.

**_Regret_ **

Sans shuffled through the snow, intoxicated to the point he could not even use a shortcut. Papyrus had given up months ago that Sans was ever going to be sober again. No matter what the taller skeleton tried, Sans found more alcohol. And then got drunk off his ass just to spite Papyrus’ efforts. Today however, he had drank enough that even Grillby cut him off, saying that “12 bottles of fire whisky was way too much, no matter how much mustard he mixed it with.”

Pissed, Sans stocked home tilting and stumbling as he went. Things had reset 45 times today and he wasn't sure he could take this much longer. Every time he put his all into something it just got reset. Erased. Nothing he did mattered. Until that damn weed got his perfect ending. One that he would never get!

He was almost to the porch when he noticed Papyrus sitting on the creaky stairs with . . . Was that a suitcase? It was a new one. Bigger than the one he normally used. The taller skeleton had tears running down his left cheek, the right one no longer capable of producing tears even though the vision had returned. Papyrus stood and grabbed the strap of the gray bag flinging it over his shoulder.  It looked heavy and clinked like it had more than a just a few days worth of clothes in it. Sans tilted his skull in confusion and almost lost his drunken balance.

 **“I'M . . . I'M LEAVING SANS.”** Papyrus said choking back a sob. Sans stared at him, not connecting the words together. He couldn't. Not in that order not with the context. The context was all wrong. Why would he be leaving? If it was a guard trip Papyrus’ usual bag would be fine, so why this one that was so much bigger. Where was he going? There were no high bounty marks running around.

 **“I CAN'T STAND TO SIT HERE AND WATCH YOU DRINK YOURSELF TO DEATH, BROTHER! AND I CAN'T HELP YOU! YOU WON'T LET ME . . . SO I AM LEAVING. I'LL BE STAYING WITH CAPTAIN UNDYNE UNTIL I CAN FIND MYSELF A NEW . . . HOUSE”** Papyrus sobbed, hiding his left eye behind his hand. He turned away from Sans looking to all the world like he'd just had his soul ripped out and crushed as he left his very drunk brother standing alone outside the house they once shared. Sans’ drunk mind briefly entertained the idea of running after Papyrus begging for one more chance, promising to sober up, but instead he shoved the idea away and headed inside to find another bottle of alcoholic mustard. Everything would just reset.

**_REGRET!!!_**


	23. Can I trust you? Would that be alright? (Edgeberry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you all have been waiting for. . . Fell gets wrecked by Berry

Berry frowned as he stirred a pot of broccoli and cheese soup. Fell had been avoiding him since the night he had burned himself. He woke up and left before Berry even climbed out of bed and didn't return until Berry had gone back to bed. The only evidence that another skeleton still lived here was the changing quantities of food in the fridge. It constantly dwindled until the end of the week, then by Saturday morning, it was full again.

Berry clicked the stove off and poured himself a bowl of soup before putting the rest in a tupperware container and put it in the fridge. Fell wouldn't be home any time soon. He carried his bowl into the living room, flicking the kitchen light off. Berry left the darkness in the living room unbroken. A constant headache had taken him prisoner over the last week and any sort of light made it unbearable.

The bowl made a soft clink as it was set on the coffee table. Berry stared at the soup and spun his spoon through it. He wasn't hungry. Not really anyway. He was lonely however. It had been over three weeks since he had seen another soul. 

His spoon clattered to the table as Berry curled up on the couch. Pain lanced his soul with needle like pricks. Stars, he hated being alone. The isolation was only worsening. Fell had successfully cut Berry out of his life before Berry could even try and help him. And that wasn't even the worse thing on Berry's building list problems. 

A faint blue light broke the darkness as Berry pulled his soul out. He wrapped himself around his soul as he stared at the discoloration on the small soul. The bruise on it had not grown, but it was darker now and throbbed deeper than before. He couldn't keep living like this! He just couldn't! This isolation was  _ killing _ him!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fell crept into the house cautiously. He needed to keep all contact with the little skeleton to an absolute zero, until he came up with a way to safely deal with him. He wondered what he was going to do about Berry as he walked into the living room. 

**“FUCK!”** He hissed and stepped back into the hall. His eyelights locked on Berry’s small form curled up on the couch. He cocked his head to the side when he noticed the blue glow filtering through the spaces in Berry’s hand.  **WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT?** He walked a little closer before realising it was Berry’s soul. His brows knitted together in bewilderment. Why did Berry have his soul out? 

**“STOP IT! IT'S NONE OF MY CONCERN!”** He snapped at himself. He turn sharply on his heels and darted to the kitchen. He couldn't let himself get attached, not again, And definitely not to another Sans! Once had been lesson enough. He would not repeat his mistakes! 

He opened the fridge and growled to himself once he realised what Berry had cooked. Fell normally had no problem with broccoli and cheese soup. Expect that it was nasty cold. He'd have to microwave it, which could wake Berry up. He sighed and shut the fridge door. He supposed he could just skip dinner tonight.

“NNGHHH” Berry’s voice shattered the dark quiet. It was somewhere between a groan and scream. Fell jolted; his eyelights darting towards the living room.

**“THE HELL?”** Fell’s sockets widen. The once faint blue light was now lighting up the whole room, throwing a fairly strong ray of light onto the kitchen floor. 

“HAAAA” Berry cried out loudly, just as the light started flickering and slowly dimming, little steps at a time. Fell felt panic grip at his bones, weighing him down like a physical restraint.  **_WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO BERRY?_ ** He shook off the heavy feeling and stocked into the other room. He found the smaller skeleton curled up and tense on the couch. His chest rising and falling in rapid spasms that by no means counted as breathing. 

**“BERRY! WAKE UP!”** Fell yelled as he crossed the room kneeling by the smaller skeleton. He shook the smaller skeleton trying to rouse him. The only reaction he got was another whimper from the wretched Berry. Fell let go of him searching for something to wake him.

“AHHHH” Berry screamed, his spine arching as his soul flashed brightly. Then to Fell’s horror it faded almost completely, leaving the room in darkness.

**“DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE GIVE UP!”** He snarled, pulling Berry’s limp form onto his lap. He sucked in a sharp breath when Berry didn't even stir. The small pile of bones just laid there unmoving.  **_SHIT!_ ** With hardly a thought in his skull Fell wrapped one of his hands around Berry’s hands, which were still encasing the fading soul. He squeezed down slightly earning him an almost muted whimper from the smaller skeleton. Fell’s hand encased Berry’s hands and soul in red magic, as Fell desperately tried to think of anything that might wake Berry. 

“MMMHNN” Berry groaned weakly, though to Fell’s relief the red glow surrounding their hands was starting to take on a purple tone. A shudder rattled the smaller skeleton. “TOO COLD” he whimpered. 

**“BERRY.”** Fell growled all his panic from earlier turning into anger. Berry’s eye sockets snapped open to find Fell’s face inches from his and his skull and shoulders laying on Fell’s lap. A thousand question popped into his head but before he could ask even one Fell spoke up shoving him away.  **“DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TRY TO FALL DOWN AGAIN! WORTHLESS LITTLE SHIT!”**

“WHAT? WAIT FELL!” The taller had stood up and stomped up the stairs ignoring Berry’s pleas. Fell snatched a change of clothes out of his room before slamming the bathroom door shut. Berry stared in confusion.  _ WHAT JUST HAPPENED?  _ Berry pulled himself up into a sitting position cringing at the throbbing pulse that burrowed deep in his skull. He whimpered pressing one hand to his head. 

“WHAT IN THE UNDERGROUND WAS HE TALKING ABOUT?” Berry mumbled to himself. A yelp snuck passed Berry’s lips as his soul throbbed in his palm. Berry took his eyes off the the door Fell had disappeared behind and focused on his soul. “WHAT?!”

The whole thing was significantly darker than it had been earlier, but that wasn't the only change. He could see thin rings of purple swirling around inside his soul. He tilted his head as he examined the new addition to his soul. It was fading rapidly back to blue.  _ DIMMING SOUL, A SIGN  _ THAT SOMEONE'S ABOUT TO FALL DOWN. Berry shivered as he recalled Fell’s words. His thoughts were interpreted when he was suddenly yanked off the ground. 

“AHH. OW FELL DON'T!” Berry begged. The sudden change in altitude making his headache go off like a bunch of dynamite. 

**“SHUT UP.”** Fell snapped harshly as Berry dropped his skull against Fell’s shoulder. Water descended from Fell’s mandible onto the of Berry’s skull.  _ JEEZ COULDN'T HE HAVE BOTHERED TO DRY HIMSELF OFF? _ Berry thought, grumbling as he wiped the water off his head. Fell dropped him on foot of his bed. Berry froze. Why had Fell brought him into his room?  **“YOU'RE SLEEPING HERE SO I CAN KEEP AN EYE ON YOU.”** Fell grunted, answering Berry’s unspoken question. 

“B-BUT LAST TIME. . .” Berry stammered looking up Fell. The dark skeleton was looming over the top of him. The anger in his face easily recognizable, but Berry also notice the way Fell kept nervously looking Berry over. “FELL COME HERE.”

Berry reached up capturing Fell’s hand and pulling him down on the bed next to him. Fell grunted trying to hide his surprise at the fact Berry could pull him down. “I CAN'T KEEP LIVING LIKE THIS. I'M NOT YOU FELL, THE TOTAL ISOLATION IS KILLING ME. . . SO WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO FOR YOU TO TRUST ME? PLEASE FELL I'M BEGGING.”

Fell pulled his hand free glaring at Berry.  **“THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN. SO THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO.”**

Berry met Fell’s glare with a look of determination. “THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING I CAN DO. SOMEWAY I CAN CONVINCE YOU.”

**“GOOD LUCK FINDING THAT.”** Fell snapped, getting ready to move when Berry wrapped both his arms around one of Fell’s. 

“WAIT! FELL!” Blue eyelights focused on Fell. Berry could think of one thing that might earn Fell’s trust. A clawed hand reached between him and Fell’s arm, trying to pry him away. Berry sighed and released the limb before leaning closer to Fell. “FELL I WANT YOU TO LOOK ME IN THE EYES.”

**“HMPH, FINE”** Fell growled looking down at Berry’s baby blue eyelights. The corners of Berry’s lips turned up just a little. 

“GIVE ME YOUR HAND FOR A SECOND.” Berry said holding out his own hand. 

**“WHAT? WHY?”** Fell demanded, leaning slightly away from the smaller skeleton. He kept his hands clenched against the bed sheets. He hated physical contact. Berry knew this; so why was the little skeleton even bothering to ask. 

“FELL PLEASE. I CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING TO YOU, IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME A CHANCE.” Berry pressed bringing his hand a little closer. His eyes shimmering with a half hopefully half desperate light. Fell was snared by that look just like before when he was treating Berry’s burns. Those bright rings of blue shifting from baby blue to subtle shades of turquoise. The pools of jet that they surrounded. Something about that contrast of light and dark was captivating to the dark skeleton. 

“PLEASE FELL. I'M ONLY ASKING FOR YOUR HAND. THAT'S ALL.” Berry pleaded. One of the clawed hands lifted from bed sheet, only to pause a couple inches later. Berry’s eyes widened a little when he noticed the small tremors running through Fell’s hand, actually it was his whole arm. “FELL IT'S OKAY. JUST GIVE ME THIS ONE CHANCE.”

The clawed hand curled into itself, though not quite tight enough to be a fist, and pulled back just slightly. Berry felt his soul start sink a little, until Fell sighed and offered his hand out. The razor sharp claws still shaking. The dark skeleton flinched when Berry took his hand, looking away from the tiny skeleton. 

“FELL, I WANT YOU TO LOOK ME IN THE EYES PLEASE.” Berry asked waiting for Fell to comply. He rubbed his thumb against the back of Fell’s hand hoping to calm the other skeleton. Fell tugged his hand back slightly at the unexpected gesture, but didn't escape Berry’s grip. “FELL. PLEASE.”

**“OKAY. FINE.”** He tried to snap, but his nervous bled through too much for it to carry any sort of spark. With great reluctance Fell returned his gaze to the short skeleton in front of him. 

“I WANT YOU TO LOOK AT ME AND TELL ME YOU CAN HONESTLY DOUBT WHAT I'M ABOUT TO TELL YOU.” Berry said turning Fell’s hand over so it was palm up. He leaned closer to the dark skeleton and stared into Fell’s crimson eyelights. 

“FELL I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO  HURT YOU.” Berry spoke at the same time something warm and fluttering was placed into Fell’s palm. Berry’s delicate hands gently closing the talon like fingers around it. Fell gasped as a wave of warmth suddenly washed over him. It was almost too much. His head spun with the sudden release form constant cold. 

“I WOULD NEVER BETRAY YOU OR LEAVE YOU, FELL.” Berry promised the warmth washing over Fell growing and echoing Berry’s words. He could feel Berry’s burning honesty, the little skeleton’s giant desire to help and be near Fell, and his fear of being alone. “I'LL BE HERE FOR YOU, IF YOU'LL JUST LET ME. I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN HURT. AND WHILE I MAY NOT KNOW WHAT EXACTLY HE DID, I KNOW YOU'RE SANS HURT YOU, BUT FELL I AM NOT HIM. AND I'LL DO ANYTHING TO PROVE IT TO.”

Berry kept Fell’s hand carefully cupped in his two, ensuring the soul was gentle cradled there. The taller skeleton was rattling slightly, nearly overwhelmed by the intensity of the foreign emotions. The darker skeleton almost seemed to be drowning in them. He spoke before Berry could decide if he should take his soul back or not. 

**“YOU'D DO ANYTHING HUH?”** Fell asked looking at Berry his eyelights hazed slightly purple. Berry nodded resolutely. Fell raised a brow bone at him.  **“EVEN IF I ASKED YOU TO TAKE ANOTHER LIFE? TO KILL FOR ME?”**

Berry’s soul flickered. He couldn't! Fell couldn't be serious. That couldn't be the one thing he asked of Berry to gain his trust. There was no way Berry could do that! He couldn't kill anyone no matter what. Berry searched Fell’s face for any sign he was kidding. That it was a cruel joke. It a search in vain. 

Tears started forming in the corners of his eye sockets. “FELL I CAN'T. I CAN'T KILL, NO MATTER WHAT OR WHO. I JUST COULDN'T DO THAT. I - I” Berry looked in Fell’s face. There was no cruel smugness there. Fell hadn't asked this to tear Berry up. If anything there seemed to be a sadness and a fear in Fell eyes. Fell had been hoping Berry could do this. But why? Why this when Berry wouldn't fight for his . . . Own . . . Sake. 

“I CAN'T KILL. I WILL NEVER KILL FELL. IT GOES AGAINST EVERYTHING  _ I  _ AM, AND YOU KNEW THAT WHEN YOU ASKED. BUT I THINK I KNOW WHAT YOU REALLY WANT FROM ME. WOULD I FIGHT FOR YOU, WITH YOU, OR JUST LEAVE YOU ON YOUR OWN?” Berry leaned forward leaving only inches between their faces. Fell was rattling harder. The pain and potency Berry’s emotions were now truly overwhelming the dark skeleton. For years he had cut everyone out of his life, withdrawn from any sort of emotion or feeling. He'd honestly forgotten what anything besides anger and fear felt like. It made all these new emotion both familiar and alien. Feeling the pain Berry felt at simply the thought of harming or killing another left his head spinning, but paired with the burning conviction Berry had and he was lost.

“FELL, IF I HAD TO, I WOULD FIGHT FOR YOU. I'D HATE EVERY SECOND OF IT, AND I'D NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF I ACTUALLY HURT SOMEONE. BUT I WOULD FIGHT. I'D PROTECT YOU IF YOU EVER NEEDED IT.” Berry promised, hesitating for a second before nuzzling his skull under Fell’s. His own bones were rattling from the force of Fell’s shaking. “I WANT YOU. I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU IN ANYWAY.”

Fell gasped, the arm holding him up threatened to give out. It was too much. The heat that echoed Berry’s words was searing and screamed of protectiveness and fondness. The bones where they were touching burned the hottest. Fell’s hand was scorched and his neck and shoulder were on fire.  **“I-I BELIEVE YOU”** He choked out trying to pull his hand free. There wasn't much force behind the attempt. Fell was to scattered to force an escape, but to his relief Berry let his hand slip away this time. 

He slumped to the bed, his head still in bedlam. His bones rattling against each other as he curled in on himself. Berry yelped and looked down at Fell, afraid he had gone too far. 

“FELL? STARS, FELL ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” He asked, reaching a hand out helplessly. He didn't know what to do; or even what was wrong in the first place. Should he touch Fell? Or would that just make things worse. “OH, FELL I'M SORRY. I SHOULDN'T HA-”

Fell shook his head slightly. He almost felt ill. His bones were still buzzing with the ghosts of Berry’s emotions and his mind felt disconnected from his skull. It was too sudden and unexpected, but he wasn't unhappy he had listened to Berry. 

“ARE YOU OKAY THEN?” Berry asked leaning closer to Fell. The dark skeleton nodded slowly before opening his eyes. 

**“I'LL GIVE YOU ONE CHANCE. DON'T MAKE ME REGRET IT.”**


	24. Say you'll listen when we fight, that you won't shut me out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's the one singing the lines for the chapter title?(Fell or Berry) I wanna know what you guys think.  
> Thank you to those who offered to proofread for me. I really appreciate it!

Fell was laying on his back, eyelights tracing patterns on his ceiling tiles. Berry was curled up against his side. The smaller skeleton rested his skull on Fell’s shoulder. The close contract had driven Fell nuts all night, but he had agreed to give Berry a chance.

Fell shuddered remembering last night. Berry had wretched him, and he had not even been trying to. Everything had been going against him the moment he had walked into the living room to find Berry falling down. He had almost lost Berry. If Berry had made it to his own bedroom last night. . . Would Fell have heard him? He didn't know and that was the reason Berry was still in his room with him. Even now, Berry didn't look peacefully asleep. Would he be okay if Fell left him alone today? He watched Berry twitch and whimper in his sleep.

 **_I CAN'T LEAVE TODAY. HE IS FAR FROM ALRIGHT._ ** Fell thought to himself. He reached around the smaller skeleton and grabbed his phone. He scrolled to the bottom of his contacts and sent Undyne a text.

**CAPTAIN, I'M CALLING IN SICK TODAY.**

A few moments later he got a reply.

Papyrus it is 3:30 in the fucking morning. Do you ever sleep?

He rolled his, but sent back another reply.

**I DO FROM TIME TO TIME. I JUST FIGURED I'D GIVE YOU MORE TIME TO GET MY SHIFT COVERED.**

Undyne replied almost at once.

I'll cover for you. You never call in sick, so do what you need to today. But don't make it a habit or I'll kick your bony ass!

Fell closed his phone and put it back on the nightstand. He paused and looked at his alarm clock. It would go off in less than twenty minutes. Berry was still exhausted from the late night. With a sigh he flicked the alarm off, something that hadn't happened since he'd bought the damn thing.

Berry nuzzled closer whining quietly. He shifted the around so he was on his side facing the small skeleton. His free hand traced the growing shadows under Berry’s eye sockets. He should have known Berry wouldn't be okay. He was the only person Berry ever saw, of course just straight avoiding him was going to make Berry worse. He had once been the same as Berry. He had craved and needed others in order to validate anything he did.

The last month must have been hell for the little guy. The only reason Fell himself changed to prefer isolation was because of his extreme distrust of others and fear of others being behind him. Both things had been harshly instilled in him.

Would Berry have to suffer the same in order to survive in this world? Fell shuddered. No. He would not let _that_ happened to Berry. No one not even his own brother deserved that. Fell pulled Berry closer to him as if he were protecting him from an unseen enemy. Fell hated his brother, beat the hell out of him, and cursed everything he did; but he never once tried to hurt his Sans the same way he had been. His brother would never have survived. He supposed it was the last dying bit of their brotherly relationship. Fell spared him that one awful thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Berry groaned as he started to wake. He could feel Papy breathing next to him. The smaller skeleton sighed in relief, and cuddled closer. He frowned slightly when his fingers slid over his brother’s ribs to find them pitted scarred. He ran his fingers over the ribs with more purpose this time, noticing a few things. First this wasn't his brother's usual ragged tank top. It was smoother and made of a slightly thicker material. Second the slender bones were more angular instead of the rounded bones Berry had known all his life.

Feather light but sharp fingers traced his cheek. He shuddered at the tingling feeling left behind. **“SO BERRY HAVE YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO WAKE UP?”**

Berry jolted as he recognised Fell’s voice. His eyes shot up to find himself curled up against Fell’s chest. The dark skeleton watching him with crimson eyelights. He was happily shocked to find Fell but a small part of was disappointed that it was not his brother. “MORNING FELL.”

Berry’s brain was slowly recalling everything that had happened last night. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. “OUCH!” He clutched his head. The headache was still hanging on strong. The bed shifted next to him.

 **“BERRY WHAT'S WRONG?”** Fell asked leaning forward so he could get a better look at Berry. He peaked up from his hands and looked at Fell.

“H-HEADACHE” Berry answered. Fell frowned climbing off the bed. Berry watched as Fell opened his desk drawer and pulled out a glass bottle. It was an amber color with a tar like syrup inside. Fell cracked the bottle open, leaning away from it as he poured some into the cap. It drizzled slowly from the bottle glinting darkly. Fell’s nose scrunched up in disgust and few seconds later so did Berry’s. “STARS, THAT SMELLS AWFUL.”

 **“NYEH, IT TASTES EVEN WORSE.”** Fell warned offering the cap to Berry. He shook his head ignoring the splitting pain in his skull. Fell sighed and climbed up next to Berry. **“IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT'S GOING TO GET RID OF YOUR HEADACHE. TRUST ME ON THIS.”**

Berry took the cap nausea building in his chest. He swallowed against disgust, not sure he'd be able keep it down. “YOU'VE TAKEN THIS BEFORE?”

 **“YES. BUT IT'S WORTH IT TO DEAL WITH THE AWFUL TASTE. THE HEADACHE WON'T COME BACK FOR A LONG TIME.”** Fell promised. Berry sucked in a deep breath and tilted the cap into his mouth. He nearly gagged when the thick bitter first touched his tongue. Half the cap made it into his mouth before jerked away choking and trying to swallow the little bit he had. It was too thick! It could only slowly drip into his mouth, meaning there was no quick way of taking it.

“FELL! I CAN'T.” Berry said pushing the cap back towards the dark skeleton. His tongue was dry and sticking to the roof of his mouth. The bitter taste was stuck in the back of his throat, but worse yet it had a metallic aftertaste, almost a coppery kind of taste.

 **“JUST FINISH IT AND STOP WHINING.”** Fell growled. Berry shook his head. There was no way! He would rather deal with the headache. Fell sighed. Of course Berry was going to be difficult. **“I SAID ‘** **_TAKE YOUR DAMN MEDICINE’”_ ** Fell ordered. Berry trembled but Fell didn’t give him the option to fight. He hook a finger in Berry’s mouth forcing it open and poured the rest into his mouth. Berry panicked and tried to push Fell’s hand away but couldn't even budge the invading limbs. Reluctantly he swallowed the bitter medicine and glared at Fell as the dark skeleton removed his hand, wiping it off on the comforter.

“FELL THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!”

 **“YOU ALMOST FELL DOWN LAST NIGHT.”** Fell countered leaning over Berry meeting the smaller skeleton’s glare with a fierce look of his own. **“YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED ME TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE. TO ACTUALLY TRY AND CARE ABOUT YOU. WELL I'M SURE AS HELL NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO SOME AS STUPID AS SKIP NEEDED MEDICINE BECAUSE IT TASTE BAD!”**

“BAD IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT. I’D RATHER DEAL WITH THE HEADACHE.” Berry pouted folding his arms. Fell snapped the cap back on the bottle before responding.

 **“YOU REALISE THE HEADACHE IS A WARNING THAT YOU'RE STILL DANGEROUSLY CLOSE TO FALLING DOWN, RIGHT?”** Fell finally asked looking over his shoulder. **“IT'S MORE THAN SOME HEADACHE MEDICINE.”**

“MORE THAN HEADACHE MEDICINE?” Berry repeated questioningly. He watched as Fell put the bottle back in the desk drawer. “FELL WHAT KIND OF MEDICINE IS IT? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE IT?”

 **“IT'S A STIMULANT OF SOME SORT. KEEPS YOUR SOUL FROM GOING OUT. HELL IF I KNOW HOW IT DOES THAT BUT BASICALLY IT STOPS A MONSTER FROM FALLING DOWN.”** Fell answered straightening some already perfectly organised papers on his desk. **“I SUPPOSE IT'S ONE OF THE FEW USEFUL THINGS THAT'S COME OUT OF ALPHYS’ RESEARCH.”**

“FELL, WHY DO YOU HAVE IT?” Berry interjected growing nervous. Fell had avoided his question. The dark skeleton stilled. Berry held his breath. Seconds filled the room, waiting for someone to break the silence.

 **“BECAUSE OF MY BROTHER.”** Fell finally, answered his claws digging into the surface of his desk. **“THE UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT.”**

“YOUR BROTHER ALMOST FELL DOWN?” Berry asked shocked. Fell grunted in answer and headed for the door. Berry started to follow him freezing when his eye lights noticed the long hole in Fell’s wall. The dark skeleton had re-plastered the wall downstairs weeks ago. _DOES FELL PUNCH HOLES IN THE WALLS A LOT?_

 **“DON'T WORRY IT'S BEEN THERE A WHILE. I JUST HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO FIX IT YET.”** Fell said noticing Berry gaze. The smaller skeleton nodded and followed Fell down into the living room. Edge headed into the kitchen while Berry sat on the couch. He spotted his bowl of half finished soup on the table. He frowned picking up the bowl. Berry wandered into the kitchen. Fell was cooking bacon in a skillet.

Berry watched him for a moment. Fell had his back to him, though Berry didn't know what to think of that. He timidly stepped towards the kitchen sink. The bowl clattered loudly against the metal basin of the sink. Fell didn't even flinch. Berry had always wondered if the tough guy act had been just that an act, but he never would have imagined how hurt Fell was underneath.

He was sure Fell hadn't realise it last night, but part of Fell’s feeling had crossed over to Berry when he tried to save him from falling down. Mostly it had just been fear, but everything else had been so faint and muted it was hard to tell. But there had been enough for Berry to think there might have been concern in thick of it all. The fear however was far from muted, it was so strong Berry had worried his own soul would fail under its weight. . . And Fell lived with that kind of fear. He couldn't just leave Fell to that! He had to-

 **“DO YOU WANT TO HEAT UP THE LAST OF THE SOUP  AND MAKE TOAST WHILE I FINISH THIS AND COOK SOME EGGS?”** Fell grunted breaking Berry’s train of thought, but at least he was talking to him again. Berry nodded and hurried over to the fridge. His soul pinged with guilt as he noticed that the bowl hadn't been touched since he put it in the fridge. Fell hadn't eaten last night and Berry had a sinking feeling he knew why. **“YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE AND STARE AT IT OR ARE YOU GOING TO PUT IT IN THE MICROWAVE?”**

“OH, SORRY SPACED OUT” Berry explained as he snapped into action. He hurried to put the soup in the microwave. His fingers trembled slightly as he pushed the buttons. He turned to grab the bread unaware of Fell’s watching gaze.

 **“IT'S JUST TOAST BERRY. DON'T GIVE YOURSELF A FUCKING PANIC ATTACK OVER IT.”** Fell commented moving the bacon onto a plate before cracking some eggs. The eggs hissed as they made contact with the still hot grease left over from the bacon. Berry jumped slightly.

“WHAT?” He was more than a little confused by what Fell meant.

 **“YOU'RE SHAKING.”** Fell answered carefully lifting the edges of the cooking egg whites trying to ensure they didn't burn. Berry gawked at him. He was hardly trembling. Even his own brother wouldn't have noticed or thought anything of it.

“IT'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT FELL.” Berry answered watching as the toast leaped out of its heated prison. Fell snorted as he scraped the eggs onto two separate plates.

 **“I'VE HEARD THAT ENOUGH TO KNOW IT'S BULL.”** It was both a statement of concern and a warning. Berry did not doubt that Fell’s brother had said similar things. Papy certainly had, and Berry had known it was a lie then.

“I JUST FEEL BAD. . . I KNOW YOU DIDN'T GET TO EAT LAST NIGHT.” Berry relented. Fell raised a brow at him.

 **“DON'T. I HAD ALREADY DECIDED TO SKIP DINNER BEFORE ALL THAT SHIT HAPPENED.”** Fell snapped splitting the bacon and moving to the table. Berry jumped in surprise at that.

“WHY THOUGH?” Berry asked taking the soup and toast over to the table as well. Fell rolled his eyelights but went and grabbed some bowls and spoons before sitting at the table.

 **“IT WAS LATE AND I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT.”** Fell answered pouring some soup into one bowl. He handed Berry the first bowl then filled the second for himself. **“NOW STOP MOPING. I AM NOT DEALING WITH YOUR MOODY SHIT.”**

“I'M NOT BEING MOODY!” Berry exclaimed folding his arms and pouting. Fell raised a brow at display. He shook his head and dipped the toast into the soup.

 **“SURE YOU AREN'T, AND I HAVE LONGEST TEMPER IN THE UNDERGROUND”** Fell countered making Berry huff but the little skeleton started eating. Fell finished first and when he looked up Berry was lost in thought. The small skeleton was sliding a piece of bacon around his plate. Fell rose and padded over to the sink in his ever silent way. When he turned back Berry had not even noticed he had moved.

It gave Fell pause. What had Berry so focused? He made his way over behind Berry. Cautiously he reached out and tapped Berry on the shoulder. The small skeleton jumped dropping his fork with a sharp yelp. “F-FELL!”

 **“NYEH HEH. I WAS JUST GOING TO ASK IF YOU WERE DONE EATING.”** Fell said stepping back as Berry climbed out of his chair.

“YEAH, I'M DONE.” Berry answered turning to grab his dishes but clawed hands were already taking them away. Berry stared as Fell took the dishes to the sink and washed them along with the others. “YOU CAN BE REALLY KIND ONCE YOU DECIDE TO BE.” Berry noted out loud.

 **“OF COURSE, I WASN'T ALWAYS AN ASSHOLE.”** The words could have been teasing and light hearted but they weren't. Instead they sounded contemplative, with a lingering silence following after. Fell’s shoulders sagged slightly as he got lost in thought. Berry’s soul fluttered with concern as he looked at Fell. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around Fell burying his face in his shirt. Fell jumped looking down at the little skeleton clinging to his side. **“WHAT THE HELL BERRY!”**

“I DON'T THINK THAT ABOUT YOU AND YOU SHOULDN'T THINK THAT WAY ABOUT YOURSELF EITHER.” He muttered nuzzling into the bottom of Fell’s ribs. Fell laughed.

 **“BERRY I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I AM AND, ASSHOLE IS PUTTING IT LIGHTLY”** Fell said returning to the dishes, not bothering to pry the smaller skeleton off of him. Berry looked up at Fell. The taller skeleton wore a smug grin and his eyelights glinted with dark mirth.

“AND WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FELL?” Berry asked not letting of of him even when Fell leaned over to place some of the dishes in the drainer.

 **“A MURDERER.”** Fell answered simply. **“THOUGH I'LL ADMIT IT WAS A LOT MORE FUN AT THE BEGINNING. BACK THEY STILL THOUGHT I WAS TOO NICE AND NAIVE TO ACTUALLY KILL SOMEONE. NYEH HEH. BOY WERE THEY SHOCKED TO FIND OUT THE CONTRARY.”**

Berry gasped. That was an awful thing to say and Berry couldn't even say that he doubted the truth in Fell’s statement. He knew Fell had killed. Fell came home covered in dust a lot. . . But the thought that Fell enjoyed it made Berry shiver. “YOU DIDN'T ACTUALLY ENJOY KILLING THEM DID YOU?”

 **“IT SURE AS HELL DOESN'T BOTHER ME. EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE BASTARDS OUT THERE USED ME AND WHAT KINDNESS I WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO GIVE THEM. SO YES I ENJOYED RETURNING EVER SCAR AND BIT OF PAIN THEY INFLICTED ON ME.”** Fell explained dropping the last dish in the strainer. **“THERE IS NOT ONE LIFE IN THIS ENTIRE UNDERGROUND THAT MEANS A DAMN THING TO ME, AND THERE HASN'T BEEN IN YEARS.”**

“NOT EVEN ONE?” Berry asked loosening his arms a little. Fell rolled his eyelights.

 **“NOT A SINGLE SOUL”** Fell’s words hit Berry like he had been tased. He dropped his arms stepping away from Fell.

“O-OH, I SEE” Berry muttered stepping towards the living room. Tears were already brimming up in his eyes.  He wanted to get away before Fell could see him crying. He was almost to living room when he heard Fell speak.

 **“BERRY WAIT.”** He called out but Berry bolted hoping to make to his room before Fell caught up with him. The tears already starting their trek down his face. He was halfway through the living room when his soul was turned to ice in his chest. He didn't even have time to yelp before he thrown onto the couch. The second his first bone touched the faded fabric Fell was on top of him pinning him down harshly. One of Fell’s hands held both of Berry’s over his skull as Fell crouched over the top of the smaller skeleton. Fell snarled venomously his sharp teeth inches from his skull. **“NEVER FUCKING RUN AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!”**


	25. Turn the page on a world you don't need (Stretch's pov)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I only have so many main honeymustard things planned so I wrote this but I'm going to have to space honeymustard father apart so things stay lined up. This just popped in my head so I decided to write it as a chapter.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who helped proofread this chapter!

Icy flakes danced around the dull mound of orange, engulfing the honey stained counter of the Snowdin sentry station. The fluttering white embedded itself in every joint and crevice it could find on the exposed skeleton. Stretch swore they were trying to freeze his thoughts, since he had no flesh for the devilish snowflakes to bite into. 

He sighed into the arms of his hoodie. He already promised Cherry he would think about letting his brother come here. In fact, he was giving the subject all of his thought. He just wasn't sure he could allow that, with what Cherry had told him about his brother. How quick tempered he was, about his total lack of compassion, empathy, or even sympathy! The guy couldn't even feel for someone going through something he had already been through. Plus, he had slaughtered a couple leaving their child orphaned in that miserable place. For absolutely no reason. Just because he could . . . Like that damn human child. 

Stretch shuddered. He could not go through that again. He couldn't handle it, not after so much time had passed since he had to deal with it. Deal with the pile of dust topped with a bright blue bandana; the ringing silence haunting their home, the pain that would throb deep inside his soul, the heavy loneliness that burrowed deep into him not letting go even after another reset. He couldn't go back to that. He would lose his mind. His Sans had to be alive. 

Stretch flipped his phone open. The image of him and his brother flashed up to greet him. The corners of his mouth crawled up in a smile. He could still hear Sans laughing, as he was lifted onto his big brother’s shoulder. Still remember how Sans had to clutch the back of his hoodie so the small skeleton could lean back to get the right angle for the photo. 

His brother was so energetic, but also caring. Nothing slipped his notice. Sans could always tell if someone was having a bad day, always did everything he could to make things better. 

**_He s-sounds like how my br-brother used to be._ **

Stretch’s smile faltered when Cherry’s words slipped into his head. The sharp toothed skeleton’s nervous smile popped into his head. The battered little skeleton was still very fond of his younger brother. The most animated he had seen Cherry was when he was telling stories about his brother; though, it was always from when they were younger. Before the resets. 

God, what would bringing Cherry’s brother here do to the little guy? The small skeleton was showing so much improvement. He could walk down the streets and talk with other monsters without feeling threatened. He could even tease Stretch lightly without freaking out that he might have offended him. Would bringing him back erase all that progress? Turn Cherry back into that panicking wreck? 

Would the abuse startup right where it left off? Stretch growled to himself at the thought. Cherry was extremely protective of his brother, and he felt like he deserved everything his brother had done to him. There was no doubt that Cherry would lie to him to protect his brother. Thing’s would only get worse if he thought Cherry had abandoned him in that hell hole. . . Or left him with another version of Sans. One that would never engage in a fight. His alternate had to think Sans was just a bigger burden than he thought Cherry was. Stretch clenched his fists praying his brother was alright.

He stood from his station and started pacing.  _ Why the hell did Cherry want him here?  _ Wasn't there some limit to what brothers had to forgive? Stretch snarled, kicking a tree in frustration. Shouldn't destroying Cherry’s sense of worth and safety be that limit? 

_ AAAH! PAPY WHY? _

Stretch froze as a panicked scream was dragged up from his memories.  _ His  _ Sans screaming and broken beneath him after another horrible nightmare. His brother could have hated him for that. . . If it was him in Cherry’s position could he turn his back on his little brother. Stretch slumped his knees, leaning forward till his forehead rested against the wavy bark of an old pine tree. 

No, he could never leave Sans, not even if his brother had started doing the same things. But he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt his Sans would never have fallen to violence. If his baby bro gave up on saving Stretch from his own hopelessness, he would just come home to an empty house. No, Sans would hang around long enough to explain, to say goodbye. 

Stretch shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket, eyelights going out. Of course all these thoughts were wasted if that bastard had done anything to harm Sans. God have mercy on him because if Stretch found of inch of his brother’s body damaged, He would **Kill** that worthless bag of bones.


	26. I wanna let go but there comfort in the panic (Edgeberry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the LazyAsianScientist for proofreading this chapter.

“WHY DON'T YOU JUST MAKE IT AN ORDER THEN?” Berry challenged, turning his face away to hide the tears running down his face. Fell tightened his grip on Berry's hands nearly breaking the fragile little bones.

 **“I HAVE NO INTENTION OF MAKING YOU INTO SOME SPINELESS FUCKING DOLL WHOSE SOUL IS TOO WEIGHED DOWN TO ALLOW THEM TO THINK FOR THEMSELVES!”** Fell snapped. Under better circumstances he would have made it an order, but where Berry almost fell down last night . . . He was not certain Berry’s soul could take anymore weight on it. He didn't want to break the little skeleton. Berry squirmed underneath him desperately trying to escape. Fell stood up dragging Berry up with him.

 **“KNOCK IT OFF!”** Fell snarled holding Berry at eye level. Berry cried out as the magic holding his shoulders together was twisted painfully close to their breaking point. **“I ALREADY SAID I'M NOT DEALING WITH YOUR MOODY SHIT!”**

“THEN WHY EVEN BOTHER?” Berry demanded trying to meet Fell’s glare as another pained whimper left his throat. “WHY BOTHER TELLING ME YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME A CHANCE WHEN I DON'T MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?”

 **“FOR FUCK’S SAKE BERRY.”** Fell growled exasperated. He released Berry letting the small skeleton plummet back down to the couch. **“I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART ENOUGH NOT TO LUMP YOURSELF WITH THE TRASH OUT THERE. YOU ARE NOT EVEN FROM** **_THIS_ ** **UNDERGROUND.”**

“BUT I AM IN THIS UNDERGROUND AND YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE IN HERE.” Berry muttered looking down at his knees while resting his hands on his lap. Blue bruises were already forming on his hands.

 **“THE EFFORT I'VE PUT FORTH TO KEEP YOU ALIVE DIDN'T MAKE YOU THINK THAT YOU MIGHT BE EXEMPT FROM THAT STATEMENT?”** Fell asked still irritated as he slid a clawed finger down Berry’s cheek. He stopped at the smaller skeleton’s chin, adding pressure until Berry was forced to look at him. **“I WANT YOU TO LOOK ME IN EYES.”** He growled deliberately echoing Berry’s own words from last night. **“LET ME CLARIFY MY EARLIER STATEMENT SINCE WORDING IS SUCH A BIG FUCKING DEAL. THERE'S NOT A SINGLE SOUL** **_BORN_ ** **IN THIS UNDERGROUND I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT. BETTER?”**

Berry nodded as much he could with Fell holding his face. He steeled himself as he asked the question that had only gotten him hurt. “THEN FELL WHAT AM I TO YOU?”

Fell dropped his hand looking away from Berry. Fell’s silence was searing Berry all the way through to his soul. Fell stepped away without speaking a word. He was leaving the question unanswered. Berry panicked grabbing Fell’s hand. “PLEASE FELL ANSWER THE QUESTION! WHAT AM I TO YOU? WHAT ARE YOU GIVING ME A CHANCE ON? PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW!”

 **“THE HELL IF I KNOW.”** Fell snarled but stopped his retreat. Berry looked up at Fell desperately but Fell had his eyelights on the hands Berry was clutching. **“I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHY YOU CARE SO GODDAMN MUCH WHAT I THINK.”**

It was Berry’s turn to look away. His grip tightened slightly on Fell’s hand. He wasn't sure if he should reply to that, but his mouth betrayed him spilling out the words Berry wasn't sure he wanted out in the open yet “BECAUSE I LIKE YOU FELL. . . I LIKE YOU A LOT.”

Fell’s eye sockets widened in unfiltered shock at the confession. He hadn't even expected an answer from the smaller skeleton and he sure as hell hadn't expected _that!_

He pulled his hand free from Berry’s grip. He wasn't sure what to do, what to say. So he didn't do anything. **_NOPE I'M NOT DEALING WITH THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW._ ** Fell thought to himself before bolting for the front door. His sudden departure shocked Berry enough that the smaller skeleton didn't even have time to think about trying to stop him.

Berry sat on the couch alone. Again. He sucked in a deep breath curling into a tight ball before screaming his anger into his knees. _HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?! FELL DOESN'T EVEN TRUST ME YET AND I CONFESS SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HIM!_

Berry screamed into his knees again slightly forlorned. _FELL HAD JUST STARTED HAVING ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME AGAIN! NOW I'VE HAD DRIVEN FELL AWAY!_ Berry whimpered slightly as a heavy silence hung over the air. It was crushing him into the couch. He whimpered to himself before losing a third scream just to break up the oppressive silence.

Desperate to escape the maddening quiet Berry started on the chores. He ran up to the bathroom and gathered all the clothes he could find before hauling his load down to the laundry room. Once the washer was thumping loudly with a batch of clothes Berry headed into the living room. Unnecessarily he started deep cleaning the carpet and furniture. He would do anything to help him ignore the stinging feeling of rejection lashing at his soul. . . And naturally nothing really helped.

Six o'clock that evening found Berry sitting at the kitchen table with his face buried into the wooden surface. The silence haunting the house had won. Berry slumped in defeat. There was just no way for a single skeleton to beat the cruel quiet. It would always find a way to sink it's claws into a solitary soul. Miserably Berry waited for Fell to return hoping with everything he had the skeleton wouldn't go back to avoiding him. The thought left Berry trembling in fear. Not again. He couldn't deal with it again.

Eight o'clock waltzed in to Berry standing in front of the fridge trying to decide if he should start cooking without Fell or wait and see if the dark skeleton returned soon. He paced back and forth a little until deciding to wait. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor to wait. He twisted his hands together trying to pass the time.

Nine o'clock kicked eight right out the door and Berry sighed climbing to his feet. His stomach demanding that he eat something. He didn't feel like eating but he at least needed to make something for Fell to eat when he came home.

Mechanically he pulled out the things he'd need to make fried chicken. Cutting the chicken took quite a bit of consternation, which berry was grateful for, but he didn't feel like waiting to brine the chicken so he just started mixing the chicken in a seasoned flour blend. He sighed as he stared at the chicken. It was cut well enough, but not as well as Fell could have done. The dark skeleton was rather skilled with a knife. Berry shuddered slightly as he wondered if that skill only applied to a kitchen knife or not.

Fell could be cold, cruel and calculating. Honestly it terrified Berry, but it was also the very thing that made Fell so attractive to him. The same hands that could maim, could kill somebody else, could also be gentle. Berry wasn't sure why but the juxtaposition between Fell’s harsh and vindictive behavior made those few gentle acts so much sweeter. It was like he was getting to see a wonder no one else got to see anymore. A lost treasure. Lost or perhaps abandoned?

Berry frowned at the thought of his counter part. Fell wouldn't speak of his brother often and when he did it was never kind. There was definitely a hatchet that needed to be buried between the two of them. Fell openly and admittedly despised his brother. It was the quickest way Berry had seen Fell lose his temper. Just mention his brother.

A popping sound crackled through the air. Berry snapped his attention to the boiling oil on the stove top. Carefully he threw the seasoned chicken into the oil. Leaving the chicken to cook for a moment Berry ran and grabbed a plate lining it with paper towels. He turned to the chicken, pulling it out to check how cooked it was. After a few more minutes, Berry deemed the chicken done he retrieve the chicken pieces from their searing seat on the stove and onto the plate he had set up earlier. The paper towels soaked up the extra grease while Berry moved to the table.

“FELL STILL ISN'T HOME.” Berry sighed and looked at the clock. 11:23 P.M. Looked like he was back to eating alone again. The thought put tears in his eyes. He couldn't go back to being alone all the time. Tears dropped onto his plate as he selected a few pieces of chicken for himself. _I RUINED EVERYTHING!_ Berry thought as he pushed his food around on his plate.

 **“FRIED CHICKEN IS NO GOOD ONCE IT GETS COLD.”** A familiar voice said at the same time his tears were wiped away. Berry’s looked up meeting crimson eyelights. Fell. The dark skeleton had returned! He was talking to Berry still!

“FELL YOU CAN BACK!” Berry cried throwing himself into the dark skeleton. He felt all of Fell’s bones stiffen under his grasp but he didn't let go. He buried his face into Fell’s shirt.

 **“OF COURSE I CAME BACK.”** Fell grunted untangling himself from the clingy skeleton. **“IT'S MY HOUSE.”**

Berry nodded though slightly embarrassed. He needed to do something to fix things. He refused to look the dark skeleton in the face. “FELL ABOUT EARLIER I AM S-”

A clawed hand covered his mouth. Edge pulled his skull up forcing their eyelights to meet. **“DON'T. I'M GLAD YOU TOLD ME.”**

“WHY? . . . DO YOU BELIEVE ME?” Berry asked looking up at Fell hopefully. Fell shrugged letting go of his face.

 **“I SUPPOSE I BELIEVE THAT AS MUCH AS I CAN COMING FROM A MONSTER THAT WOULD WALK AWAY GIVEN THE CHANCE.”** Fell answered grabbing a plate from a cupboard. Berry’s jaw fell open. How could Fell still think Berry would leave?

“FELL I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I'M NOT LEAVING YOU! NO MATTER WHAT!” Berry chastised barely keeping himself from yelling.

 **“AND WHAT IF YOUR BROTHER DOES SUCCEED IN FINDING HIS WAY HERE? YOU'D JUST SEND HIM AWAY? STAY HERE FOREVER?”** Fell snorted looking back at Berry. The smaller skeleton was eyeing Fell like was missing something obvious.

“FELL I WOULDN'T JUST LEAVE YOU. _WHEN_ MY BROTHER FINDS ME, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO COME WITH ME.” Berry answered walking over to Fell. “I MEAN OBVIOUSLY I COULDN'T FORCE YOU TO COME, BUT I'D LIKE YOU TO.”

 **“YOU WANT TO TAKE ME WITH YOU?”** Fell chuckled leaning against the counter. **“SO IF YOU COULD TAKE ANYONE FROM THIS LAND OF KILLERS HOME TO YOUR GROUP OF SOFT FRIENDS. . . YOU WOULD CHOOSE TO TAKE THE CRUELEST ONE? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULDN'T DUST EVERYONE YOU LOVED?”**

Berry glared at Fell and crossed his arms. “YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT!”

 **“OH REALLY AND WHY IS THAT?”** Fell asked enjoying pushing Berry’s buttons and may have been avoiding a certain question.

“BECAUSE YOU'D NEVER BETRAY ME LIKE THAT!” Berry snapped. Fell was just wasting their time, and he was not being fooled. “WE BOTH KNOW YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME LIKE _THAT_. NOW STOP DODGING THE MATTER AT HAND FELL. I NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME.”

Fell sighed and looked away. Berry whimpered stepping back and looking at his feet. Fell didn't feel the same way. Berry should have known better than to hope but he still had.

 **“BERRY”** Fell spoke up, freezing the stout skeleton. Berry blinked his eyes trying to stop the tears from running down his face as Fell walked passed him. The dark skeleton paused by his side. Berry’s brain completely stalled when he felt something rub the top of his skull.

**“DON'T PUSH ME.”**


	27. Kill the lights, kill the actor. (Edgeberry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the LazyAsianScientist and Comprehensible

**_SHIT._ **

It was the only word Fell could think of at the moment. Berry looked up at him with those big blue eyes that Fell had decided were a weapon in their own right. And he had no answer to Berry’s question.

_I NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME._

He had literally spent hours trying to come up with an answer for this question. Hell! He had spent over a goddamn hour pacing in the hall trying to decide what to tell to the little skeleton, and he still had nothing! Fell sighed. He couldn't look at Berry. How could he still not have an answer? It was a fucking yes or no question! Did he like Berry or not? Why was this such a migraine?

His thoughts snapped back to the present from the sound of Berry’s quiet whine. The small skeleton was watching the floor, eyelights dark. The tension in his body told him that Berry was about to run.

 **“BERRY.”** He growled in warning. The smaller skeleton froze, but the dazed expression had Fell wondering if he had even heard him. He hated seeing the little skeleton so defeated. The emotional strain couldn't be helping his soul . . . But Fell wasn't going to let that make his decision for him. He didn't have an answer right now and Berry would just have to deal with it.

Fell started for his bedroom, fully intending to ignore the small skeleton till he saw the tears running down the other's cheeks. He paused with Berry at his side. Fell had to think of something. Hesitantly, he reached and rubbed the top of Berry’s head. He gave Berry the only words he could think of. **“DON'T PUSH ME.”**

With that he left. Exactly seven steps into the living room, he heard Berry break down sobbing. **_DUMBASS. OH WELL, NOT MY PROBLEM._ ** Fell thought to himself as he finished the trip to his bedroom. He had some things he needed to read up on. Berry could deal with his own emotional baggage.

He breathed a sigh of relief once his bedroom door clicked shut behind him. The old leather bound notebook beckoned him from across the room. He could still faintly make out the words _finalem spero_ on the spine. The once gold letters were flaking off to reveal a tarnished leather beneath. He placed the book on the desk, mindful of its fragile state, before grabbing the medical book. He had a lot of reading ahead of him, and new notes for his tests.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Berry cried himself out on the floor of kitchen. Fell didn't feel the same as him. He didn't even want Berry to bring up the subject! Did he really see that little in Berry? Berry pulled his knees into his chest as the tears finally started to run out.

He slowly crawled up to his feet. The fried chicken was still sitting on table. Neither skeleton had eaten a piece of it. Berry picked it up, looking it over before throwing it way. It would not be good, anyway. He hadn't taken all the time he should have with it.

The sink clinked with the addition of another dish, but was left abandoned. Berry didn't feel like doing dishes. Instead, he slid down to the floor, tilting his head back against the cupboard. He stared at the tan ceiling panels, wishing they were the creamy white tiles of his home. He wanted to be home with his big brother. Stars, he missed Papy so badly.

He wanted to be scooped up in his brother’s arms and be comforted right now. Papy could be annoyingly lazy, but if Berry ever really needed him, he'd be there. . . Except where was he now? What was taking him so long? He was sure Papy was trying to find him. Well, mostly. He just couldn't picture Stretch working obsessively to try and find him. He was sure Papy was taking honey breaks and naps. Which was fine! He didn't want his brother hurting himself trying to find Berry. Papy was prone to take things like napping and drinking too far.

“NO! PAPY IS TRYING HIS HARDEST! I'M SURE OF IT!” Berry snapped at himself. His brother wasn't the worker Berry was. He would just have to be patient and understanding. Papy would give everything he could to find Berry. Berry just needed to hang on until then.

Berry closed his eyes, picturing the moment when Papy finally got here. His bright orange hoodie a beacon in this drab gray world. He could almost hear his brother’s voice. “Oh thank God I found you, Sansy.”

Berry wouldn't even complain about the use of that hated nickname. He would just be so overjoyed at finally being reunited with his family. A clawed hand would stop him from dashing out of the house and tackle hugging his brother. Fell would pull him back, standing between himself and Papy until he was sure that the new skeleton was safe for Berry to be around. Fell would come back with them to Berry’s world. Maybe even finding Fell’s brother, and get them to talk things out. Fell actually being happy, not having to panic if someone got behind. . .

 **“WHY ARE YOU ON THE FLOOR?”** Fell asked, chasing Berry’s day dream away. Berry’s eyes snapped open just as everything lurched. Before he knew it, he was scooped off the floor in a one quick motion. Fell cradled Berry in his arms as he headed out of the kitchen. **“DAMN YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT.”**

Berry flinched at the statement, missing the way Fell’s gaze traced the shadows under his sockets. “IS THAT WHY YOU DON'T LIKE ME?”

Fell couldn't stop the snorting chuckle that escaped his teeth. Berry whimpered; the rejected feeling in his chest coming back with a vengeance. Fell absentmindedly thumbed the vertebrae between Berry’s shoulders as he carried Berry up the stairs. It was almost soothing, probably would have if Berry hadn't been so conflicted about being in the other’s arms. On one hand, Fell was being sweet, well for him anyway, on the other hand, it didn't change the fact Fell had rejected Berry. **“IS THAT WHAT'S GOT YOU IN SUCH A MESS? YOU THINK I DON'T LIKE YOU?”**

Berry nodded, not daring to think about where Fell’s words were leading. Fell chuckled again, kicking his door open as he finally spoke. **“BERRY, IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH LIKING YOU OR NOT. I'M NOT SURE I EVEN WANT THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP.”**

Fell dumped Berry on the bed, making the smaller squeak in shock. Berry did not want to share a bed with Fell now that the darker skeleton knew how he felt. The walls wavered for a moment when he was shoved harshly down onto the mattress. His shoulder throbbed quietly from the force, but it was easily shoved into the background. The bed creaked slightly as more weight was added. Clawed hands held both of his against the mattress. Above him hovered two crimson eyelights watching his movement with a predatory intensity.

 **“I FAIL TO SEE THE NEED, OR EVEN WANT IN THAT SORT OF THING. TO MAKE YOURSELF WEAKER BY DEPENDING ON SOMEONE ELSE.”** Fell growled from above him. The dark skeleton had him pinned. That long, lengthy body positioned so Berry was trapped, but wasn't being crushed by the weight of the larger skeleton. **“IT SEEMS A FOOLISH THING TO ME. LOVE IS A FALSE IDEA IN THIS WORLD. AT THE END OF THE DAY, THE ONLY PERSON WATCHING OUT FOR YOU IS YOURSELF. BELIEVING OTHERWISE WILL GET YOU KILLED. IT'S THE LAW WE ALL MUST LIVE BY.”**

Berry shifted under Fell, trying to sit up, but the darker skeleton lowered his own skull so his mouth was by the place Berry’s ears would be, if he had any. Berry shivered slightly as Fell’s voice, low but still rough, battered against his skull. Fell’s breath was cold like everything else about the dark skeleton. **“I'VE BEEN MADE TO PAY FOR TRUSTING OTHERS BEFORE. WHAT GUARANTEE DO I HAVE THAT THIS TIME WOULD END ANY DIFFERENTLY?”**

Berry froze. How could he make Fell believe him? Prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Fell was in no danger around him? The darker skeleton pulled back just enough for their eyelights to meet. The crimson lights were waiting for Berry’s answer. There was a calculating sharpness to the look that left Berry feeling every second was of value.

“F-FELL. WHAT MORE CAN I DO? YOU'VE ALREADY GOT MY SOUL. I'M OFFERING MY HEART. WHAT MORE IS THERE?” Berry begged. He was truly out of ideas here. Anything he had he would give Fell. His soul. His heart. His time. His home. His world. Anything if it could prove to Fell he could be trusted. “PLEASE I’D DO ANYTH- AHH”

Berry cut off with a gasp. Fell had lowered his head and nipped at Berry’s neck. The smaller skeleton shuddered, hands gripping the blanket beneath him as Fell licked at the shallow bite mark he had just made. **“THERE ARE STILL THINGS YOU HAVE KEPT FROM ME.”**

Berry whimpered as Fell scraped his pointed teeth gently against Berry’s neck. It sent tingles down his spine and made him squirm. But this was wrong! Fell was just using him at this point. He tried to wiggle free but Fell’s hands didn't let him move an inch. He lost his fight for a moment when Fell’s fangs reached his clavicle. Berry shuddered with the uninvited sensation. He was too scared for it to feel good.

“F-FELL STOP!” Berry whined as Fell nibbled at the slender bones. The dark skeleton laughed, looking up at Berry with those icy, calculating eyelights. Fell shifted so he could pin both of Berry’s hands over his head with one hand.

 **“AND WHY SHOULD I?”** Fell asked with a cruel smirk. He moved his newly freed hand under Berry’s shirt to the inside of Berry’s ribcage. The smaller skeleton started gasping at the intrusive feeling. He was hyper aware of Fell’s hand as it clinked lightly against his spine on its way in. **“WHAT IF I WANT YOU COMPLETELY? HMM? WHAT IF I WANT YOUR SOUL, HEART, AND BODY?** **YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SAID ANYTHING. WERE YOU LYING TO ME THEN?**

He dragged his claws down Berry’s spine, making the smaller cry out and arch his spine. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He didn't want this! Not like this! But what could he do? He had said anything! How was Fell supposed to trust him if Berry lied to him about this? He bit back the sobs building in his soul and resigned himself. He forced his arms to lax and quit squirming.

 **“SO THAT'S HOW IT'S GOING TO BE?”** Fell asked with a dark humorless laugh. **“YOU'RE OKAY WITH THIS?”** Berry nodded, afraid his voice would crack and betray him if he spoke. Fell hummed to himself before sliding his hand between Berry’s ribs and shirt.

“AHHHHH!” Berry shrieked as Fell crushed his two trapped hands, breaking several bones in the process. The other hand clawed his ribs, hurting worse where the cuts ran over his scar.

 **“HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE ANY PROMISE YOU MAKE SERIOUSLY WHEN YOU WON'T EVEN FIGHT TO PROTECT YOURSELF?”** Fell growled, staring down at Berry with disdain. He released Berry, springing off the bed. **“IF I WANTED SOME PASSIVE SLUT, I'D GO TO METTATON'S FUCKING PIMP HOUSE. GOD, YOU'RE PATHETIC. LAYING YOURSELF OUT LIKE THAT! JUST TO TRY AN-”**

“YOU JERK!” Berry screamed, clutching the blanket so he could sit up. Blue marrow slowly dripped onto the red fabric from the cracks in his hands. “ALL OF THAT WAS. . . WAS WHAT, SOME TEST!”

 **“YES, AND ONE YOU FAILED. SO, WHY DON'T YOU GO LAY YOURSELF OUT FOR SOMEONE ELSE? I'VE GOT NO INTEREST IN YOU.”** Fell snarled, watching as a dark spot started growing over Berry’s shirt. Berry glared at him, but Fell just turned away and sat at his desk, flipping through the thick book there.

“WHAT WAS THE RIGHT ANSWER, FELL?” Berry asked, still angry, “I WILL FIGHT FOR MYSELF! BUT IT WAS YOU FELL! I COULDN'T ATTACK YOU! SO WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO, MAKE A LIAR OUT OF MYSELF AND TAKE IT BACK?”

 **“YOU STILL MADE A LIAR OUT OF YOURSELF.”** Fell answered flatly, scribbling something into the old leather book on his desk.

“I DID NOT!” Berry yelled, hopping off the bed. Fell just shrugged, reaching for another book. Blowing Berry off.  It was the last straw. The little skeleton finally snapped. The gears working his mind came undone with an almost audible clatter. A blue bone struck straight through Fell’s hand, pinning it to the wall. “WHY FELL? WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT TO ME?!”


	28. I'm scared to get close, but I hate being alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far this has the longest uninterrupted dialogue by Fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the LazyAsianScientist and  
> I_Dont_Care_Unless_Its_Honeymustard  
> For beta reading!
> 
> Also this is Fell’s theme song for those interested  
> https://youtu.be/bY18nh9Akg4

Fell sighed and pulled the bone from his hand. The blue magic sizzled burning the hand that removed it. **_AT LEAST IT WON'T LEAVE ANOTHER HOLE IN THE WALL._ ** Fell thought to himself. Berry glared at him with furious blue eyelights.

 **“YOU'RE WEAKER THAN I THOUGHT. WAS THAT REALLY THE BEST YOU COULD DO?”** Fell questioned, shattering the bone in his hand. **“NO WONDER YOUR OWN BROTHER HASN'T BOTHERED TO COME FIND YOU.”**

“SHUT UP! PAPY IS TRYING TO FIND ME! SO SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT! UP!” Berry screamed, summoning more bones and firing them at Fell. The darker skeleton easily dodged the bones though he frowned when a white bone made contact with the wall punching a hole through the drywall.

 **“YOU'RE THE ONE FIXING THAT.”** Fell growled summoning his own long red bone. His frown deepened when he noticed the frantic blue flicker peaking out from the collar of Berry’s shirt. The little skeleton was at his breaking point. Not surprising considering he was upset enough to break Fell’s order not to attack him . . . Plus everything else that the little guy had been through. He probably needed to vent some steam, but breaking an order could still kill him.

Fell launched into action, using his summoned bone to knock Berry’s feet out from under him. Berry hurried to get back up but Fell was slightly faster. Red magic grabbed his soul at the same time both of his arms were twisted behind his back. “LET GO OF ME! GET OFF!”

 **“NOT TILL YOU CALM DOWN.”** Fell snapped watching Berry struggle against his grip. The tiny joints clacked against each other with every one of Berry’s attempts to free himself.  The little skeleton tried to get his knees under him so he could use the leverage to push Fell off of him. Fell responded by pushing him farther forward, smashing his face into the carpet. A pained whine escaped the small skeleton as he finally slumped down to the floor in defeat. Fell didn't release his hold on Berry, not entirely convinced that the smaller monster had given up. **“I'M GOING TO LOOK THE OTHER WAY ON YOU TRYING TO ATTACK ME JUST NOW, BUT IT IS NOT A LUXURY I'LL GIVE YOU TWICE. AM I UNDERSTOOD?”**

Berry didn't answer Fell’s question. He just broke down sobbing underneath the dark skeleton. Babbling fragments of his brother’s name. “P-PA *sob* PLEA- *gasp* B-BROTHER!”

Fell released the smaller skeleton, but instead of walking away like Berry was hoping, he gathered Berry in his arms cradling him against his chest.

 **“DON'T BE SO UPSET.”** Fell said rubbing his thumb against Berry’s shoulder trying to comfort him. **“I DIDN'T MEAN ANY OF IT. CALM DOWN, BERRY.”**

Berry weakly shoved at Fell but he was sobbing too hard for it to have any effect. He had to clutch at the front of the Fell’s shirt just to stay sitting up right. He wanted his brother. He wanted to be home. This was just too cruel. He couldn't handle Fell messing with him like this! He would rather be beaten.

Fell tightened his grip on the tiny pile of sobbing bones not even bothered by the marrow leaking onto his own clothes. **“YOU PASSED, BY THE WAY.”**

Berry just sobbed harder. Of course it was just some stupid game to Fell. How could Fell be so cruel! Berry’s bones rattled against each other and he was light headed. His breaths were nothing more than stuttering shallow gaps.

 **“BERRY . . . SANS PLEASE”** Fell spoke gently tilting the little skull up so he could see the other's eyelights. They were watery and wavy distorted by Berry’s distress. **“I HAD TO KNOW FOR SURE. I . . . I NEEDED TO KNOW THAT YOU COULD FIGHT, FOR YOURSELF AT THE VERY LEAST. I DIDN'T MEAN ANY OF IT. I JUST COULDN'T . . . I CAN'T . . .”**

“Y-YOU COULDN'T *gasp* WH-WHAT” Berry rasped struggling to breathe enough to speak. He wasn't even certain he wanted to know what could justify playing with his feelings like this! The dark skeleton didn't say anything. His eyelights flickering slightly as he battled to keep his composure. Berry yelped as Fell pulled him closer burying his skull against the top of Berry’s.

 **“I CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE TRYING. I CAN'T BE LEFT TO THAT AGAIN. I'M NOT ENOUGH. I CAN’T FIGHT FOR TWO. I COULDN'T BEFORE AND IT WOULD KILL ME TO HAVE TO NOW. I CAN'T.”** Fell murmured. Berry nuzzled into Fell’s shoulder. He could feel the sharp bones trembling around him, but what shocked him the most was hearing Fell’s normally harsh strong voice crack. Fell was losing his composure!

“I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'D FIGHT IF I HAD TO.” Berry whimpered. He was not ready to forgive Fell for this. He had really hurt him this time. But this was the most open Fell had been in front of him, he probably wouldn't get a second chance if he pushed Fell away now. The ribcage next his own expanded with a single hitch in the movement.

 **“I . . . I WASN'T SURE YOU COULD ACTUALLY DO IT. I DIDN'T THINK YOU EVEN HAD IT IN YOU. I JUST. . . I COULDN'T TAKE YOUR WORD FOR IT. NOT AFTER WATCHING YOU** **_LET_ ** **THAT FISH FACED BASTARD BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU.”** Fell’s voice turned harsher at the end of his explanation. Fell clenched his teeth remembering that little fiasco. **“I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU COULD FORGIVE ME FOR THAT.”**

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” Berry asked. The darker skeleton snorted loosening his arms when Berry pushed against him. He didn't let go of the tiny skeleton. He simply let him up enough to allow Berry to look him in the eyes. For the first time since Berry had met him Fell actually looked regretful.

 **“IF I HAD DUSTED HIM WHEN I FIRST ARRIVED YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN HURT SO BADLY.”** Fell answered moving one hand to trace Berry’s cheek, subtly wiping away the reminders of the cyan tears. **“I COULD NEVER FORGIVE THAT.”**

“WHAT?! FORGIVE YOU? FELL I NEVER BLAMED YOU FOR THAT. I'M THE ONE THAT DIDN'T LISTEN TO YOU. I REFUSED TO FIGHT. YOU TRIED TO WARN ME.” Berry’s tone was almost chastising. He couldn't believe Fell blamed himself for that. Like he had said then Berry’s wasn't his brother he didn't owe him anything like that. “FELL I NEVER EXPECTED YOU TO FIGHT MY BATTLES FOR ME.”

 **“I CAN'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU SEE IT THAT WAY.”** Fell said pulling the smaller skeleton back into him and standing up. He had other things to attend to now that Berry had calmed down. He set Berry back on the bed but with far more caution this time. Berry watch was Fell crouched in front of him. The smaller skeleton flinched slightly as Fell took hold of his hand. **“DAMNIT. . . I TOLD MYSELF I WASN'T GOING TO ACTUALLY LOSE MY TEMPER WITH YOU.”**

“HUH?” Berry asked as Fell turned his hand over checking carefully for more cracks. The dark skeleton sighed placing the hand down gently. He grabbed the other checking just as thoroughly.

 **“THE TEST WAS RIDGED. THE ONLY RIGHT ANSWER WAS FOR YOU TO ATTACK ME. TO FORCE ME AWAY FROM YOU. I TOLD MYSELF NO MATTER WHAT YOU DID I WOULDN'T GET MAD. . . BUT I NEVER EXPECTED YOU WOULD JUST GIVE UP.”** Fell explained. The dark skeleton turned his eyes away a scowl crawling on his face. **“IT WAS SOMETHING I'D EXPECT SANS TO DO. MY SANS ANYWAY. IT WAS THE ONE AND ONLY THING YOU COULD COUNT ON HIM FOR. TO GIVE UP.”**

“OH.” it was the only thing Berry could think to say. He tried to come up with something else to say but he was at a blank. He was exhausted, in just about every way.

 **“I'LL BE RIGHT BACK. SIT STILL”** Fell said as he stood up. Berry watched as the darker skeleton left the room the door swinging shut behind him. Berry shifted slightly on the bed. He was sorely tempted to just curl up and go to sleep. His eyelids felt so heavy and he just wanted this night behind him. But there was one more thing that needed answering, and Berry wasn't even sure he could handle it.

 **“BERRY? ARE YOU STILL AWAKE?”** Fell asked waving his hand in front of the other's face. Berry jumped in surprise. He hadn't even noticed Fell’s return. The dark skeleton had brought with him a couple bottles and bandages from the bathroom as well as another shirt for Berry. Berry’s eyes followed Fell’s hands as he cleaned and wrapped his hands. Fell tugged the bottom of his shirt. **“DO YOU WANT TO TRY AND TAKE IT OFF OR SHOULD I JUST CUT IT OFF YOU? I'LL GET YOU A NEW ONE IF YOU'RE RUNNING OUT.”**

“I CAN TAKE IT OFF.” Berry mumbled. He really was tired. His arms felt like lead as he lifted them to pull the shirt over his head. The fabric shifted slightly as Fell impatiently helped tugged the offending shirt off. Once his eyes were free he looked down at his chest. There were four thin cuts running almost straight vertical. They were slightly tilted in the opposite direction from his scar but only by a few degrees. “THEY AREN'T VERY DEEP.” Berry’s sleep deprived mind noted out loud. He blinked a few times but after the fourth time his eyes stayed closed. He was sooo tired.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Fell sighed flicking off his alarm clock before he finished wrapping Berry’s ribs. The smaller skeleton slowly dragged open his eyes to look at Fell. “YOU'VE BEEN UP ALL NIGHT.”

 **“NOT THE FIRST TIME.”** Fell replied grabbing the blanket at the end of the bed and handing it over to Berry. **“GO TO SLEEP. I’LL BE HOME AT FIVE TONIGHT.”**

“WAIT. HAD A QUESTION.” Berry mumbled losing the fight to keep his eyes open. Fell sighed pushing him down onto the mattress. “NO. FELL PLEASE.”

 **“YOU DON'T LOOK AWAKE ENOUGH TO EVEN REMEMBER MY ANSWER.”** Fell growled but Berry ignored it. He had to know or he wouldn't sleep! He doubted he could with the worry knot building in his non-existent stomach.

“WHAT WAS THE POINT? WHY THE TEST?” Berry asked before shaking his head sleepily. “N-NO I MEAN YOU SAID I PASSED SO WHAT . . . DOES THIS MEAN? CAN YOU. . .” He trailed off losing his train of thought for a second but it was enough. Fell knew what he was trying to ask.

 **“NO BERRY. I CAN'T SAY I FEEL THE SAME ABOUT YOU.”** Fell said running a hand over Berry’s teeth to stop him from talking. It didn't stop the small whine from escaping Berry. Fell sucked in a deep breath. **“BERRY, THAT KIND OF THING ISN'T IN MY NATURE. I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I COULD LET MYSELF . . .”** Fell looked away for second. The words he wanted slipping away like sand through his hands. He half prayed if he stayed quiet that Berry would just fall asleep. The slight pressure of little hands squeezing his own told him Berry was still awake. **“I SUPPOSE I OWE YOU MORE OF AN EXPLANATION AFTER PUTTING YOU THROUGH ALL THAT.**

 **I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN THIS.”** Fell warned pulling his desk chair over so he could sit beside Berry. **“I'VE NEVER BEEN SO CONFLICTED ABOUT ANYTHING IN MY LIFE BEFORE. IF I WANT SOMETHING I TAKE IT. IF I DON'T I GET RID OF IT WITHOUT HESITATION BUT YOU.**

**“I WANT TO BELIEVE YOUR PROMISES, YET I ALSO WANT TO SEE YOU FALL SHORT. . . BECAUSE I WANT YOU WHERE I CAN REACH YOU BUT ALSO WANT ANY EXCUSE TO KEEP YOU AS FAR AWAY FROM ME AS POSSIBLE. I WANT YOU SAFE AND HAPPY BUT I ALSO WANT TO BREAK THAT SMILE AND LEAVE YOU DUSTING ON THE FLOOR.**

**YOU'RE TRYING TO GET INSIDE THE WALLS I'VE MADE, AND PART OF ME WANTS YOU TO SUCCEED, BUT MORE LARGELY I'M . . . I'M AFRAID OF THE DAMAGE YOU COULD DO TO ME IF YOU DECIDE TO TURN ON ME. I WANT TO PROTECT MYSELF BUT . . . IT MEANS HURTING YOU, MEANS DENYING THOSE PROMISES AND OFFERS EVEN IF PART OF ME WANTS TO TAKE YOUR WORD. I'M NOT SURE WHICH SIDE IS STRONGER. I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL END UP DESTROYING YOU OR PROTECTING YOU.”**

“I'M NOT WORRIED. THERE'S GOOD LEFT IN YOU. YOU JUST DON'T SEE IT.” Berry said holding Fell’s hand gently in his two.

 **“I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO SAY THAT.”** Fell muttered to himself before speaking to Berry again. **“THEN IF YOU WANT, KNOWING I DON'T FEEL THE SAME, I WILL TRY TO DO AS YOU'RE ASKING.”**

Berry smiled bringing Fell’s hand to mouth so he could place a light kiss on it. “YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME YET. BUT SOUNDS LIKE THERE'S A CHANCE AND FELL.” Berry’s eyes sparkled with joy. “I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE. I'M A VERY DETERMINED MONSTER.”


	29. People don't like when you put up a fight, and ever so slowly I'm losing mine  (Fell’s pov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell gets in deep shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the LazyAsian Scientist and Flaming_Awesome_Dragons for beta reading you guys rock!

One week later

 

“Papyrus! Get your head in the game!” Undyne hollered as Fell easily side stepped a shower of ice crystals. The tree behind him however trembled with the impact of the deadly attack,  scarring another tree in this god forsaken forest.

**“YOU'RE WORRYING OVER NOTHING. THIS BASTARD ISN'T GETTING AWAY FROM US THIS TIME.”** Fell snarled dashing after the purple frost drake. Somewhere in the thick of the trees the dogs were hurrying to encircle their target. If all went according to plan frost drake would breathe his last breath today. 

“Just don't get yourself killed! You're cutting it awfully close.” Undyne huffed. Fell’s eyes darted to her hands. She was clutching her spear tightly but it couldn't hide the shivers running through her arms. Undyne just wasn't a cold water fish. They needed to end this quickly or Fell was going to be stuck dragging Undyne back to waterfall. 

**“LET'S JUST FINISH THIS PRICK OFF AND BE DONE WITH IT.”** Fell growled slinking forward with cat like grace. Undyne followed closely after. Too closely. When Fell heard the faint metallic click he knew what it was, and they were both screwed. 

A trap. The little bastard had been leading them and they had walked RIGHT FUCKING INTO IT! Spikes shot through the air as he jumped behind a tree. His left arm burned as one of the spikes scraped by cutting a good size line into his humerus. The second one struck him just below his left iliac crest punching a hole through the plate like bone and sending splitting cracks down it.

**“GODDAMNIT! I'M KILLING THIS SON OF A BITCH!”** Fell snarled ripping the thin metal spike from his pelvis. He followed after the little bastard before the falling snow could fill in its tracks. Undyne wordlessly growled in agreement not even bothering to remove the three spikes in her shoulder. 

The two continued forward. Fell’s eyes picking the ground for any signs of another trap. Frost drake hadn't evaded capture this long on shear damn luck. He was cunning and quick, and was one of the few monsters who knew these woods as well as Fell himself. 

A high keening wail spilt through the air, followed by several howls. “Sounds like he had a trap for the dogs to” Undyne snarled as Fell kick the pace up three notches. Normally she had no problem keeping up with the tall skeleton, but half frozen legs just didn't work as well as their thawed counterparts. Keeping up took too much of her focus. So when they rounded a bend in the trail and Fell immediately dropped into a roll Undyne took a blast from another trap. This time she went down, the metal spikes piercing her breastplate. 

Fell didn't even pause to make sure she was okay. Neither one wanted him to. Frost drake was finished today. Reporting anything to the counter to the royal family would not end pleasantly. 

Fell launched a wave of bones at frost drake, forcing him to make a right or get skewered. Several ice crystals were shot back also forcing Fell to dodge, stretching the distance between them.  **_HE'S NOT GETTING AWAY! NOT TODAY!_ **

Fell snarled pulling magic from the depths of his core ignoring the shrieking complaint from his soul. Reluctantly a cracked almost canine like skull formed above him. Four inch long and razor sharp fangs glinted red thanks to the crimson orb of raw magic at the back of the thing’s mouth. A long ruinous crack ran from its snout, across its jaw and through its eye. 

Gritting his teeth Fell fired the blaster. The beam was distorted slightly, part of the magic shooting up through the crack in the skull’s jaw.  **“NHGH”** Fell grunted as his soul stuttered under the heavy demand of the blaster. Pain spliced down his own skull as if the magic was ripping through his own skull, and it almost dropped him to his knees, but it was worth it. The beam struck frost drake in the dead center of his back.

Fell staggered a little before dashing forward hoping to close the distance while frost drake was still down. He was less than ten feet away when frost drake whipped around with a powerful blizzard spell. The force of the wind and snow at such a close distance threw Fell backwards. 

_ Crunch!  _

Fell slammed into a tree hard enough for one of the knots in its trunk to dent the back of his armor. . . Right on his spine. He crumpled to ground all communication to his limbs cut off by the pulsing pain that shot through his back at a relentless pace. His ribcage struggle to expand enough for him to breathe. He couldn't! He couldn't breathe! Every shallow half breath caused a more intense wave of pain to tear down his spine. 

**_I'M GOING TO DIE!_ ** The thought popped into Fell’s skull uninvited and unmoving. It quickly set itself up in the middle of his mind tainting every thought that ran through his head with hopelessness. Bones rattled painfully against each other as Fell desperately tried to make his legs or arms work. The most he got was a twitch in his right hand. 

He choked back a pained cry as frost drake strutted over ruffling his singed feathers. Frost drake’s starchy laugh filled the woods as he dug his bird claws into Fell’s hand, cracking the long slender bones. 

“look at ya now. The great and terrible Papyrus. Ha! Ya look pretty pathetic all broken up beneath me” He taunted twisting his claws around breaking more bones and trying to get a reaction out of the dark skeleton. Fell just glared up at him unflinching. Frost drake could be digging in the snow twenty yard away for all the response Fell gave him. “Hey maybe if ya beg for my MERCY I'll spare ya. The chances are probably higher than you sparing anyone.”

Fell snarled and spat at him. The slimy red magic splattered all over the front of frost drake’s chest. “You are going to pay for that! I'll tear your face off!” frost drake howled releasing Fell’s hand to claw his skull. It was fatal mistake. No sooner had Fell’s hand been freed then it slid back helping to push Fell up. It was only a couple of inches, but it was plenty for Fell to sink his jaw full of fangs into the boney little leg.  

Fell smirked. He landed right on his mark. His jaw completely covered frost drake’s knee leaving the leg immobile. The rough almost scaly skin cracked under Fell’s teeth spilling blood down his mandible and dripping onto the snow. Frost drake screamed falling to the ground and kicking Fell with his free leg. His struggles left deep cuts all over Fell’s skull drawing crimson marrow but the only reaction he got was more pressure on his bitten leg. 

_ Snap!  _

“Ahhhhh” Frost drake screamed as Fell’s teeth snapped harshly against each other severing frost drake’s leg from the rest of his body. Blood poured out onto the snow as Fell spat out the amputated limb. A clawed hand grabbed frost drake’s remaining leg and dragged him closer. The dark skeleton winced, finally showing any sign of pain, as he pushed himself up with the other arm. Seven duly pointed bones floating behind him. He was going to make this bastard suffer.

**“WHY THE HELL** *huff*  **WOULD I BEG YOU FOR MERCY. WHEN I STAND A** *huff*  **A BETTER CHANCE OF TAKING YOU OUT WITH ME!”** Fell snarled plunging bones deep into Frost drake’s chest. The blunt bones exploded the flesh instead of cutting it and the flimsy avian bones shattered under the impact. Blood splattered onto Fell’s face mixing with the marrow running down his skull. Frost drake made a gurgled choking sound before shattering into dust. 

**“AHHNG!”** Fell’s arm gave out and he plummeted back to the ground. His skull landed in frost drake’s dust. The white grey powder clumping up in the blood and marrow on his face. That didn’t even phase him, what did though was how the fine powder stirred up with his every breath making it hell to even try to breath. It lodged itself in the roof of his nasal cavity threatening to drag a sneeze out of him. The pain rampaging down his back promising to make him suffer if he did sneeze. 

He held his breath for a moment trying to force his legs to move. He almost sighed with relief when he found he could still use them.  **“NNGH”**

**_FUCK! GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!_ ** Fell barely managed to keep his internal screaming inside. Trying to pick himself up off the ground was a mistake. The sicken pain that shot through his spine nearly made him blackout. **_SHIT!_ ** He couldn't get up. He was so screwed. 

It felt like a cannonball sized hole had been punched through his spine. He glared at Frost drake’s dust, more than a little unhappy that his dust was more than likely going to end up mixed with the worthless bastard’s. The snow kept falling through the trees forming a thin layer of white over Fell as the minutes dragged by. 

Fell closed his eyes, the drain from the blaster now raising it voice to be heard over the screaming pain in body. His soul throbbed slowly a more constant and consistent pain than the rapid pulsing in his back. Maybe he could just sleep now? Spare himself all the pain before he dusted?

“Hey Paps! Bonehead can ya hear us!” Undyne’s voice stormed through the air. Fell’s eyes snapped open. Hopeful he forced himself to lift up a little and take in a deep breath. He clinched his teeth hard enough to make them squeal against each other. Moving felt like glass shards being shoved into the spaces between his vertebrae; Hell part of his vertebrae felt like they had become shattered glass. “PAPYRUS! IF YOU'RE NOT DUST YOU HAD BETTER FUCKING ANSWER ME!”

**“OVER HERE!”** Fell yelled collapsing the moment the second word left his mouth.  **_GOD PLEASE LET THAT BE ENOUGH._ ** Fell pleaded not sure he wouldn't just straight scream if he had to try that again. His face was back in the dust and now breathing had moved from incredibly painful to straight torture. His vision was starting to blur at the edges. 

“Where in the fuck is ov- . . . PAPYRUS!” Undyne’s yell all but shattered Fell’s skull. His eyelights followed Undyne’s boots as she darted over to his side. “Oh fuck! The hell happened? Where did frost drake go?”

**“NYEH** *huff* **HEH. HE WENT TO** *gasp* **TO HELL”** Fell barely managed the reply but he still  _ tried  _ to lift himself up enough to reveal dust. He didn't make it far.  **“F-FUCK”**

“whoa take it easy bonehead.” Undyne said, putting a hand on his shoulder. She wasn't pressing but the threat would hopefully be enough to keep Fell from hurting himself trying to get up again. “So frost drake is dead you're sure?”

**“YES, I'M** *huff*  **LYING IN HIS DUST.”** Fell growled. Undyne scrunched her face up. Dealing with dust was apart of the job, but she never understood how Fell could be so nonchalant about it. It was still creepy as fuck to have someone's dust all over you and Fell almost seemed oblivious to it. 

“Dogaressa! Dogamy! Get over here!” Undyne barked over her shoulder. The dogs snickered when they got a good look at Fell sprawled out on the ground, looking fairly helpless. The gore smeared all over his face was enough of a warning for them to keep their giggles a safe distance away. 

**“I WILL DUST BOTH YOU!”** Fell snarled summoning four more bones above him. Both dogs froze. Undyne sighed and started undoing the buckles on Fell’s armor. 

“How about you  _ not _ dust them till after we drag your bony ass back to Snowdin.” Undyne growled before returning to barking orders. “Dogamy I want you to collect the dust. Dogaressa help me get this fucking armor off so I can see how deep of shit the bonehead has gotten himself into this time.”

The dogs nodded and moved forward as soon as Fell’s attacks dissipated. Fell gritted his teeth feeling a second pair of hands invade his personal space. He  _ HATED  _ this. He felt helpless and was forced to have his back exposed. 

“there that's the last one” Undyne said pulling off the back of Fell’s armor. The shifting weight stirred up his back like a swarm of angry hornets. His hands clawed deep trenches into the snow. His whole body trembled, betraying his pain regardless of how loudly his mind screamed to hold still. “Shit, Paps . . . Don't move . . . Just, fuck, don't move.”

Fell glared at her but she wasn't looking at his face. She was frankly gawking at Fell’s red undershirt, more specifically the dark red stain that covered his back. It reached from just below his left shoulder to the bottom right side of his ribcage. It almost looked like he had been slashed; which made zero sense considering his armor looked like it had smashed. 

**“NNGHHH.”** Fell grunted as Undyne used a knife to cut and pull away the fabric. The little fibers catching on broken bones. Both the dogs and Undyne froze at the sight that laid under Fell’s shirt. Two of his vertebrae were shattered and his ribs weren't much better. None of them knew skeletons well so the thinner edges along all the breaks meant nothing to them. They didn't even realise that they were the cause of the extensive and bizarre cracks from a single attack. 

“Dogaressa is there anything you can do?” Undyne asked after a moment.

“Maybe a little. His magic is still holding everything together.” Dogaressa answered moving her hands to hover over Fell’s back. She didn't dare touch it for fear of breaking the tenuous magic. A good thing to because Fell would have dusted her if she had laid a paw on him. She poured what healing magic she had into Fell’s spine mostly, but there was no noticeable difference, besides maybe the marrow flow slowed a tiny bit. “Capitan. . . I can't do more than this.”

“Fuck” Undyne sighed, but before she could say anything else the bones shifted under her hand. Fell was trying to push himself up again. She growled and pushed the skeleton back down. 

**“FUCK! DAMNIT UNDYNE LET ME UP!”** Fell cursed before pushing his arms underneath him trying to get up again. One look at his back told her he wouldn't be able to stay standing even if he did get to his feet, but maybe . .  .

“Okay, but you're doing this my way got it?” she said carefully wrapping an arm around Fell’s shoulders. She heard the skeleton hiss as he was more or less dragged to his feet. She draped Fell’s arm over her shoulder and started for Snowdin. “Let's get you home, bonehead.”

Fell didn't answered. His jaw stayed locked tightly shut, probably keeping a scream trapped inside. That was worrying. There was one thing she would admit Fell could best her on. No matter how badly he was injured, Fell could bite his tongue and stay relatively quiet. Half the time he shrugged off breaks on major bones simply saying  **_“I'VE HAD WORSE”_ ** So if he was struggling to keep quiet Undyne knew he was in a  _ lot  _ of pain. 

“Dogaressa help me put this on him” She said pulling a black shirt from the pouch on her side. It barely fit and that was without Undyne trying to button the front close. Hopefully it would keep his back covered though. 

The trek back to Snowdin was a tense one to say the least. Undyne was trying not push Fell too hard, but if they ever found a practically deep dip in the path, the hand on her shoulder clenched tight enough to leave scratches in her pauldron, and the one time she tripped he passed out for a moment. She didn't care how much he denied that! When a skeleton goes completely limp and eyelights disappear for three seconds he passed the fuck out!

Once the first building came into view Fell pushed her away. She growled at him but didn't try to stop him. It would be best if the whole town remained clueless to how badly he was injured. Undyne all but dragging him home would be a neon sign advertising his weakened state.  _ IF  _ he could make it home on his own that would be best in the long run. To Fell’s credit he made it, but he scared the hell out of her at the end. All but collapsing against his front door. She seriously thought he'd fainted again but he snarled at her when she tried to step closer. 

**“I'M FINE UNDYNE.”** He growled his hand gripping the door nod like a lifeline.  **“HEAD HOME NOW, OR IT WILL DRAW MORE ATTENTION.”**

“Fine but take care of yourself bonehead. You're too valuable an asset for the guard to afford to lose. So take this as an order. Don't do anything stupid let that back heal. Understood.”

**“UNDERSTOOD CAPTAIN.”** Fell sounded halfway gone but it was good enough for now Undyne turned and walked down the porch.  

“Oh and Paps I'm going to have to fix your armor come get it from me later.” She added over her shoulder. His armor was the least of his problems. Right now his biggest problem was on the other side of the door.  **_FUCK. BERRY, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO ABOUT HIM?_ **


	30. Nothing ventured, Nothing gained (Honeymustard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry and Stretch talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look who I haven't forgotten about. The honeymustard chapters are going to be shorter for the time being. They will get longer again but for now short bits. 
> 
> Thanks to Comprehensible for beta reading this!
> 
> College started today! I'm excited so here's another chapter!

Cherry sat at the kitchen table, clawing a groove in the perfect surface. The last month had been hell, and a whole different kind than he was used to. He awkwardly was trying not to act like he hadn't realised that Stretch felt anything more than friendly companionship for him. That was more than he deserved, let alone . . . Let alone anything significant he could screw up. 

What made things worse was that Stretch just went along with it. He didn't push Cherry. Didn't get mad at Cherry’s wordless rejection. Didn't try to make him feel bad about it. And he didn't treat Cherry any differently. He still smiled lazily and took him to Muffet’s, helped him with the machine. He'd even agreed to let his brother come here, with conditions. That had been interesting conversation. 

 

_ “I'll allow your brother to come here, but he's dead if he's hurt my bro.” _

 

**_“h-he’s hurt your br-brother. My bro has the sh-shortest temper in the un-underground. Arguing or qu-questioning him at all is a-all it would take to s-set him off.”_ **

 

_ “y-you said he wouldn't beat my brother!” _

 

**_“I s-said he wouldn't g-go after him like he d-did me. If y-your brother is a fast l-learner and can bite his t-tongue, my bro has pr-probably been de-decent to him.”_ **

 

_ “Decent?!” _

 

**_“My w-world is kill or be k-killed. The k-kindness you’ve sh-shown me is unhe-heard of where I c-come from. He's not being k-kind to your bro. He's to-tolerating him.”_ **

 

_ “you're sure that he's even tolerating my bro?” _

 

**_“I’d like t-to believe that my br-bro hasn't become co-completely heartless. So y-yes.”_ **

 

_ “tch. Fine, as long as my bro is still alive and in relatively good shape he can come, but if he kills anyone, I'm dusting him and if he hurts my bro when I can get my hands on him. He's dead.” _

 

**_“y-yes, thank you Str-Stretch”_ **

 

To be honest, he wasn't even sure his brother could hold to those demands. His temper was so short, and he hated being told what to do almost as much as he hated Cherry. 

Cherry sighed. He would actually have to fight his brother to make sure he didn't break this deal. Admittedly, his Papyrus was stronger than him, but not by much. Sans was far better with magic, so hopefully he could just hold his brother down. . . He felt sick to his non existent stomach at the thought of putting his hands on his brother in any way. 

His brother whom he had hurt so many times. The only soul in the whole underground who had cared for him. Who fought for him and with him. The only one who had made sure he made it to the next day, even when Cherry had given up himself. 

Tears ran down his face. Once again he had abandoned his little brother in that hell hole. God, how much worse of a brother could he be?

“Hey, you okay bud?” Stretch asked just coming home from work. Cherry wiped at the tears before looking up to find Stretch leaning in the kitchen doorway. Stretch’s lazy grin dropped off his face. “Oh man, what's wrong?”

**“N-Nothing really.”** Cherry answered, wiping away another stray tear from his face. He jolted when a larger hand cupped the side of his face, tilting it. Stretch had moved over to his side without making a sound.

“Cherry, please, I want to help you. Even if it's just listening to you, so please. Won't you tell me?” Stretch said a soft smile on his face as Cherry leaned into his touch. Cherry shook his head which was practically nuzzling Stretch’s hand with their current positions.

**“Y-You’ll get m-mad.”** Cherry muttered, putting both hands on Stretch’s wrist. For the first time since he awoke in Stretch’s room, it wasn't fear that made him speak that concern. He just honestly didn't want to upset Stretch. 

“I won't. I promise.” Stretch whispered, lowering his own voice. His thumb traced underneath Cherry’s eye socket. Cherry bit his bottom lip in contemplation. Stretch seemed to be serious. 

**“I'm m-mad at myself.”** Cherry answered, closing his eyes,  **“O-once again I've ab-abandoned my bro. H-He doesn't de-deserve it.”**

“Cherry, you didn't ask to be taken from your world, so you didn't abandon your brother.” Stretch tried to reassure the small skeleton. “We are doing everything we can, our brothers are just going to have to be patient and hang on till we get to them.”

**“Th-That's the other thing I'm w-worried about.”** Cherry looked away as tears built in his eyes.  **“I d-don't know if my bro c-can follow our d-deal. . . I might h-have to fight him. I don't w-want to hurt him! I've al-already done so m-much to him.”**

“What do you mean?” Stretch asked, keeping his voice perfectly calm despite how furious he was that Cherry had been made to feel guilty for his brother, even when said brother beat the hell out of him. 

**“I already t-told you. I ab-abandoned him. I g-gave up when the re-resets kept happening. I l-left everything up to my br-bro. I did no-nothing to help. He was l-left to do everything to k-keep the both of us a-alive. The fighting, the c-cooking, the cleaning. I didn't d-do anything besides get dr-drunk while my brother r-ran himself into the gr-ground trying to k-keep us b-both alive.”** Cherry stammered, tightening his grip on Stretch’s wrist.  **“B-Back then he w-would have died f-for me . . . Till h-he almost did and I did . . . I . . .”**

“Cherry, it's okay. Calm down” Stretch said, pulling the rattling skeleton into his chest. “It's okay. Just breathe.”

**“It's not okay! None of it was ever okay!”** He half screamed, half sobbed into Stretch. His tiny hands balled up the fabric of Stretch’s hoodie as he clung to the front of the taller skeleton.  **“I sh-should have . . . I . . . I f-fucked up. . . So b-badly!”**

Stretch shushed him, rubbing his back and trying to soothe him. He just held Cherry like that for close to an hour before the smaller skeleton stopped shaking with sobs. 

“So, what could you have possibly have done to cause all of this?” Stretch asked calmly, rubbing the back of Cherry’s skull. The little cherry whimpered, his voice quiet and defeated as he spoke a single word. 

**“N-** **Nothing.”**


	31. I need to know if i should raise or fold; my heart is stuck on hold (Edgeberry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So warning Fell’s dialogue for this chapter is just various uses of the word 'fuck'   
> If ya don't like swearing or the 'f' word skip Fell’s dialogue.

Berry paced back and forth in the living room. Fell was late. He was very late. Berry looked at the clock above the TV. 9:43 p.m. Berry’s soul fluttered with panic. Fell was never this late unless something was wrong. Normally Berry did something and Fell started avoiding him, but the shorter skeleton couldn't think of anything he could have done to make Fell avoid him again. Something was wrong. Berry could feel it.

He brought his finger to his mouth absentmindedly chewing the end of his pointer finger. Fell wouldn't start ignoring him without at least warning him. . . Right? Over the last week Berry had been more persistent about certain things but Fell would have told if he was pushing things too far, wouldn't he? Fell didn't seem to mind Berry standing right next to him when they cooked. He didn't pull away when Berry grabbed his hand to lead him somewhere. And last night while Fell had been reading guard reports on couch Berry had laid down next to him resting skull on Fell’s lap. The dark skeleton had seemed completely unperturbed by Berry’s move. He even had started petting Berry’s skull as he read.

Berry shook his head. No. It wasn't anything he had done. Something was wrong. He bit down harder on his finger. Fell could be hurt or in danger and Berry was literally trapped in the house. He wanted to scream. He felt completely useless. If Fell didn't come home soon Berry was going to lose his mind!

Berry’s pacing had just taken him to the bottom of the stairs when he heard the front door open. He froze holding his breath. A rough voice called out in more of hiss then anything else. 

**“BERRY?”** Fell’s voice was strained and he sounded almost winded, like he couldn't get enough air. Berry dashed over to the small hall in front of the door. 

“FELL?!” Berry called back as he came around the corner. He froze as Fell came into view. The dark skeleton’s skull was cut and scratched every which way, one hand was shattered, his humerus had a deep cut in it and from the opening in the front of Fell’s ill fitting borrowed shirt he see a hole and radiating cracks in his pelvis. . . But that wasn't the most frightening thing. Fell’s claws had dug holes through the drywall and it looked as if Fell would just crumple if he didn't use that arm to hold himself up. 

“OH STARS FELL. . . CAN” Berry tried to blink tears out of his eyes. Now was not the time to break down sobbing. “CAN YOU MAKE IT TO THE COUCH?”

Fell nodded as Berry walked closer. He tried to help Fell the height difference between the two of them making it extremely awkward. Fell’s shattered hand pressed against Berry’s shoulder while his good hand stayed on the wall leaving deep scratches in the paint. Still they managed to get Fell to the couch. 

**“F-FUCK”** Fell hissed as Berry helped him sit down. Sharp claws dug into his shoulder as Fell trembled slightly. The fact most of the bones in that hand were broken didn't even seem to phase the dark skeleton. 

“FELL. WHERE ARE YOU HURT THE WORST?” Berry asked carefully pulling the clawed hand off his shoulder. He had to fight back tears again as he looked at Fell’s hand. His earlier evaluation of Fell’s hand had been off. Not a single bone had been left unbroken and a faint red glow flickered at the ends of bones. The magic holding Fell’s hand together was about to give out. Berry shivered the thought of having to piece the broken hand back together and reattach it made him feel physically sick. 

Suddenly he realised Fell hadn't answered his question. He snapped his eyes to Fell. Fell’s silence had not been intentional. The dark skeleton was leaning slightly forward and was staring at the floor. His crimson eyelights were dim hardly visible in his eye sockets and seemed to be flickering.  _ HE'S BARELY CONSCIOUS!  _ Panicked Berry placed a hand on Fell’s skull and tilted it up so their eyelights met. “FELL LOOK AT ME. I NEED YOU TO STAY WITH ME A LITTLE LONGER OKAY?”

Fell mumbled something but Berry couldn't make sense of it. He was going to need Fell to sit up straight so he could check him better. As gently as he could he started pushing Fell into a straighter position. That got a reaction out of him. 

**“AHHGN!”** Fell yelped both hands moving to push Berry away. The clawed hands tore up Berry’s shirt and left shallow cuts on his chest and shoulders. 

“SORRY FELL.” Berry tried to soothe the dark skeleton. Fell was gasping in shallow and pained breaths. “FELL PLEASE.” The eyelights he was looking into were wild and unfocused though notably brighter than before. “FELL LOOK AT ME . . . PAPYRUS PLEASE!” Berry nearly screamed. Fell jolted his teeth grinding against each other. To Berry’s relief Fell’s eyelights focused on him. “FOCUS JUST A LITTLE BIT LONGER PLEASE. WHERE ARE YOU HURT THE WORST.”

**“B-BACK”** Fell hissed almost inaudibly. Berry paused.  _ HIS BACK?  _ Fell was uneasy letting other behind him when he was perfectly fine, but with an injured back? stars, this was a mess. 

“FELL, CAN I TAKE A LOOK AT IT. . . YOUR BACK I MEAN.” Berry asked certain of Fell’s rejection before he had even asked. So it shocked him when Fell adjusted himself on the couch. He turned himself so his back was facing the opposite corner of the couch. There was not enough space for Berry to fit behind him but more than enough for him to work with. “THANK YOU FELL”

**“JUST** *huff*  **HURRY!”** Fell barked his hands curled against his knees. Berry climbed up next to him feeling guilty when Fell gasped and trembled as the cushions moved underneath them. First thing first, they needed to remove the shirt. With Fell’s help that wasn't to hard. . . For Berry. Fell was now rattling loudly which started its own hellish positive feedback system. Fell’s bones were rattling because of the pain, but the clanking movements only added more pain, which in turn made Fell rattle harder.

“FELL TRY TO HOLD STI-” Berry cut off with a gasp. “YOUR SCAR” The deep scar on Fell’s back was all but nonexistent in a sense. The blunt impact had struck the center of the scar and the scar had behaved like a faultline. The thinner weaker spots in the bones had gave under the pressure. Now Fell’s back was dripping with marrow that seeped from the broken bones. Berry covered his mouth and sucked in a deep uneven breath.  _ STARS HE'S ALMOST BROKEN IN HALF.  _ Berry thought to himself. The bright red magic shimmering over the bones was screaming against it strain. If Fell’s magic failed and his spine shattered he'd . . .

**“BERRY JUST** *gasp* **FUCKING DO SOMETHING!”** Fell hissed swaying a little. Berry snapped out of his thoughts. He needed to do something and quick. He shoved his feet under the couch cushions locking them in the space between the spring board and the frame. After he was sure he was anchored securely in place he reached one arm around to the front of Fell’s ribs. 

“FELL. I'M GOING TO HAVE TO SNAP SOME OF THESE BONES BACK IN PLACE. FIRST THOUGH I NEED TO STRENGTHEN THE MAGIC IN YOUR BACK OKAY?” Berry asked barely waiting for Fell to nod in agreeance before pouring a heavy dose of magic into Fell’s spine. The bones were glowing a faint reddish purple color by the time Berry turned his attention to the broken vertebrae. “I'M GOING TO WORK ON YOUR SPINE NOW. I'LL COUNT DOWN FROM THREE OKAY?”

**“BERRY I SWEAR** *huff* **TO GOD! JUST FUCKING GET IT** *gasp* **IT OVER WITH!”** Fell growled. Berry whimpered flinching slightly. Fell was scaring him and in several ways. 

“THREE. . . TWO . . . ONE . . .”

_ SNAP _

**“FUCK!”** Fell yelled as Berry pushed the push the pieces of the lower vertebrae back together. Fell’s breaths moved from shallow gasping to nothing at all. His chest twitched with every abandoned attempt to breathe. Berry leaned closer to Fell’s face. The dark skeleton’s eye sockets were scrunched shut and Berry noticed he was sweating. 

“FELL?” Was he going to be okay if Berry kept at this? Maybe he should stop for a minute? “DO YOU WANT ME TO GET SOME PAIN MEDICINE?”

Fell’s eyes snapped open glaring daggers at Berry.  **“STOP** *gasp* **FUCKING WITH** *huff*  **WITH ME.** *gasp* **EITHER FIN-** *gasp*  **FINISH THIS** *huff*  **OR LEAVE.”**

“S-SORRY FELL.” Berry whimpered. He wiped his eyes on the shoulder of his shirt. Those blasted tears were back.  _ FOCUS! _ Berry ordered himself. There was so much damage. Berry shivered as a harsh reality dawned on him. “I-I CAN'T FIX ALL OF THIS. . . NOT IN ONE TRY.”

He carefully moved his hand up to the next vertebra. It was not only split in half but also had a large crack that ran down part of it. this was going to be extra painful to set. “FELL I'M JUST GOING TO FOCUS ON YOUR SPINE FOR NOW. I-I I'LL FIX THE REST BUT I'M WORR-”

**“BERRY.”** Fell growled his claws digging holes in couch cushions.  **“PL-PLEASE STOP** *huff* **FUCKING AROUND!”** Fell really didn't give a damn about talking right now. It was just one more thing pulling at his barely there focus. It took all his control to keep his magic from lashing out at Berry. 

“S-SORRY.” Berry muttered and started counting down again. He snapped the bone back together as soon as he said last word. 

**“NHH-”** Fell was surprisingly quiet this time. Berry didn't get time to ponder why. Fell went limp falling forward. Originally Berry had put his arm around Fell’s ribcage to stop him from pulling away while he set the bones, but now it was the only thing that kept Fell from falling over. He flexed his feet using the leverage the couch frame gave him to keep himself and Fell from winding up on the floor. 

“F-FELL? OH STARS FELL!” Berry cried as he realised Fell had passed out. He tugged gently trying to get Fell up a little more. This was an awkward angle for Berry, having to lean away from Fell in order to keep him up. To his surprise Fell was actually fairly easy to move. He was lighter than Berry was expecting. Even when Berry had been training and running around all day, dragging his brother home after he'd had one too many drinks was a struggle. He would have thought after close to two months locked inside more of his strength would have atrophied.

**“NHHG”** Fell’s groan caught Berry’s attention. 

“FELL? ARE YOU AWAKE NOW?” Berry asked as the dark skeleton shifted slightly in his arms. Fell groaned again but didn't say anything. 

“FELL CAN YOU HOLD YOURSELF UP JUST A LITTLE LONGER. THE WORST PART IS OVER. I'M JUST GOING TO TRY AND HEAL THINGS UP A LITTLE. OKAY?” The weight on his arm lessened, but Fell still did not speak. Berry turned his gaze down to his work. Baby blue magic swirled around Fell’s broken spine. It twisted into the cracks trying to pull the bones back together. However the scarred bones were reluctant to be put back together after being torn apart, mended and broken again. . . A story Berry was quickly becoming familiar with.

He looked up from his work to Fell. The dark skeleton lived a black life. He could kill, and maim and do the cruelest things. No remorse, no regret, and in Berry’s eyes no real joy. He had never seen Fell do anything more than a haughty smirk, usually just trying to get a rise out of someone. Had he been torn up? left to put the pieces back together on his own? Berry shivered at the thought. Fell was always saying this world would tear Berry into shreds but Berry had never given Fell’s warning much thought. When did this world stop trying to break someone? Was it still wearing on Fell? Tearing him down as fast as he could put himself back together?

“FELL I THINK I'VE DONE WHAT I CAN FOR NOW.” Berry said pulling his hands away from Fell. He had healed a crisscrossing pattern to join the bone pieces back together, instead of one solid piece of bone. It wouldn’t be as strong, but the bone would heal faster and hopefully not scar deeper. Fell hissed dragging himself to his feet.  “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

**“GOING TO SLEEP.”** Fell answered pointing to his bedroom. Berry just gaped at him for a second till Fell turned and started for the stairs. 

“FELL! YOU'RE GOING TO UNDO EVERYTHING I JUST HEALED! SIT BACK DOWN. I'LL BRING A MATTRESS DOWN OR SOMETHING.” Berry could have been speaking to a brick wall for as well as the dark skeleton was listening. Berry darted over to Fell, heavily considering trying to force the dark skeleton to sit down. 

**“I'M FINE.”** Fell growled grasping the banister on the stairwell and pulled himself up the first step. Berry frowned.  _ YOU ARE FAR FROM FINE!  _ He kept the little quip locked up and unspoken.

“AT LEAST LET ME HELP YOU!” Berry demanded working to keep the frustration out of his tone. He ducked around Fell so he was a few steps above him. 

**“I DON'T NEED HELP.”** Fell growled and took another slightly shaky step. Berry planted his feet firmly in Fell’s way and crossed his arms. 

“FELL. PLEASE. IT'S KILLING ME TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS. SO FOR MY SANITY’S SAKE, PLEASE LET ME HELP YOU.” Berry begged his eyelights wavering slightly with unshed tears. Fell paused glaring down at Berry. Normally Fell would have just thrown Berry out of the way, but that was too much effort. Required too much magic or movement and Fell was burned out and exhausted.

**“FINE”** He snapped. Berry relaxed looking up at him with still watery eyes, but smiled genuinely. Fell paused. The little skeleton looked so sad yet happy at the same time. 

“THANK YOU.” Berry said with relief. Something about the happy sad look on the smaller skeleton was . . . Bothering Fell. He couldn't say how exactly. The feeling was muted and weak and if it were anyone else, Fell would have just shoved it away and ignored it. However he really didn't like that look on Berry’s face.

He covered Berry’s eye sockets with his bad hand, since his good hand was currently clinging to the banister. Berry sputtered surprised by Fell’s move.  **“DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT.”**

“HUH? LIKE WHAT?”

**“NEVERMIND. IF YOU'RE GOING TO HELP THEN LET'S GET MOVING.”** Fell snapped removing his hand and looking away from Berry. Berry gave him a confused look before starting into action. It was actually easier to help Fell up the stairs then on flat ground. Berry’s smaller height meant he could be a few stairs ahead of Fell and still have his shoulders in easy reach for Fell.

“FELL, I'M GOING TO NEED TO AT LEAST CLEAN YOU BEFORE YOU GO TO SLEEP OKAY?” He asked as he opened Fell’s door. Fell grunted his eyelights almost out again. “ARE YOU GOING TO BE ABLE TO STAY AWAKE LONG ENOUGH?”

**“YES”** Fell growled quietly. Berry nodded and helped him sit down on his bed. He couldn't stop himself from tracing a cut that ran across Fell’s left cheek. To his shock Fell actually leaned into touch. Barely more than a second, maybe he had just swayed a little and hadn't meant to?

“I'LL BE RIGHT BACK.” Berry said snapping his hand back like he had been burned. He didn't wait for Fell’s response before darting back out the door. His soul was aching in his chest. Stars did he want to believe Fell had meant to lean into him, that Fell would actually find comfort in presence. But the unusual voice of cynicism told him to be realistic. Fell was exhausted, badly injured and in a lot of pain. He probably was close to passing out again and not really aware of what was going on around him. It meant nothing. Just Fell was in rough shape. That's all it was.

He grabbed a bowl, a handful of rags, and bandages, and some antibiotics out of the bathroom before heading back to Fell’s room. He had to walk extra carefully so he didn't spill any water from the bowl. When he made it back to Fell the dark skeleton had moved to the center of the bed. 

“FELL?” Berry asked as he got closer. Fell didn't move. He laid face down on his bed breathing in slow shallow breaths. He didn't twitch when the water bowl clinked as it was placed on the desk. “FELL? ARE YOU STILL AWAKE?”

Berry gently touched Fell’s shoulder, but still he didn't stir. Berry knew right then Fell was unconscious not asleep. Berry had spent the last week sleeping in Fell’s room, so the dark skeleton could keep an eye on him. All it took to wake him was the slightest sound, or the faintest shift of the blanket, and Fell was wide awake. If Fell was simply sleeping he'd have woken up long before Berry laid a hand on him. 

_ See he was barely holding on. It meant nothing. _ That cruel cynical voice spoke up making a good attempt at breaking his soul. He shook his head trying to remove the voice in his head. He needed to focus. 

He needed to clean the dust and marrow off Fell, even if the dark skeleton wasn't conscious. He was so badly hurt an infection was a huge threat. He climbed up next to Fell and dipped one of the rags in the bowl of water. Gently and quickly wiped Fell’s bones. He hesitated when he got to Fell’s ribs. A few of them were out of place and needed to be reset.  _ FELL IS ALREADY UNCONSCIOUS . . . IS IT OKAY TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT WHILE HE'S NOT AWAKE?  _

Berry decided to reset them. Fell couldn't feel it while he was out and he couldn't stand seeing Fell hurt like that again. The ribs snapped back into place easier than the vertebra. After wiping them clean Berry carefully wrapped them to keep them from shifting out of place. He smiled when he noticed Fell was breathing a little better.

That smile vanished while he was resetting the bones in Fell’s hand. He hadn't noticed before but the hard enamel coating on Fell’s bones was thin. It was almost as thin as on Berry’s own bones, and Berry had frail bones. He remembered back on the couch how easy Fell had been to move. This explained how a skeleton who was at least as tall as his brother, if not taller, was so much lighter. 

Berry chewed his bottom lip in concern. He would have thought a monster living in such a dangerous world would have a thicker skin, so to speak.  _ MAYBE IT'S WHAT MAKES HIM SO FAST?  _ Berry thought to himself though that seemed unlikely. He gently wrapped the hand as another thought came to mind. His own bones were so frail from being sick as a child so much. He had not been able to eat much or at all sometimes. That nutrition deficiency had left a lasting impact on his body. Was that Fell’s problem? He doubted Fell got sick a lot when he was younger, but Fell hadn't always been in the guard or held a job. Berry suspected that Fell went hungry a lot growing up. As depressing as the idea of a younger more innocent Fell starving was it seemed the most likely option. 

It just didn't sit right with Berry, almost like he was missing something that proved the idea wrong.

He finished his work quickly, blushing bright blue when he reached the point he needed to patch up the hole under Fell’s iliac crest. Once everything had been cleaned and covered Berry curled up on the edge of bed looking over the battered skeleton. Fell looked exhausted. Not surprising if one knew Fell’s sleep schedule . . . Or lack thereof. 

Berry had never seen Fell asleep more than two or three hours a night. He would stay up working at his desk until one or two in the morning before going to bed, if he even went to bed, and was getting ready for work at four. Berry couldn't understand how Fell could live that way. He didn't know how Fell could live with a lot of the things he lived with. 

Cautiously Berry reached out and took Fell’s good hand in both of his. How could he have lived so long, so alone. How could he hurt so bad that even though he wanted to let others in he couldn't make himself do it? Even now with Berry, he was allowing Berry’s advances but he never made the first move, and he rarely returned the advances. This was a one sided thing right now with Berry giving everything he had. His soul cried out softly as it admitted what Berry was trying so hard to ignore. He just couldn't love alone. 


	32. hold on to me, you're all I have, all I have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread by LottePop

Everything ached. Fell groaned low and scratchy. He slowly dragged his eyes open. The light that flooded in was too bright. His skull pounded in protest. The dark wood of his bed’s headboard greeted him. He was still lying on his bed. He was safe enough for now. He let his eyes fall shut again, submitting to the need for more sleep. 

Something brushed his back. 

**“WHA- FUCK!”** His sentence changed when his attempt to sit up set his back on fire. The thing touching his back pulled away and the mattress to his left shifted a little.

“F-FELL? ARE . . . ARE YOU AWAKE NOW?” A haggard but familiar voice sounded near his skull. With stiff joints he managed to shift into a sitting position. His back screaming at him but not as bad as it had been. This was manageable. “FELL! DON'T PUSH YOURSELF!”

**“BERRY?”** Fell asked his voice cracking. **_GOD I SOUND PATHETIC!_** He snapped at himself before focusing on the little skeleton sitting next to him. Wide blue eyelights stared up at him. Fell frowned. Berry’s eyelights were dim and the shadows underneath his sockets looked more like bruises, having gained a purplish hint to them. The little guy looked exhausted. 

“I'M GLAD YOU FINALLY WOKE UP. BUT YOU REALLY SHOULD REST MORE.” Berry said fighting back a yawn. Fell looked at him coldly for a moment. He was disappointed to find Berry in such a state.  **_NOT ANOTHER ONE THAT CAN'T TAKE CARE OF THEMSELVES. I WILL NOT BE ROPED INTO THAT SHIT AGAIN._ ** Fell thought to himself. 

“YOU HAD ME REALLY WORRIED FOR A WHILE THERE.” Berry said returning his hands to Fell’s back. The dark skeleton shivered slightly when he felt a wispy warmth run over his ribs and spine. Healing magic. 

**“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?”** Fell snarled grabbing Berry’s arms and yanking them away from his back.  **“NNGH”** the movement aggravated his back making him grunt. 

“F-FELL PLEASE! I NEED TO FINISH HEALING THOSE! I JUST GOT RID OF YOUR FEVER! PLEASE FELL! LET ME FINISH!” Berry cried out in panic. His eyes filled with tears and he gave Fell a desperate look. 

**“A FEVER?”** Fell repeated not letting go of Berry. Figures the one time he's warm naturally; he's passed out . . . Actually Fell had no clue how long he had been unconscious for.  **“HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN SLEEPING?”**

“THIRTY-SIX HOURS. THE FEVER SHOWED UP ABOUT TWENTY-EIGHT HOURS AGO.” Berry answered squirming in Fell’s grip. Fell blinked a few times before speaking. 

**“AND YOU'VE BEEN TRYING TO** **_HEAL AN INFECTION?_ ** **WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU GRABBED SOME MEDICINE OUT OF THE BATHROOM?”** Fell growled. Infections were already a bitch to heal without the list of injuries Fell also had; plus he had a cabinet full of medicine for exactly these kinds of situations. Berry started shaking the tears finally escaping and running down his cheeks. 

“I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT HALF OF THEM ARE. I ONLY KNEW THE ONE MILD ANTIBIOTIC AND IT COULDN'T DO MUCH. I THOUGHT YOU W-WERE GOING TO DIE!” Berry sobbed. The little skeleton looked at the bed beneath them avoiding Fell’s eyes. “I-I’M SORRY FELL! I TRIED I REALLY DID! AND YOU STILL GOT SO SICK! I'M SORRY.”

**“BERRY.”** Fell’s voice was flat. Berry looked up to hard eyelights. The dark skeleton suddenly moved his grip to grab Berry’s shoulders his voice cold and hard as steel.  **“NEVER PUSH YOURSELF LIKE THIS AGAIN. IT'S A WASTED EFFORT”**

“FELL THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU WOULD'VE DIED IF I HADN'T!” Berry shot back shocked. Fell’s hands tightened around the tops of his arms a little. 

**“RUNNING YOURSELF INTO THE GROUND FOR SOMEONE ELSE ISN'T WORTH IT. IT IS** **_NEVER_ ** **WORTH IT.”** Fell’s voice sounded cold but Berry also thought he picked up a hint of defeat in his tone.

“I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT.” Berry responded giving Fell pouty eyes. “AND I DON'T THINK YOU DO EITHER, FELL.”

**“I DON'T BELIEVE IT. I KNOW IT”** Fell growled before rolling his eyes.   **“I AM TOO TIRED TO FIGHT WITH YOU.”** He laid back down on his side this time, and dragged Berry with him. It wasn't the most comfortable position, his back complaining, but it would work for his goal. He held Berry against his chest trapped by his arms. **“YOU'RE SLEEPING TOO. IT LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVEN'T SLEPT IN DAYS.”**

“JUST ONE. AND I'M FINE FELL. I'M MORE WORRIED ABOUT YOU.” Berry whined struggling as much as he dared. He was terrified of hurting Fell by moving to much. He felt Fell’s ribcage  expand just before feeling the air stir coolly on his skull as Fell huffed.

**“AND HOW MUCH HEALING MAGIC HAVE YOU USED?”** Fell replied irritated.

“I'M FINE!” Berry snapped sounding harsher than he meant to.

**“THAT'S BULLSHIT. WE BOTH KNOW IT. SO STOP WASTING YOUR BREATH.”** Fell said pulling Berry slightly closer.  **“JUST GO TO SLEEP. I'M NOT DYING TODAY.”**

Berry squeaked not expecting the long arms around him to tighten. Fell hated physical contact or having anyone in his personal space. . . Though apparently forcing Berry to do as told was reason enough for Fell to make an exception.

Berry's soul throbbed in his chest. It had hurt to share a bed with Fell when they weren't touching anyway. It was necessary so Fell could still work and keep an eye on Berry. Like a kid that needed to be tended. This was worse. To have Fell holding him in what would be an intimate way, under normal circumstances, just to get what he wanted out of Berry. A quiet whimper slipped from his teeth. Fell was using his injuries so Berry wouldn't dare fight back.

“FELL, LET ME GO.” Berry mewled. He pushed weakly into Fell’s chest. The arms tightened around him not letting up. “PLEASE! LET ME GO!”

**“NOT HAPPENING.”** Fell growled. 

“PLEASE FELL. PLEASE” Berry begged. This was too cruel. Berry thrashed against Fell’s grasp. His soul was screaming at him to get away. He couldn't take Fell just messing him like this. Fell grunted struggling to keep his hold on the smaller skeleton. The little guy was actually fairly strong when he wanted to be. . . Or the fever had sapped more of his strength than he thought.

**“NO. IF I DO YOU'LL STAY UP. I'M NOT STUPID. SO JUST LAY STILL AND”** Fell sucked in a deep breath when Berry’s struggles resulted in his injured iliac crest getting kicked.  **“BERRY, KNOCK IT OFF!”**

“I'LL SLEEP! I PROMISE!” Berry begged stilling himself as best he could. He was exhausted, Fell wasn't wrong there, and it was a struggle to keep his head against the instincts compelling him to run. Fell’s acts were hurting him he needed to get away. His voice was low and broken when spoke. “I'LL SLEEP. JUST LET ME GO.”

**“IF YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP, WHAT’S THE PROBLEM WITH THE CURRENT ARRANGEMENT?”** Fell asked scepticism plainly written on his features. Berry wiggled slightly and Fell loosened his arms a little. 

“BECAUSE THIS” Berry pushed lightly against Fell’s chest to emphasis his point. “MEANS SOMETHING MORE TO ME THAN IT DOES TO YOU. IT'S NOT JU-”

**“WHAT.** **_THE HELL_ ** **. DID YOU JUST SAY?”** Fell cut him off with a dead cold voice. His eyes shining with an arctic fury Berry hadn't seen since Fell had first found the bruise on his soul. Clawed hands pushed him slightly away though they clamped down on the top of his humerus.  **“WHAT THE HELL! DO YOU THINK I JUST LET ANY MONSTER IN MY BED! WHAT THE FUCK BERRY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THIS MEANS TO ME?!”**

“F-FELL?!” Berry squeaked frightened by the dark skeleton’s response. Fell’s claws tightened around his hands almost to the point of being painful, though it hadn't quite passed that point. Fell’s cold eyes burned him like fire. Clearly Fell expected an answer. “I . . . I'M . . . SORRY WHAT? WHAT DOES IT MEAN TO YOU? FELL. . . I HAVE NO CLUE. I DON'T KNOW.”

Fell growled at his lame answer, pulling Berry up so they were laying at eye level with each other.  **“YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF BETTER THAN THAT.”** Fell snarled eyelights bright with anger.

“IT’S JUST . . . IT HURTS FELL.” Berry whimpered curling in on himself as much as Fell would allow. “I . . . I LOVE YOU, FELL. . . AND IT HURTS . . . BEING NEAR YOU. . . YOU HOLDING ME LIKE THAT. . . KNOWING YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME. . . THAT I'M SEEN AS JUST SOME KID YOU'RE OBLIGATED TO BABYSIT . . . IT FEELS LIKE MY SOUL IS GOING TO BREAK.”

**“YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT.”** Fell said anger still lavishly painting his voice, though it was turned down a little. Very little.  **“YOU THINK WHAT? I'M DOING THIS JUST FOR SHITS AND GIGGLES? OR THAT I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE I FEEL OBLIGATED? . . . DID MY PROMISE HONESTLY MEAN THAT LITTLE TO YOU?”**

Fell voice corroded quickly fading into a low hiss. Berry met Fell’s eyes and was surprised to find they had softened? No the hard edge of anger was still there but something had taken the heat out of those crimson eyelights. “HUH WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?”

**“I TOLD YOU I WOULD** ** _TRY_** **AND DO AS YOU WERE ASKING. NYEH HEH HEH”** Fell laughed weakly his mouth turning down in a frown. **“BUT I THOUGHT YOU AT LEAST UNDERSTOOD THAT WE WERE ENTIRELY DIFFERENT CREATURES.”**

“FELL YOU'RE NOT MAKING SENSE.” Berry whimpered. He wasn't sure what Fell meant and the dark skeleton’s grip on his arms was starting to hurt a little. 

**“YOU'RE A BLEEDING HEART, BERRY. YOU'RE RULED BY YOUR EMOTIONS.”** Fell explained his words taking a more somber tone.  **“MY HEART IS ALL BLEED OUT. MY LOGIC IS ALL I HAVE LEFT.”**

Berry just stared at Fell not sure if he should speak or not. He couldn't find his mouth to speak even if he wanted to. The expression on Fell’s face had him froze. He didn't look angry anymore, his eyes losing their spark. He let go of Berry’s arm so he could trace the shadows under the wide eye sockets. 

**“YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND DO YOU?”** Fell said in a hushed voice.  **“BERRY; BASIC LOGIC STATES YOU AVOID OR DESTROY ANYTHING THAT'S A THREAT TO YOUR OWN WELL BEING. MY EXPERIENCE AND LOGIC BOTH WARN THAT ANYTHING THAT CAN MOVE IS A THREAT TO KEEP AWAY FROM.”**

“FELL YOU'RE JUST CONFUSING ME MORE.” Berry tried to push Fell away from him. For half a moment Berry had hoped and then Fell had shot it down, hiding for cover behind his trust issues. 

**“BERRY, WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS MEANS TO ME?”** Fell asked pulling the tiny skeleton closer to him. His arms trembling slightly.  **“WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS THAT I LET YOU NEAR? THAT I WILL HOLD YOU LIKE THIS? BECAUSE IT DOES MEAN SOMETHING TO ME.”**

Berry blinked. Fell’s words slowly clicking together in his head.  _ HE COULDN'T MEAN . . .  _ Berry looked up expecting to see something to crush that half hope before he could cling too tightly to it. What he found he wasn't expecting. The way Fell’s expression faltered at the disbelief in Berry’s. Something else suddenly dropped into place. That something that had taken the heat from Fell’s eyes Berry recognised it now. Disappointment. . . And betrayal. 

Berry had never seen the later on the dark skeleton. It was hard to betray someone who never trusted you. Fell had trusted him though. He had counted on Berry to see his efforts for what they were. Fell hated being near people in every possible way. Yet he let Berry take his hand, let him in his most personal spaces, his home, his room, his bed. He let Berry approach him on  _ Berry’s  _ terms.

“F-FELL DO YOU” Berry’s voice cracked slightly though it was hardly more than a whisper. He removed one of his hands from Fell’s chest and laid it on the dark skeleton’s sharp cheek. “DO YOU FEEL THE SAME AS ME?”

The clawed hand on Berry’s skull moved to the tiny hand on Fell’s cheek, trapping it there.  **“I DON'T KNOW. . . I'M NOT USED . . . I'VE . . .”** Fell struggled for his words wanting to explain yet he couldn't. His hand curled around Berry’s.  **“I DON'T . . . WANT TO . . . SEE YOU UNHAPPY. I DON'T KNOW WHY. IF IT WERE ANYONE ELSE I WOULDN'T GIVE A DAMN BUT . . . IT IS YOU. AND THAT MAKES A DIFFERENCE FOR SOME REASON.”**

Fell shook his head not happy with that wording. Berry laid there mute.  **“YOU'RE NOT SOME BRAT I HAVE TO LOOK AFTER, LIKE MY BROTHER WAS. YOU MEAN SOMETHING MORE TO ME THAN THAT. . .MORE THAN AN ALLY OR A FRIEND . . . MORE THAN ANYONE HAS IN A LONG TIME. . . I** **_WANT_ ** **YOU NEAR.”** Fell trailed off struggling for his words. 

“FELL.” Berry grabbed Fell’s skull and smiled at him. “YOU'VE ANSWER MY QUESTION WELL ENOUGH. YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUSH YOURSELF ON THIS. I MEAN MORE THAN A FRIEND. THAT'S ENOUGH FOR NOW.”

Fell nodded wrapping his arms around Berry pulling closer to him. More than a friend . . . That was closer to confessing than Berry ever expected from Fell. He curled up tucking his skull under Fell’s chin. “I LOVE YOU, FELL.”

Silence hung in the air for a long moment. Berry had almost drifted off when he felt Fell’s grip on him tighten, trying to express with action what he couldn't with words. Berry smiled as he finally slipped into sleep.


	33. I'm running into the fire, cause tonight this war is easily lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread by LottePop

Bone chilling wind howled all around Berry. He shuddered and stumbled as it pushed him in every direction. The icy claws of the wind lashing around all of his bones freezing him down to the marrow, and swirling inside his ribcage till his soul was ripped of any heat.

He whimpered, rubbing his red gloved hands together. The colder his soul got the more painful each pulse of his soul got. Above him the gnarled branches of tormented pine trees clashed against each other.

“H-HELP!” He cried out his voice stolen by howling wind and buried under the turmoil. _WHERE IS HE?_ Berry cried in his head unsure why he was outside and by himself. Someone was supposed be with him, right?

The cold was making his joints ache. And his vision was getting blurry. He stumbled a few more steps not really sure where he was going. “AHH” He gasped as the ache in his chest became a constant throbbing. His hand clawed at his the front of his shirt. _STARS IT HURTS!_ He thought.

A numbing darkness started crawling into his vision, promising no more pain. He shuddered and shook his head a little, pushing against the blackness spotting his sight. He didn't want it! He didn't want to give up!

Neither did the darkness.

It kept creeping up on him with every painful throb of his soul, stealing pieces of him as it went. First he couldn't feel his hands, then his feet, then his forearms. It crawled up his limbs and sent him tumbling to the ground when it reached his knees. “AHHH . . . AHH” He panted the impact with the ground jostled the bones he could still feel.

His vision was so dim and blurry, he couldn't even make out the pine tree a mere two yards in front of him. The numbness claimed his arms and so he just laid there in snow waiting for darkness to win. He swallowed as an unlikely idea popped in his head. It wasn't going to work, but it was his last chance.

“BROTHER! PLEASE HELP ME!” He screamed into the distorted forest. “BROTHER PLEASE!”

_But Nobody Came._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Berry jolted awake his head screaming and soul pounding in his chest. Tremors rattled his bones against each other and his eyes were completely out.

 **“BERRY?!”** A rough voice called from somewhere close by. Something shifted next to him. His mind slowly realized it could actually feel his body. **“BERRY LOOK AT ME! WHAT'S WRONG?”**

Berry blinked a few times before his eyelights shimmered weakly back into his sockets. Fell was half sitting up half leaning over him. The dark skeleton looking for at Berry with unfiltered concern. Berry’s mind found the connection to his hands and grabbed Fell’s shirt, pulling the dark skeleton closer so he could bury his face in the other's chest. He broke down sobbing.

 **“WH-WHAT?! BERRY?”** Fell stammered. He had no clue how to deal with this situation. His first impulse was to shove Berry away and disengage himself . . . But that would not help Berry and he knew it. He laid on his side and awkwardly wrapped an arm around the little skeleton unsure if it would help or not. **“DO I AT LEAST GET TO KNOW THE REASON BEHIND THE WATER SHOW THIS MORNING?”**

Berry tightened his grip on Fell before answering. “BAD DREAM . . . WAS SO ALONE.” Berry wasn't sure why it was affecting him like this. Why he could still feel that crushing isolation like he hadn't woke up. But he did and couldn't stop crying.

 **“A DREAM? A DREAM HAS YOU CRYING YOUR EYES OUT?”** Fell inquired in disbelief. He moved back so he could look Berry over. Berry squirmed under Fell’s stare. The look on his face was questioning Berry’s sanity. Blue tears streamed down Berry’s face as he looked up at Fell.

“DON'T YOUR DREAMS EVER” Berry’s voice choked off as he tried to stifle a another sob. Fell snorted and sat up wincing slightly.

 **“NEVER.”** He answered with a haughty smirk, though it faded after a moment the dark skeleton sinking into deep thought. **“I DON'T DREAM.”**

“WHAT? OF COURSE YOU DO?” Berry said the absurdity of Fell’s comment pulling him out of the after effects of his dream. “EVERYONE DREAMS. YOU PROBABLY JUST REME-”

 **“NO I DON'T DREAM.”** Fell cut in leaning against the wall. **“I DON'T THINK I HAVE IN YEARS . . . HUH NEVER EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT IT BEFORE.”**

“FELL, THERE'S NO WAY THAT'S TRUE.” Berry said crawling over to Fell and sitting beside him. The blanket twisted underneath them as they sat on the bed.

 **“IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED BERRY, I'M AN INSOMNIAC. I BARELY SLEEP TO BEGIN WITH.”** Fell pointed out leaning his head against the wall and looked at the ceiling. Berry couldn't argue against that one. Fell’s sleeping habits were a worry point for the smaller skeleton.

“YOU'RE SURE YOU DON'T DREAM?” Berry could understand not dreaming every night, but to just stop all together it seemed . . . Wrong.

 **“YES, I'M SURE.”** Fell replied. The dark skeleton brought one hand to face covering his chin and mouth. This little discovery was actually bothering him. Berry frowned and grabbed Fell’s left hand off his face, since the right was still covered in bandages.

“FELL, I'M SURE IT'S NOTHING TOO SERIOUS.” Berry said squeezing Fell’s hand gently. “I MEAN YOU THINK THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR YEARS AND YOU'RE FINE. YOU'LL BE OKAY.”

 **“TRUE.”** Fell relented though it seemed more like he was just agreeing with Berry rather than actually believing it. He decided to change topics. **“ARE YOU FEELING BETTER?”**

“YEAH. I'M FINE.” Berry said as Fell climbed off the bed, never letting go off Berry’s hand. It was a small thing to most, but it Berry’s soul almost explode with glee. He quickly followed after so Fell wouldn't be tempted release his hand.

 **“DID YOU WANT TO HELP COOK BREAKFAST THIS MORNING?”** His sentences were still the rough clipped string of words they had always been but Fell was trying to gentler with his phrasing at least. Berry nodded and followed as Fell headed out of the room.

“ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN COOK? YOUR BACK ISN'T FULLY HEALED YET.” Berry asked as they reached the stairs. Fell rolled his eyes and grabbed the banister with his right hand.

 **“YES, I'M SURE. THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME I'VE HAD THE HELL BEATEN OUT OF ME.”** Fell answered as they went down. Berry kept a careful eye on Fell as they descended. The dark skeleton seemed to be handling himself okay.

“FELL DOESN'T THAT HURT YOUR HAND?” Berry asked when he noticed Fell’s bandaged hand was clutching the banister. The dark skeleton looked down at him confused.

 **“DOES WHA-”** He trailed off as he followed Berry’s gaze. He loosened his grip on the banister and sighed. **“NO, IT DOESN'T.”**

“FELL” Berry growled, not as impressively as Fell could but it was more shocking than what he could have done before meeting the dark skeleton.

 **“IT DOESN'T HURT.”** Fell answered letting go Berry’s hand so he could continue down the stairs.

“FELL!” Berry snapped. Fell paused a couple stairs ahead of Berry.

 **“BERRY, I'M NOT LYING. IT DOESN'T HURT.”** Fell’s hands clenched tightly. **“THEY'RE NUMB. I CAN'T FEEL MUCH WITH THEM.”**

“WHAT?!” Berry was stunned. Fell looked away from Berry before continuing down the stairs.

 **“I'VE LOST TRACK OF MANY TIMES THEY'VE BEEN BROKEN. I'M JUST LUCKY THEY STILL WORK.”** Fell explained as he reached the bottom of stairs. Berry dashed down the stairs to stand by Fell.

“WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?” Berry demanded. Fell shrugged.

 **“IT'S NOT EXACTLY A RECENT THING.”** Fell answered leading the way to the kitchen. **“THEY WERE NUMB BEFORE YOU SHOWED UP.”** It was a half lie. The feeling in Fell’s hands had been going for the better part of year now, but it had significantly deteriorated within the last two months. It had been helpful when facing frost drake. The bastard breaking his hand up would probably have achieved some reaction out of him if he could have felt it.

“WHY? WHAT'S WRONG?”

 **“JUST BEEN BROKEN TOO MANY TIMES.”** Fell answered grabbing some food out of the fridge. Berry eyed the dark skeleton. Fell was not telling him everything, and he didn't like it. But he couldn't force Fell to tell him either. Instead he grabbed the frying pan and the bag of frozen hash brown shreds.

They slipped into silence. Berry kept watching Fell out of the corner of his eye. The dark skeleton was making tea, filling the kettle with hot water. Berry frowned but decided to ask a question.

“HOW NUMB ARE THEY? YOUR HANDS.”

Fell placed the kettle on the back hot plate and clicked it on without saying a word. Berry opened his mouth to complain when Fell sighed.

 **“I CAN FEEL PRESSURE AND TEXTURE, IF IT ISN'T TOO SMALL.”** Fell answered as he pulled two mugs down from a taller cupboard. **“TEMPERATURE IS VIRTUALLY GONE. I COULDN'T TELL YOU THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN TOUCHING THE COUNTER AND PUTTING MY HAND ON A HOT BURNER. . . SPEAKING STRICTLY ABOUT TEMPERATURE, LIKE I SAID I CAN STILL FEEL TEXTURE.”**

Berry blinked at him a few times, before grabbing Fell’s good hand. “SO YOU CAN FEEL THIS RIGHT?”

 **“YES, I CAN FEEL THAT. I CAN, IN A WAY, FEEL THE BREAKS IN MY HAND. THE BROKEN PIECES PUT PRESSURE ON EACH OTHER. IT JUST DOESN'T REGISTER AS PAIN.”** Fell admitted squeezing Berry’s hand a little. Berry ran his thumb over the back of Fell’s hand.

“WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME ALL THIS?” Berry asked looking up at Fell. “IT'S NOT LIKE YOU TO BE SO . . . FORTHCOMING ABOUT ANYTHING.”

 **“NYEH HEH.”** Fell chuckled softly before grabbing some bacon and a frying pan. **“I WANT YOU TO KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE GETTING INTO. YOU ARE SAYING YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA HOW DEEP MY SCARS RUN.”**

Berry’s soul froze in his chest. Fell hadn't come right out and said it but, he was testing Berry. He was seeing if Berry would run away. Berry sighed and clicked off the burner he was cooking the hash browns on. “FELL, WE NEED TO TALK.”

Before Fell could say anything Berry grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room. He could feel the other's questioning stare the whole way to the couch. Berry pointed and said “SIT”

Fell raised an eyebrow at him but complied, slowly. He winced once as he sat down. His back was bothering him, and more than he was willing to let on. Berry frowned before placing himself in front of the dark skeleton. Fell straightened up a little more. Uncomfortable with Berry standing while he was sitting; it almost put them at eye level, unsettling when one is used to looming over everyone.

“FELL, I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE.” Berry said for what felt like the hundredth time. Gently he took both of Fell’s hands in his. “YOU'RE RIGHT I HAVE NO CLUE HOW BADLY YOU'VE BEEN HURT. NO IDEA HOW DEEP THE DAMAGE RUNS, BUT FELL IT DOESN'T MATTER.

“IF YOU’RE BROKEN, I'LL BE HERE TO PICK YOU UP. I'LL HELP GATHER THE PIECES AND PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER AGAIN. I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU, AND YOU'LL DO THE SAME FOR ME . . . RIGHT?” Berry asked running his thumb over Fell’s hand. The dark skeleton watched Berry trace the pitted scars on the back of his hand for a long moment before answering.

 **“OF COURSE.”** Fell didn't look at Berry. His eyes glued to their hands, trying to hide his disbelief. Berry moved one of his hands and touched Fell’s chest right on his sternum.

“FELL, I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER. I'M NOT GOING TO ABANDON YOU OR LEAVE YOU OR HURT YOU. I LOVE YOU.” Berry vowed stepping closer and nuzzling into Fell’s neck. Fell returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around Berry.

 **“I'M TRYING, BERRY. I'M TRYING TO BELIEVE THAT.”** Fell spoke softly. **“I'M TRYING, BUT I KEEP.  . . I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT HOW** **_HE_ ** **JUST WALKED AWAY . . . FROM EVERYTHING. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY. HE JUST CHANGED. BERRY, I CAN'T EV-”**

Berry covered Fell’s mouth with his hand and waited till their eyelights met. “I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER. FELL, I'M NOT AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU COULD EVER DO TO MAKE ME ABANDON YOU.”

Fell nodded slowly and Berry nuzzled back into his neck for a few for seconds. “WOULD YOU SIT HERE WHILE I FINISH BREAKFAST. I KNOW YOU ARE STILL IN PAIN.”

 **“I'M FINE, BERRY.”** Fell said standing up. Berry sighed and headed back for the kitchen. He needed to pick his battles and this one wasn't one that demanded it be fought. Fell took one side of the stove to cook eggs and bacon while Berry finished cooking the hash browns.

The dark skeleton stayed stubbornly quiet, even when Berry could see his hands shaking. Finally Berry had enough, once Fell’s bones started rattling faintly against each other.

“FELL, PLEASE GO SIT DOWN. YOU NEED TO BE TAKING IT EASY.” He said working to keep his voice gentle. He reached for the handle of the frying pan. The dark skeleton glared at him but Berry didn't retreat.

**“BERRY, I'M FI-”**

“NO YOU'RE NOT! SO STOP SAYING THAT!” Berry snapped turning on Fell. “YOU'RE HURT. YOU ARE LUCKY TO STILL BE ALIVE AND YOU NEED TO BE RESTING! I DON’T KNOW WHY YOU INSIST ON PUSHING YOUR LUCK LIKE THIS! IT'S JUST PLAIN IRRESPONSIBLE!”

Fell raised a brow bone at Berry’s little out burst. **“DON'T NAG AT ME. I KNOW WHAT I CAN HANDLE, AND THIS IS WELL WITHIN THAT RANGE.”** He growled. Berry sighed and put both hands on his hips.

“I'M NOT TRYING TO NAG YOU. I JUST . . . FELL PLEASE. I CAN HANDLE THIS” Berry said gesturing to the cooking. “BUT _YOU_ HAVE ME SO WORRIED I SWEAR MY SOUL IS ABOUT STOP.”

 **“YOU DON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT ME. IT'S UNNECESSARY. I'VE DEALT WITH WORSE ON MY OWN.”** Fell responded.

“THAT’S WHAT WORRIES ME FELL.” Berry groaned. “YOU'VE HAD TO DEAL WITH EVERYTHING ON YOUR OWN. DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO ASK FOR HELP?”

Fell opened his mouth but snapped it shut again. He never needed help. It was he wanted to say, but if Berry hadn't helped him he would be dead right now. He knew it and he couldn't deny it. Berry stepped closer to him and reached for the pan, this time Fell let him take it.

 **“FINE, I'LL GO SIT DOWN.”** Fell relented heading back into the living room. The thought of sitting on the hard kitchen chairs seemed more like a punishment than anything else.

“THANK YOU FELL.” Berry said as the dark skeleton left. He knew that he was knocking a dent in Fell’s pride by making him admit he could not bare all of this alone, but maybe his pride needed to be deflated a little for him to see that he didn't have to handle everything on his own. Berry would help him carry the load and not just when it was finally breaking him.

By the time he brought breakfast into the living room Fell had made himself comfortable on the couch. Berry’s expression switched to pained for a brief second as he looked at the couch. The stains from Fell’s marrow would never come out. Berry hadn't been able to get it clean before the stains had set. Now the dark splotches were a permanent reminders of that horrible evening. Berry noticed Fell had sat on the other side, away from the stains. They bothered him too. Though he was looking at them.

Berry moved to hand a plate to Fell when the dark skeleton spoke in a quiet voice. **“YOU HELPED ME.”**

“OF COURSE I DID FELL. WHAT ELSE COULD I HAVE DONE?” Berry asked incredulously. He wasn't sure where Fell was going with this, and that frightened him a little.

 **“NOTHING.”** Fell answered and for a moment Berry thought he was dismissing the conversation. Except Fell continued after a brief pause. **“EVERYONE ELSE WOULD HAVE JUST LEFT ME TO DIE. NYEH HEH HEH. I'M SURE YOU WOULD MAKE A LOT OF MONSTERS’ HIT LIST IF THEY KNEW YOU HAD SAVED ME.”**

“FELL THAT'S AWFUL TO SAY! I'M SURE THAT’S NOT TRUE. I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO WOULD HAVE TRIED TO SAVE YOU.” Berry huffed putting the plates on the coffee table.

 **“NO, BERRY THEY WOULD HAVE LEFT ME FOR DEAD. MY OWN BROTHER WOULD HAVE LET ME DUST.”** Fell replied as Berry sat down next to him.

“FELL! THAT'S A TERRIBLE ASSUMPTION!” Berry gasped horrified. “I'M SURE YOUR BROTHER WOULD NE-”

 **“HE'S DONE IT BEFORE.”** Fell growled in an ice cold voice. **“AND I WAS IN A HELL OF A LOT WORSE SHAPE THEN.”**


	34. I can't love you too deep

Fell sighed and leaned back into the couch. Tiny hands were clutching to his arm. Berry's skull was buried in his shoulder trying to hide the remains of his tears. Fell wished he had kept his mouth shut. Berry had broke down sobbing when Fell had told him about his brother. 

The thought alone and torn the little guy up. Berry would never have survived if his brother had turned away from him as Fell’s had done. He hadn't even gone into details. Just simply stated that his brother had already left him for dead once. 

It had taken several minutes to calm Berry down. Now the little guy just sat there silently clinging to Fell as if the dark skeleton would dust if he let go. Berry finally moved. The little skeleton removed his skull from Fell’s shoulder. Tear tracks ran down his cheeks though they seemed to be drying. 

“YOU DIDN'T PUSH ME AWAY?” It was statement but Berry’s disbelief made it sound more like a question. Fell grunted and rolled his eyelights.  _ HE DOESN'T LOOK BOTHERED.  _ Berry thought to himself. He bit his bottom lip as an idea came to mind. “HEY, CAN I TRY SOMETHING?”

Fell gave him calculating look for a moment. Berry started to panic that Fell was going to turn him down. That he had overstepped a boundary. He hadn't even told Fell what he wanted to try.   **“SURE, BUT ONLY IF YOU'RE DONE CRYING.”**

Berry stalled at the answer. He had expected Fell to shoot his request down, or at least ask what Berry wanted. Fell chuckled at his response and Berry blushed bright blue. The little skeleton wiped his eyes removing most of the tear tracks. “IS THAT GOOD?”

**“HMMM”** Fell hummed before running his own hand under Berry’s eyes.  **“CLOSE ENOUGH I SUPPOSE”**

Berry smiled before crawling forward slowly. He didn't want to panic the dark skeleton. Fell stiffened slightly as Berry invaded further into personal space but didn't stop the little guy. His breath caught when Berry’s left knee ended up next to the right side of his pelvis. Berry was sitting on his lap, facing him curious blue eyelights. “IS THIS OKAY?”

Fell didn't answer right away. He wasn't sure if this was or not. Berry watched patiently as Fell struggled to come up with an answer. Finally he nodded.  **“THIS IS . . . ACCEPTABLE.”**

Berry smiled and nuzzled into Fell’s neck, though he moved his hand to the back of the couch so he wasn't adding any weight to Fell’s back. The darker skeleton jolted a little but made no protest so Berry didn't move. “I LOVE YOU”

Fell draped his arms around Berry and pulled him closer. Berry smiled. Fell was actually trying. He leaned back to look at Fell for a second. Fell flinched when Berry placed a hand on his face. “I WON'T HURT YOU” Berry promised softly. “NOT EVER.” 

Fell nodded but remained quiet. Berry slowly trailed his fingers down the scar that ran through Fell’s right eye socket. It had to have hurt badly when he first revived it. Fell shivered slightly as Berry traced up the other side of the scar and under his eye socket.  **“BERRY?”** Fell’s voice trembled a little but didn't break.  **“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”**

“UMM TRACING YOUR SCARS.” Berry answered as he traced the scar that ran on side of his face. The mark from the first injury Berry had seen him get. Berry had healed it once so it should not have scarred, but Fell had somehow reopened the wound. “SORRY, IF IT BOTHERS YOU, I'LL STOP.”

**“NO, IT'S FINE”** Fell said closing his eyes and Berry’s hand started moving again.  **“I BET NOT A LOT OF MONSTERS IN YOUR WORLD HAVE MANY SCARS. IT MUST BE KIND OF DISTURBING TO YOU.”**

“NO. THEY ARE NOT.” Berry spoke calmly. Fell opened his eyes to sincere cyan eyelights looking at him. “I LOVE THEM.” Berry promised leaning forward and lightly pressing his teeth against Fell’s right cheek, on the bottom of the scar that ran through his eye. “THEY ARE APART OF YOU. AND YOU ONLY HAVE THEM BECAUSE YOU'RE STILL HERE.” Berry whispered closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to Fell’s. “AS LONG AS YOU'RE STILL HERE WITH ME, I WOULDN'T HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY.”

**“BERRY YOU REALISE THESE ARE THE MARKS OF DYING MONSTERS FINAL ATTEMPT TO SAVE THEMSELVES, RIGHT?”** Fell asked bringing his hands to Berry’s skull, holding him there.  **“I HAVE THESE BECAUSE I KILLED OTHER MONSTERS. SEVERAL OTHER.”**

“I . . . I” Berry struggled for words. He couldn't say he condoned Fell killing, but . . . He'd rather Fell kill, than be killed. Those other monsters would have killed Fell and from how the dark skeleton talked they wouldn't need much of an excuse to try. “FELL AS LONG AS YOU'RE STILL HERE I'LL DEAL. I LOVE YOU, DESPITE THAT FACT.”

**“NYEH HEH. YOU WOULD CLAIM ME, EVEN WHEN I'M COVERED IN DUST?”** Fell asked tracing his thumbs against Berry’s temples. 

“EVEN THEN.” Berry promised. He opened his eyes to see Fell staring at him in shocked disbelief. Berry leaned in and gently clanked his teeth against Fell’s in chaste little kiss. “I WOULD STILL CLAIM YOU, I WOULD STILL LOVE YOU”

Fell shook his head chuckling quietly.  **“GOD, YOU MUST BEEN INSANE.”** He breathed. Berry pouted slightly and pulled away but Fell spoke again. 

**“BUT YOU ARE MINE.”** Fell pulled Berry back into him, pressing their teeth together again.  **“AND I WON'T GIVE YOU UP.”** He growled against Berry’s mouth. Berry shiver at the heat in Fell’s voice. It was different from all the other times Fell had growled at him. The dark skeleton wasn't angry or irritated. 

Fell opened his mouth a little and without thinking about it Berry followed his lead. He shivered again as Fell’s sharper teeth scraped against his. He gasped when he felt something cold slip in his mouth. It explored his mouth making him tremble and his magic started to form in his mouth. It wasn't till his own tongue summon that he realized the cold magic in his mouth was Fell’s tongue. The dark skeleton’s magic was cold so of course his tongue would be too.

“HMNN” Berry couldn't stop the quiet moan that escaped him when Fell’s longer tongue wrapped around his. It was like fire and ice. Berry’s tongue was almost scorching hot to Fell and Fell’s was freezing to Berry, yet it only made them draw closer to each other. Their ribcages pressed against each other as they both leaned into the kiss. 

“NHGH” Berry’s breath hitched as Fell slipped a hand under his shirt and teased his spine. Berry’s soul was hammering in his chest and Fell’s touches left him squirming on the other’s lap. Those sharp claws gently traced the dips and curves of his spine, and teased the spaces his vertebra. 

“F-FELL!” Berry squeaked pulling away from the kiss, panting. Berry blushed furiously. Fell’s own magic had seeped up into his cheekbones, but what froze him was Fell’s eyelights. The crimson lights were burning fiercely watching his every move. He felt a lamb before a wolf. 

**“BERRY”** Fell growled lowly making Berry tremble. He had never heard that tone in Fell’s voice. It was husky and honestly . . . Alluring. Berry had shake his head to clear it up so he could think.  Fell’s hand scratched at the jutting part of spine causing another jolt of pleasure shot up his spine and fogged his head. He gasped eyelights vanishing.

Fell raised an eyebrow, but then smirked mischievously. He pulled his hand away from Berry’s spine. Berry frantically whimpered shook his head. His eyelights returning dimly. Stars he did not want Fell to stop. The rest of his thoughts went up in smoke. 

“F-FELL PLE- HAHH!” Berry shuddered as Fell scraped his fangs against his neck. The hand returned rubbing and teasing his spine with new vigour. Everything was getting hazy and Fell continued to torment Berry with teasing touches to his spine. 

**“YOU'RE MINE!”** Fell growled before nipping at Berry’s clavicles. The smaller skeleton gasped. His hands moved to grasp at Fell’s shoulders. Berry barely manage a nod, accepting Fell’s claim on him. The dark skeleton crushed their mouths back together.

Berry whimpered as Fell pulled away all too soon. The darker skeleton turned pinning Berry on the couch beneath him. Fell groaned at the look Berry was giving him. Those blue eyelights now hazy hearts. 

“AHH FELL!” Berry yelped as sharp fingers caressed the top of his pelvis. The other hummed and ran his thumb over the sensitive bone. Berry moaned and withered under Fell. Berry could feel his magic gathering as Fell continued to tease his pelvis. Fell’s other hand slid up and clawed softly at the inside of Berry’s ribcage, taking special care to rub between the slender bones. Berry arched into the touches his mind shutting off. 

“F-FELL, T-TOO MUCH!” Berry whined grabbing Fell’s arm. “PL-PLEASE. AHH TOO M-MUCH.”

Fell stopped; moving his hands so he could push himself off of the little skeleton.  **“BERRY?”**

Berry panted beneath him blushing. “S-SORRY.”

**“WHAT HAPPENED?”** Fell asked confused. Berry seemed to have been enjoying himself. Why did he want to stop. 

“TOO MUCH. TOO FAST.” Berry explained still looking very flustered. Fell sighed and shifted the little guy so they were both laying on the couch. Fell’s spine pressed against the back of the couch and Berry curled up against his chest. “SORRY”

Fell rolled his eyes and grunted.  **“SO . . . YOU'VE NEVER DONE THIS WITH SOMEONE BEFORE, HAVE YOU?”**

“NEVER AND YOU?” Berry answered as soon as his breathing evened out somewhat. He was little disappointed the other could tell. He almost missed the way Fell’s expression darker and huffed. 

**“NO, I'M NOT A VIRGIN.”** Fell answered. Berry’s expression dropped. 

“WHAT?” He had sort of assumed Fell was in the same boat as him. The other hated physical contact! 

**“WHAT? WHAT'S WITH THAT LOOK.”** Fell asked raising a brow bone.  **“IT WAS A FEW YEARS AGO. A MONSTER WANTED PROTECTION AND HAD NO WAY TO PAY FOR IT SO THEY OFFERED THEIR BODY.”**

“BUT YOU HATE BEING NEAR PEOPLE!” Berry protested. Fell’s expression went flat cold. 

**“I WAS . . . TRYING TO . . . IT WAS JUST A TEST. AND IT DIDN'T YIELD THE ANSWERS I WAS LOOKING FOR.”** Fell said sounding tired.  **“AND TRUST ME YOU DON'T WANT MORE DETAILS THAN THAT.”**

Berry shivered some very black things coming to mind. “SO YOU JUST THREW AWAY YOUR VIRGINITY LIKE IT WAS NOTHING?”

**“YEAH, WHAT'S THE POINT OF HOLDING ONTO IT? IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL.”** Fell said shrugging. Berry’s soul pinged sorely in his chest. 

“FELL IT WOULD BE A BIG DEAL TO ME.” Berry mumbled but the arms around him tightened. 

**“DON'T PANIC BERRY. I HAVE NO INTENTION OF PUSHING YOU TO DO SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH.”** Fell promised his teeth pressed softly against the top of Berry’s skull.  **“I CAN RESPECT YOUR VIEWPOINT HERE.”**

“WHAT ABOUT THAT OTHER MONSTER?” Berry asked 97% certain he wouldn't like the answer, but he needed to know. 

**“BERRY”** Fell sighed.  **“YOU AREN'T GOING TO LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING TO GO . . . BUT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DROP IT ARE YOU?”**

Berry shook his head. Fell sat up more than a little tempted to just walk away, but Berry probably had a right to know. 

**“FINE, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.”** Fell growled leaning into the couch.  **“THERE WAS NOTHING FOR ME TO RESPECT. THEY SOLD THEIR BODY TO ME AS PAYMENT FOR PROTECTION FROM THEIR EX. AS LONG AS I KEPT THEM ALIVE I COULD DO ANYTHING I WANTED TO THEM.”**

Berry stared at him. “F-FELL YOU DIDN'T . . . YOU DIDN'T HURT THEM DID YOU?”

**“NYEH?”** Fell chuckled darkly not looking the least bit remorseful.  **“THERE WERE TIMES THEY WERE I BARELY ALIVE BY THE TIME I FINISHED WITH THEM. SO DID I HURT THEM? HELL YES I DID AND LEFT THEM ON THEIR OWN ONCE I REALISED I WOULDN'T GET THE RESULTS I WAS LOOKING FOR FROM THEM.”**

“FELL.” Berry shifted away from the dark skeleton. “HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SOMEONE? DON'T YOU FEEL BAD AT ALL?”

**“NO I DON'T.”** Fell answered with shrug.  **“AND HOW COULD I DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? BERRY IT'S PRETTY EASY TO STOP GIVING A DAMN WHEN THE WHOLE WORLD HAS MADE IT CLEAR IT'S YOUR WORSE ENEMY.”**

Berry curled in ball shaking slightly. Fell sighed and stood up when Berry spoke. “WHAT IF WE HAD MET UNDER THOSE CIRCUMSTANCES?”

Fell paused, then laughed.  **“NYEH HEH HEH, BERRY WE MET UNDER WORSE CIRCUMSTANCES. YOU LITERALLY GAVE ME YOUR BODY** **_AND_ ** **WILL. . . AND IF WE HAD MET BACK THEN, WELL I DON'T YOU WOULD LIVED.”**

“WHY? WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN MYSELF AND THAT OTHER MONSTER?” Berry asked looking up at Fell. The dark skeleton seemed thrown off by Berry’s question. 

**“THERE ARE TWO DIFFERENCES I CAN THINK OF.”** Fell answered leaning down and tilting Berry’s skull up.  **“FIRST OFF, I ALREADY KNEW DOING THOSE KINDS OF THINGS TO YOU WOULD BE A WASTE OF EFFORT ON MY PART.**

**“SECONDLY YOU SUCCEEDED IN GETTING ME TO GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU. WHICH IS AN ACHIEVEMENT IN ITS OWN. I DIDN'T THINK CARING WAS SOMETHING MY COLD, BLACK SOUL WAS CAPABLE OF ANYMORE.”**

Berry gawked at him in mild horror. He had accepted that Fell killed. . . But this. The things Fell was talking about were unspeakable and he was doing with a smile and no regrets. The dark skeleton laughed.

**“STILL THINK YOU CAN CLAIM ME NO MATTER WHAT?”**


	35. I'll give it a name later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short I've been sick and wanted to a take break from this for a moment. The next chapter will be longer.

Berry pulled his knees into his chest. Fell had gone back upstairs leaving him on couch. Fell was testing him again. Telling Berry those awful things. He badly wanted to believe Fell had been lying, that he had merely said those things to test Berry, but the little skeleton couldn't say that he believed that. 

Fell was cruel. In all the time Berry had known the dark skeleton He had only ever seen Fell show any sort of remorse once. . . It had been towards Berry. When Fell had spoken about Berry getting injured that one time. 

He couldn't understand how Fell hurt others so carelessly. He did he sleep at nig- . . . well he didn't. It had less to do with guilt though and more to do with. . . Actually Berry had no clue what caused Fell’s sleeping problems. Fell just never slept. He said was an insomniac, but it's normally caused by something right? Did Fell really regret his actions? 

No, Berry doubted that. 

But maybe . . . He was scared? Despite his ragged edges and cruel behaviors, Fell was always looking out for the next thing to hurt him. He didn't trust this world or anyone in it. He was lashing out hurting others before they could hurt him. 

Berry looked up at Fell’s room and sighed. Fell was scarred, but that was no excuse for what he'd done. He couldn't do that again. He had to make sure of it. 

With each for weighing a ton he made his way to Fell’s room. The dark skeleton was lying on his back with his eyes closed. Blue might have thought he was asleep expect the other spoke before Berry had even stepped through the door.

**“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”** He asked without opening his eyes. Blue froze for a moment then walked over to Fell. 

“FELL. . . I AM GLAD YOU TOLD ME.” Berry said crawling on the bed next to him. “BUT I NEED TO KNOW . . . THAT YOU WOULDN'T DO IT AGAIN, TO ANYONE.”

Fell snorted.  **“I WOULD, GIVEN A REASON TO BOTHER WITH SUCH A THING.”**

“WHAT IF I BEGGED YOU NOT TO?” Berry asked nuzzling into the side of Fell’s ribcage. “IF I TOLD YOU I WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU EVEN IF YOU DID, BUT IT KILL ME TO KNOW YOU WERE DOING THAT?”

**“THE BEGGING SOUNDS INTERESTING.”** Fell chuckled. Berry looked up at him for second. Was he joking or not? Blue decided to take him serious. And quickly crawled up and pressed his teeth against Fell’s. 

“PLEASE FELL. I CAN'T STAND THE THOUGHT OF SOMEONE HURTING THAT WAY. OF YOU HURTING SOMEONE LIKE THAT.” Berry whimpered against his teeth. “I DON'T WANT TO THINK OF YOU WITH SOMEONE IN THAT KIND OF WAY, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR REASON IS . . . I DON'T WANT TO SHARE YOU . . . OR YOUR BODY WITH ANYONE ELSE. I NEED YOU TO MYSELF. . . BECAUSE I'M ALL YOURS. . . SO PLEASE FELL, PLEASE PROMISE ME”

When he opened his eyes Fell was staring at him shocked. “PLEASE FELL. PLEASE.” Berry whimpered tears were starting to prick in the corners of his eyes. He leaned into the hand wiped his tears away. 

**“ALRIGHT”** Fell’s voice was soft for once.  **“I PROMISE.”** Berry nodded buried his face against Fell’s neck. 

“THANK YOU FELL.” Berry mumbled. Fell tucked him into his side and sighed. 

**“I'M TAKING A NAP. DON'T WAKE ME.”** Fell growled, before closing his eyes. Berry noticed how quickly Fell’s breathing slowed and evened out. Despite trying to act tough, the dark skeleton was still hurt badly. Berry lightly traced his injuries healing magic licking at the cracks. 

“WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN” He whined before nuzzling into Fell’s side. 

 

Three days later. 

 

**“FUCK THIS IS BORING”** Fell growled dropping his head on the back of the couch. His back was mostly healed but he still couldn't work because there was no way to explain healing so quickly that didn't involve revealing Berry’s unique nature. 

Berry smiled and crawled over to him. Fell wrapped his arms around Blue as the smaller skeleton curled up on his lap. “THERE'S ONLY SO MUCH THAT YOU CAN DO IN THIS HOUSE.” Berry agreed nuzzling into Fell’s shoulders. The dark skeleton sighed and closed his eyes. Berry frowned a little. Now that Fell wasn't working till the ungodly hours of night he always seemed to sleep. But it worried him. Sure maybe Fell’s body was just trying to catch up after being pushed for so long but . . . it seemed like the more Fell slept the more exhausted he got. 

“FELL? CAN WE COOK SOMETHING?” He asked sitting up and looking down at Fell. The dark skeleton shrugged and the two of them headed for the kitchen. Blue looked for something to cook. They had just had lunch and it was early for dinner. He scanned the pages of the cookbook when Fell cleared his voice. 

**“WAIT HERE I'LL BE RIGHT BACK.”** Fell instructed and then turned and left upstairs. Berry tilted his walked to the kitchen doorway. A few moments later Fell came down the stairs carrying a purple book.  **“SEE IF THERE'S ANYTHING IN HERE YOU WANT TO MAKE.”**

Berry took the book and raised a brow at the title. “YOU OWN A DESERT COOKBOOK?”

**“IT WAS A GIFT FROM AN ACQUAINTANCE OF MINE.”** Fell growled. Blue nodded and dug through the book finding a recipe for chocolate chip cookies that sounded good. Fell rolled his but helped. Berry smiled as he watched Fell roll the cookie dough into balls and put them on the sheet. It was such a normal thing to do. 

Knock knock knock 

**“BERRY STAY HERE.”** Fell growled washing his hands off and heading for the door. Berry curled up and tried to stay out of sight. He overheard Fell and someone else talking.  **“WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE, CAPTAIN?”**

“To check on you and to tell you that you’re expected to report to the golden flower gala next week as an officer of the guard.” the other voice answered. It was feminine but rough and screamed of strength.

**“RIGHT THAT'S COMING UP.”** Fell sighed. 

“You’re expected to have a date.”

**“I'VE GOT ONE ALREADY.”** Fell answered quickly. 

“Oh really? Great then I'll see ya both there."

Fell slammed the door and walked back into the kitchen. Berry was staring at the floor. “YOU HAVE A DATE? TO THAT DANCE?” Of course Fell would already have someone for this sort of thing. 

**“UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT TO GO, YES.”**


	36. Do you got room for one more troubled soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing updates college is kicking my butt.  
> But my new laptop gets here tomorrow so that will help. (Doing everything from my phone is hard)  
> I'll have a new chapter posted somewhere between Thursday and Saturday.

“W-WAIT YOU WANT TO TAKE ME? WITH YOU?” Berry asked shocked. Fell nodded and rolled his eyelights.

 **“IT WOULD BE SAFER THAN LEAVING YOU HERE. THE MAJORITY OF THE ROYAL GUARD IS GOING TO BE AT THE GALA.”** Fell elaborated. **“PEOPLE TEND TO GET STUPID THEN. I WOULD RATHER YOU STAY BESIDE ME FOR THE NIGHT.”**

“OH. . . WELL OF COURSE I'D LOVE TO GO WITH YOU” Berry answered before looking down at his clothes. “I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO WEAR THOUGH.”

 **“I'LL DEAL WITH THAT BERRY”** Fell promised rubbing Blue's head. **“I KNOW SOMEONE WHO CAN MAKE YOU A NICE TUX FOR THE GALA.”**

Berry nodded reaching up on toes enjoying the attention. Fell snorted at Berry. **“TOMORROW WE WILL GO GET YOU FITTED, BUT FOR NOW LET'S FINISH THESE COOKIES.”**

“OKAY!” Berry agreed happily. They made way too many cookies for just the two of them. So after the second dozen was placed on a sheet to be cooked Fell wrapped the rest of the batter in tin foil and put it in the fridge. Berry pulled the first dozen out of the oven and second dozen in. Fell laid out a towel so the cookies could cool.

 **“DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DANCE?”** Fell asked as he put the last of cookie mess away. Berry nodded and smiled.

“YES, I KNOW HOW TO DANCE” Berry answered.

 **“GOOD BECAUSE WE HAVE TO  PARTICIPATE IN THE OPENING DANCE.”** Fell warned and stretched his arms. **“DAMNIT I WISH COULD BE BACK ON DUTY ALREADY. HAVING NOTHING TO DO IS KILLING ME.”**

The dark skeleton headed for the stairs. **“I'M GOING TO MY ROOM.”** Fell said as he climbed the stairs. Berry huffed but waited till the second tray of cookies were done. Once they were all clean he put four on a plate. The rest he placed in a plastic container with a slice of bread on top to keep the cookies soft.

“FELL? I'M COMING IN.” Berry called as he pushed the door open to Fell’s bedroom. The dark skeleton was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. “YOU ASLEEP?”

 **“NO I'M AWAKE.”** Fell opened his eyes and looked at Berry. The smaller skeleton climbed onto the bed and sat with cookies on his lap.

“I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT WANT TO TRY THE COOKIES WHILE THEY WERE STILL WARM.” Berry said quietly. Fell rolled his eyelights but took a bite of the cookie when offered. “WHAT DO YOU THINK?”

 **“THEY ARE GOOD BERRY.”** Fell answered closing his eyes again. Berry frowned and put the cookies aside. He curled up against Fell’s side.

“YOU HAVEN'T BEEN AS ENERGETIC LATELY.” Berry began carefully. He didn't want to piss Fell off. But he was worried big time. “FELL IF I ASKED WOULD YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG? I KNOW SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT.”

 **“IT'S NOTHING YOU NEED TO WORRY ABOUT BLUE.”** Fell promised pulling Blue's face up so they were looking eye to eye. **“I'M ALRIGHT. I PROMISE.”**

Fell’s eyes burned softly. He was being completely serious. Blue nodded and ducked in Fell’s side. “OKAY. . . OKAY FELL. AS LONG AS YOU'RE GOOD.”

Fell smiled as the little skeleton relaxed next to him. He believed his lie, that was good. He needed to come up with something so Berry wouldn't keep thinking on it though. A thought crossed his mind and his smile turned into a smirk. His hand trailed down Blue's spine. He pinched the jutting part making the smaller gasp.

 **“HOW ABOUT WE PLAY SOME UNDERCOVER GAMES?”** Fell offered enjoying the blue blush on Berry’s cheeks.

“UMM. . .” Berry trailed off scared and unsure.

 **“DON'T WORRY IT WON'T GO ALL THE WAY. I'LL PUT A STOP TO IT BEFORE THEN OKAY?”** Fell promised. Blue looked at him for a moment before nodding slowly.

“I TRUST YOU”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hold still.” The bunny monster snapped at Berry as he stood on a stool. She was pinning a tux for him. Fell was leaning in the doorway. They were at this bunny’s store. She and Fell were apparently close. . . Well as close as most could get to the dark skeleton.

She was nervous and scared of him, but that didn't stop her from arguing with him a little. Blue’s mouth almost dropped when she started telling him to get things for her. Fell usually did it but with light fragile banter. Berry knew all too well tenuous it was joking with Fell.

“You're as twitchy as Papyrus” The bunny sighed as she worked. This weird for Berry. The suit was grey with red and violet stripes by the seams. It so didn't match him. Except it did because Fell’s magic was making his eyes a reddish purple. He looked up at the dark skeleton.

“FELL ARE GOING TO BE GETTING A SUIT TO?” Berry asked as the bunny hopped around him. To his surprise the dark skeleton jumped.

 **“NO I'VE GOT ONE ALREADY.”** Fell answered coldly. Berry gave him a worried look. Fell used been spacing off at home, but Berry had thought that was just because felt safe there, and maybe he felt safe with this bunny monster. . . That was probably it. Fell had promised he was okay. He wouldn't lie to Blue anymore. . . right?

“Papyrus, could you be a dear and grab my buttons from the attic storage?” The bunny asked nervously. Fell grunted but went to retrieve the buttons. The bunny stood up as soon as he was gone and glared at Berry. “You had better not fucking hurt him”

Berry’s eyes went wide and he shook his head. “NEVER. I WOULD NEVER HURT ANYONE. LEAST OF ALL FELL.”

She looked him the eyes for a moment before nodding. “Good. He's broken enough as is. He doesn't need another good for nothing riding his back again.”

“You . . . Do you know what happened to him?” Berry asked quietly. “To make him so, so. . .”

“Cruel?” The bunny asked. Berry nodded. She sighed. “His brother got into a fight at Grillby’s bar and was too drunk  to save his own life. Papyrus ran to save him.

“He threw himself in the middle of one of Sans’ fight. Tried to talk down the confrontation, but Kelpler didn't want to listen his underling. . . Kelpler was the vice captain before Papyrus. Anyway he didn't want to spare Sans and Papyrus wasn't going to let him kill his brother.

“They fought and Papyrus by every means was outmatched and outclassed but he couldn't back down.” She sighed and looked at her hands. “He used to be so kind and sweet. He always could talk a fight down, solve a confrontation without killing. . . So no one was shocked that when Papyrus managed to pin Kelpler that he let him go when the other asked for mercy. He went to-”

 **“I TURNED MY BACK AND KELPLER TRIED TO KILL ME.”** Fell cut in darkly. **“SLASHED MY BACK OPEN. I KILLED THE SON OF A BITCH AND WAS LEFT FOR DEAD BY MY BROTHER.”**

Berry flinched and looked at Fell. The dark skeleton looked pissed. Berry swallowed and spoke softly. “BUT YOU KNOW I WON'T EVER DO THAT TO YOU RIGHT?”

Fell looked at him for a second before nodding. His expression softened a little. He looked less pissed. **“YES, I KNOW YOU WON'T DO THAT.”**

Berry smiled. “THANK YOU”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Berry was pacing back and forth in the living room. He was wearing the now finished tux, black combat boots and maroon gloves with pointed metal tips on the fingers. These were actual weapons on his hands and he didn't like it.

The monster in the mirror was a stranger. That monster looked dangerous. He looked ready to kill with glowing reddish purple eyelights glowing in its skull. Berry couldn't even recognise himself. He had avoid mirrors for now. It weirded him out too much and Fell had already stressed the importance of having control of your emotions. Berry needed to be in perfect control of himself tonight.

 **“YOU'RE GOING TO BURN A HOLE IN MY CARPET IF YOU KEEP PACING LIKE THAT”** Fell growled coming down the stairs. Berry froze. Fell was in a dark black swallowtail tux with a glossy crimson trim. It hugged his frame accenting his sharp angles and making his bones seem brighter. He looked more intimidating in this than his armor. . . Yet also very sexy.

Berry hadn't even realized his jaw had dropped till Fell walked over and closed it for him. Berry blushed and hid behind his hands the claws on the gloves ticked painfully against his skull.

 **“DON'T HURT YOURSELF”** Fell said pulling Berry’s hands away from his skull. **“YOU LOOK GOOD TOO.”** Fell said with a smirk. Berry blushed harder and Fell chuckled. Berry smiled for just a few moments the air was light and happy. It didn't last long. Fell sighed and straightened up. **“IT'S TIME TO GO.”**


	37. Stay with me, hold my hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I will get the updated back up to weekly but I'm moving the day to Saturday or midnight on Friday. (I used all my pre-written chapters when my laptop went down. So I'm having to try and get each chapter written within a week of posting the last.) Hopefully I'll be able to stay caught up now

**“WE WILL BE MEETING WITH UNDYNE IN WATERFALL BEFORE WE GO TO THE GALA”** Fell growled. Berry was walking a half step behind him. To scared to let himself fall farther behind than that but couldn’t walk closer without looking weak and drawing problems to them.

Fell kept a brisk pace and Berry was having a harder time keeping that pace since he had not been able to really run in a long time. He was panting by the time they reach the first chamber of Waterfall. He tried to keep up but he was seriously out of shape. “F-FELL. CAN WE SLOW DOWN A LITTLE?”

 **“NO. JUST KEEP UP”** Fell growled. Undyne would be completely unruly if they made her wait for even a second. He didn’t feel like dealing with that on top of all the other shit he was bound to have to clean up today. Berry sighed but pressed on. He was sweating by the time they reached a fish house with maw of razor sharp teeth for the door.

“WHY DIDN’T WE TAKE THE RIVER PERSON’S BOAT IF YOU’RE IN SUCH A HURRY?” Berry asked weakly when they finally came to a stop. Fell looked down at him and frowned. He had been taking it somewhat slow for Berry’s sake. Undyne was going to run the little guy into the ground, Literally. Fell struggled to keep up with the boisterous fish monster.

 **“IT’S A BAD IDEA TO TAKE THE RIVER PERSON TODAY BECAUSE THEY WILL OVERWORKED AND CROSS. MONSTERS WHO CLIMB ON THEIR BOAT WHEN THE RIVER PERSON IS IN A BAD MOOD OFTEN ARE NEVER SEEN FROM AGAIN.”** Fell explained straightening up as Undyne made her entrance. The scarlet haired warrior was wearing a blue green tux that was so dark it neared black. An eye patch covered her right eye. She smirked and waved at Fell.

“Damn Paps he looks even weaker than Sans did.” Undyne roared laughing loudly. Berry trembled. Already this monster reminded him of Alphys from his world, but more in an intimidating way and not a comforting way. Alphys had been brash and leaned towards violent in his world. . . He didn't even want to imagine how this warrior was. Especially if she was strong enough to keep Fell in line.

 **“DON'T LET HIS LOOKS DECEIVE YOU.”** Fell said calmly. **“HE'S FAR MORE CAPABLE THAN SANS WAS.”**

“Oh really?” she asked leaning down to get a better look at Berry. The small skeleton shiver as her cold red eye looked him over. “If you say so.” the skepticism in her tone hurt a little. Why did everyone think he was weak? Even Fell treated him like some glass sculpture that would fall apart at any second.

“O-Oh he's a c-cutie though” Alphys stammered walking out of Undyne’s house. She was wearing a red dress with black diamonds all over it. Fell scowled at the lizard’s appearance. He was less than enthused to see her.

“UMM, THANKS?” Berry’s discomfort making it sound more like a question rather than anything else. He shifted nervously fighting the urge to hide behind Fell. This Alphys was far more unnerving than Undyne. Berry had never met an unhinged monster before, but already he could tell this monster's brain was running a few screws short of fully operational.

 **“WE ARE RUNNING ON A TIGHT SCHEDULE LET'S NOT WASTE TIME ON IDLE CHITCHAT”** Fell said stepping between Berry and Alphys twitching gaze. Berry almost sighed in relief. Alphys made his metaphoric skin crawl.

“Right Paps.” Undyne said moving forward. Fell stood at her right and Berry walked on Fell’s other side. The yellow lizard thankfully was on Undyne’s left side. As far from Blue as she could be.

Berry noticed the sharp eyes following them. The hateful hissing and soft snarls hounded every step the group made. Berry looked up as they walked through Waterfall. He nearly stopped when he saw nothing but black voids. _WHERE ARE THE STARS?_ Berry thought in shock.

He shivered. The blackness above him seeming like a hanging thread one strand away from falling on top of him. He looked over to Fell but that wasn't much more comforting. The skeleton’s face was closed off and was carved into what appeared to be a permanent scowl.

It was a relief when they reached hotlands simply because it meant the end of waterfall. Berry didn't get to see much of Hotlands because they took the elevator through most of it. Berry scrunched his nose the entire time. A heavy coppery scent filled the small space and there were dark red stains on the floor. Berry had a good idea what the stains were and it made him want to gag.

The other three seemed totally unperturbed by the blood stains everywhere. Berry shuffled closer to Fell just slightly. The dark skeleton looked down at him and pushed him away. Berry let himself be moved. Fell squeeze his shoulder once in a calming jester before the doors opened and the group was on their way again.

The silence was broken once they reached the judgment hall. The grey and red tiles were checkered all over the floor. Ashen marble walls rose to high rib vaulted ceilings. Golden frames ensnared stained glass scenes of war and suffering. Flowers a more or gold than the windows covered the sills and hung down from the ceiling. Berry was stunned, the macabre images in the windows aside the room was gorgeous.

 **“BERRY”** Fell growled addressing for the first time since Undyne’s house. Berry snapped his attention to the dark skeleton. **“YOU'RE TO STAY BY EITHER MYSELF OR UNDYNE. WE HAVE WORKED THE SCHEDULE AROUND SO ONE OF US WILL BE AROUND TO MAKE NO MESSES WITH YOU OR ALPHYS”**

“OH OKAY” Berry had not realised that Fell wasn't going to be with him the entire night. He honestly had not thought about what kind of work Fell would be doing. “ANY OTHER RULES?”

 **“DON'T EAT OR DRINK ANYTHING UNLESS I CHECK IT FIRST”** Fell said straightening the cuffs on his suit. **“AND IF THE ROYAL FAMILY SHOULD APPEAR DON'T ARGUE WITH THEM. DO WHATEVER THEY TELL YOU.”**

Blue nodded and looked around the room again. It was full of monsters preparing for the Gala. The guards were now stationed by the entrance and walls.

“PAPYRUS, WHAT EXACTLY IS THE GUARD’S JOB HERE?” Berry asked.

 **“EASY, THIS IS AN EVENT TO RELIEVE STRESS BETWEEN THE ROYAL FAMILY AND THEIR SUBJECTS”** Fell answered his eyes scanning the room as he spoke. **“AS THE GUARD IT'S OUR JOB TO MAKE SURE NO ONE GETS ANY BRIGHT IDEA ABOUT USING THIS EVENT TO GET TO THE KING AND QUEEN OR ANY OTHER ASSASSINATION ATTEMPTS THAT MIGHT BE POINTED AT THE HIGHER UPS THAT ATTEND THE EVENT. SO IN SHORT WE ARE PEACE KEEPERS TONIGHT”**

“PAPYRUS. . . AREN'T YOU ONE OF THOSE HIGHER UPS THAT OTHERS. . .” Berry shuddered but Fell finished his question.

 **“ONE OF THOSE WHO PEOPLE WOULD TRY TO TAKE OUT TONIGHT?”** He smirked and shrugged. **“SURE ME AND UNDYNE ESPECIALLY BUT THIS ISN'T OUR FIRST RODEO. DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. THE GUARD IS VERY EFFICIENT AT OUR JOB, WE WILL DEAL WITH ANY AND ALL PROBLEMS SMOOTHLY AND WITHOUT IT INTERVENING IN THIS EVENT.”**

“I would expect nothing less from my guard’s vice captain” Asgore said walking up to the skeletons. Berry was instantly intimidated. The king was a big monster. He towered over Fell and the dark skeleton stood at about six four, plus the added height from his combat boots. He had a mane of thick black hair and sharp horns that curved around and framed his face. His blood red eyes looked Fell over with a predatory look and clapped him on the shoulder. “My wife is still a little bitter towards you, my friend”

 **“THAT'S RIGHT HER AND SANS HAD A SHARED TASTE IN . . . HUMOR”** Fell said his eyes hardening only the slightest bit. The only sign of his anger. Berry was impressed with Fell’s control, but the powerful and frightening aura coming off the king made even Fell’s worst tantrum seem light. Berry noticed he has curled into himself a little. Asgore was that terrifying, yet Fell didn't look slightly bothered massive monster next to him. **“I HOPE YOU CAN OFFER HER MY APOLOGIZES. SANS HAD FINALLY MADE HIMSELF TOO MUCH OF BURDEN”**

“How so?” Asgore asked and Berry thought his paw tightened on Fell’s shoulder. “You tolerated him a long time. Why did you suddenly decide to off the runt?”

 **“HE TRIED TO HAVE ME KILLED. I PUNISHED HIM AND HIS ACCOMPLICE.”** Fell answered coldly. **“I COULD ONLY LOOK THE OTHER WAY ON SO MUCH.”**

“Honestly, I'm surprised that you put up with him as long as you did.” Asgore said laughing as he looked at Berry. “And now you've got this little guy. He looks like a porcelain, so breakable”

Berry trembled despite himself. Fell however shrugged. **“HE'S MORE USEFUL THAN SANS EVER WAS. HE ACTUALLY DOES THE HOUSEWORK”**

“Housework? That's it?” Asgore asked with a raised brow. Fell chuckled.

 **“OH HE HAS ADDED PERKS, BUT THAT'S MORE OF A CLOSED DOOR TOPIC”** Fell said to Berry’s mortification. Asgore roared with laughter and slapped Fell on the back.

“He must be stronger than he looks if he's survived a round with you” He was still shaking with his laughter. “I'm surprised you haven't broken him”

 **“NYEH, YES HE IS QUITE A BIT STRONGER THAN HE LOOKS”** Fell said with a laugh of his own. Asgore pushed Fell’s shoulder making the dark skeleton stagger a little.

“Well good for you, I'll let you get back to work.” Asgore said leaving the two alone. Berry huffed and looked up at Fell. His eyes small dots of anger.

“WHAT WAS THAT?!” He hissed at Fell.

 **“A COVER.”** Fell answered not sounding the least bit bothered by the fuming little skeleton. **“YOU'LL BE SAFER IF YOU GO WITH THE LIE. IT GIVES A REASON FOR MY PROTECTING YOU THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE EMOTIONAL ATTACHMENT.”**

“SO WHAT I'M YOUR, YOUR”

 **“MY SLUT AS FAR AS THESE FUCKERS SHOULD BE CONCERNED”** Fell replied bluntly. **“THIS IS ALL A GAME, BERRY. TO WIN YOU'VE GOT TO SAY AND DO ANYTHING, BECAUSE LOSING MEANS DYING”**

Berry crossed his arms. Fell rolled his eyes. **“I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE IT, BUT IT'S BETTER TO STICK WITH THE STORY TRUST ME ON THIS.”**

“FINE” Berry growled. He looked away from Fell, only to have his face dragged back by Fell.

 **“NEVER LOOK AWAY FROM SOMEONE WHILE TALKING IT'S A SIGN OF WEAKNESS”** Fell warned his voice low. Berry blinked in surprise. Fell’s face was inches from his.

“BUT YOU'VE LOOKED AWAY WHILE WE WERE TALKING” Berry pointed out.

 **“YES BECAUSE IT'S YOU”** Fell said straightening up. Berry froze. He couldn't tell if that was meant Fell trusted him or thought Berry was too weak to really be a threat. Fell smirked at the confusion on Berry’s face. **“WE SHOULD HAVE WORKED ON YOUR POKER FACE MORE, YOU'RE EASIER TO READ THAN A BOOK.”**

“I'M NOT!” Berry objected. Fell chuckled and turned to see Undyne approaching.

 **“IT'S MY TURN TO PATROL.”** Fell said walking away. **“STICK WITH UNDYNE. I DON'T HAVE THE TIME OR THE WANT TO BABYSIT”**

Berry watched Fell go. Fell’s little quips hurt. He wasn't sure if they were all an act or if Fell meant them. Undyne and Alphys started chatting about ten feet away. Close enough to discourage people from approaching Berry but far enough for him to feel alone. He wasn't sure if he could join them or not. He wasn't sure he wanted to. They both frightened him, Alphys more so than Undyne.  

“Hey punk I got a question for you” Undyne said walking over to him. Berry blinked and pointed to himself

“ME?” He asked shocked that she was suddenly addressing him.

“duh who else?” Undyne said stopping in front of him. Berry was starting to feel very small. Everyone in this world seemed to radiate power and killer intent. The realisation hit him just then, compared to all these monsters he was weak. Most of the monsters in this room had to fight for their lives on a daily basis. Blue had never once fought for his life, he refused instead offering mercy. Was he wrong? He couldn't see a monster like Undyne ever accepting or granting mercy. Was he really just making more work for others . . . More work for Fell?  

“HOW CAN I HELP YOU?” Berry asked before remembering he was supposed to be acting tough. Undyne blinked in surprise and laughed quietly.

“You sound like Paps did when he was younger” She clapped him on the back nearly knocking him over. “Whoa sorry twerp.” She said steadying him before continuing. “Are you the one who took care of him after frost drake fucked him up?”

“WHEN HIS BACK WAS ALL MESSED UP?” Berry asked. She nodded and Berry continued. “YES, I WAS. . . HE  NEARLY SCARED ME TO DEATH”

“You” Undyne gave him a speculating look. “You really care for him, don't you?” she asked quietly. Berry almost nodded before remembering he shouldn't. He was admitting an emotional weakness if he did. Undyne smiled for a second. “Take care of him. The bonehead will run himself to the ground without someone watching out for him”

She roughly rubbed the top of his head then returned to Alphys. Berry blinked in surprise. It almost seemed like Undyne was worried about Fell, like they were friends. Berry sighed feeling all alone despite the crowded room. He was almost a tangible weight. Anyone in this could want to kill him and probably did. He wished he hadn't agreed to come. Could he make it home on his own? Probably not. He hadn’t made it far in Snowdin and it wasn't half as crowded.

 **“LIGHTEN UP, YOU'RE STARTING TO LOOK LIKE YOU BELONG HERE.”** Fell whispered suddenly behind him. Berry jumped and bit back a yelp. Fell smirked and offered Berry a glass of water. **“YOU'LL BE FINE BERRY, THINGS HAVE BEEN MELLOW. . . SO FAR”**


	38. My heart is weak, tear it down piece by piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing updates college has been kicking my butt, hopefully I'll be back on schedule now. I've already written part of the next chapter written, and thanks giving break is coming so hopefully I'll tone to write like mad. 
> 
> Also comments are big help so please feel free to drop one anytime.

“YOU'RE BACK?” Berry asked quietly. Fell shook his head.

 **“THE FIRST DANCE IS ABOUT TO START AND IT'S RESERVED FOR THE ROYAL FAMILY AND TOP OFFICERS OF THE GUARD.”** The dark skeleton answered looking less than pleased. **“SINCE I'M VICE CAPTAIN, I'M REQUIRED TO PARTICIPATE.”**

“DANCING ISN'T THAT BAD” Berry said pouting just a little. Fell was making it sound like a torture of some kind. “I LIKE DANCING”

 **“I COULD BE DOING MORE PRODUCTIVE THINGS WITH MY TIME”** Fell answered before looking around the room. Blue notice Undyne nod her head once and Fell took his hand and pulled him forward. **“WE'RE STARTING, STAY BEHIND ME TILL WE START THE ACTUAL DANCE”**

Berry nodded letting Fell lead him around. Berry shivered feeling the eyes of all the monsters in the room following him. If there had been doubt who he had come here with it was gone now. Every single monster in the room knew he was Fell’s date and already them hated him for it. Fell kept him close not trusting the other monsters not tip come up with any stupid ideas without him there as discouragement.

They moved out to the dance floor. The king and queen in the middle of dance floor. Fell was in the the six o’clock position, with Berry in tow behind him, and at the twelve o’clock was Undyne and Alphys. Berry wished they were a little closer. Fell turned to face him. **“THIS IS RIDICULOUS.”** He muttered offering Berry his clawed hand. The smaller took it with only the slightest hint of hesitation.

“WHY NOT TRY AND HAVE A GOOD TIME?” Berry asked as the music started. Fell rolled his eyelights but started moving. Despite his complaints Fell could actually dance and well.

He was dark and graceful like a panther hunting its prey. Berry on the other hand was whimsical and light, like a gaziel. It was an odd balance between them. A weak and fragile prey animal being circled and led by a powerful and sleek predator. But instead of bolting or retreating the daring deer met the panther with a playful dodge and twirl.

The panther could easily have caught it's meal and crushed it under its might but instead it stalked and leaped and led the dear but never fell upon it. Instead it circled and watched the joy sparkle in the eyes of the innocent soul in front of it. It chased off the other predators watching his little deer.

Berry’s eyes were expressive stars by the time the dance came to a close. Fell couldn't find it in him to correct Berry or do anything that might diminish the look of pure joy on the smaller skeleton’s face. **“YOU’RE A PRETTY GOOD DANCER”** He said pulling Berry to a unpopulated corner. The little skeleton’s eyes simmered changing again into hearts that nearly filled his eye sockets. **_OH STARS HOW DOES HE LOOK SO DAMN CUTE SO SHAMELESSLY?_ **

“REALLY FELL?” Berry asked looking up at the dark skeleton. Berry felt safe right now. Fell was standing over him looking to all the world ready to kill to maim but, right now, Berry could see that hint of warmth in his eyes that only existed after Berry came here. The soft light of kindness Berry had put there. He smiled up at Fell happy to have been led away from the crowd.

 **“YES BERRY. YOU ARE A VERY ENJOYABLE DANCE PARTNER”** Fell said leaning down to add. **“OR SHOULD I SAY AN ENJOYABLE PARTNER ALL AROUND?”**

Berry blushed hard and hid behind his hands. The claws clicking on his skull again. “FELL” He whined but let the dark skeleton pull his hands away. Fell laughed softly.

 **“CAREFUL THESE ARE REAL WEAPONS THEY CAN DO REAL DAMAGE”** He chastised lightly. Berry nodded and looked up at Fell. The dark skeleton shook his head chuckling at Berry's reaction. The smaller skeleton was about ask how long Fell was staying for but just then the dark skeleton straightened up the warmth extinguished and replaced with icy cold. **“UNDYNE IS COMING. REMEMBER STICK CLOSE TO HER TILL MY OFF PATROL. SHOULDN'T BE TOO DIFFICULT FOR YOU.”**

Berry nodded and looked down at the ground. Fell walked away the crowd parting for him. Berry could see it on the faces in the crowd. Fell was feared and hated for his role and for his power. The tall skeleton who had once tried to fight the law of this world, now followed it more devoutly than anyone else.

“You really are attached to him aren't ya, punk” Undyne noted as she came up to him. Berry wanted to nod but it would probably just cause problems for Fell. So instead he stuck to the story Fell had come up with.

“WHO WOULDN'T BE? HE’S ONE OF THE STRONGEST MONSTERS IN THE UNDERGROUND” Berry said feeling like a total cad. “AND THE ASKING PRICE FOR HIS PROTECTION IS RELATIVELY LOW.”

Berry only realised then how little was actually asked of him for Fell’s protection and shelter and food . . . And Fell was doing most everything for them both, wasn't he? Berry just sat home safe and out of the way. His refusal to fight making him a liability if he were to go outside.

Fell earned the money, paid the bills, got the food, worked, fought, and shared his home with Berry. He was looking after Berry and he had no reason to do so and plenty of reasons not to.

“Trust me having to put up with him is a plenty high asking price.” Undyne said with a laugh. “He can be a real pissy bitch some days”

Berry shook his head. “HE'S BEEN . . . HE'S BEEN GOOD TO ME”

“Sure, he must have scrambled your brains” Undyne said with a laugh. “Paps hasn't been good to anyone in years. And I've heard about what he did to you in Snowdin. Letting you get dragged off into the woods”

Berry pouted and folded his arms. Fell had . . . He had watched it. But it was Grillby who had saved him. Fell hadn’t known him then. He had no reason to step in. Surely Fell would step in and save him now if Berry needed help. Or would be feel he was already doing too much for Berry? Fell had said he couldn't be the only trying, that he couldn't fight for two.

Berry opened and closed his mouth. He didn't know to say. Undyne sighed rolled her eye. “Just be careful with him. He had no moral compass and I feel bad enough I got one little skeleton killed. I don't want to see a second dust.”

“HUH?” He asked asked tilting his head. “WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?”

“It means Paps would be a lot happier if we hadn't made him realise what a piece of shit his brother was” Undyne growled. “I should have gone with him the night he went to save Sans at Grillby’s. Once he lost faith in Sans everything he believed in went to hell and became the ruthless monster he is now”

Berry blinked and stayed quiet. What could he possibly say to that? Undyne grunted and motioned for him for him to follow. He complied waiting eagerly for Fell’s return. The Gala went from eight till midnight and Fell was supposed to return and take the inner patrol at ten.

When ten struck and Fell didn't show Berry felt a weighted knot in his nonexistent stomach. Undyne huffed and led him up some stairs to a balcony. Undyne was looking back over the group, her soul remaining eye searching for something. Any sign of trouble within the ballroom.

Berry turned and looked out the balcony. It overlooked a dimly lit garden. He looked at it admiring the soft gold and red flower beds. It was a sharp cry that made him finally notice the group in the garden. Starting with the massive figure of king Asgore. Next to him was a white and crimson figure Berry was learning to recognise with all his heart and soul. Fell.

The dark skeleton stood out his white bones catching the light she reflecting it like a beacon. He and about five other guards stood around a group of monsters on their knees. Fell and the King seemed to be talking to one another. Berry however was staring at a young bunny monster being held back by one of the other guards. She was the who had screamed.

“Father!” She screamed struggling against the monster holding her back. “He had nothing to do with them! You have the wrong monster” Berry could barely make out the words but they broke his soul to hear the heartbreaking note in her voice.

If Fell heard it he didn't care. The scene lit up with glowing red and white bones all floating in the air like a lethal promise. Berry’s mouth dropped open. Fell wouldn't. He couldn't kill a girl's farther in front of her. The little bunny didn't couldn't be more than fifteen. Still more child than adult.

The bones moved in a blur. The monsters kneeling before Fell and the King didn't even have a chance to scream before their dust was falling through the tangle of bones. Berry couldn't process what he had just witnessed. Fell and the King turned to head back to Gala like nothing had happened.

“Father!” the bunny girl cried breaking free from the guard's grip. “You killed him!” She ran at Fell trying to grab the back of his jacket. Berry heard the whispered crack of the bone shooting through the child's body. It hissed through the air a split second before the thunderous clap of a blaster. The large beast skull lighting the whole garden for a moment.

“Punk what are you doing out he-” Undyne had put a hand on Berry’s shoulder but the little skeleton shoved it away and looked between her and the piles of dust.

“They murdered a child.” He said dazed. “They just killed a child and her father.”

“It's the job” Undyne said with a shrug. “Now come. Papyrus will not be pleasant if he has to find us” she reached for him again but Berry ducked under her hand and bolted.

How could they be so nonchalant about killing a child? A child! He didn't want to see Fell right now. The thought of seeing him act so blasé while wearing the dust off so many monsters was making Berry physically ill. He ran blindly but managed to lose Undyne in the crowd.

He found himself alone in a hall panting. He wrapped his arms around himself silent sobs shaking his body. He sat on the ground and closed his eyes. It was only a few minutes later he heard a pair of clunky footsteps approaching.

“GO AWAY. I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW. PAPYRUS” Berry yelled without looking up, at least not till he was ripped off the ground and slammed into the wall.

“We ain't that bastard.” a scaly lizard monster growled slamming Blue into the wall. “But damn you have got balls if you actually try talking like that to Papyrus.”

Berry gasped and grabbed his skull barely feeling the metal claws. He could already tell he was going to have a bruise there. “PLEASE, PUT ME DOWN.” He whimpered.

“Ah cute little bitch knows how to beg” The lizard said looking back at his friend. The scruffy rat monster laughed a squeaky laugh.

“Let’s see how he sounds screaming like a bitch. If he’s Papyrus’ slut he probably screams a lot.” The rat sneered and lizard tightened his grip on Berry’s neck. The little skeleton cried out a choked sound and failed with his legs. He hands went to the lizards arm trying to pry it off him. The metal claws ripped into flesh and splattered blood onto Berry’s skull. The lizard screamed and dropped Berry. The little guy tried desperately to crawl away. The rat shrieked. “Oh Hell No! You’re not gettin away.”

Berry barely managed to rolled onto his back before the rat was on top of him. A sharp cry filled the air as the rat’s chisel like teeth latched onto Berry’s clavicle the frail bone shattering under the pressure. The rat snarled and bit Berry’s neck. The little skeleton tried to wrestle the rat off of him. He pushed against the furry shoulders but his hands slipped and slid forward. A heavy rush of wet warmth splashed onto Berry’s chest. The coppery rust smell filling his nose. The rat made a gurgling choked noise coughing up blood all over Berry’s face. Some of it dripping into into his eye sockets.

Berry froze the red covering him seemed to burn him to the marrow. The rat rolled away from him blood pouring all over the ground. “Oh stars!” He tried to get closer, to heal the rat, but the rat thrashed and whipped him with his tail. Berry cried out in shock more than pain. A fine grey powder left on his cheek where the rat had struck him. It’s entire outline was blurring. Berry tried to get close again but it shattered into dust a split moment _BEFORE_ a pair of red bones shot through the space the rat had been in. Berry screamed and curled in on himself. _He_ had just _Killed_ someone!


	39. Inner demons just won't go away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread by lottie_pop

Fell sprinted down the hall. He pushed faster when he heard Berry cry out in pain. Undyne was right on his heels. He skidded around the corner to a bloody scene. His eyes landed on the rat and lizard monsters each bleeding all over the ground. He snarled and summoned a wave of bones and shot them forward the lizard howled as the attack struck through him shattering his body. The ones aimed at the rat however zoomed through striking the wall. The rats body crumbling into dust before the attacks could land. 

“NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO” Berry screamed curling in on himself, making his tiny frame even smaller. Fell halted for a moment a worried disbelief mixed on his face for a split second. His expression snapped back to a detached cool. He darted over to the distressed skeleton.

Berry shrieked wordlessly and tried to push Fell away, when taller skeleton attempted to pick him up. Fell snarled a curse and trapped both of Berry’s hands his own.  **“KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!”** Fell ordered changing his grip so he had both of Berry’s in his one hand. The other hand wrapped around Berry’s knees so could pick up the still thrashing skeleton. 

“Paps, take him home. The way he is now will only cause more problems” Undyne said shaking her head. The look on her face was one of straight pity. She couldn't believe Fell kept finding weaklings who couldn't handle the way the world worked. “We'll make do without you.”

**“ALRIGHT, UNDYNE”** Fell agreed to her shock. Fell never skipped work unless he was physically made to.  **“IF ANYTHING HAPPENS YOU HAD BETTER CALL”** He growled.

“Sure thing bonehead” Undyne said patting him on the shoulder before biting her lip. “I might try the river person if he's going to scream and thrash like that. He'll draw vultures to you for miles if you try carrying him all the way through the underground”

Fell nodded and left clutching Berry tightly to his chest. By the time they reached hotlands Berry had still, though Fell figured it had more to do with physical exhaustion rather than being done with the emotional hell the little one had just been put through. 

**“BERRY WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?”** He muttered clutching Berry tighter. He had taken off after Berry as soon as Undyne told him Berry had managed to slip away in the crowd.  **“I WARNED YOU NOT TO WANDER OFF BY YOURSELF.”**

Berry whimpered something and pushed weakly against him again.  **“WHAT WAS THAT?”** Fell asked. Berry shoved harder though was still unable to break free of Fell’s grip. 

“YOU MURDERED A CHILD!” Berry half shrieked half sobbed. “YOU MURDERED HER FATHER AND THEN HER! I-I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU” Berry choked on a sob. “SEE YOU ACT LIKE IT WAS NOTHING TO BE COVERED IN DUST. A CHILD'S DUST! AND I DON'T WANT TO BE IN YOUR ARMS NOW! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!”

Fell growled at him. It was deep rumbling sound that rattled Berry’s bone.  **“SO YOU WERE GOING TO RUN? TAKE YOUR CHANCES ON YOUR OWN?”** He demanded dropping Berry onto the ground. Berry grunted when he hit the hard red soil. Red, like blood. He shivered at the comparison his head had come up with.

“AHH!” The little skeleton screamed as Fell kicked him onto his back. The ball of dark skeleton’s boot was digging into Berry’s shattered clavicle.

**“FUCK YOU, BERRY”** Fell snarled leaning over him adding weight to Berry’s chest.  **“SO IT REALLY WAS ALL JUST TALK. YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE OFF THE SECOND YOU WERE GIVEN THE CHANCE. I'LL ADMIT YOU'RE A BETTER LIAR THAN I GAVE YOU CREDIT FOR. I ACTUALLY BELIEVED YOU FOR A MOMENT.”**

“WHAT?! FELL I NEV-AHH” Berry screamed and thrashed when Fell twisted his foot against the broken bone. “I NEVER LIED TO YOU!” He screamed.

**“BULL SHIT!”** Fell yelled back at him. Berry shook his head and tried to push Fell away from him, or at least his injured bone. 

“FELL” He cried scrabbling with Fell’s leg. “PLEASE IT HURTS. PLEASE STOP!”

For a horrifying moment the weight only added but then it disappeared. Berry gasped and curled into a ball sobbing. It had been a while since Fell had actually attacked him. He yelped as Fell dropped small rocks on his skull. They clattered against the bone and echoed in his head.  **_“_ ** **GO GET YOUR ASS TO THE DOCK. IT'S 6 G TO GET SNOWDIN. YOU WILL GET HOME BEFORE ME OR THERE WILL BE DIRE CONSEQUENCES.”**

Berry stared blankly at the darker skeleton’s back. Fell had walked away as soon as he had given the order. Berry whimpered and sat up. His broken clavicle hurt. Fell’s stepping on it had the shattered bones throbbing in burning waves. Tears built in the corners of his eyes. He thought Fell had been changing, getting better, but no. In reality the darker skeleton hadn't trusted him. Hadn't really cared for him. 

Berry looked at the ground confused for a moment. “WHY IS THERE GOLD ALL OVER THE GROUND?” He mumbled to himself and gathered the six coins. Six. Fell’s words hopped to the front of his mind. Six G to get to Snowdin. The rocks Fell had dropped on him. . . It was the money to pay for the ferry.

Berry didn't know how to feel about this. Fell and just beat him again and this time left him alone in the middle of this dangerous world. Berry shivered only now had he realised he was alone, in the open and wounded. He crawled to his feet and headed for dock. 

He wandered around for what seemed like hours. He couldn't find the dock. He was starting to panic. Where was it? He started running around trying to find any clue for where the dock.

He dived into shadows when he heard a group of monsters coming his way. He froze and prayed that they would leave him alone. It was a group of five monsters and they were clearly drunk. Berry started trembling as they drew closer. A yellow dog monster stopped and sniffed in his direction. Berry’s soul froze in his chest. Please. Please. No more fighting. No more violence. He couldn't take anymore.

“Vice Captain Papyrus!” the dog shrieked. “He's near! I can smell him!”

“What?!” The others asked shocked. 

“I can smell him and blood. He's hunting!” the dog said, too drunk to realise the scent was nothing more than the traces of Fell’s carrying the little skeleton who was clinging to the building. The group bolted in a stumbling stampede. Berry shivered and bolted the other way. 

He was panting by the time he finally found the dock. It was by the lab, swapped places from his world, but not far from where Fell had left him. 

Tired and tears now freely streaming down his face he made his way to the boat. He gave the river person a weak smile. “I'M AWARE YOU'VE WORKED A LOT TODAY, BUT COULD YOU PLEASE GIVE ME A LIFT TO SNOWDIN?” He asked holding out the six coins. The hooded figure reached out a grey hand. The skin pulled so tight Berry could see the bones and tendons underneath. A mossy rotten smell radiating off the ashy skin. Carefully Berry handed the gold over and stepped into the boat. 

No sooner had he sat down than the boat started moving. He curled into himself but looked at the back of the robed figure. “THANK YOU” He said quietly. He wiped his tears on a mostly clean piece of his under shirt. The tears had flicks of blood in them from the dying rat coughing in his face, dripping blood into sockets. Berry sobbed out loud at the thought. He had killed someone. Fell and beaten him and walked off. And now he was sure to face worse when he got home because he surely wouldn't make it home before Fell now. 

Berry’s soul ached at the thought of going back to how things were when he first showed up here. Surely Fell couldn't just pretend like none of it mattered. All those times where they had been open and unguarded, he couldn't just throw them out like they didn't matter. Fell couldn't just go back to a world of one could he? 

Berry tightened his grip on his knees. Fell’s words running through his head. What had he meant by a better liar than he thought? Berry had never lied to Fell. He whimpered. Fell had been furious. That growl he had sounded more angry than when his brother was mentioned. He didn't even know why Fell was mad. What could Fell possibly believe he had lied about? 

He sobbed and wished he could go back to before this nightmare. He just wanted to go home and curl up on the couch. He whined softly to himself. He wanted to go home and have Fell cuddle him. He thought back to morning after Fell had been so badly hurt. The dark skeleton had let him crawl on his lap and trace his scars. 

**_“I HAVE THESE BECAUSE I KILLED OTHER MONSTERS. SEVERAL OTHER.”_ **

Fell had said holding Berry’s face gently. He had been concerned but open with the smaller skeleton. He had worried Berry would be frightened or even hate the scars and how he got them. Berry froze as he remembered what happened next. That certain look in Fell’s eyes as he prepared to ask a question. One he was sure he knew Berry’s answer to. 

**_“YOU WOULD CLAIM ME, EVEN WHEN I'M COVERED IN DUST?”_ **

No. Berry shivered. Fell had come to him, covered in dust. He had ran to help him, and tried to be understanding but Berry pushed him away. He had rejected the darker skeleton. Berry started crying again as he remembered the next thing. The words Berry had said that Fell had admitted he had believed. The words he now found false. 

_ “I WOULD STILL CLAIM YOU, I WOULD STILL LOVE YOU” _

 


	40. I was dead to you. You were dead to me. Call it black and Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of a longer chapter. Not by much but a little longer than I aim for.

Berry hopped to the dock as soon as the boat reached it. “THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP” Berry said to the river person before he darted for home. Tears were still streaking his face. He hadn't meant it like that. He had never planned to run away from Fell. He just . . . He shook his head. No excuses. This time he had started this mess. 

Fell had given him every warning he could short of killing someone in front of him. He had given verbal warnings, let berry go out by himself (which berry had nearly been killed or worse), coming home bloody and dust covered, and coming home half dead himself. Fell had warned him. This world was kill or be killed. Still the dark skeleton had tried to protect him, tried to be understanding. Fell probably should have, and would have if it was anyone except Berry, kicked the life out of him for losing his composure like he had. Undoubtedly someone had seen the two of them. Seen Fell’s attempt at kindness and the dark skeleton would probably be made to pay for it. 

Still Fell had tried. 

Berry felt fresh tears stinging his eyes. He ran through Snowdin stopping for nothing. Luckily most of the monsters were still at the gala. The rest were too intoxicated to notice the little skeleton till he was gone. Berry skidded to a halt at the door of their home. 

He froze with his hand on the handle. Fell was going to beat the lights out of him. He shivered. How many steps back had he just put his and Fell’s relationship? He had made a promise and he broke it. He sucked in a deep breath, trying to steady the frantic beating of his soul. 

The door creaked open, which gave Berry pause. Fell had left the door unlocked? A heavy weight settled itself back in his non-existent stomach. He peeked inside and felt the icy grip of fear. There was a deep crack, not in the drywall, but in the solid wooden doorframe. Berry shivered. Either Fell had done that in his anger or someone had come in through the unlocked door.

“F-FELL?” Berry called out timidly. He slowly crept into the house. His soul pounding a thousand miles an hour. All the lights were out and Berry couldn't see through the gloom. He turned and closed the door, locking the deadbolt. The sharp click of the lock made him flinch. He supposed if someone was already in here just opening the door had alerted them of his presence. Still the sound sent another wave of panic through him. 

“FELL.” Berry called again flipping a light switch on. The scene broke his soul. Everything looked almost exactly how they had left it. The plate of cookies they had made were sitting on the coffee table. The red throw on the couch still needed to be straightened. It was all like nothing had happened, except one thing. Berry’s eyes were glued to the small red dots staining carpet. They made a thin trail towards the stairs. 

“FELL! WHERE ARE YOU?” Berry cried. He knew marrow when he saw it. He ran up the stairs and tried Fell’s bedroom handle. It was locked. “FELL! ARE YOU OKAY? PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! I KNOW YOU'RE MAD AT ME BUT PLEASE! JUST LET ME KNOW YOU'RE ALRI-”

**_Crack_ **

A razor sharp red bone shot through the door. The point stopping a hairs width away from Berry’s chest. The little skeleton jumped and staggered backwards. He stared up at the bone as Fell finally spoke up.  **“GET LOST”**

“FELL, PLEASE” Berry begged walking back towards the door. “I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! PLEASE JUST,” Berry’s voice broke as he pleaded through the door. “JUST LET ME IN SO WE CAN TALK.’

**“GO TO HELL.”** Fell growled through the door. Berry rattled the handle and slammed his fist on the door. 

“NO FELL!” The little skeleton yelled. “WITH AS MUCH AS YOU CONDEMN YOUR OWN BROTHER FOR GIVING UP ARE YOU REALLY JUST GOING TO GIVE UP AND WALK AWAY?!”

Berry had .1 second to regret his words. His soul turned to ice and Fell slammed him to the floor. Berry yelped as his broken collarbone was jostled. The dark skeleton emerged from his room. Berry’s eyes darted to Fell’s right hand. The knuckles were cracked and marrow was half drying on the little bones. 

**“I'M NOT THE ONE WHO FUCKING RAN AWAY!”** Fell growled looming over berry.  **“SO DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME THAT PIECE OF SHIT!”**

Berry squirmed on the floor. He crawled slowly over Fell. He rattled as Fell pressed him harder into the floor. “FELL, PLEASE ALL I'M ASKING IS FOR YOU TO TALK TO ME.”

**“AND WHY SHOULD I?”** Fell snarled crossing his arms.  **“WHY SHOULD I WASTE THE EFFORT?”**

“BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO BEING ALONE?” Berry said bunching up tightly on the floor. “BECAUSE IT WOULD BE RETURNING THE FAVOR.” He sprung forward and managed to get a grip on Fell’s leg. “BECAUSE I'VE ALWAYS FORGIVEN YOU FOR YOUR MISTAKES. EVEN WHEN I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG. SO PLEASE.”

**“GET OFF ME!”** Fell snapped and tried to kick his leg free of Berry’s grasp. The little guy only held on tighter and shook his head.  **“RELEASE ME NOW OR I WILL** **_KILL_ ** **YOU!”**

“THEN GO AHEAD AND DO IT!” Berry snapped back burying his head against Fell’s leg. “I’D RATHER BE DEAD THAN GO BACK TO HOW IT WAS BEFORE.”

Fell kicked Berry with his other foot. Berry pushed forward to try and dodge the blow. The move unwittingly took Fell’s balance and the dark skeleton was knocked backwards. Fell landed on his ass and glared at Berry. 

“OH STARS. FELL ARE YOU OKAY?” Berry cried letting go of Fell’s leg. “I DIDN'T HU-”

Fell kicked the smaller skeleton away from him.  **“STAY AWAY FROM ME!”** He snarled shifting around so he could stand. Berry shook his head and gripped his collarbone. 

“SO THIS IS IT?” Berry asked quietly. The tears were streaming down his cheeks again. “ONE MISTAKE THAT'S IT? FELL THAT'S NOT FAIR. I'M NOT PERFECT!”

Fell stood up. He looked at Berry for a moment before returning to his bedroom.  **“HASN'T ANYONE TOLD YOU? THE WORLD ISN’T FAIR.”** He snarled before closing the door.

Berry felt as though Fell had slammed the door on his chest. Grief weighed on his chest like a physical object. He crawled over to the other bedroom. He hadn't slept here in a long time. Fell usually kept him close. He sobbed at the thought. Why hadn't he thought things through? Fell was never going to trust him again! 

He curled up on the mattress and tried to muffle his cries. If Fell heard him he doubted Fell would comfort him if he did come over. He shuddered. How could Fell go from hot to cold so fast? He wondered when sleep finally overtook him. 

Berry shivered. He was so cold. He looked around confused. Red soil. Metal pipes and wires. On the horizon he could see lava. Hotlands? How could he be in Hotlands and so cold? Another wave of cold pulsed over him from the core of his being. He shuddered and looked down at his chest. He stalled at the sight. His white shirt and grey pants were covered in blood and dust. shining through the fabric and gore on shirt he could see his soul was a black blotch in his ribcage.

The voice in the back of his head was screaming. It was all so wrong. But he felt nothing. He felt completely detached from himself as he watched him body walk forward. He was mildly shocked when a monster charged him screaming profanities, but without breaking stride or even really acknowledging the monster, broken pointy bones sprung from the ground dusting the creature. 

Berry walked through the tangle of white and dark blue bones without some much has a glace at the dust on the ground. The voice in his head was screaming at him more frantically. This was wrong! He shouldn't be doing this! But it didn't feel wrong. It didn't feel like anything at all. There was no guilt no grief. He didn't feel anything at all. 

As Berry continued through Hotlands he continued to kill anyone who crossed him. The dust and blood building on his hands and clothes. The more the dust built up the more panicked but quiet that moral voice in his head became till it was nothing but a soundless whisper in his skull. 

Soon he found himself in the judgement hall. The greys reds and gold all told of Fell’s cruel world but the tall skeleton standing across the hall wasn’t the proud and dark skeleton. Instead Berry was faced with a horribly familiar orange hoodie and a cigarette hanging lazily from a frown.

“You've changed a lot bro.” Stretch commented rolling the cancer stick as he spoke. “What happened to anyone could be a good person of they just tried?”

Berry stepped closer magic whisping through his figured. Stretch sighed and looked at Berry. “Bro I know I promised I wouldn't hurt you ever again, but if you take one more step forward you are really not going to like what happens”

Berry heard the warning in his brother's voice but he still stepped forward. Stretch chuckled. “Sorry Bro, but this is why I hate making promises.”

Berry ducked and rolled as a blaster nearly hit him. Blue summoned his own bone attacks and shot them at Stretch. The taller skeleton easily dodged frustrating Berry. The deadly sparring match continued till they both were panting and slightly out of breath. 

“Come on Bro” Stretch pleaded opening his arms wide. “This isn't you. You're still my little brother. I still love you. So can we stop? You can still be good. It's not too late”

Berry could feel the voice in the back of his head stir at Stretch’s words. It grew louder begging to accept Stretch’s offer and kindness. Berry paused his brother's words had put a bit of warmth in his cold black soul. Arms shaking Berry took a step forward the magic dispelling. He fell to his knees sobbing. “PAPY, I'M SO SORRY.”

Stretch smiled and started towards him. “Thanks Bro, it couldn't have been easy to make that choice. To turn your back on all you've worked towards.”

_ ALL I WORKED TOWARDS? _ Berry wondered in confusion. He looked up at his brother. Stretch was almost to him and still talking. “I promise your kindness won't go to wa-”

**Crack!**

Razor sharp bones shot through Stretch’s chest. The orange hoodie was ripped up by the red and white bones. Stretch staggered and looked at Berry with lazy smile. It broke Berry’s heart. 

“Heh, looks like I'm out of time.” Stretch said as his hands started to dust. “Don't yell at me bro, but I'm taking a break. . . Going to Muffet’s. Do . . . You . . . Want . . .anything?” He asked shattering into dust. 

“PAPYRUS!” Berry screamed leaping forward to catch the beloved hoodie before it could touch the floor. He could feel the dust sifting through the empty spaces in the hoodie. “BROTHER! NO! NO NO NO. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME BROTHER!”

**“NYEH HEH HEH”** A dark and familiar laugh crackled through the air. Berry felt as though he had been turned to ice. Fell walked over to him. The dark skeleton had on his shiny black armor.  **“YOU WERE SO CLOSE BERRY. I ALMOST THOUGHT YOU MIGHT BE WORTH KEEPING AROUND. MIGHT JUST BE SOMETHING USEFUL. BUT YOU CAVED WHEN THE FINAL HOUR APPROACHED. COULDN'T EVEN TAKE OUT A WORTHLESS WEED BAG.”**

“F-FELL” Berry stammered tears running down his cheeks. “HE W-WAS MY BR-BROTHER!”

**“YOUR POINT?”** Fell asked looming over Berry.  **“THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE FAILURE. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROVE TO ME YOU AREN'T A WEAKLING, BUT YOU GAVE UP. YOU REALISE WHAT THAT MEANS, RIGHT?”** Berry whimpered and then yelped as bone shot up from behind him and pierced his soul.  **“BYE BYE BERRY”** Fell taunted as pain alone seemingly shattered the little skeleton’s body. 

 

Berry woke with a scream. He was still wearing the blood soaked suit from the gala. He desperately tried to rip the fabric off. To panicked to fight with the buttons and get it off properly. He wanted it gone! He wanted to wash the blood and dust and nightmares away. 

He was still shrieking sobs when something yanked him backwards a little. He choked stuttering his sobs. He was too distressed to even notice how the move pulled at his broken collarbone. 

**“IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING CAN YOU KEEP IT THE FUCK DOWN?”** Fell snarled behind him. Berry turned to stone as the dark skeleton turned him around.  **“WHO CAN SLEEP WITH YOUR SCRE-”**

The look on Berry’s face shocked Fell into silence. The little skeleton looked dazed, defeated and scared. His eyelights tiny pricks of flickering white.

**“BERRY?”** Fell asked shaking the little skeleton. The fragile bones rattled against each other but Berry didn't respond.  **“DAMNIT BERRY! SAY SOMETHING!”**

Still the little guy didn't move. He was stuck in his head. The scene of the judgement hall was planing over in his head. He could feel the bone cutting through his soul. He trembled in fear. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to be hurt. He was scared.

Suddenly a splash of cold shook Berry out of his thoughts. He blinked dazed and confused. He wasn’t in the dark bedroom anymore. He stared at the tiled walls clueless as to where he was.  **“BERRY!”** Fell’s voice snapped at him. The dark skeleton was kneeling in front of him a cup in one hand.  **“WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU TALK?”**

Berry whined wordlessly feeling the icy water run down his bones and drip onto his soul. It was reminding him of that nightmare again. He tried to tug the clothes off again but Fell grabbed his hands. Berry whimpered, thrashing weakly against Fell grip. The dark skeleton simply lifted Berry’s hands over his head. The other hand cut the buttons of the jacket with a clawed finger. The undershirt was given the same treatment.

**“DAMNIT BERRY. SAY SOMETHING”** Fell growled as he removed the ruined clothes from the smaller skeleton. He tossed them in the clothes hamper and turned the shower on cold. He was trying to stop the smaller one's hysteria. Berry squealed and tried to escape the cold. 

“NO! NOT COLD!” Berry screamed thrashing violently. Fell grunted trying to keep him from hitting his head on anything “NO! NO MORE COLD! MY SOUL! NO!”

**“WHAT?!”** Fell yanked Berry from the shower and held him pinned against his chest.  **“FUCK. YOUR SOUL IS COLD?”** Fell demanded but the little skeleton just kept struggling against Fell’s grip.  **“DAMNIT BERRY. CALM DOWN.”** Fell snarled but the little skeleton was beyond reasoning.  **_“I SAID HOLD STILL!”_ ** Fell ordered this time using Berry’s vow to make the smaller lay still. He had been avoiding using the orders since Berry had nearly fallen down but he didn't know what else to do.

The small skeleton made a sharp keening whine as Fell shifted them around so there was some space between their chests.  **“SUMMON YOUR SOUL”** Fell said honestly trying to make his voice calming, but he was too tense to really succeed. Berry whimpered and shook his head. Fell sighed and used red magic to pull Berry’s soul his chest. Fell’s own soul froze at the sight. It was a dark blue. 

“NO!” Berry cried and struggled against the magic holding him still. “NO! IT'S TURNING BLACK! NO! NO!” Berry screamed as Fell carefully touched a clawed finger to the soul. He gasped, the fear and sorrow and guilt coming off it were nearly drowning him, but worse yet was the temperature. Normally the little skeleton’s magic was flaming hot to Fell, but right now it was barely warm. 

**“BERRY CALM DOWN.”** He pulled the skeleton up against him.  **“IT'S JUST YOUR FEAR. IT WILL LIGHTEN UP AS SOON AS YOU CALM DOWN.”** Fell promised trying to soothe the other. He turned the shower water to hot and climbed in keeping Berry against his chest. The water splattered against Fell’s night clothes. The dark skeleton hadn't even thought about it he was focused on the little skeleton. 

Berry made a quiet whine as the hot water sprayed both of them. Fell held onto him trying to think of anything that might calm Berry. He had no clue what to do. He vaguely remembered his own brother would make a purring sound to calm him when he was a babybones. But would that calm Berry now? He was an adult not a child. 

He had nothing else he could come up with. He tried for the sound but it came out as more of a growl at first. Berry whimpered and tried to escape but Fell held on and tried to relax the sound. He close his eyes and rested his forehead on the top of Berry’s skull. After an awkward minute the growling sound finally found that softer crooning note that made it into a purring sound. 

After a little bit of purring Berry started to relax in Fell’s arms. The blue soul shined a lighter color from inside Berry’s rib cage. Fell almost sighed in relief. He would have if he hadn't been afraid to stop the purring sound. He felt Berry press close to him with a quiet whimper. “F-FELL?”

The dark skeleton stopped purring so he could speak.  **“HAVE YOU CALMED DOWN?”** He asked his voice was low and soft. Berry paused and shook his head clinging tighter to the dark skeleton.  **“BERRY?”**

“IF I'M OKAY YOU'LL GO BACK TO HATING ME.” Berry whimpered quietly. 


	41. If you love me don't let go.

Fell shook his head and pulled Berry closer to him.  **“NO”** He said pressing his teeth against the top of Berry’s skull.  **“I WAS MAD AT YOU. I NEVER HATED YOU.”**

Berry buried his face in Fell’s chest and shook his head. “B-BUT YOU HURT M-ME. YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T ANYMORE!” Berry’s voice broke and tears were streaming down his face again. Fell sighed and rubbed the smaller ones back. 

**“I DID. . .”** Fell looked away from Berry as he spoke.  **“BUT YOU LIED AS WELL.”**

“TWO WRONGS DON'T MAKE A RIGHT” Berry muttered shivering expecting Fell to snap and push him away. He yelped feeling Fell’s arms tighten around him. 

**“. . .”** Fell shifted unsure of himself. He rested his head against Berry’s and sucked in a deep breath.  **“BERRY THOSE KIND OF THINGS DON'T WORK HERE. TRYING TO LIVE FAIR AND HONEST, WITH THE MONSTERS HERE, WILL GET YOU KILLED. THERE'S NOT ONE GOOD SOUL HERE.”**

“YOU'RE GOOD.” Berry murmured shaking in Fell’s arms. 

**“NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPEN TONIGHT IF I WERE”** Fell countered. His clawed fingers traced lightly down Berry’s bare spine.  **“I'M ONE OF THE WORST MONSTERS IN THIS PLACE. THERE'S NO GOOD LEFT IN ME.”**

“NO FELL.” Berry said looking up at him. “THERE'S STILL GOOD IN YOU. I WOULDN'T BE HERE, BE ALIVE, IF THAT WASN'T TRUE.”

Fell sighed and shook his head. Berry was wrong, but he'd let the little guy have his victory for now. He reached forward and shut the shower off. Berry squealed as the cold air rushed in with the absences of the hot water. The little skeleton pressed closer to Fell, but the other skeleton was just as cold. 

**“LET'S JUST GET READY FOR BED”** Fell said grabbing a towel and wrapping Berry up. He placed the small skeleton on toilet while he hurried to strip his wet clothes. A smuwp sound filled the bathroom as the wet clothes landed in the hamper.

“FELL?” Berry’s voice was just a fragile timid sound. Fell paused as he reached for a towel and looked at Berry curiously. 

**“YES?”** He asked the smaller skeleton. Berry whimpered and shifted on the toilet trying to hide himself more fully in the towel. 

“I . . . I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE FOR RUNNING AWAY AND FOR SNAPPING AT YOU.” Berry said pulling the edges of the towel nervously. “AND ASK . . . HOW. . . WHY . . . THAT GIRL. . . SHE . . . SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE. SO WHY?” Berry whimpered. Fell couldn't actually be such an indiscriminate killer. That nightmare Fell that had wanted everyone dead couldn't be who Fell really was. 

Fell’s ribcage creaked with a heavy sigh.  **“I KILLED HER BECAUSE SHE APPROACHED ME FROM BEHIND.”** Fell answered straightening up and drying his bones. Berry’s soul sank a little as looked at Fell. He was bareboned and back to him. The deep scar on his back was almost black in this lighting. Berry gasped as Fell’s words clicked into place.

The dark skeleton was terrified of people coming up behind him. He had even attacked Berry because the little skeleton had ended up behind him. Of course that would be Fell’s reaction in a place with so many actually planning to kill him. Of course he'd react so strongly. 

“OH” Berry said with a sigh of relief. Fell’s expression became confused at Berry’s response. Berry shook his head. “I WAS JUST WORRIED. . . THAT YOU WANTED TO KILL HER. . . EVERYONE”

**“BERRY I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANY OF THOSE SOULS OUT LIVING OR DEAD”** Fell said as he finished drying himself off **“AS LONG AS THEY STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND OUT OF MY WAY THEN I SEE NO REASON TO GO OUT OF MY WAY TO DEAL WITH THEM AT ALL.”**

Berry noticed Fell specifically didn't mention the repercussions of getting in his way. He shivered and then yelped as he was unexpectedly lifted from the toilet. “F-FELL!”

**“WHAT?”** Fell demanded holding Berry tightly against his chest. Berry squirmed slightly, besides the towel he was naked and Fell didn't even have a towel. He hid face against Fell’s shoulder. Fell rolled his eyes and carried Berry into his room. 

“YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS” Berry said as Fell put him down on the bed. “YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHARE A BED WITH ME BECAUSE . . . BECAUSE OF THAT.” Berry said pulling on the edge of towel. He didn't want Fell sleeping with him just because he was feeling worried or scared for him. It felt wrong. Like he was forcing Fell. 

**“I'M NOT.”** Fell pulled his face up so they were looking eye to eye. His crimson eyelights were glowing softly with a tired edge that reminded Berry of his own Papyrus.  **“I WAS ABOUT TO GO GET YOU WHEN YOU STARTED SCREAMING.”**

“YOU WERE?” Berry’s disbelief made his voice jump up a pitch. “BUT I BRO-MPH”

Fell covered his mouth with his hand and sighed.  **“IT WASN'T WORTH STAYING MAD AT YOU OVER.”** the crimson lights disappeared when Fell closed his eyes.  **“YOU WERE RIGHT. I CAN'T JUST GO BACK TO A WORLD OF ONE AGAIN. NOW THAT I'VE LET SOMEONE BACK IN, I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO GO BACK.”**

Berry blinked. He was unsure what that meant. Had admitted Fell missed him or just was getting lonely?

Fell pulled his hand away. He scooted Berry over so he could climb under the blankets. Berry quickly followed too cold to put up much resistance. Long arms pulled him tightly against a scarred ribcage. “FELL?”

**“HMM?”** He hummed looking down at Berry. 

“AM . . . I'M A BURDEN TO YOU AREN'T I?” Berry asked quietly. He wasn't sure why but he couldn't stop himself from voicing all his insecurities tonight. Fell snorted.

**“HARDLY,”** The dark skeleton gently brought a hand to Berry’s cheek. His thumb traced Berry’s eye socket as he spoke.  **“EVERYONE IN THIS WORLD IT'S COLD AND CRUEL. BUT YOU'RE NOT. YOU ARE WARM AND KIND. THAT MAKES IT WORTH IT.”**

“BUT YOU'RE ALWAYS TELLING THAT I'M WRONG FOR BEING,” Berry tightened his grip on Fell’s ribs as he tried to find the words he was looking for. “FOR BEING THE WAY I AM.”

**“THAT'S BECAUSE IN MY WORLD IT IS WRONG.”** Fell explained looking down at Berry.  **“MAYBE BEING KIND, AND FAIR LIKE YOU ARE IS A GOOD THING IN YOUR WORLD, BUT WHILE YOU'RE IN MINE. IT'S WEAKNESS THAT WILL PROBABLY GET US KILLED.”**

“US?” Berry picked up that word. Fell nodded. 

**“DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU?”** Fell asked pulling Berry up and placing a quick kiss on the other's teeth.  **“I'M NOT GOING TO REPEAT TONIGHT'S MISTAKE. YOU WON'T EVER BE MADE TO FIGHT AGAIN.”**

Berry nuzzled into Fell. “THEN I'LL STAY INSIDE TILL PAPY GETS HERE” 

Fell nodded keeping his disbelief to himself. He smiled seeing Berry’s soul shine brighter from within the tiny ribcage. Berry’s bones warmed in his arms. Berry hummed contentedly as Fell’s hand wandered down his back. The small skeleton opened his eyes and gasped as he noticed something. “F-FELL”

**“WHAT'S WRONG?”** Fell asked trying to figure out what could've cause Berry’s distress. 

“YOUR DESK” Berry squeaked burying his face in Fell’s chest. Fell confused turned to see what Berry meant. He stiffened slightly and cursed under his breath.

**“BERRY, IT'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT. I'M FINE.”** Fell tried to assure the little skeleton. Berry wasn't buying it this time. Sitting on Fell’s desk was a familiar glass bottle. The foul tasting medicine Fell had given him the night Berry had almost fallen down. The medicine that stopped a monster from being able to fall down. Berry could guess why Fell had it out now. 

“I'M SORRY FELL!” Berry sobbed into the dark skeleton’s chest.  The scarred bones heaved with a deep breath moving Berry slightly. 

**“STOP IT BERRY”** Fell warned.  **“I'M TIRED AND DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH ANYMORE TRIVIAL BULL SHIT.”**

Berry sniffed but quieted himself. Fell sighed he was truly exhausted. Berry nuzzled closer to Fell. “NEVER AGAIN FELL. I LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT. I'M SORRY I PUSHED YOU AWAY.”

**“BERRY.”** Fell growled and pulled him up so they were eye to eye.  **“I'M SERIOUS. I'M NOT DEALING WITH ANYMORE SHIT TONIGHT. SO EITHER DROP IT AND GO TO BED OR LEAVE AND CRY YOURSELF OUT”**

Berry buried himself in Fell’s neck. “I'LL SLEEP! PLEASE DON'T KICK ME  OUT. I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!” He promised. Fell’s grip tightened for a second before loosening again. 

**“THANK YOU BERRY”** He breathed before quickly slipping into sleep. Berry pulled back and looked at Fell. The dark skeleton was covered in scars. Hesitantly Berry traced the scars on Fell’s ribs. The latter shifted slightly but didn't wake. Berry frowned. Fell was truly worn out. 

Concern flooded Berry’s eyes as his fingers brushed off the cracking enamel on Fell’s sternum.  _ HIS BONES ARE DETERIORATING!  _ Berry noticed in horror when flakes of cold bone crackled of into his hands. Fear throttled the little skeleton. So much was wrong with Fell. His bones were falling apart, his magic was icy cold and he was scarred in so many ways. “OH FELL. HOW  DO I HELP WHEN YOU WON'T TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG?”


	42. When it's to dark to see, I'll leave the light on

“He's just dead weight. You don't need him dragging you down bonehead” Undyne said punching Berry in the shoulder. Berry was looking at the ground mostly sad but some part of him was confused. This was Fell’s Undyne. So why were they talking like friends? Why did it feel like something they'd done a hundred times before?

“Come on lighten up. You've done the right thing” Undyne tried to assure him. “He would have got you both killed with the way he’s been acting.”

“BUT . . .” Berry felt lost he had a feeling he knew what she was talking about but he couldn't pull it into focus.

“Don't. He left you to do everything.” Undyne growled. “What kind of brother does that? So don't worry about him. Leaving was the best choice.”

 _RIGHT. MY BROTHER AND HIS DRINKING PROBLEM . . . OR TRYING PROBLEM OR DOING ANYTHING HELPFUL._ Berry curled up watching his red gloves curl around the tight dark pants he was wearing.

“IT JUST FEELS WRONG.” Berry said quietly. Undyne huffed and rolled her eyes.

“Sometimes you just have to watch out for yourself.” Undyne reminded him. Berry nodded when his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the screen. _GRILLBY_.

“HELLO?” Berry asked his soul beating faster in his chest. He could hear the shatter of glass and several thumps. It was quite the ruckus.

“. . . Oh thank God you answered! Your brother. Please hurry Kelpler a-”

**_CRACK!_ **

The line went dead. Berry’s soul froze. No! No! No! His brother couldn't be fighting Kelper. Kelpler was terrified of his brother. He wouldn't go near him . . . When his brother was sober.

Berry sprung to his feet only to be grabbed by Undyne. “Don't. What's the point of leaving him if you go running to save his ass every time he gets himself in trouble.”

“UNDYNE. I CAN'T” Berry said shaking her grip. The next words out of his mouth put a bitter taste there and they didn't feel like _his_ words, but someone else's. “HE'S MY BROTHER. IF I JUST DID NOTHING AND LET HIM DIE THEN I'M NO BETTER THAN HIM.”

Berry started for the exit of the small cave when a crimson spear slammed into the rock next to him. It simmered with powerful magic. Undyne wasn't captain for nothing.

“If you go to save him you are going on your own.” She growled lowly. “I won't support you against Kelpler. Not for him, not when he's done nothing but drag you down. And you _know_ you don't stand a chance against Kelpler alone.”

“I STILL HAVE TO TRY.” Berry said before running away. It was probably best Undyne didn't join him. For one Kelpler was her second in command. Secondly if she decided to kill his brother on her own he doubted he could stop her especially if Kelpler helped her.

He shuddered at the thought and ran faster before Undyne got the same idea. His quick strides tore up distance between waterfall’s damp bleakness and Snowdin’s cold cruelty. His black boots crunched the snow as he darted for the greasy bar. A crowd was gathered in front of the bar door. Berry quickly pushed his way through a small part in the back of his head wondering when everyone had gotten shorter than him.

_CRASH!_

Berry shoved his way through the crowd add into the bar. Broken tables, shattered bottles, and crippled chairs laid all around the bar. Spilled liquor and abandoned food covered the floor. But what truly caught Berry’s eye was the small black coated skeleton slumped to the floor by the back wall.

“BROTHER!” he heard himself cry as Kelpler moved in to finish the small skeleton off. Panic and anger swept through Berry. It was something both familiar yet unfamiliar. He was sure he had never felt anything so strong in his life yet his magic stirred in reaction to the emotion and well practiced control. An attack summoned above him. One berry had never summoned before yet felt like he had a hundred times before. It took a heavy drain on his soul but the attack flashed between the skeleton on the ground and Kelpler. The water spikes shot at his brother being turned to steam.

 _A BLASTER?!_ Berry was shocked in the back of his head even as his body moved to put himself between Kelpler and his black coat wearing brother. _SINCE WHEN CAN I SUMMON A BLASTER. WHY IS IT SO FAMILIAR?_ Berry wondered looking at the water elemental across from him.

“Hey out of the way! This runt has made his last fucking joke!” Kelpler snarled his words slurred slightly. He was drunk. Reasoning was not going to be easy but maybe he stood a chance at winning of this went physical.

“VICE CAPTAIN, PLEASE STOP THIS” Berry asked trying to be soothing and defused the situation. “HE'S MY BROTHER. I CAN'T JUST LET YOU KILL HIM. BUT IF YOU'LL ALLOW ME I'LL JUST TAKE HIM AWAY NOW. GET HIM OUT OF YOUR SIG-”

He barely had time to summon a wall of bones before Kelpler’s water spikes struck him. “AHH!” Berry screamed and staggered. The water flowed through the cracks between the bones and struck him in a series of smaller spikes. They put numerous crisscrossing cuts across his arms and chest. His scarf had several tears put through it.

“I'm not justifying insubordination” Kelpler growled water curling around him like a an amorphous serpent. “I don't care if you’re the captain's personal student.”

“KELPLER PLEASE! THERE'S NO NEED TO FIGHT.” Berry tried when he saw something from his peripheral vision. He dodged left quick enough for the water spike to strike his shoulder instead of dead center. He was kept on the move still pleading with Kelpler to stop. Eventually he was forced to start fighting. His bones were basically useless against the watery body but his blasters did significant damage. They were also very draining. Berry was panting as he dodged another wave of spikes. This couldn't keep going. He sucked in a deep breath and summoned a ring of blasters around Kelpler. There was only eight but they had already taken a hefty amount out his magic reserve.

Kelpler screamed in agony caught dead center of all eight beams. Berry quickly followed by grabbing his soul in magic and slamming him into the ceiling then the floor. He summoned another blaster and walked over to him.

“N-NO MORE KELPLER” Berry panted standing over him. Kelpler stared at the blaster with wide eyes and panicked.

“Mercy please! I'm done I won't fight you any more!” He pleaded the water planes of his body turning into shaky waves. Berry frowned. He felt bad to think Kelpler was scared of him now. He leaned down and offered a hand.

“COME ON YOU KNOW MY DUMB ASS DOESN'T KILL.” Berry heard his voice say even though they weren't his words. Kelpler took the hand and Berry helped pull him to his feet. “SORRY FOR BEING SO ROUGH.”

Kelpler grunted and turned away so Berry turned to his brother. “SANS!” His voice still wasn't his own and the sound of his real name shocked him. He almost missed the sharp crack of a watery blade slashing him across the back. “AHHH!” Berry screamed was forceful enough to rattled the bones in his throat. The pain was everywhere seeming to burn from the core of his being. He fell to the floor distantly aware that his blaster had gone off. Mostly he could only process the pain and the too slowly encroaching darkness. It had almost pulled him under when a worse burning pain scorched him from the center of his soul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Berry jerked awake a scream shattering the quiet the darkness. He panted heavily and rattled against the strong arms wrapped around him. His eyes stared at a mix of black white and flickering red. He was panting heavily when he felt his soul return to his chest.

“WH-WHAT” He stared down at where his and Fell’s bare sternums were pressed together. A weak red light flickered from inside Fell’s ribcage. It was the closest he'd come to seeing Fell’s soul. A small part of him was glad to have proof Fell was not soulless.”WHY IS IT FLICKERING LIKE THAT?”

Berry shifted and looked up at the dark skeleton’s face. He jolted realising Fell was still asleep somehow. He felt concern weigh on his soul. His soul pressed close his ribcage reverberating against the bones and begging him to press closer. “FELL?”

Berry wiggled enough to get his arms up against Fell’s shoulders. “FELL WAKE UP.” Berry’s was strangled and tight with fear. He barely managed more than a whisper. “FELL PLEASE!”

“FELL!” He shook Fell’s shoulders but the dark skeleton still didn't wake. This was wrong.  Fell was a light sleeper. Just shifting on the bed would wake him. “PAPYRUS!” Berry could feel the enamel coating on the scarred bones dusting into his hands. “P-PAPYRUS!” Berry cried tears stinging the corners of his eyes. “PLEASE WAKE UP!”

Fell didn't even stir. The dark skeleton remain dead to the world. Berry shook Fell harder trembling as he finally noticed how much lighter the skeleton had become. The bones under Berry’s hands felt even more fragile than his own. “FELL! DON'T LEAVE ME!”

Berry cried burying his head in Fell’s chest. “PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!” Berry cried his eyes going wide as he watched the flickering red light rapidly flicker for a second go dark than blink twice before remaining dark.


	43. ghost i see you standing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song berry sings this chapter is ghost by Jacob Lee. I'd check it out. It's a cool song.
> 
> Sorry couldn't help an early posting

“FELL! NO FELL! FELL COME BACK! FELL!” Berry screamed into the scarred chest. His whole body shook with the grief and disbelief that warred over his soul in sickening waves. The grief was a creepy, slimy thing that was weakly fought off for a mere second by disbelief only to reclaim its ground and then some. Berry cried his name over and over again, but to no avail. “FELL! FELL! FELL! FELL! FELL! PLEASE FELL!”

 

He cried himself hoarse trying to wake the dark skeleton but

 

But Fell had

 

Fell had fallen down.

 

Berry went limp against the dark skeleton. The denial was no longer able to keep the reality away. A reality that weighed down on Berry and stole his energy more effectively than the physical damage to his soul. Fell had fallen down. The nightmares that had happened while he was sleeping in the same bed as the dark skeleton were Fell’s soul crying out, trying to tell him what Fell was either too scared or prideful to say. Those nightmares were Fell’s memories, the things dragging him to this point. Tears flowed down his cheeks, but he was too drained to really start crying. He nuzzled into Fell, his little hands gripping the sharp bones with enough force to threaten breaking them.

“WHY? WHY FELL?” He growled at the unconscious skeleton. His sorrow temporarily turned to anger to give him any sort of break from the agony of loss. “WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING WAS SO WRONG!”

The bones were so cold in his hands. He made a keening whine in the back of his throat. The sound built in volume and force until he was sobbing into Fell’s chest. Had he missed something between the lines? Could he have stopped this?

“FELL,” Berry murmured. He stroked Fell’s scarred cheek. His eyes drifted away from his fallen lover. He froze at the amber glint cast off of the bottle on Fell’s desk. The medicine that stopped a monster from falling down. Could it help Fell? He'd already fallen. It was his only hope, and he clung to it with all he had left. It was his last chance to save Fell. Berry carefully climbed over the other skeleton and grabbed the bottle. It was lighter than Berry was expecting.

 

That was because it was empty.

 

Berry dropped the bottle and wailed. Fell had taken the last of it last night, to try and stave this off. The faint glimmer of hope was burning, hurting so much worse than before it had showed up. He curled against Fell’s side and cried and cried. Some masochistic part of him kept hoping Fell would stir and wake up. However, as time dragged on, Berry became just as silent, just as unmoving as Fell.

He sniffed and pressed as close to Fell as he could get. Their bare ribcages interlocking. His soul straining against his ribcage, moving closer to Fell. Berry took a deep breath before letting the blue light in his chest move over to Fell’s. The cyan light seemed so unfitting in the middle of sharp, scarred bones.

“HAH!” He gasped, feeling something cold press against his soul. It was uneven, with little hills around a deep crevice. Berry whimpered, the icy feeling of fear and pain bleeding into his soul. He sat up and looked at Fell’s face. The skeleton was still gone in every way but one. Berry ground his teeth in contemplation before using magic to pull his soul out, as well as its new friend.  The pain shot through him stronger, protesting the move.

Berry felt tears pricking at his eyes again. Fell’s soul was being pulled into Berry’s, and the difference was startling. Berry’s soul was a bright, vibrant blue, glowing healthily. The bruise was almost completely gone. Fell’s, on the other hand, was a grayish white with hardly any red, and no glow. The poor thing seemed chalky and frail, ready to shatter at any second.

Berry carefully took Fell’s soul into his hands. His fingers slid over the smooth surface until they brushed over the bumps and crevice. Trembling slightly, he turned Fell’s soul over to reveal a deep gash that cut through it diagonally. It was deep and surrounded by burn scars, like someone had tried to cauterize it. He gaped at the damaged soul and the small radiating cracks that ran from the main crack.

“FELL . . . HOW DID YOU EVEN SURVIVE THIS?” Berry whimpered, carefully feeding his healing magic into the ruined soul, but it was like trying to put out a forest fire with a cup of water. Even though all the magic left in his soul was what was needed to maintain Fell’s body, it was so much more than Berry could give. He whined at how useless he was, and let the two souls return to Fell’s chest.

He crawled over and placed Fell’s skull on his lap. He started tracing the scars lightly and wiping away the blue tears that landed on Fell’s cheeks. He hummed quietly to himself, but after a moment he decided to sing out loud, on the off chance Fell could hear him.

“ _ GHOST, I SEE YOU STANDING THERE. DON'T TURN AWAY, I WANT YOU TO STAY. GHOST, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?” _ Berry’s voice wavered as he struggled to keep his voice clear. He felt tears brimming again as he remembered Fell’s constant disbelief Berry was actually going to stick with him. “ _ WHY SO SURPRISED? I'M INTERESTED." _

“ _ YOU'RE JUST A SOUL THAT BLENDS INTO THE CROWD. I HEAR YOU SO LOUD NO ONE ELSE HEARS A SOUND. _ ” He traced the scars, wondering why no one else had known how hurt Fell was or done anything to help _.“YOU REACH OUT YOUR HAND NO ONE ELSE FEELS A THING. AND I'M JUST A STRANGER WHO COULD BE A FRIEND.” _

“ _ YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SO GREAT.” _ Berry remembered how everyone was always telling him how much he was like the old Fell. Fell had been kind in this world, despite how cruel of a world it was.

_ “I WON'T LET YOU SLIP AWAY. IS THERE ANY HOPE FOR US LEFT?” _ Berry closed his eyes and just tried to focus on the good memories he had with Fell. “ _ EVEN A GHOST NEEDS A FRIEND. _ ”

_ “YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SOMEONE. BUT YOU LET THEM INTO YOUR HEAD. I WANT YOU TO KNOW THIS INSTEAD. THAT I SEE THE LIGHT IN YOUR CHEST.” _ Behind closed eyes, Berry was standing with Fell in the kitchen, cooking dinner and telling the dark skeleton about his home. One of those few times when he earned a small smile from the other.

_ “GHOST, WHERE YOU FROM? I CAN TAKE YOU AWAY, SO FAR AWAY.” _ Berry had promised he would get Fell out of this world and into his. And maybe if Papy got here soon enough. Maybe Undyne could save him.  _ “GHOST, I'LL MAKE SURE THEY ALL SEE THE KIND OF MAN THAT YOU CAN BE.” _

_ “OPEN YOUR LUNGS AND INHALE MY WORDS. I SEE IN YOUR EYES A REFLECTION OF HURT.” _ Berry’s voice cracked. He had seen that Fell wasn’t okay. He should have realised how bad it was. He should have done more. A monster would have to be hurting badly to hurt others like Fell had.  _ “THE BOOK IN YOUR MIND HASN'T COME TO AN END. THERE'S ALWAYS A PAGE THAT HASN'T BEEN READ.” _

_ “YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SO GREAT. I WON'T LET YOU SLIP AWAY." _ He couldn't lose. Not like this. Not forever.  _ “IS THERE ANY HOPE FOR US LEFT? EVEN A GHOST NEEDS A FRIEND." _ Behind closed eyes, he missed how the cyan light from Fell’s chest started flickering purple.  _ "EVEN A GHOST NEEDS A FRIEND." _

_ “YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SOMEONE. BUT YOU LET THEM INTO YOUR HEAD.” _ Tears were free flowing down Berry’s cheeks; he was so focused on singing, he missed the nearly inaudible groan beneath him.  _ “I WANT YOU TO KNOW THIS INSTEAD: THAT I SEE THE LIGHT IN YOUR CHEST.” _

A clawed hand wiped his tears away.


	44. Can you fix the broken? (Honeymustard)

Cherry had an uneasy feeling all night and now that it was morning he wanted to crawl out of bed. But Stretch’s arm was wrapped around his waist. He couldn't get out without waking the other.

“Waz up Cherry?” Stretch mumbled stifling a yawn. “Ya being twitchy this morning.”

 **“S-Sorry. I'm j-just antsy.”** Cherry said shifting so he could sit up. He couldn't shake the feeling something bad had happened to his brother. He gnawed nervously on his index finger.

Stretch tilted his head and pushed himself up so his arms were supporting him. “What’s eating you, Cherry?”

 **“I-I’m worried a-about my b-bro”** Cherry admitted slowly. He bit his finger harder, stopping the rest of the words from slipping out. Telling Stretch would be nothing short of betrayal to his brother. If Stretch decided his brother had violated their agreement he could use it against him. The thought of someone using his brother’s Achilles heel like that made him feel sick.

“Cherry, you can tell me” Stretch said carefully pulling Cherry’s finger from his mouth. “I would never abuse you or your trust. I just want to help. Please won't you let me?”

 **“I-I just have t-to get back b-before it’s too l-late”** Cherry whimpered. He grabbed his black coat off the floor and slid into it. **“I've g-got a deadline b-but I don't kn-know when time r-runs out.”**

“What does that mean?” Stretch asked sitting up fully. He watched as Cherry started sweating bullets. The little skeleton was really at war with himself. He was back to biting his finger and the gears in his head visibly turning. After a long moment Cherry let out a heavy breath. He turned his nervous eyes to Stretch.

 **“P-Promise me you w-won’t use anything I th-thing I t-tell you against my b-bro.”** Cherry said giving Stretch a serious look. The air was weighed down by the tension in the little skeleton.

“Okay?” Stretch’s brows drew together in confusion and concern. “I swear I won't use anything against him.”

 **“H-He’s dying”** Cherry said quietly. **“M-My little b-bro is.”**

“What? What do you mean?” Stretch was stunned. Cherry clasped his hands together and fidgeted with his thumbs.

 **“R-Remember when ya asked m-me what I did to j-justify my brother's h-hatred? The a-answer is nothing.”** Cherry said quietly looking down at the bed. **“A-And he needed m-me to do a-anything.”**

Stretch tilted his head and put a hand on Cherry’s knee. The smaller skeleton carefully removed the hand. He didn’t want the comfort right now. Not before Stretch knew exactly what he had done to earn his brother’s hatred.

 **“** **_I_ ** **g-got drunk. Got in a f-fight, with o-one of my bro’s s-superiors. Too d-drunk to save m-myself and didn’t c-care to really t-try. But P-Paps found m-me and threw h-himself in the m-middle.”** Cherry explained quietly. **“He b-barely managed t-to pull a w-win. He was t-too kind and tr-trusting back th-then. He b-believed the son of a b-bitch when he s-said he was d-done fighting. When he b-begged for mercy, Paps g-gave it to h-him.”**

Stretch tilted his head. He couldn't fathom the same asshole that had nearly beat the life out of Cherry on a daily basis ever being a good or kind person. He wasn't sure where this story was going or how it justified what had been done to Cherry.

 **“P-Paps turned his b-back on the other m-monster to come ch-check on me. The b-bastard attacked Paps th-the second h-his back was turned. D-Damn near cut h-him in half. Paps’ b-blaster went off and d-dusted the bastard b-but the damage had been d-done.”** Cherry continued his tone turning more morose as he went on. **“Paps’ s-soul had been s-slashed open. He w-was bleeding everyw-where. He was g-going to die but G-Grillby cauterized the g-gash.”**

Cherry shuddered. **“N-never in all my r-resets have I h-heard anyone scream like th-that. Paps should have d-died, but s-somehow he h-held on. All the wh-while I sat th-there on that d-damn bar floor and th-thought to myself; it doesn't m-matter. Things will r-reset. Th-there's no reason to even t-try. Just w-wait till the n-next reset.”**

Cherry laughed to himself. Stretch raised a brow concerned. This wasn't something to laugh about. The shorter skeleton quickly pulled his composure back together.

 **“But h-hey the fates f-found a way t-to make me p-pay, but that's g-getting ahead of m-myself.”** Cherry shook his head. **“A-Anyway Paps was real m-messed up but I h-had already g-given up on h-him. When he f-finally woke up a-again it was th-three days l-later and I w-was too drunk to even f-fucking visit. It w-was a week before G-Grillby felt it was o-okay for P-Paps to return h-home.**

 **“He n-needed my h-help. My baby br-brother needed m-me and I just g-gave up”** Cherry snarled at himself. **“He couldn't count on me for anything. I was t-too drunk to help tr-treat his injuries, w-went asleep if he a-asked me to g-get something. After a m-month we w-were running out of things and s-someone had to get th-them. Despite the f-fact he was sp-spending every waking m-moment in agony h-he was the one wh-who went to get the gr-groceries.”**

Red drops felt onto the bed sheets beneath Cherry. He blinked a few times before scraping the tears away with a bony hand. **“H-He almost fell d-down and store keeper f-found him passed o-out in the f-forest. He hadn’t even m-made it to her st-store. She dragged h-him to her pl-place and took c-care of him for another w-week. I d-didn’t even n-notice he was g-gone.**

 **“when h-he came back he h-had started ch-changing. His f-faith started d-dying. He was cl-clinging to his l-life with everything h-he had. Th-there was nothing left t-to hold onto h-hope or c-compassion.”** Cherry covered his face and sobbed. **“but h-he still tr-tried. He still w-wanted to believe in m-me. He still a-asked for my h-help though I** **_n-never_ ** **put forth the e-effort to actually be h-helpful. Every time h-he tried and every t-time I failed h-him. D-Day in and d-day out an-another piece of wh-who he truly was d-died inside. I c-could have done s-something then. H-He just needed a h-hand, n-needed someone to h-help him.**

 **“F-Finally one day th-the last of his f-faith and l-love died. He h-had asked me to h-help him come up w-with some l-leverage for a d-deal with A-Alphys. He needed m-medicine, something to h-help with the p-pain, and the l-lizard bitch just w-wanted to strap h-him to a t-table. Long st-story short I didn’t d-do squat and P-Paps got st-stuck in a bad d-deal he kept h-himself off the t-table but he h-had to drag o-others there in-instead.”** Cherry started shaking. **“He sn-snapped. He was s-sick of being l-left to do e-everything. He c-could barely feel h-happy or l-love or g-guilt, but he c-could still feel a-anger and b-betrayal.”**

“oh shit” Stretch said quietly. He shivered and looked at the floor. “But what about the resets? Shouldn't that have fixed this? Or did this happen this run?”

 **“N-No it was th-the last run the w-weed could control. Th-The kid fell d-down three days a-after Paps snapped. T-Time would only g-go back to the m-moment Frisk enter the Un-Underground.”** Cherry said quietly. He closed his eyes and sighed. **“F-Fate had to b-be punishing me for d-doing nothing after e-everything Paps did for m-me. Not only d-did I not get a s-second chance, but I got st-stuck with resets while en-enduring the consequences.”**

“Oh god” Stretch said quietly. He pulled on the end of his hoodie. He pulled Cherry into his arm. Cherry shoved against Stretch and screamed at him.

 **“How could you want me?!”** he shrieked not breaking free of Stretch’s hold. The tall skeleton held him tightly letting Cherry get out of his system. **“He needed me! He n-needed me a-and turned my b-back on him. I hurt him. How can you stand me!”**

“Hush Cherry.” Stretch said rubbing his back. “Yes you've messed up. That was a big mistake but we will find them. We can bring him here and help him. You said he's still alive there's still hope.”

Stretch rubbed his back and pulled him up so they are both standing. “We can save him. Heal his soul. There's still a chance. If we've got a deadline then let's start working. The sooner we finish this the sober you can make it up to him.”

Stretch said leading Cherry to the lab. He didn’t truly believe this justified everything that had been done to Cherry, but it made sense. Their world, the constant fear, how would he and his innocent little brother have turned out if they had been in Cherry’s world?

 **“R-Right let's save our br-brothers.”** Cherry mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So out of curiosity is anyone opposed to an NSFW scene for the Edgeberry next chapter?


	45. Can I lay here in your arms? (Edgeberry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this chapter gets a little NSFW at the end and the next chapter is going to straight NSFW of you don't like that kind of thing skip the next chapter. I deliberately formatted it so those who don't like to read that won't miss anything plot wise.

“F-FELL?” Berry squeaked catching the clawed hand and holding it against his cheek. “FELL PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE AWAKE.”

He looked down to see two blueish purple eyelights shining back at him. He sucked in a sharp breath.

 **“BERRY?”** Fell’s voice was low and exhausted. Berry noticed small tremors running down Fell’s body. **“WHAT'S GOING ON?”**

Berry blinked a few times, a brief calm before the storm. A soft rattling sound filled the room and cyan tears streaked down Berry’s cheeks. “FELL YOU'RE BACK!”

Fell’s eyes widened in shock at Berry’s sudden water show. He tugged on Berry, slowly guiding the little skeleton down so they were laying next to each other. Fell’s chest was raising in strained slowed breaths and Berry’s in uneven sobs. They were sternum to sternum.

Fell rubbed Berry’s shoulders trying to calm the little skeleton. **“BERRY, HOW DID YOU. . . HOW AM I AWAKE RIGHT NOW?”**

Berry stiffened and looked up at the dark skeleton. “Y-YOU KNEW.” He asked quietly before his voice heated up and took a razor sharp edge to it. “YOU _KNEW!_ AND YOU SAID NOTHING! YOU KNEW YOU WERE FALLING DOWN!”

Fell flinched. He wasn't scared of Berry but he could feel the little one's hurt and anger so clearly. It was making him dizzy. He could feel it like a fiery whip against his soul and ribcage. His breathing hitched and became jagged. **“WH-WHAT?”**

Fell’s long frame shuddered and his sharp teeth locked together. **_WHY CAN I FEEL IT SO VIVIDLY?_ ** His frame jolted along with a sharp gasp. The cracks in his soul spreading further.

“FELL!” Berry pulled back and looked at the dark skeleton. He had felt a searing pain jump to his soul from Fell’s. “FELL ARE YOU OKAY?”

 **“WHAT’S GOING ON?”** Fell gasped one hand clawing at his chest weakly. **_MY SOUL! WHY IS IT REACTING SO STRONGLY TO BERRY ALL OF A SUDDEN!_ ** Fell’s thoughts started clouding with panic. Everything jerked when Berry dragged Fell’s skull up to his.

“SORRY FELL JUST BREATH” Berry said an uneasy calm coming from the little skeleton. “I . . . I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO. I . . . OUR SOULS ARE JOINED. . . I'M SORRY.”

 **“WHAT?!”** Fell shoved Berry away from him. The violet light from his own chest finally catching his attention. His voice was cold as he spoke. **“YOU TOUCHED MY SOUL?”**

“YOU HAD FALLEN DOWN!” Berry sobbed holding Fell tightly. “I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO!”

Fell shivered feeling Berry’s emotions. There was too much for Fell to really discern what was crossing over to him, but he thought maybe it was guilt, fear, relief, anger and sorrow. He rattled trying to process it all.

 **“B-BERRY”** Fell whimpered and pulled the little skeleton closer. **“CALM DOWN. IT'S TOO MUCH!”**

“FELL?” Berry asked confusion adding to the mix. Fell made a sharp keening sound the addition of the confusion making it harder for him, till it made the others fade a little.

 **“IT’S TOO MUCH. TOO VIVID.”** Fell gasped shifting slightly next to the smaller skeleton. Berry looked up startled. Fell almost looked like he was in pain or something.

“S-SORRY I’LL PULL AWA-” Berry cut off with gasp. Fell’s arms tightened around his small frame.

 **“NO I DON’T MIND THIS.”** Fell’s voice wavered as he spoke, but his blueish purple eyelights shone strongly. **“BERRY, YOUR SOUL IS THE PHYSICAL CULMINATION OF WHO YOURSELF. IT'S YOUR WILL TO SURVIVE AND AT THE CORE IT'S WHO YOU ARE. YOUR FEELINGS, EMOTIONS AND MORALS.”**

Berry pressed closer to Fell noticing that his bones weren't as cold as before. Still seemed unnaturally so. “BUT YOU SAID IT WAS TOO MUCH FOR YOU. FELL I DON’T WANT TO HURT YOU!”

 **“BERRY HUSH”** Fell said wincing slightly. He moved a hand to Blue's cheek rubbing it with his thumb. **“BERRY THE CORE OF MY SOUL WAS CUT, SPLIT OPEN. I’M NO LONGER CAPABLE OF FEELING EMOTIONS LIKE YOU ARE.**

 **“WITH A DAMAGED SOUL I CAN'T FEEL MUCH. MOSTLY JUST PANIC AND ANGER.”** Fell answered quietly. **“I KNOW YOU'VE NOTICED HOW COLD MY MAGIC IS. THERE'S A REASON FOR THE SAYING COLD AS DEATH.”**

Berry flinched at the thought and looked up at Fell with worried eyes. “BUT YOUR MAGIC IS WARMING UP NOW.”

 **“THAT'S BECAUSE OF YOURS”** Fell explained and closed his eyes. **“YOUR MAGIC IS WARM IT’S ALMOST BURNING.”** Berry whimpered and was about to apologize but Fell continued. **“IT’S NICE. I'VE BEEN COLD FOR SO LONG NOW.”**

Berry’s eyes went wide at that. Berry had actually thought Fell’s magic had always been cold. He had not thought it would be uncomfortable for the dark skeleton, that it would make Fell feel cold himself.

“DOES IT FEEL TO YOU . . . LIKE IT DID TO ME LAST NIGHT?” Berry asked quietly. He shivered at the terrifying memory. “LIKE WHEN MY SOUL WENT COLD.”

 **“I SUPPOSE AT IT FIRST IT DID.”** Fell answered rubbing Berry’s back trying calm the little one. **“I COULD TELL I WAS LOSING A GRIP ON WHO I WAS. WHO I HAD BEEN BEFORE, IT DID FRIGHTEN ME, BUT TRYING TO HOLD ON TO THOSE IDEALS . . . IT WAS KILLING ME FASTER. I TRIED AT FIRST TO HOLD ONTO THE MORALS I HAD VALUED SO MUCH BUT I COULDN'T FEEL ABOUT MY ACTIONS THE WAY I HAD BEFORE.**

 **“I ONLY FELT PANIC WHEN OFFERING MERCY. I COULDN'T FEEL JOY WHEN THEY ACCEPTED MY KINDNESS. I HAD SUCH A FIERCE TEMPER. I WAS CONSTANTLY MOCKED AS A HYPOCRITE FOR KILLING KELPLER.”** Fell’s expression turned into a snarled. **“EVENTUALLY I DECIDED FUCK IT. I WAS DYING ANYWAY. I HAD NO ONE I COULD COUNT ON AND NO ONE I CARED FOR. SO I STOPPED TRYING TO BE GOOD.”**

Berry’s soul felt like it was going to break. Fell was hurt so badly. He leaned forward and nuzzled into him. How could Fell’s brother have left him to suffer like this? All alone. Berry clenched his teeth tightly and looped his arms around Fell’s neck.

“FELL, YOU'LL ALWAYS BE ABLE TO COUNT ON ME.” Berry promised with a steely growl. He almost sounded like a monster from Fell’s world except the heat and passion in the growl were something so truly of Berry’s. Love and loyalty were the strength in Berry’s voice. “I WON'T EVER LET YOU BE ALONE LIKE THAT! NEVER AGAIN.”

Fell had gone quiet. His body rattling as his soul struggled to handle the intensity of the emotions being shared with him. He wrapped wrapped his arms around Berry’s waist. **“BERRY. . . I . . . BELIEVE YOU.”**

Berry smiled and leaned in pressing a chaste kiss against Fell’s teeth. As Berry pulled back the cold breath of Fell’s sigh stirred the air. Fell was looking down at him for the first time with soft eyes. There was no anger, or fear in that look. Everything about this moment should have been perfect except for one thing.

 **“BERRY, THIS ISN'T FAIR.”** Fell said quietly closing his eyes.

Disappointment weighed down on both of them. To Berry’s surprise some of it came from Fell’s end. It was weaker a washed out faded version of what Berry felt but it was there. Which begged the question why? Berry was disappointed because even now even being so closely linked to Fell there was still something holding them apart, but what was Fell feeling?

 **“I'M DRYING BERRY.”** Fell said the hand at Berry’s back clenched into a fist. **“EVERY DAY THE CRACKS IN MY SOUL GROW. IT GETS HARDER AND HARDER TO KEEP GOING. I FINALLY HAVE SOMEONE AND IT'S TOO LATE. I CAN BARELY FEEL ANYTHING. I'M NOT ABLE TO HOLD ON ANY LON-”**

“FELL DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!” Berry snapped looking up at Fell with determined eyes. He pushed Fell onto his back and climbed on top of the dark skeleton. “YOU HAD BETTER HOLD ON, BECAUSE WE WILL GET YOU OUT OF HERE. WE WILL FIGURE OUT HOW TO HEAL YOUR SOUL. I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO. YOU ARE MINE! SO YOU HAD BETTER NOT GIVE UP!”

Fell eyed the little skeleton in shock. The look in Berry’s eyes told Fell there would be no arguing on this. He chuckled slightly to himself. **_GUESS I HAD BETTER FIND A TO HANG ON THEN._ ** The thought seemed a lot less daunting with a sight like this above him. He reached up and draped his arms just above Berry’s hips. **“NYEH? I'M YOURS HUH?”** Fell asked with a raised brow. Berry nodded and nuzzled Fell’s cheek.

“YES YOU'RE MINE.” Berry leaned over and kissed his scarred  cheek. “MINE TO TREASURE.” Berry explained softly and his kissed the other cheek. “MINE TO SUPPORT” Berry pulled back so he could look Fell in the eyes. Berry was serious but his expression remained soft the cyan rings of his eyelights shimmering with his honest emotion. “MINE TO LOVE.” He said kissing Fell’s teeth.

Fell’s eyes closed at the gentle touches. A soft hum slipped from him as Berry pulled back from the kiss. The smaller skeleton smiled at Fell’s reaction to his advances. He had been a little worried the dark skeleton might reject or even resent his bold actions. But Fell was being surprisingly mellow. It was almost worrying.

 **“BERRY?”** Fell’s voice pulled Berry away from his concerns. Those blueish purple eyelights watching him with that predatory look that was still so distinctly Fell. **“IS SOMETHING WRONG?”**

“I'M JUST” Berry trailed off unsure of what to say. Fell pushed himself up into sitting position holding Berry against his chest.

 **“BERRY WHAT IS IT?”** Fell growled slightly frustrated with the little skeleton. Berry’s mouth twitched into a small half smile at the sound.

“YOU'RE ACTING SO CALM” Berry said leaning into Fell’s scarred ribcage. He traced the pitted bones as he spoke. “I'M WORRIED ABOUT WHY THAT IS.”

Fell chuckled and traced a claw down Berry’s back. **“IT MIGHT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH OUR JOINED SOULS.”**

“WHY DO YOU SAY THAT?” Berry asked arching slightly into the soft touches on to his spine. Fell shrugged. The constant paranoia was no longer hanging over him. He could breathe easy for the first time in what like an eternity. He wasn't _Calm_ as Berry had put it he just simply wasn't on the edge he had been perpetually clinging to. He'd been pulled to safety, even if only briefly, and he had this little skeleton to thank for that.

 **“BERRY WHY DON'T WE GET DRESSED?”** Fell said dragging a hand along Berry’s ribs making the smaller skeleton shudder in his lap. They were both still naked from last night's shower. Fell had been too tired to bother with clothes and the heavy weight of his failing soul had made it seem stupid. Getting his dust out of the bed would have been that much harder if Berry had to sift it around his clothes. As for the little skeleton he absolutely couldn't have been left alone so Fell had not even considered letting Berry go to get some clothes.

“O-OH RIGHT!” Berry squeaked only just realising they were both completely exposed. He whimpered and clung tighter to Fell when the dark skeleton tried to push him away. “W-WAIT!”

 **“WHAT?”** Fell asked more than a little confused at this point. Deep cyan flushed across Berry’s cheeks. He buried his face against Fell’s chest.

“I DON'T WANT TO. . . I” He trailed off burning with embarrassment. Fell blinked a few times before his mouth split into a dangerous grin.

 **“OH, SO WAS THERE SOMETHING YOU DID WANT?”** He asked coyly. His fingers rubbed between the spinous process raising off Berry’s vertebrae. Berry gasped when Fell’s thumb started rubbing the other side teasing the edge of little bones.

“F-FELL” Berry whimpered squirming in Fell’s lap. He jerked when Fell ran his clawed finger around the edge of Berry’s first lumbar vertebrae. Berry’s whole body rattled with Fell’s chuckle.

 **“GUESS THAT ANSWERS THAT QUESTION.”** The dark skeleton mused his other hand scratching Berry’s shoulder. Berry squeaked and shuddered. The light scrapes and scratches were lightning through his body. He started to pant as Fell explored his ribcage. Both of those clawed hands dutifully investigating every inch they could reach.

“HAHH!” Berry moaned when Fell dragged his hands down the inside of his ribcage. The points of his sharp fingers just scratching the place where his ribs connected to his spine. Berry’s blue eyelights disappeared and he was open mouth panting now.

 **“YOU LOOK GOOD LIKE THIS”** Fell grinned dragging his hands along Berry’s floating ribs. The reaction was so much more than pleasing. Berry moaned and arched into the touches. The little skeleton’s entire frame was trembling. Fell moved one hand up to pull Berry into a skeleton kiss. Berry pressed up readily and whining for more.

Fell’s tongue summoned almost instantly at the needy moan Berry made when his other hand moved to the little one's iliac crest.   Fell’s magic had moved more towards a sangria color closer to its natural color but still purple. His tongue licked Berry’s teeth, who quickly let him in. Both of them moaned as soon as their tongues touched. Their magic sparked against each other and resonated through their linked souls.

Berry wrapped both arms around Fell’s neck and pulled himself closer. Their pelvises now brushed against each other every time one of them, mostly Berry, twitched.

“AH, F-FELL” Berry whimpered pulling back from the kiss. This wasn't right. Fell was hurt and had fallen down. He should be resting shouldn't he? Berry was about to pull away when Fell pushed him flat against the bed. Deep purple eyes looked down at him with that cold calculating look that always left Berry wondering what thoughts were turning behind those lights.

 **“YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE THINKING OF CALLING THIS OFF FOR MY SAKE.”** Fell’s voice rumbled above him. Berry quivered at the threat held in that voice. Tears pricked at the corner of Berry’s eyes.

“FELL PLEASE!” Berry squeaked panicked not sure how the dark skeleton would respond. He cringed into the bed when Fell moved closer a frightened cry slipping from his throat. Then feather light fingers traced his cheek and Fell’s voice was right next to his skull.

 **“BERRY, I ALREADY TOLD YOU. I WILL NOT FORCE YOU TO DO ANYTHING YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH.”** Fell was being quiet and soft. His thumb tracing the bottom of Berry’s eye socket. **“I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TO STOP OUT OF CONCERN FOR ME. I FEEL BETTER, RIGHT NOW, THAN I HAVE IN YEARS IF NOT EVER.”**

“FELL” Berry slowly opened his eyes. Fell was looming over him watching carefully. Berry reached up carefully and curled a hand around Fell’s rib. Already the bones felt stronger than they had this morning. Berry could feel the magic rushing under the surface of the bones. Darker patches were still visible were the enamel coating had started to flake away but mostly Fell was looking better. Berry whined and pulled the dark down so he could hide in the larger skeleton. “I JUST DON'T WANT A REPEAT OF THIS MORNING. I COULDN'T TAKE IT IF I LOST YOU AGAIN.”

 **“BERRY, I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO YOU, NOT IF IT WAS AVOIDABLE”** Fell promised pulling Berry up from his hiding place. **“IF I THOUGHT IT WAS ANY RISK TO MY OWN SAFETY I WOULDN'T BE DOING ANY OF THIS. SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME. IF YOU'RE UNSURE ABOUT THIS FOR YOUR OWN SAKE THAT'S FINE.”**

“OKAY FELL.” Berry said leaning up and clanking a gentle kiss to Fell’s teeth. “BUT YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE LYING TO ME ABOUT THIS.”

 **“I'M NOT. I'M FINE RIGHT NOW”** Fell promised. He kissed Berry’s mouth enjoying the little skeleton’s sweet taste. Berry seemed a more apt nickname than originally thought. He was sweet like a berry even in taste. **“CAN WE CONTINUE NOW?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if NSFW isn't your thing don't read the next chapter. You won't miss anything plot wise.


	46. I realise I need you here as desprate as that sounds (Edgeberry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Do Not read if that bothers you. You will miss nothing plot wise.

**“CAN WE CONTINUE NOW?”**

Berry nodded carefully moving his hands to Fell’s clavicles. He scraped his bony fingers against the slender bones. Pride blossomed in his chest as Fell trembled above him. He traced Fell’s ribs enjoying how the dark skeleton started breathing harder. He slid his hands along Fell’s side when one of his fingers caught in one of Fell’s scars. 

**“NGH!”** Fell’s whole frame jerked and his arms trembled.  **“FUCK BERRY”**

“S-SORRY FELL!” Berry panicked pulling his hands away. “I DIDN’T MEAN TO HURT Y- HAH!”

Fell had deliberately reached one hand down and squeezed Berry’s pubic arch.  **“YOU DIDN’T HURT ME. BUT IF YOU'RE GOING TO TEASE ME LIKE THAT AND JUST STOP”** Fell rubbed thumb against the space where the two halves of Berry’s pelvis met. Berry cried withering under Fell.  **“I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY”**

“AH-HAH-HA FELL!” Berry moaned as Fell’s fingers dipped into his pelvic cavity. The tips scraping along his sacrum. Berry actually howled when  Fell’s claws dipped into the holes of his sacrum. The rubbing of bone on bone in that sensitive place was shooting pleasure through his entire frame. Berry could do little more than shake and take it. His magic started pooling in his pelvis, glowing brightly when Fell brought his attention to it, just scraping his fingers against it. 

“OH FELL! PLEASE. PLEASE STOP TEASING ME LIKE THA-GHNN!” He cut off into a strangled moan when Fell suddenly thrust a finger into him. A sharp whined left the little skeleton as the finger started moving back and forth encouraging his magic to form into an entrance. Before he could even get embarrassed about it Fell slipped another finger in stretching him and drawing another moan from the little skeleton. It hurt a little but Fell was touching him in all the ways that he barely noticed. 

**“GOD DAMMIT, BERRY.”** Fell groaned leaning down to nip at Blue's neck. His own magic had formed and was throbbing to be inside the little skeleton. Blue cried out spine curving as Fell bit his neck. The cold tongue soothing away the burning sting of the bite. Fell pushed a third finger in thrusting them slightly faster. Berry’s hips jerked and a constant stream of moans escaped the little skeleton. He whimpered and cried out clawing at Fell’s chest trying to ground himself against the onslaught of stimulation. 

“F-FELL!” Berry cried out. He felt like he was going to explode if Fell kept this up. The dark skeleton smirked and pulled his fingers away. Berry whimpered. He felt so empty and desperate without anything rubbing against his pulsing magic. Without even thinking about it his hips thrust upwards looking for stimulation. What he found was a cold heavy weight that sent a jolt all the way through his body. “AHH.”

Fell moaned when Berry suddenly thrust up brushing against his aching member. Their souls flashing in his chest. Berry thrust up again desperately wanting more. Fell groaned kissed the top of Berry’s skull.  **“DAMNIT BERRY DO YOU EVEN REALISE HOW HARD YOU'RE MAKING IT FOR ME TO BE GENTLE WITH YOU?”**

Berry whimpered and tried to pull Fell closer. He needed more, this was just torture. “PLEASE FELL. PLEASE DON'T STOP.”

**“ALRIGHT, BUT YOU WILL TELL ME IF IT IS TOO MUCH.”**  He growled and Berry nodded quickly. As strong as Berry’s heart was physically he was still fragile. Fell didn’t want to do anything to hurt the smaller skeleton or tarnish his first time. The realisation shocked him.  **_WHEN DID I EVEN GET SO ATTACHED TO HIM?_ ** Fell wondered lining himself up with Berry’s entrance. 

Berry whimpered as Fell pushed against his entrance. It hurt, even with Fell having stretched him out before. “FELL” He squeaked his hands clawing at the other’s rib cage. 

**“WE CAN ST-”** Fell trailed off when Berry shook his head. The little skeleton whimpered as Fell pressed a little harder. He buried his face in Fell’s chest it was burning. He wanted this bad he literally felt like he should be on fire the desire was running so strongly through him but this one part of him just wasn't having it. He bit Fell’s clavicle to help quiet his whimpers.

“MNGH!” Berry’s yelp was muffled as he bit down harder on Fell. Above him the dark skeleton moaned loudly, trembling slightly.

**“GOD BERRY. YOU'RE TIGHT.”** Fell panted, bracing himself on one arm so he could rub his thumb along Berry’s ribs. Berry shivered and loosened his bite on Fell. He could feel his magic adjusting to the new intrusion. It didn’t take long for just the sparks where their magic was connected to make the smaller one moan. 

**“ARE YOU READY TO CONTINUE?”** Fell’s voice was husky and his breathing was closer to panting. He was trying so hard not to thrust all the way into the little skeleton, but he couldn't stay like this all night. 

“PLEASE FELL. . . BUT PLEASE SLOWLY” Berry added softly. Fell chuckled at the embarrassed blush spreading across the little skeleton’s face. He started to inch in more the pangs from Berry’s soul giving him a good indication of when to slow down or stop. 

Both of them moaned once Fell was fully sheathed inside Berry. Fell’s magic gave an impatient twitch. Berry’s walls were tight and so hot. Fell grunted but pulled back a little before pushing forward again, giving Berry a shallow and slow fucking. 

Berry whimpered and just laid there for a moment. Any pain he felt was lost under the desire and pleasure. Eventually he couldn't take the slow pace any more. “FELL PLEASE.” He begged thrusting up as Fell went down. 

**“HAHNN, BERRY”** Fell moaned and started moving faster. Berry moaned and wrapped his arms around Fell’s shoulders. His fingers brushed over a rough patch of bone before dipping into a deep scar. Fell’s entire body locked up causing him to thrust into Berry harshly. Too much so. It hurt!

“FELL!” Berry yelped letting go of the other skeleton. Fell’s entire body was trembling above the little skeleton as he tried to fight back the panic induced anger. Fell's back was burning where Berry had touched the deep scar.

Berry noticed the tension in Fell’s body with a shock. “FELL?”

Fell closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath.  **“DO NOT . . . TOUCH MY BACK.”** He said trying to keep his voice even. Berry whimpered realising what had happened. 

“SORRY FELL” Berry said unsure of what to do. Fell sighed and leaned down so he could kiss the smaller skeleton. 

**“JUST DON'T DO IT AGAIN”** He said seriously before scraping his teeth against Berry’s. Berry shuddered but nodded. He opened his mouth letting Fell’s tongue in. He moaned as Fell’s tongue twisted itself around his tongue. His hips started rocking slightly making both of them groan. Fell started moving again picking up his pace from before. Berry withered on the mattress. A couple times he reached up for to Fell only to drop them back and grip at the blanket beneath him. He didn’t dare touch the dark skeleton out of fear of repeating his earlier mistake. Fell lowered himself before looping one arm underneath Berry and rolling them over. 

“WHA-HAH” Berry gasped as Fell pulled him so he was now on top of the dark skeleton. He cried out as Fell pulled him down on his member. He clutched onto Fell’s ribs as the dark skeleton continued to pull him into the thrusts. 

**“NOW YOU CAN'T”** Fell gasped as brushed against Berry’s walls in a way that made Berry’s walls spasm around him and stole both of their breaths.  **“FUCK. . . NOW YOU CAN'T TOUCH MY BACK BY ACCIDENT.”**

Berry moaned and clawed at Fell’s chest. The dark skeleton was holding his hips in vice like grip and thrusting against that most sensitive spot. It was too much, but so good. His body wanted to squirm, give some sort of relief from the constant pressure but Fell’s grip didn’t allow it. Instead the pleasure kept adding and adding until Berry had tears in his eyes and he could barely keep himself up right. “F-FELL, HA-HAH OH STARS FELL!”

Berry shrieked as Fell have a sharp thrust up and that was it. The pleasure overwhelmed the little skeleton. Berry arched sharply with such force his vertebrae clicked against each other. His magic snapped tightly against Fell’s member and convulsing around it. Drool slipped down his chin as he cried out. 

Fell kept forcing him to move which only seemed to drag out the incredible feelings. Now the tears were streaming down his face in earnest. It felt so good but it was too much. He was almost certain he was going to die when Fell grunted and pulled him tightly against his chest. Fell’s length was buried all the way to the hilt when something icy squirted inside him cause both of them to moan as it filled what space was left in Berry. 

**“DAMMIT BERRY”** Fell panted as he came down from his high. He lifted the little skeleton and pulled out of him with a soft  _ pop _ . Berry groaned feeling something drip out of him, but he was too tired to look. Instead he nuzzled into Fell and sighed. 

“I LOVE YOU, FELL. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.” He whispered opening his eyes to look at the dark skeleton. His eyelights were hazy blue hearts as he met Fell’s violet eyelights. Fell was quiet for a moment for squeezing Berry for a second. 

**“YOU'RE ALL I'VE GOT TO HOLD ON FOR.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were warned please do not wrote comments complaining about this chapter


	47. He'd trade his guns for love but he's caught in the crossfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing. Big family issues came up shortly followed by food poisoning. But hopefully the next two chapters will be out soon.

Fell was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Berry’s tiny body was curled up on his chest. He stroked his clawed hand down the sleeping skeleton’s back. They hadn’t moved yet and the bed needed to be cleaned, but Berry had fallen asleep so quickly.

 **_WHY DO I CARE?_ ** Fell wondered closing his eyes. Everything was so vivid since he work up from his comatose. He knew a big part of it was the link between his and Berry’s soul. He could feel the gentle cyan soul pulsing with his trying to support the injured soul. He clenched his teeth in frustration.

This was only temporary. He couldn't keep Berry’s soul. Sooner or later he'd go back to a grey world consisting only of fear and anger. He shifted his gaze down to the little skeleton. Not having his soul was already draining Berry. Even as amazing as being together like that had been, even being his first time, it shouldn't have wiped the little guy out like this. He was worried. Why hadn't their souls separated yet?

He knew better than to try and force things in regard to souls, the burn scars on his own a good example of why one shouldn't force a soul. Sure it had probably saved his life but also burned away the last bit of kindness left in him. If he tried to force their souls apart he could hurt Berry, which he couldn't risk. He never aimed to injure a soul.

For obvious reasons.

Thump-duh

Fell gasped feeling their souls stutter in his chest. **_THAT'S NEW._ ** He thought uneasily. On his chest Berry whimpered and shifted slightly. Fell flinched feeling a stab of pain from their souls. Which one exactly he wasn't sure.

“AHHH!” Berry screamed as their souls split apart. Fell winced feeling a ghost of the pain shoot to him before the link was broken. The little skeleton was panting on top of him. “FELL THAT HURT.”

 **“THE HELL DID YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU JOINED YOUR SOUL WITH A BROKEN ONE?”** Fell snarled though he was actually very worried. He pulled Berry up closer and rolled over so Berry was laying on the mattress. Berry pouted.

“I WAS MORE WORRIED ABOUT YOU.” He said as Fell sat up a little.

 **“IDIOT. I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE. COMPROMISING YOURSELF FOR SOMEONE ELSE IS NEVER WORTH IT.”** Fell snarled. Berry shook his head and crawled into Fell hiding his skull in the area where the others stomach would be.

“AND I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU I DON'T AGREE WITH THAT.” He mumbled nuzzling into the bottom of Fell’s ribs. He felt Fell’s ribs expanded with a deep sigh. “HEY FELL MIND IF I ASK A QUESTION?”

 **“ASK AWAY. DOESN'T MEAN I'LL ANSWER BUT GO AHEAD AND ASK.”** Fell replied. Berry pulled back and looked Fell in the eyes.

“WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE MEDICINE TO STOP YOU FROM FALLING DOWN? THE LAST TIME I SAW IT THE BOTTLE WAS HALF FULL. LAST NIGHT IT WAS EMPTY. . . AND YOU FELL DOWN. . .”

 **“I TOOK IT LAST NIGHT. I DRANK HALF THE BOTTLE.”** Fell answered with a sigh. **“IT WASN'T ENOUGH.”**

“WHAT?! FELL THAT HAD TO BE OVER TAKING IT!” Berry was shocked. He leaned over and grabbed the bottle in question. The label on the side read:

_Warning do not take in doses larger than 25 ml. Contents contain DT extracts so repeated doses should not occur closer than two weeks apart._

 

“FELL THIS SAYS TAKING TOO MUCH AT ONCE COULD BE DANGEROUS.” Berry said looking up just as Fell took the bottle.

 **“I WAS FALLING DOWN. I DIDN’T HAVE MUCH TO LOSE.”** Fell said taking the bottle from Blue. **“I WAS MORE AFRAID OF FALLING THAN ANYTHING ELSE.”**

“OKAY . . . BUT WHAT IS DT?” Berry asked looking up. “IT WARNED ABOUT THAT.”

Fell looked at the smaller skeleton debating what he should say. **“DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. I'M AWAKE AND FINE, SO IT LOOKS LIKE I GOT AWAY LUCKY THIS TIME”**

“FELL?” Berry gave Fell a careful look. Was he really okay?

 **“I'M FINE BERRY.”** Fell pulled Berry over to him and made him look him in the eyes. **“DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME.”**

Berry nodded then swayed. Everything spun for a second then the next thing he knew he was leaning against Fell’s ribcage trembling. His skull felt like it was splitting apart and there was a deep dizziness like even his marrow was being spun.  “F-FELL. . . I FEEL SICK . . . REALLY SICK.”

Long arms wrapped around him supporting most of his weight. Berry moaned weakly when Fell shifted him so he was laying down. When Fell spoke there concern in his voice. **“BERRY, I WANT YOU TO SUMMON YOUR SOUL.”**

Berry whimpered, not because he didn’t trust Fell but concentrating was hard. He closed his eyes and took a minute to gather his will. He pulled his soul out for Fell to examine. Right off the bat he heard Fell gasp. He peaked an eye open.

His soul was still glowing but the blue color was more a translucent tint over a white glow instead of the usual blue light. Fell’s eyelights were narrowed showing his worry. **“FUCK . . . THIS CAN'T BE GOOD.”**

“YOUR IN IT” Berry piped up.

 **“WHAT?”** Fell gave Berry a weird look.

“LOOK YOUR MAGIC IS IN IT” Berry sat a little and pointed a streak of red running through the faint blue tint. “OH THERE'S MORE THAN ONE.” Berry could see multiple red streaks. “FELL SUMMON YOUR SOUL”

Fell stiffened at the thought. Logically he knew Berry wouldn't hurt him, but it still terrified him to put his soul out in the open. He jumped when Berry grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He sighed and reluctantly summoned his own soul.

 **“THE FUCK?!”** Fell blinked at his soul. Berry could only see the front but already it looked better than when he had first seen it. It was glowing a faint red with thick cyan lines swirling through it turning purple at the edges before fading into red.

“IT LOOKS BRIGHTER” Berry said to the stunned skeleton. Fell nodded slowly before turning the soul over so Berry could see the back. Berry’s eyes widen. A thick spider web like connections of blue threads filled the deep crevice in Fell’s soul. The ends slowly turning purple. “OH . . .”

 **“HOW? HEALING A SOUL IS IMPOSSIBLE”** Fell muttered looking at his soul confused.

“WHAT ARE THOSE DARKER BITS?” Berry asked leaning a little closer to Fell’s soul. Dark almost black veins were also swirling through the crimson magic. “IT'S THE SAME COLOR AS YOUR MEDICINE. . . FELL. . .”

 **“WHATEVER IT IS I'M STILL ALIVE. SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT.”** Fell said just glad if he got away with dark spots on his soul and not melting into a shapeless blob. Berry looked up him so many complaints in those expressive blue eyes. Fell leaned down and pressed his teeth against Berry’s skull. **“I'M FINE. I'M MORE WORRIED ABOUT YOU RIGHT NOW.”** He said turning Berry’s words against him.

Berry shook his head only to have to brace himself against Fell. **“YOUR SOUL IS EXTREMELY LOW ON MAGIC YOU NEED TO REST.”** Fell said pushing Berry back down. **“LAY DOWN AND I'LL GET US SOME FOOD”**

“WAIT FELL.” Berry grabbed Fell’s wrist as he rose from the bed. “CAN WE CLEAN UP FIRST. I FEEL STICKY.”

Fell chuckled but picked the smaller skeleton up. **“ALRIGHT FAIR ENOUGH”** Fell held Blue against his ribcage with one arm and pulled the blankets and sheets of with the other. Berry rested his head against Fell’s shoulder. After last night and everything this morning being carried by Fell was a welcome relief.

“FELL?” Berry turned his head enough to meet the dark skeleton’s crimson eyelights. “HOW MUCH . . . HOW MUCH OF THAT KINDNESS, EARLIER, WAS BECAUSE OF OUR SHARED SOULS?”

 **“MOST OF IT”** Fell answered without hesitation. **“I GAVE UP BEING KIND OR GOOD A LONG TIME AGO. THERE NOT MUCH LEFT OF EITHER.”**

“THAT'S NOT TRUE. THERE'S STILL BOTH IN YOU. YOU JUST DON'T SEE IT.” Berry said softly. “YOU'RE KIND TO ME.”

 **“BERRY I WASN'T BORN UNABLE TO FEEL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL.”** Fell said as he tossed the bedding into the washer but didn’t start it. **“I ALSO KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN DOING GOOD FOR THE RIGHT REASONS AND DOING GOOD FOR SELFISH REASONS”**

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” Berry asked as Fell moved his free hand to his neck and rubbed Berry’s sweet spot. Berry shivered and mewled quietly. “DON'T D-DISTRACT ME.”

 **“I MEANT THAT I'M ONLY ACTING THE WAY I AM TO KEEP YOU AROUND.”** Fell answered still teasing the little skeleton’s neck. **“IF I EVER LOST INTEREST IN YOU, OR OTHERWISE ENDED UP WITHOUT YOUR INFLUENCE I'D GO RIGHT BACK TO WHO I WAS WHEN YOU MET ME. YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED ME.”**

“WHAT ABOUT WHEN WE GET TO MY WORLD?” Berry asked quietly. Those words had hurt. Partially because he thought Fell had been getting better but also because it made him feel bad. He had never meant to make Fell feel like he had to change to be with him. It felt like tar on his soul. “DO YOU THINK YOU COULD HEAL AND REGAIN YOUR KINDNESS THERE?”

Fell looked away Berry. **“WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT IT BACK?”** He asked moving towards the shower and turning it on. Berry whimpered and hid his face against Fell’s shoulder tears stinging his eyes. He wanted Fell to be happy. The skeleton couldn't be if he was constantly trying to see the evil in everything, if he couldn't let go of past. But Berry couldn't make him either.

 **“WE'D HAVE TO SEE WHEN WE GET THERE.”** Fell amended when he noticed Berry’s tears. It was neither a refusal nor was it an agreement to try. A neutral statement. Berry held Fell a little tighter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“FELL YOU CAN'T GO TO WORK TODAY!” Berry protested wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. He was trying to keep Fell in bed. “YOU FELL DOWN YESTERDAY MORNING!”

 **“I CAN'T JUST SKIP”** Fell growled prying the smaller skeleton off of him. He knew Berry wasn’t too far off base to be worrying but his soul was healing and he honestly couldn't miss another day of work. . . Or there would be consequences.

Berry whimpered and tried to grab him again. Oh god he didn’t have time for this.

_Ping!_

“WHA?!” Berry cried out as he was thrown face first into the mattress. His soul weighed down with red magic.

 **“I'M GOING TO WORK TODAY.”** Fell snapped and climbed out of bed. He could hear the smaller skeleton struggling against the sheets as he got dressed. He finished buckling on the black armor before he let go of his red magic. Berry had stilled, not even bothering to lift his face from the blankets. Fell walked over and pulled the little skeleton’s face up. **“I'LL BE BACK AT ONE FOR LUNCH. THAT'S A PROMISE”**

Berry nodded unhappily. He didn’t like this. He wanted Fell to stay home. Something bad was coming he could feel it in his bones. Fell pressed his teeth against Berry’s forehead. **“STAY SAFE.”**

“I WILL IF YOU WILL.” Berry said closing his eyes at Fell’s surprisingly gentle move. The dark skeleton grunted as he pulled back.

 **“JUST STAY SAFER THAN ME”** Fell said as he turned to leave. Berry pouted even though the other couldn't see it. He was staying inside he was always safer than Fell. Berry felt 60 pounds of dead weight hit his soul when Fell closed the front door.

Berry whimpered but started his chores. He could at least do something to distract from his constant paranoia. It was probably just seeing Fell so weak yesterday but still worry nagged him all day.

“SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT!” Berry whimpered. _BUT FELL’S ACTING LIKE HE CAN’T TELL. . . MAYBE THIS WORLD IS FINALLY GETTING TO ME._ Berry thought to himself as he swept the kitchen floor. He looked at the clock. 1:03 Fell was late. The handle of the broom creaked as Berry’s hands tightened on it. He was only a couple minutes late. He could be fine . . .

**“AHHH!”**

Berry nearly hit the ceiling when that familiar voice shattered the haunting quiet. Fell’s scream. Berry bolted to the kitchen window facing the woods behind the house. It had sounded like it had come this way.

**“BERRY! HELP!”**

Berry didn’t think twice. He was out the back door looking for the dark skeleton. He had barely made it more than a couple yards in when something slammed him in the back. Berry landed sprawled out in the snow when a net of some sort launched him in the air.

**“WELL THAT WAS EASIER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE.”**

Berry scrambled around trying to find Fell, instead he came face to face with what must have been the monster kid of this world. Shaggy was the word Berry would have used to describe him. **“I CAN'T BEL** ieve. . .” the kid trailed off losing his impersonation of the dark skeleton’s voice. Berry gasped realising he had been tricked. “Oh this is too good. Papyrus has been hiding a blue magic user right under us. I'm sure King Asgore would love to meet you~”


	48. trade all my tomorrows for just one more yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but I regret nothing.   
> Trigger warning

“ **DAMN** **RUNT WASTING MY TIME”** Fell grumbled as he headed home. In his hand was a light blue bandana. It wasn't the one he had destroyed when Blue first arrived, but he hoped that it would at least help soothe the little skeleton. Berry had been so worried when Fell had left. This was the only thing he could think of that might help. He was fifteen minutes late because he had been all over the damn underground looking for something suitable.

He opened his front door carefully listening for the sounds of the small skeleton. Except that wasn't what he heard. He could hear the faint hiss of a draft and feel it brush against his bones. Two sharp bone blades summoned in his hands at once. He left the door open so as not to alert anyone inside that he had entered and to give himself an easy escape _IF_ it came to that. With deadly silence he entered his house searching for any signs of intruders. Except he couldn’t find any. He crept around the hall corner and his soul froze in his chest. The back door was wide open. The fucking back door was open and Berry was gone! Fell moved towards the kitchen. **_HE CAN’T BE GONE! HE CAN’T BE!_** Fell thought to himself. His eyes darted to the back door. His soul sank. There were no signs of a forced entry. . . but if someone had not broke in where was the smaller skeleton?

 **“HE DIDN’T . . . HE WOULDN’T HAVE RUN WOULD HE?”** Fell wondered out loud. Fell brought his hand to his chest. Berry could not just leave after something like that. Surely even a Sans couldn't run after binding a soul like Berry had. He moved forward following the the tracks in the snow. He almost felt relieved at the panicked pacing of the footprints. **_HE WAS FRIGHTENED, BUT WHY? WHY DID HE LEAVE THE HOUSE?_ **

Fell carefully made his way into the forest. His eyelights flicking around for any attackers. Finally came to the end of Blue's tracks. There were small signs of a struggle but what dragged the sting puff expletives from his mouth was the patch of plus signs in the snow. **_THEY FUCKING NETTED HIM! FUCK!_ **

If they caught Berry they knew his natural magic color. He knew exactly where Berry was. **“BERRY YOU HAD DAMN WELL BETTER HANG ON TILL I GET THERE.”** He snarled booking it for the river person. They had taken Berry to Asgore.

The river person was sitting at the Snowdin dock when Fell came up. The dark robed figure looked up as the dark skeleton offered six gold coins.

 **“I NEED TO GET TO HOTLANDS”** Fell said in a short clipped sentence. The boat creaked as he stepped onto the warped planks. He didn’t bother sitting even as the boat lurched forward.

they moved through the murky tunnels. The rotten smell of decaying flesh as moss filled the air. With no stars in waterfall only the weak and rare glowing mushrooms offered any sort of light. Fell’s crimson eyelights the only light at times.

 _“Tra la la, impossible tasks will be accomplished today but what's the price for such determination? Tra la la”_ The river person sang as. The strange words drew his attention the dark figure. A weak shaft of light snuck through the dark revealing the face under the hood. Ashy gray skin pulled so tight over the cheekbones they threatened being cut open on the jagged bones. Dark colored irises haunted dingy yellow sclera. A waterlogged and mummified looking human like face.

Fell shivered grateful the view only lasted a second before even the light ran away. He would find Berry before Alphys could do anything to the little skeleton and certainly before she could make him look as she had this creature.

He jumped from the boat when it was still two yards from the dock but every second counted. He hit the ground running, literally. Red soil crunched under his boots as he made his way through hotlands, throwing monsters out of his way as he went. The others vanished after one unlucky monster was thrown aside and went to a molten grave in the lava pools.

He was nearly to the core when he finally had to stop. Across the open room stood three figures. Their black armor shining in the red light of hotlands. The middle one had a long crimson ponytail poking out of the top of their helmet. Fell crossed his arms and glared.

“Papyrus you are under arrest for adding and abetting a unregistered blue magic user.” Undyne shouted stepping forward an intricate steel spear in hand. “I'm sorry but I can't save you this time bonehead. Surrender now and I can make sure you die easily.”

Fell’s answer was instant and sharp. **“GO TO HELL.”**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Berry was trembling as he was shoved roughly to his knees. Before him was the mighty boss monster. The king of Fell’s cruel world. Berry fought to keep his whimpers muted. Asgore was sitting in his throne looking down at him with blood red eyes. Grayish white fur and a black mane covered his head and black twisting horns crowned his scalp.

“Well well well look who we have here.” He rumbled a deep sinister pur. Berry cringed into himself. “If it isn't Papyrus’ little slut. You two must have thought you were pretty sneaky. Hiding your true nature, parading it around right under my nose. But your little game is over now.”

Berry squealed and tried to crawl back away from the goat monster as he rose from his throne. “I’ll be sending you to Alphys shortly, but I wanted to see what my favorite pawn betrayed me for.” Asgore grabbed the front of Berry’s shirt and ripped him off the ground. “And you’re not anything special. Just runt. The only noticeable thing about you is the color of your magic.” He snorted in berry’s face. “I’ve given Undyne clear orders to make sure he suffers when he’s put down for this treachery.”

“NO! NO! DON’T HURT HIM PLEASE!” Berry cried thrashing against Asgore’s grip for the first time. “DON’T HURT HIM. PLEASE! HE’S SUFFERED ENOUGH!”

Asgore started laughing loudly. “Are you seriously begging for _His_ life and not your own?”

“YES! DO WHAT YOU WANT TO ME, BUT DON’T HURT HIM! PLEASE!” Berry begged.

“Oh I’m going to do as I want with you and with him.” Asgore promised. “Doctor Alphys why don’t you come check your newest specimen.”

“O-of course, y-your majesty.” The twitchy yellow lizard stammered coming out of the shadowy corner. She scampered over towards the pair of them her crazy dark eyes sending a chill down his spine. Blue started panicking even more now. Thrashing against Asgore’s hand.

“DON’T TOUCH ME! FELL! FELL SAVE ME!” Berry screamed. “FE-”

_SWIIIIISH!_

A silvery blur shot at Asgore’s arm. It only missed because Asgore dropped Berry and retracted his arm. Berry yelped and he plummeted towards the ground only to have his soul freeze and his body be yanked horizontally. The throne room passed in a mix of grey, red and gold. His frail body slammed against a solid piece of black metal. The room swirled once more and then his feet were on the ground. He looked back at the goat king. Sticking out of the wall by him was an impressive spear. The handle was steel and ebony. Both Asgore and Alphys were gawking at the weapon.

“U-Undyne?” Alphys stammered in shock.

 **“WAS NO MATCH FOR ME.”** A familiar voice snarled next to him. Berry’s eyes snapped up to the monster standing next to him. It was Fell. Both joy and fear burning through him. Fell had come to save him, but now the dark skeleton could be hurt as well.

“Th-There’s n-no way you k-killed Undyne!” Alphys shrieked stamping her foot. Fell smirked and tossed something on the floor by the lizard’s feet.

 **“STILL DOUBT MY CLAM?”** Fell asked as all gazes went to the squishy sphere on the floor. Blue was confused as he stared at the foggy object on the ground until he recognised the iris and pupil . . . an eye. A fish eye! Berry felt like he was going to be sick. Fell had cut Undyne’s eye out. Cut it out and carried it who knows how far. He gripped Fell’s leg for support but pulled back almost at once. His hand coming back covered in red marrow. _STARS HE’S ALREADY HURT._ Berry thought panicked.

“I’ll admit I’m impressed you managed that.” Asgore said with a slightly angered look. “She was a good warrior.”

 **“TOO BAD YOU WASTED HER SKILL. SHE JUST COULDN’T BRING HERSELF TO KILL HER OWN STUDENT.”** Fell taunted stepping closer to Asgore. **“GAVE ME THE PERFECT CHANCE TO SEVER HER HEAD FROM HER SHOULDERS.”**

Asgore snarled and threw fireball at the dark skeleton. “You bastard!”

Fell’s hands wreathed in red magic and instead of dodging just tore the fireball apart with his hand. The fire danced with the icy magic down Fell’s arm unable to get pass the cold to burn the skeleton. The fire flickered up and blended with the magic blazing out of Fell’s scarred eye socket. Several rings of bone attacks circled around the dark skeleton’s limber frame; all them pointed forward at Asgore. Berry gasped he had never seen Fell look so furious or powerful. The magic radiating off the dark skeleton was almost a physical weight. He almost rivaled the powerful aura coming off the boss monster. 

 **“IS THAT THE BEST YOU’VE GOT?”** Fell taunted. The bones around him shot forward in a wide arch making dodging impossible. Asgore braced himself taking the blow with a low grunt. Berry cringed into the floor as a loud shrieking scream split through the air. Several bones had impaled Alphys knocking her to the floor before she shattered into dust. Asgore fumed grey smoke huffing from his nostrils. Fell laughed. **“GOD I’VE WANTED TO DO THAT FOR YEARS.”**

“You’ll pay for this! I’ll make sure there won’t even be dust left!” Asgore yelled throwing another fireball at him. This time Fell dogded rolling to the left. He snarled and summoned more bones underneath the goat’s feet forcing him to move or be impaled. Both monsters were radiating oppressive magic. Berry clung to the back wall. The air felt like it was torn between fire and ice.

Berry whimpered and hid behind a pillar while the two dark monster clashed. Fire and bones covered the throne room. Fire danced around Fell never catching more than the ends of his scarf. Every now and again a scarred blaster would appear and hit with deadly accuracy but Berry could tell it wasn’t working as it should. Magic was escaping out of the crack in it’s muzzle. It was also hard on Fell to use them. The dark skeletons movements becoming more troubled. Fell couldn’t keep this up forever, and Asgore didn’t seem close to stopping. The goat monster had some thick skin. His white fur was clumped with blood but he didn’t seem bothered by the multiple cuts and burns Fell was inflicting on him.

Berry watched in horror as Fell tried to dodge a cluster of fire balls only to put himself in the middle of a second wave. The impact tossed the dark skeleton backwards into the wall.

 **“AGH!”** Fell cried collapsing to the floor. His back was screaming in agony. His arms were shaky and gave out when he tried to push himself back up. He screamed when Asgore stepped on his back shoving him back into the floor.

“Did you really think you stood a chance against me?” Asgore snarled dragging Fell halfway up. “If you beg for my mercy I'll let you die easily.”

Fell’s eyelights were out and the skeleton looked to be in so much pain. He sucked a deep breath and spat a wad of red marrow into the middle of Asgore’s face. **“GO FUCK YOURSELF.”**

“That's it!” Asgore grabbed Fell’s skull one hand going over the scarred  eye socket.

 **“AHHHHHHHH!”** Fell screamed thrashing mindlessly against Asgore’s hold. The bastard had summoned a fireball with in Fell’s eye socket. The dark skeleton clawed and scratched at the furry arm desperate to make it stop. The fire danced up his scar widening it and burning the edges black.

“I'm surprised you have lasted this long.” Asgore sneared watching the thrashing thrashing monster. He chuckled enjoying the weaker monster's screams. “Should we see if your soul is as durable as your skull?” He asked reaching for Fell’s ribcage.

_VRRRRRRMMMM!_

A bright nearly white ray of light hit Asgore knocking him away from Fell. He growled and looked up. Across the throne room standing on shaky legs was the blue magic user. Above him a blaster and despite it's caster’s sweet appearance the animal like skull was still a frightening sight. “S-STOP HURTING HIM!”

“Pest! You should have waited your turn!” Asgore threw a massive wave of fire at the little skeleton. Berry rolled left to try and get out of the way.

**“BERRY! NO!”**

Fell’s loud scream was the last thing Berry heard before fire rained down on him from above.

Fell watched in horror as Berry dodged right into Asgore’s trap. His magic lashed out in Asgore’s direction hoping to stop the attack by killing the monster. Countless bones sprung up from tile floor and pierced the king’s body lifting him into the air. At the same time Fell was stumbling the other way in a vain attempt to save the other skeleton.

He was seven paces away when the fire engulfed Berry. He charged into fire his magic misting around and strangling the flames. He dropped to his knees when he found Berry laying on the ground. The frail bones charred and cracking. ** _NO. NO. NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_**   **“B-BERRY?”**

The smaller skeleton groaned and slowly cracked open his eye sockets. Fell crawled over to Berry. “F-FELL?”

 **“I'M …”** Fell’s voice cracked as he noticed a small amount of white building on the blackened tiles under Berry. ** _PLEASE WHATEVER GOD MIGHT BE OUT THERE PLEASE DON'T DO THIS. I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL TRADE ANYTHING!_**   **“I'M HERE, BERRY.”**

“FELL, IT HURTS.” Berry whimpered. He tried to move his arm to touch the other, but a deep searing pain crushed him for trying. “IT HURTS!”

 **“I-I KNOW”** Fell said looking over the burns on the small skeleton. Berry’s bones hadn’t stood up to the fire half as well as Fell’s had. _Strong heart Weak body. **I WILL TRADE MY ENTIRE  LIFE AWAY. ALL MY TOMORROWS! JUST FOR ONE MORE YESTERDAY! ONE MORE DAY. DON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME! PLEASE!** _ Fell choked on his breath trying to keep it even. **“JUST HOLD ON”**

“O-OKAY. . .” Berry mumbled another pained whine slipping his teeth. Fell lost his composure for a moment when he noticed the ends of Berry’s humerus and ulnar breaking into dust. A soft sob broke his grasp. “FELL?”

Fell reached out tremors shaking his hand and took Berry’s. **“Y-YEAH BERRY”** his voice hitched feeling soft grains of dust slipping through his fingers.

“Y-YOU. . . YOU ARE C-CRYING?” Berry said reaching up slowly painfully. He wiped away the red running down from Fell’s unscarred socket. “D-DON’T CRY.”

 **“B-BERRY”** Fell put a hand over Berry’s mouth. Fell shook his head and carefully lifted the smaller skeleton cradling him against his chest. Berry leaned against Fell completely a small whine of complaint. **I-I LOVE YOU.”**

“WHAT?” Berry looked up at Fell’s face. Only his intact socket had any light in it and tears were still streaming down it.

 **“I LOVE YOU BERRY.”** Fell said pulling out the light blue bandana he had found earlier. He held it where Blue could see it.

“MY BANDANA!” Berry cried out joy reaching for the fabric. His eyelights turned into stars even the hands reaching out where breaking apart. Fell couldn't find it in him to tell Blue it wasn't the same bandana.

 **“IT WAS A GIFT FROM YOUR BROTHER. I COULDN'T REALLY DESTROY IT.”** Fell lied. The words were false but the joy on Berry’s face made it worth it. **“DO YOU WANT ME TO PUT IT ON YOU?”**

“Y-YES. PLEASE!” Berry begged. Fell shifted the small skeleton just enough he could tie a simple knot around Berry’s neck.

 **“THERE”** Fell said once he was finished. Berry fell limp against him.

“F-FELL” Berry muttered his hands clutching at Fell’s black armor leaving trails of white dust.

 **“YES BERRY?”** Fell asked catching Berry’s hand and holding it.

“PROMISE ME WHEN MY BROTHER GETS HERE” Berry had to suck in a deep breath. It hurt but he had to get one more promise out of Fell then he could sleep and ignore the pain. “PROMISE WHEN HE GETS HERE AND TAKES YOU *gasp* TAKES YOU BACK, THAT YOU WON’T KILL YOUR BROTHER.”

Fell might have been shocked or offended at any other time but with Berry’s dust slipping through his hands. He had other priorities. **“OKAY BERRY. . . I PROMISE I WON'T.”**

Berry smiled and then winced. “HURTS. FELL I HURT.”

 **“I CAN HELP WITH THAT IF YOU WANT.”** Fell offered closing his good eye when Berry nodded. **“OKAY JUST TRUST ME AND TRY TO RELAX”** Fell said before leaning down and pressing his teeth against Berry’s. The smaller skeleton relaxed almost at once. Berry even pressed up a little despite his dusting spine.

**Crack!**

Fell felt the split second of tension in Berry’s body before it shattered into dust. The blue bandana sliding down the razor sharp bone that had crushed the smaller skeleton’s skull. **“I-I COULDN’T S-SAVE YOU! I'M SORRY! I DIDN’T WANT YOU TO SUFFER!”**

The dark skeleton screamed curling in on himself. Berry’s lose was breaking him down to the core of his being. The blue connection healing his soul withered and died with their source.

“Hahaha you chose to kill him yourself.” Asgore laughed from his place still strung up on the bones. Fell went dead quiet at the interruption of his morning. The void left by Berry’s departure was ice cold. So much colder than before but yet it was a burning thing giving him energy and and strength. He stood tucking the bandana away in his pocket as he walked towards Asgore.

 **“YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME”** Fell said in a dead voice. Asgore stiffened as he noticed something wrong. The skeleton’s normally bright red magic was darkening right before him. It was turning black and tar like. **“I'LL MAKE SURE NOT ONE SOUL RESPONSIBLE FOR TAKING HIM SEES ANOTHER SUNRISE HE WON'T GET TO.”**

Asgore didn’t get a chance to reply before he was blasted into dust by a ring of blasters. Fell turned and walked off. He had some people to find. His cold soul urging him on. He wouldn't stop till he met his goal and blood would be spilled.

His soul was burning with **VENGEANCE.**


	49. Heaven's grief brings hell's reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter had been been sitting basically untouched for over a year. This was always the planned ending.

**“F-Finally!”** Cherry cried in quiet jubilation as his sneakers crunched the grey white snow of Snowdin forest.  _ His  _ Snowdin. Stretch stepped out of the portal behind him. The taller skeleton’s eyelights widening as he took in the more menacing forest of twisted pines.  **“L-Let’s find our b-brothers and get o-out of here.”**

“Won't need to tell me twice.” Stretch replied and they headed towards town. Cherry’s whole demeanor changed as they traveled through the woods. He went for a timid and gentle skeleton to confident lethal predator in the blink of an eye. This was a world he knew and it was done taking away the things he loved. Stretch followed behind concerned about the change in the little skeleton. 

When they reached Snowdin Stretch was shocked to see the differences. Everything was more grey switched around and there was a building with the main window shattered and smashed to pieces. 

**“H-Huh? G-Grillby?”** Cherry stammered B-lining it for the ruined building. Stretch frowned unease building in his chest. Cherry threw the door open and glanced around. A pile of ash and dust sat in front of the broken window. The troublemaker who broke the window no doubt. 

“. . .Sans! You're alive?!” the Grillby of this world seemed shocked. His purple flames flashing in shock. Cherry nodded and hurried over towards him. 

**“D-Do you know where B-Boss is?”** Cherry asked coming to a stop in front of the counter. 

“. . .Yes, last I knew he was heading to the capital. He was in some sort of trouble.” The fire elemental answer before grabbing Cherry’s shoulder. “. . .What happened to you? Where have you been?”

**“Um I s-somehow . . . Has there b-been another skeleton r-running around?”** Cherry asked and Grillby nodded.  **“I s-somehow got switched with h-him.”**

“Hey Cherry hate to break up the reunion, but didn’t he just say your brother was in trouble?” Stretch said. He was getting bad vibes from just about everything about this world. He just wanted to get his brother and get out of here. 

**“Right. Let’s f-find our brothers and get o-out of here.”** Cherry said waving a quick goodbye to his long time friend before following Stretch out of the bar. Everyone either gawked at the pair or ducked for cover at the sight of the two of them.  **“G-God. is B-Boss having a b-bad day or something? Everyone is so sk-skittish.”**

“Your brother alone is enough to frighten the whole town?” Stretch asked as they continued through town heading for the house Cherry had shared with his brother.

**“Th-That and then some. B-Boss is one of the m-most terrifying m-monsters in the underground.”** Cherry answered before freezing stone stiff. Stretch opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but eyes stuck on a familiar house. . . With the front door wide open.  **“Shit! Something is very wrong!”**

“Help! Someone save me!” A familiar and rough voice howled. Both turned towards the clearing between Snowdin and Waterfall. A haggard and bleeding Doggo sprinted out of the mist. Both skeletons stepped towards the dog and Doggo fell to his knees as soon as he saw Cherry. “Sans! You have to help! Your brother has finally lost his fucking mind! He slaughtered the royal family! He's been hunting down the royal guard! I'm the onl-”

Before Doggo could finish his sentence a bone sprung up from the ground impaling Doggo’s skull and splattering blood and grey matter everywhere, landing on their clothes and in their faces. Both skeletons jumped and Doggo dusted at the same time they heard a cruel laughed. 

**“NYEH HEH** **HEH. THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AW-”**

Cherry broke out in a cold sweat when his eyelights met his brother's black lightless stare.  **“F-Fuck. What d-did they do to y-you?”** Cherry whimpered. His brother looked like something out of a nightmare. His right eye had a now wide crack running up his skull. The edges of the crack were burned black. His other eye had a constant stream of black. . . Magic? Running down his face from his unscarred socket. His body was covered in cracks leaking more black sludge. He looked ready to fall apart, yet his movements were completely unhindered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fell froze as his one useable eye made out his brother's form. _His Brother!_ The arctic fire in his soul burned even colder. He was too furious to hear what his brother had said. It didn't matter. **“SANS!** **YOU DARE TO SHOW YOUR FACE, NOW! AFTER EVERYTHING! NOW YOU SHOW UP!”**

Cherry barely managed a yelp as his brother grabbed his soul in what had once been red magic and threw him against a tree.  **“Ahhhh!”**

**“WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS TO YOU!”** Fell screamed summoning several bones behind him. Cherry pushed himself up and looked at his brother. 

**“P-Paps, pl-please.”**

**“DO NOT FUCKING CALL ME THAT!”** His brother yelled launching his bones at Cherry. The smaller skeleton braced himself prepared to die. Something grabbed his soul and yanked him out of the way. 

“Dude cool it!” Stretch snapped as Cherry landed behind him. Fell blinked at the tall skeleton in front of him. The bright orange hoodie a vivid eyesore even with his ruined vision. His teeth clenched together.  **_BERRY’S BROTHER._ **

**“NYEH HEH HEH. YOU SURE TOOK YOUR SWEET TIME GETTING HERE.”** Fell drawled pulling out the burned blue bandana. He twirled it around his finger.  **“YOU'RE TOO LATE. HE'S ALREADY DEAD.”**

“Wh-What. . .” Stretch’s entire body deflated in on itself. His eyes looking at the damaged bandana. “You’re lying! Where is my bro?”

**“OH HE'S VERY MUCH DEAD.”** Fell smirked causing the black magic to flood along his fangs and dripping grotesquely down his jaw.  **“BUT MOST ARE AFTER A BONE GOES THROUGH THEIR SKULL.”**

“You killed him? You killed my baby brother!” Stretch screamed at him and Fell just shrugged. 

**“HE WAS TOO WEAK TO SURVIVE IN THIS WORLD. SO I PUT HIM OUT OF HIS MISERY.”** Fell taunted the words feeling like acid on his tongue. He tucked the precious bandana back safely. Berry hadn't been weak. The little skeleton had been stronger than Fell himself, in the way that truly counted. Berry had been able to keep a hold of who he really was till the end. He had even given Fell back some of the pieces lost to himself. 

**“SOMEHOW HE MANAGED TO BE MORE ANNOYING THAN MY OWN SANS.”** Fell kept prodding at the other skeleton. Revenge held him on this long. But his revenge had been had. All those responsible for taking his beloved Berry from him were dead. He couldn't kill his brother because Stretch stood in the middle. He couldn't even think of laying a hand on Berry’s brother. He could still hear the little guy’s excited voice the pride and joy as he talked about his older brother. He had loved his brother so very much. And the last reason he couldn't kill his brother was because he had promised the little skeleton he would try to give his brother a chance and not kill him the second he got the chance. 

Well he would half follow that promise.

“You son of a bitch!” Stretch snarled seven blasters summoning around him. Fell brought his arms up to protect his face but made no attempt to get out of the way. His bones splintered and cracked under the burning magic but still they didn’t fall apart. Still his body and soul refused to die.  **_WHY WON'T IT STOP?_ ** Fell thought desperately. He hated this. He just wanted it to all stop. He was so tired but his soul wouldn't just lay still.

**“NYEH? IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT?”** Fell asked as he dropped his arms. Pools of jet forming under him. Inky magic flowed down his fingers writing a messy scene on the pristine white snow.  **“I DON'T WHY I EXPECTED ANYTHING MORE FROM YOU. WITH HOW PATHETIC YOUR BROTHER WAS.”**

“Oh shut your trap! I'm just getting started!” Stretch snarled and Fell was impaled on a number of bones that jutted up from the ground. Fell growled as his ribs and spine shattered. Stretch huffed and dismissed the bones. There was no getting up from that. Fell crumpled to the ground in the snow somehow not dust yet.  **_WHY? WHY CAN'T I DIE?_ **

**“B-bro! Stretch what the hell!”** Cherry screamed running towards his brother. 

**_Crack!_ **

He was knocked into the air as a ring of glossy black bones shot up from the ghost of Stretch’s attack. The dark skeleton slowly climbed to his feet. The deep rumbling growl was completely animal. Black poured from the deep and fractured scar on his back.

“What the hell?!” Stretch gasped horrified. The black magic gathered up the shattered bones and pulled them back together. “How the hell do I stop this thing?”

**“That** **_thing_ ** **is my brother!”** Cherry growled stumbling to his feet. A dark bruise already forming on his cheek. Stretch shook his head. 

“I told you if he killed Sans he was dead!” Stretch growled before both of them were forced to dodge backwards. An ebony beam of magic blasting the place they had just been. Cherry’s jaw dropped open as he looked up his brother's blaster. The poor thing was nearly broken in half. A large crack ran from the top of it's maw through the nasal bridge and eye socket before stretching out of sight. Black magic oozing from every crack and opening. A sad but accurate reflection of its caster.

**“P-Paps . . . Oh god I'm s-so sorry P-Papyrus”** Cherry whispered. He winced as Stretch fired his own blasters hitting his brother dead center. His brother wasn't even trying to dodge. The slime dripping from him was . . . just . . .pulling him . . . Back together. 

**“He’s an amalgamate.”** Cherry breathed and Stretch shot him a confused look. 

“He sure as hell doesn't look like one.” Stretch growled before jumping away from a wave of bones. “Looks like he's still just one asshole.”

**“Th-The medicine for his s-soul. It held DT. . . He m-must have overused it or s-something.”** Cherry explained.  **“It wasn't e-enough to melt h-him, but turn h-him into this.”**

“Well fuck.” Stretch hissed catching Fell in the shoulder with a bone attack. Not that it did any good. Fell snarled as his arm pulled itself back together and leapt at the hoodie wearing skeleton. Stretch back stepped but Fell grasped the edge of his hoodie. A honey colored bone shot through Fell’s knee knocking him to the ground. 

“Fuck!” Stretch cursed as he was dragged down as well. Before he could even get his bearings straight Fell had rolled them over. Stretch looked at the tormented skeleton above him and winced. It was  _ not  _ a pretty sight. Black muck mingled with black burn marks across the scarred skull. He choked as sharp claws wrapped around his neck. He panicked and tried to break free but physically this monster was stronger. Everything was starting to blur.

**“St-Stretch!”** Cherry voice sounded a hundred miles away. Almost like stretch was in a long tunnel with echo. His hands were going numb as he clawed at Fell’s arm. He struggle to stay conscious with a deep crunching sounded above him the weight on his neck vanishing. His body shook with deep breaths and gasping coughs. 

**“N-NYEH HEH?”** Fell laughed though his expression was closer to hurt. His hands grabbed at the bones impaling him and lifting him off the ground. The bones that struck through the dead center of his chest were shimmering with a ruby magic. A faint cracking sound like someone slowly walking on a broken mirror emanated from inside his scarred ribcage.  **“Y-YOU REALLY H-HAVE WANTED ME D-DEAD H-HAVEN’T YOU?”**

Cherry froze as he met his brother's gaze. His outstretched arm started shaking.  **_Oh god! What have I done?!_ ** Cherry panicked dispelling the bones. Fell hit the snow like a brick, but the broken skeleton didn’t try getting back up again. With in his chest his soul was finally starting break apart. The bone straight through the blackened core was more than it could take. 

_ FELL WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? _

Fell’s eyes went wide. He warred with his body trying to get up. He was sure he had heard Berry. He barely managed to lift himself onto his elbows.  **“B-BERRY?”**

_ I ASKED YOU TO BE GOOD! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD!  _

Fell’s blurry vision focused on a blueish blur not to far in front of him. He gasped and tried to drag himself closer. He didn’t get far. The constant pouring of black magic finally seemed to have reached an end.  **“IT W-WAS TOO MUCH, T-TOO HARD WITHOUT YOU.”**

_ I'M SORRY, FELL. WE WERE SO CLOSE TO GETTING OUT TO.  _

The blur stepped closer coming into focus at last. It was  _ Berry!  _ Fell gawked at the little skeleton.  He was glowing white with vibrant cyan eyes. He was in an outfit Fell had never seen before. He was wearing a pale grey chestplate with a silver trim. Deep charcoal grey pants and blue boots completed look. It was so Berry, but something was missing. Fell reached down and pulled out the bandana. The words he never once uttered while the other was alive left him now in a broken whispered. 

**“I'M S-SORRY. SO S-SORRY BERRY.”** He offered the bandana back to the little skeleton. Everything was fading out.  **_NO! NOT THAT I HAVE BERRY BACK!_ ** **BERRY!** Fell tried to fight off the heavy darkness. 

_ FELL IT’S OKAY. DON'T FIGHT IT. I'M WAITING FOR YOU. _

The dark skeleton looked up at Berry and nodded. He closed his eyes as his arms gave out. A strong wind ripped through the clearing. It tore the bandana and Fell’s scarf high into air the moment the dark skeleton shattered into dust. 

The deep crimson fabric twirled around its vibrant blue partner, forever protecting and entangled together as they were thrown about in the cruel wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Reset *Quit
> 
> Tell me what you want down below


End file.
